The Spartan
by IDKHowToWritePlzHelp
Summary: Sparta was once the pride of the Greek world. When it fell, one thing remained. The Spartan. Sworn to carry on the warrior city's legacy until the day of his death, the spartan fights for the memory of his people, and for the honor of Olympus.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**I've never really written anything that wasn't for school before, so I don't really know how this is going to turn out. I've enjoyed reading the work put out on this site for a long while, and I decided to find out if writing was for me. This is sort of just a teaser, I guess. I wanted people to get a feel for my writing style and see if they liked it before I went crazy with the story. Please let me know what you think. If people enjoy it, I'll look to expand on this story. **

Sparta, 404 BCE

The sound of crickets chirping in the underbrush filled the empty night air. Spartan soldiers on guard stood rigid and vigilant. The city-state of Sparta, known for its fine warriors, had a reputation that the city guard intended to uphold. The Peloponnesian war had been raging for years now, tearing the Greek world asunder, and the Athenians could march on Sparta at any moment.

One such man, Antiochus, was positioned at the southern gate of the city. He was a young man and took his duty to Sparta very seriously. More than that, he had a duty to protect his family. His wife, Sallia, had just bore him a young boy. They had named him Perseus, hoping he would become as mighty as the warrior of legend. While he mused about his newborn son, he failed to notice that the crickets had stopped chirping. The night was quieter than it had ever been, and finally Antiochus took notice. In the distance, he heard a sharp twang, before a faint whistling filled the air. He turned to the guard opposite him, just in time to see an arrow protrude from his chest.

Realizing the magnitude of this, he raised his voice and signaled to any who could hear, "Attack! The Athenians are here! We must hold the city!"

In the distance, he heard the alarm being raised, rousing more soldiers from their sleep to help defend the city. Raising his shield, Antiochus peered off into the night. He scanned the tree line, hoping to catch a glimpse of the attackers. In the corner of his eye he saw movement. He cocked back his arm, aiming his javelin to where he anticipated the would-be attacker would be. Suddenly, the tree line burst into flames, temporarily blinding him.

"This is exactly the cowardly tactic those Athenian dogs would use." He muttered to himself. Finally, his vision returned, and he quickly readied himself to throw his javelin once again. As he turned to a new flicker of movement, a flash of bronze crossed his vision. Before he even had a chance to process it, an arrow had taken him in the throat. He didn't know it, but soon, Sparta would fall.

From a distance, one would think that Hades had waged war on Sparta himself. The entire city was engulfed in flames, and the screams that echoed through the night were none too different from what could be heard from the fields of punishment. Athenians marched through Sparta, killing any man, woman, or child that dared show themselves. Sparta simply hadn't been prepared for the sudden brutality unleashed upon their city.

The Athenians had already taken the city, but this was about more than that. They wanted to destroy Sparta and everything it stood for. House after house they put to the torch, and the screams of souls fleeing to asphodel could be heard throughout. One Athenian soldier strayed away from his unit, heading to the outskirts of the city. There, he stumbled upon the home of Antiochus, and inside, found his dear Sallia holding onto a small bundle, tears in her eyes.

"Please, do what you want with me, just do not hurt my son!" She pleaded to the soldier. She gently set down the young Perseus, before falling to her news, groveling at the feet of the Athenian soldier.

"I'll do whatever the hades I want with you, and your stupid child," The soldier spat at her. He raised his hand to strike her, before a new thought gave him pause. Lust filled his eyes, but this very lust was his own demise. His hesitation gave Sallia time to reach for the knife at his belt, and as he brought down his hand to reach for his sword, she was already swinging for his throat. Blood splattered across Sallia's face, mingling with the tears she felt stinging her eyes.

Turning quickly, she scooped up the young Perseus and bolted for the door. Bursting into the night, her eyes met the horrors that had befallen her city. She did not stop to contemplate what had happened to her dear Antiochus, instead running for the nearest city gate. Luckily for her, the Athenians had already pushed far enough into the city that the gate was unguarded. She ran into the night, not bothering to look back at what remained of the once proud city of Sparta.

She ran for what felt like days. Her legs felt as though they had been replaced by lead, and her lungs were weak. Finally, as she burst into a clearing, she fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to carry her. Her lungs struggled to take in air after the smoke from the burning city and the strain of her escape. As she panted, a pair of hooves appeared in her field of vision. Fearing the worst, she looked upwards, her offhand reaching for the dagger she had taken from the Athenian soldier. However, what she saw was perhaps even more startling than an Athenian soldier on horseback. Standing over her was a centaur, straight out of the stories she had been told as a child.

"What is your name, dear child?" The centaur asked gently. His eyes were soft and caring, imploring the woman to tell him everything he wanted to know.

At her wits end, completely awestruck and exhausted, Sallia saw no other options besides explaining everything. "My name is Sallia. Sallia of Sparta. This is my son Perseus," she told him between ragged breaths.

"A fine name that is. Mine is Chiron. You look in need of aid, and I will do my best to provide it. Come with me child." The centaur said, leaning forwards to help the woman off the ground.

"I thank you Chiron, but no," she rasped out. "I am not long for this world. I was weak already from Perseus' birth, and I have run a great distance. I fear I will not see Apollo rise again."

Although Chiron hated to think it, he could see that was true. She was clearly only still alive by sheer power of will to bring her boy to safety.

With a heavy heart, he replied, "Is there anything I can do to make your going more peaceful then, Sallia of Sparta?"

After a pause, she whispered back, with a voice so faint he had to strain to hear it, "Take care of my son. Raise him to be mighty, so that he may never suffer the way my people have suffered."

"It will be done," he promised. He extended his arms, taking the small bundle from her. A smile graced her face and she closed her eyes for the last time. Chiron heaved a deep sigh, before glancing upwards to the heaves.

"What has the world come to, that cities suffer over the squabble of gods?" he mused to himself. He flinched as thunder boomed in the distance. Abruptly, he raced to his small cabin on the other side of the clearing and placed the young Perseus down on a cot inside. For the rest of the night he toiled, digging a shallow grave for Sallia of Sparta. Before he began to bury her, he dropped one drachma into the grave.

"For the ferryman," he muttered sullenly. Finally, after he buried her, and after Apollo began to shine down on earth once more, he entered his cabin again, to find the young Perseus wailing louder than any mere mortal had the right to. He was wailing for the father he'd never meet, the mother he'd never get to love, and for the city he'd never get to call home.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I decided to keep this up at least for the time being. I don't really know what will end u happening with this story to be completely honest. It could end up abandoned or end up with over 100k words. I enjoyed writing the prologue or whatever you want to call it, so at least for now I'll keep writing. Let me know how you feel about the chapter length as well. I've read stories with really long chapters, but I'm not sure if I want that. All feedback is appreciated. Anyways, here's the official Chapter 1 of "The Spartan."**

Chiron's Clearing, 388 BCE

Dust filled the air, covering the clearing with a thick layer of particles. It was difficult to inhale, and Perseus' breathing was already erratic. He was sputtering and wheezing as he lay on the ground, caked in dirt and sweat. The perspiration dripped down from his hair, threatening to sting his eyes.

"Do you need help young Perseus?" Chiron asked amusedly, with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No, I'm more than capable of getting up myself," Perseus replied. "Stupid horse man." He muttered under his breath. With a sigh, he hauled himself up, turning to face the centaur who had raised him for sixteen years. He groaned, before bending down, his hand scrabbling in the dirt and grass for a few moments, before he found his sword. Picking it up, he frowned at it for a moment as he always did. The sword had been a gift from Chiron for his fourteenth birthday. As much as Perseus appreciated the gesture, the sword just wasn't right for him. He couldn't explain it, but try as Chiron did, he could not find a sword that felt truly balanced in Perseus' hand.

Ignoring the pain in his limbs, he turned to Chiron, before readying his sword. Already they had been at this training for hours, and yet Chiron persisted he needed to improve his swordsmanship.

"What's the matter Perseus? A mighty spartan can't take down a meager old man?" Chiron goaded. He knew that Sparta was a soft spot for Perseus' and that was the whole point. Warfare was just as psychological as it was physical, and Chiron refused to let Perseus or any of his pupils die because they got their feelings hurt in a fight.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if I had my shield." The young spartan said, slowly approaching his mentor.

"Exactly. A spartan you may be, but you do not always get to dictate when and with what you will fight. Be ready for anything." Chiron said, before swinging suddenly at Perseus' head.

Startled, Perseus barely had time to drop below the strike, but he adapted quickly. Using his lowered position to his advantage, he extended a jab towards Chiron's front hooves, forcing him to skitter away. Without allowing him time to recover, Perseus pressed towards Chiron, a flurry of steel as he attacked him. Chiron gave ground, but he was successfully deflecting and avoiding all Perseus' strikes all the same. Perseus began to grow frustrated and pressed even harder. He scanned for an opportunity, and finally, Chiron slipped. As he stumbled, Perseus struck with as much force as he could, looking to end the fight. He knew his strike was true, yet before he knew it, he was disarmed, on the ground once again.

"I thought I had you that time old man." He whined. Today had been a rough day. Normally he could win sometimes, but today Chiron had ruthlessly battered him into the earth time and time again.

"And that is why you failed Perseus. You saw that I slipped, and you overextended yourself, looking to end the fight. You underestimated your opponent's ability to recover. Always seize an opportunity, but don't risk everything just for a chance. That's all for today. Rest, as tomorrow is a special occasion." Chiron told him.

This time, Chiron did help Perseus up. Perseus gladly took his hand and allowed Chiron to hoist him up. Once standing, he made his way to the cabin they had shared for his entire life. Chiron wasn't kidding, tomorrow was a big day. It was his sixteenth birthday to be exact, and the first time he would be going off into the great Greek world on his own. Sure, he and Chiron had traveled, but Perseus had never really gone without Chiron's tutelage.

The prospect excited him to no end. He was finally going to be an independent, strong spartan warrior, like his father had been. Although he never knew his parents, and the people of Sparta were now gone, Perseus felt a deep connection to his home city. He wanted to do the memory of his people justice, and the only way he could fathom doing that was by making a name for himself. He didn't care if it was as a mercenary, a soldier, or a hero, he just wanted the name of the last spartan to stand for what Sparta once was. And finally, after sixteen years, Chiron was giving him that chance.

Glancing over at his cot, he saw the travelling pack he had made for himself. He knew it was a long way to Delphi, but Chiron had advised he seek out the oracle. He was hoping she would speak to him. He knew that the greatest heroes of Greece were demigods, so he wasn't entirely sure if she would care to speak to a mere mortal. Despite this, he had to try. If not for his own honor, then for the honor of his people.

The next morning, Perseus woke with a groan. He was sore from the beating Chiron had dished out to him yesterday. He searched the cabin for Chiron but found no sign of him. Walking outwards, he saw him in the clearing, a smile on his face, and a magnificent shield in his hand.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Perseus," the centaur greeted. He hoisted the shield upwards, obviously trying to draw Perseus' attention to it. "Enjoy your present Perseus, it took a great deal for me to get it."

Hesitantly, Perseus reached for the shield and took it in his hand. Surprisingly, the shield was far lighter than the one he already had. Perplexed, he glanced up at Chiron, a question already forming on his lips.

"It's celestial bronze my dear boy. I demigod shield. Lighter and sturdier than anything any mortal could create. In fact, you now wield the shield of Leonidas himself. Ares himself gave it to me, plucked from the remains of the battle of Thermopylae, a gift for the last child of Sparta."

"Chiron… I don't. I don't know what to say." Perseus stuttered out. "How can I even hold this? I'm mortal. I'm a fraction of the man Leonidas was." Perseus said as the realization struck him.

"Perseus, it's time I be completely honest with you. I have not told you the truth about what you are." Chiron said, guilt tinging his voice.

"Well by all means, explain." Perseus spat, bitterness in his tone. He was shocked and hurt that his mentor, the closest thing he had to a parent, had been lying to him for sixteen years.

"Perseus, there is no other way to say this. You are no ordinary mortal." Chiron said slowly, as tough each word had been carefully rehearsed for years. For all Perseus knew, maybe it had been.

"So, what am I then, a demigod? I find that hard to believe." He said anxiously, desperate to know the secret he didn't know had even existed moments prior.

"No, it's… Complicated. You see, sixteen years ago, when the Athenians sacked Sparta, they put the entire city to the sword. Unsurprisingly, Ares felt a great deal of anger. When your mother brought you to me, I prayed to him, letting him know that at least one spartan remained. He always harbored a deep love for Sparta, just like the city had for him. He... He didn't want the last spartan to be a mere mortal. You see, he gave you his blessing, and urged me to train you harder than any I have ever trained, demigods included. The god of war himself is deeply invested in you representing Sparta." Chiron explained slowly. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off the old centaur's chest.

Perseus sat silently for a moment, processing what he had learned. He thought about what he needed to say and chewed over each word before he spoke. Finally, after Chiron began to get antsy, shifting hoof to hoof he said, "So what does that mean for me? Am I a demigod now?"

"That's a rather complicated thing. A god's blessing can vary. A god can put as much or as little into their blessings as they want. Ares imbued you with all the energy from the dying prayers of Sparta's people. You are quite literally the vessel for the spirit of Sparta."

"So, exactly how strong am I then?"

"Another difficult question. You have no abilities so to speak, like say a child of Zeus would. If anything, you're like a very strong child of Ares. Increased strength, battle prowess, the tactical mind. All that. The only difference is, you carry the people of Sparta with you. You are the conduit that connects the spirit of Sparta to the battlefield still. I believe one day you will be a warrior to surpass Achilles, and that is what frightens me."

"Chiron that's amazing, but. I don't see how being a mighty warrior could ever be bad."

"Give it time dear boy. Give it time. When you re older and wiser, you will see that there is more to life than one's ability to take another. Think on that while you are gone. I will miss you dearly." Chiron said, turning away from his pupil of sixteen years.

Perseus didn't really know what to think. He had just learned so much, and he still had questions. He stared after Chiron, hoping that he would turn around and comfort him, or give him advice or something. He wasn't nearly as excited as he was before to journey to Delphi. Just before he entered his cabin, Chiron turned and yelled to Perseus, "Good luck. May the fates be with you!"

With a sense of finality, Perseus turned around and walked away from the clearing he had called home for his entire life. He ignored the pit in his stomach telling him that he wouldn't be seeing Chiron, the only family he had ever known, for a very long time. He trudged onward, away from the clearing where he had learned to be a man. Learned to be a spartan. Learned to be a hero. He didn't turn back.

**AN:**

**So, Percy is mortal. For real. I thought this was a cool idea. In lots of fanfictions he's an absolute powerhouse, and I enjoy those as much as the next guy, but I wanted to try something new. I wanted my Percy's strengths to lie in his combat prowess and his tactical mind. He's a soldier really, not a demigod. He'll get better along the way, have no fear. I'm thinking that he can get stronger by picking up new legendary weapons and armor, sort of like an RPG game. That's why I had him pick up the shield of Leonidas. Maybe in the future he'll pick up another godly blessing or two. Not as strong as the one Ares gave him, but I think he could use some sort of ability to help him stand up to the tougher baddies. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to let me know if you have an idea about where the story could go, or whatever. I'm kinda making stuff up as I go right now. Until next time, **

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**This chapter was longer than the first two. I'm still trying to get a feel for how I want this story to play out, so stick with me here. Not much else to say this time around, so without further ado, here's "The Spartan: Chapter 2"**

Trail to Delphi, 388 BCE

The sun beat down ruthlessly on Perseus' neck as he trudged along the path. He had been walking for days, stopping only to sleep, eating once before he slept each day. He knew he shouldn't be moving so quickly when he wasn't really in a rush, but he had some sort of internal clock that seemed to be driving him to reach Delphi as quickly as possible.

Despite the heat on his back and the soreness in his legs, Perseus was content. Although he was alone and tired, he felt freer than he ever had. Delphi was a long way north from Chiron's clearing near Sparta, but he had learned to cherish the monotonous sound of his boots padding along the ground. Chiron had been fond of saying "The journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step." And while Perseus had groaned at the saying when he was younger, he now found it to be oddly comforting.

As he walked, he attempted to relax his mind a bit and feel his surroundings. Chiron had always told him "The average man would often miss the forest for the trees." It had taken a while for him to understand what he meant, but he had learned to open his mind and focus on the bigger picture. To feel the world around him, even when every fiber in his being urged him to laser focus on his objective. It was something he struggled with, even now, and it was a headspace he had to work to reach.

With a deep breath, he calmed himself. He felt the weight of Leonidas' shield on his back and although he knows he was imagining it, he thought he could feel Ares and his people watching him. He felt the ground beneath his feet with each step, and he felt the breeze blowing against his face, trying to counteract the heat that Apollo was forcing upon all of Greece. He focused on the noises of the forest, trying to feel like a piece of the puzzle. A cog in the machine. Chiron had told him that everything had a purpose, and until he understood that, he'd never find his.

With a sigh of frustration, Perseus kicked out at a rock in his path. He could never force himself to accept this part of Chiron's teachings as the whole truth. As much as he could understand the interconnectedness of the world, his pride insisted that he held some greater importance than the blades of grass he crunched beneath his feet. Chiron told him it was the nature of a spartan to believe they were meant for greatness, for glory, and so trying to see the greatness in everything was almost like fighting his very blood. Deciding to fight harder, he attempted to concentrate once again.

Just when Perseus thought that he was achieving what he set out to do, the sound of fighting permeated the air. His sense of concentration was quickly knocked from him as he quickly drew his sword and reached over his shoulder for his shield. His light leather armor wouldn't stand up to much, but he was confident that he could handle the common bandit without a scratch. Making a decision, he rushed towards the sound of the fighting in the trees. After all, a Spartan was always ready for a fight.

He ran through the trees, branches and brambles swiping at his face as he did. He muttered a curse under his breath, and briefly wondered what he had done to upset Demeter. Finally, after braving the underbrush, he burst forth into a somewhat clear are of the forest, and found a young woman surrounded by bandits.

Around the girl, eight bandits circled with swords drawn. On the edge of the clearing, two bandits lay dead, silver arrows protruding from their chests. At the feet of the girl, a broken bow lay, and as Perseus took all this in, she drew a pair of hunting knives.

Quick to join the fight, Perseus quickly stabbed one of the bandits through the back before they noticed he was there. The element of surprise gone, he raised his shield above his head, blocking a blow from the bandit to his left. Quickly, he delivered a kick to the chest of the bandit to his right, before sweeping his sword around to catch the side of the bandit who's attack he had blocked. With a spin, he turned back around and stabbed the man he had kicked, killing him before he could rise.

The other bandits sat stunned for a moment. This boy had quickly slain three of their own and, the girl forgotten, turned to fight him. Quickly, he raised his shield, backing away from the bandits, hoping to draw them away from the girl as she made her escape. Much to his chagrin, she instead took this opportunity to launch one of her hunting knives into the back of a bandit, slimming their numbers to four.

With the numbers becoming more favorable for Perseus and his new ally, the bandits backed into each other, hoping to guard each other's backs. Instead Perseus charged the, shield down, and bashed into the two bandits facing him. They parted, like the sea striking a rock, before him, stunned. Perseus used this as an opportunity to turn on them, finishing one off before he could react. The next bandit didn't have a chance against him one on one. He swung wildly at Perseus' head, and Perseus easily sidestepped, thrusting his blade into the man's stomach. The fight had been short, and honestly disappointing. He turned to the girl, hoping there would be a bandit left for him to fight, but found that she had killed her men even faster than he did.

With an impressed smile on his face, Perseus shouldered his shield and sheathed his sword. For a moment, the two took each other in. Perseus couldn't miss the silver garb she wore, nor the sparkling tiara on her head. Her hair was dark as night, braided and cascading over her shoulder, and her face was regal. If he hadn't seen her fight, he'd have though she was a princess.

When the girl looked at him, she observed his equipment. He wasn't wearing anything of note, but she damn sure recognized the shield of Leonidas. She briefly wondered how a random mortal had gotten his hands on the legendary piece of armor. Letting her eyes trail upwards, she saw a lopsided grin, high cheekbones, and startling green eyes. His hair, dark as hers, was messy and unkempt, and layered with sweat. His features told her nothing about him, but the way he carried himself, there was no doubt, this boy man was a spartan.

Extending a gloved hand forward, the man said to her, "Greetings, I am Perseus, son of Antiochus. Your fighting was impressive. Who are you? Why are you out here all alone?"

Perseus hadn't missed the way her eyes narrowed when she eyed his shield, but she was clearly skilled, and a potential threat, so he decided to play nice for a moment.

After a brief moment of contemplation, the girl stuck her hand out, grasping his forearm and shaking it. "My name is Zoë. Zoë Nightshade. And you'd do well to move along boy." She replied.

Perseus bristled a bit. This girl had just nearly been killed by bandits, and after he helped her, she was talking to him like he was some scum of the earth. With anger in his voice he replied, "Now wait a minute. I just saved your life. You're pretty damn good with those knives of yours, but they had you eight to one. You owe me something at least."

Begrudgingly, Zoë admitted that she should at least tolerate the boy's questions for a moment, despite what her mistress may think. "I am heading to Delphi to meet my mistress. I am on a tight schedule. You may accompany me for a short while, but only because I have questions for you." She replied, all her attention on the shield she saw on his back.

"What a coincidence, I am heading to Delphi as well." He said, as his feet finally hit the path north again. "Who's your mistress? Why are you separated? Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he pressed on.

"Enough! Is it not obvious? You are speaking to the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, boy. I demand you ask one question at a time." She spat back. The boy may be a formidable warrior, but she could see his world experience was somewhat… lacking.

"Ahhh, that explains it." he said back to her. "The silver, the skill, the 'boy' treatment. So, why're you all the way down here, and not with your mistress in Delphi?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, before an idea popped into her head. "I will tell you, but only if you explain where you got that shield."

Perseus stopped in his tracks. She turned to look at him, a single perfect eyebrow raised, almost begging him to explain. "So, you recognize it then? I was hoping it wouldn't draw too much attention."

"Of course I recognize it boy, I met the man it belongs to."

Perseus' eyes widened, and he sputtered a bit. "You don't look a day over twenty." He said to the girl, disbelief in his tone.

"Of course not. Have you no knowledge of legend? The hunters of Artemis cannot age. We serve our lady until our deaths. A servitude no man could fathom." She retorted.

Perseus frowned. "You do realize you're talking to the last son of Sparta, don't you? I understand servitude more than anyone. I serve a dead nation." He spoke. He didn't know why he said it. He assumed it was because she had seemed to have the upper hand the entire conversation, and he wanted to shock her. And shock her he did This time; she was the one who stopped in her tracks.

"You lie. The Athenians killed every single Spartan in the sack. Artemis told us of how Ares mourned for his people. How the city burned. She told us none remained."

"One. One remains. Me. I am the last of my people. I was given this shield to represent them, the spartan way, until the day I die. Ares himself gave it to Chiron, my master, who gave it to me. I am spartan, whether you believe me or not, and I am honor bound to bring glory to Sparta."

After he finished his tirade, he continued to walk again. She quickly caught up, still sporting a look of shock. She had been planning on leaving the boy soon, as walking alongside a boy was no place for a hunter of Artemis, but now she was intrigued. Better yet, she knew Artemis would be interested to know that a spartan still lives, and that he wields the shield of Leonidas.

"So," he questions again, "Why are you alone?"

"My mistress sent me on a solo hunt. She claimed it was because she wanted to test my ability, but I know it is because she took the rest on a hunt near the pillars of Heracles. She knows I wish to never see that scoundrel again, so she sent me away, promising to meet her again at Delphi."

"Why, what do you have against Heracles?" Perseus questioned, truly intrigued now.

"Why do you ask? Is he your favorite hero? Because if he is, that is a terrible choice."

He didn't respond for a good long time. They walked in silence for miles, a look of brooding on his face, before finally, out of the blue, he said out loud, "Perseus."

"What about him?" she said, looking over to see mischievous glint in his eye.

"He's my favorite hero. I just think his name is awesome." He said stoically.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She knew that hunters were supposed to hate boys, but the joke was just so stupid it made her uncontrollably. She looked over at him, and saw that he was smiling at her, obviously pleased with himself. He looked at her, and with a look of joy on her face for the first time since they had met, and smiled. He knew she had been beautiful, after all, she had looked like a princess to him when they first met. But now, he thought that there might be something to that whole princess thing.

Gates of Delphi, 388 BCE

It had been a long journey to Delphi, and although she wasn't the greatest company, Perseus was glad Zoë had allowed him to accompany her. They had a few conversations where they made each other laugh, and one particular night, laying under the stars, she had explained why she hated Heracles so much. She had described how he used her to steal an apple, and how he abandoned her, alone to fend for herself, forsaken by her family. They never spoke of it again after that night, but he had promised her he'd deliver justice if he ever saw Heracles in his travels.

In turn, he told her about his life with Chiron. About how he wanted, no needed, to do great things, and bring glory to Sparta. How he needed to live up to the expectations that came with the shield on his back, the blessing of Ares, and being the last of his people.

For most of the journey however, she was cold. He didn't hold it against her really, she was a huntress of Artemis after all. After she told him about Heracles, he really understood, and he did his best to avoid stepping on her toes. But now they had reached Delphi, and he reluctantly admitted it was time for them to split ways.

At the gates of the city, he turned to her and said, "So, this is the end of the line, isn't Zoë"

She paused a moment, before replying carefully, "I'm sure we will meet again, Perseus. Go. Speak to the oracle as you said you would." And without waiting for him to say anything, she stalked into the woods on the outskirts of Delphi.

She didn't outright say it, but he could tell by the way he still had genitals that he had at least won Zoë over enough for her to tolerate his existence. A smug smile graced his features, and his pride swelled, knowing he had found a reluctant friend in the form of the Lieutenant of Artemis.

"May the fates let us meet again one day, Zoë Nightshade." He muttered to himself. After a moment, he laughed aloud to himself. He found it humorous that he was probably the first man in history who was hoping to run into the hunters of Artemis. With a shrug, he entered the city. He still came to Delphi for a reason.

Looking upwards, he saw the Temple of Apollo, perched precariously on the top of a hill in the center of the city. With a start, he pushed his way through the throng of people cluttering the streets, eager to learn his destiny.

Temple of Apollo, 388 BCE

Perseus hated Delphi. Why the hell did they have to build the temple at the top of such a big hill? He hoped to never see a set of stairs again. With a groan, he let his tired feet carry him to the temple entrance. Reaching for the doors, he was stopped by the guards on either side crossing their spears in front of him.

"The oracle is done granting audiences today boy." One of the guards said.

Perseus glared at him. He didn't like the tone of the man's voice. Right as Perseus opened his mouth to tell him as much, the doors opened, revealing a dark chamber.

"Let him pass." An unnerving voice spoke from within. Perseus felt a shiver down his spine, but his face remained neutral. The guards uncrossed their spears but didn't look too pleased about it.

Perseus walked into the temple, and his vision was strained. It was dimly lit, and his footsteps on the marble floor echoed and reverberated throughout the main chamber. At the end of the chamber, a young woman sat on a raised dais, looming over the chamber like a hawk. He approached her and felt his mouth dry.

Other than the blessing he couldn't remember receiving, this was his first true encounter with the divine. He was standing before the Pythia, the Oracle of Delphi, the conduit of the gods. Before him was Apollos will on earth. As much as his spartan pride hated it, he allowed himself to be a little awestruck.

After a moment, the expectant look on the Oracles face slowly turned annoyed. Realizing what she wanted, he lowered himself to a knee, and looking up at her asked, "What must I do to bring eternal glory to Sparta?"

The oracle eyed him for what seemed like an eternity before finally, she spoke in a voice that filled him with uneasiness.

"Foolish child. Sparta is no longer. You are all that remains. Your triumphs are Sparta's triumphs. You are Sparta. Garner the attention of the gods. Gain an audience with Zeus and offer him your eternal services. As long as you live, Sparta lives. Now begone, I will speak no longer."

Perseus reluctantly bit back any questions he had for the Oracle and walked slowly into the open air of Greece. He mulled over what she had told him. If he was to honor Sparta, he needed the gods to grant him immortality, so that he may serve forever in Sparta's name. He frowned at this. Chiron had always tried to steer him away from the idea that he was obligated to honor his city. He had told him that he should live for himself, and for what he wanted. The issue was, Perseus had never wanted anything but to honor his people and the family he never meant. With more conviction than even he expected out of himself, he decided that until he found something he wanted to live for, he would seek immortality, and live for his people.

With a skip in his step, he began his descent down the hill, before musing into the empty air, "How the hell do I get an audience with the gods?"

Throne room of Olympus, 388 BCE

The great goddess Hestia gazed into the hearth, an image of a young spartan boy enrapturing her attention. She had first taken notice of him when she felt the love his dying mother had for him affecting the hearth sixteen years ago and had watched over him since. Upon hearing the question, he asked himself, a small smile graced her lips. If he wanted the attention of the gods, he'd need a quest or thirty. Flashing away from Olympus, she went to speak to her brother Poseidon. She had a proposition for him.

**AN:**

**Okay, that's a wrap for Chapter 2. Let me know what you think! Yes, Poseidon and Percy are going to meet soon. Exciting stuff. Also, I wanted you guys to know this story will transfer over into canon the way I have it mapped out in my head so far. I'm hoping that you guys like where this is going. I know it's a little slow, but I hope that as I continue to write, the story will pick up and become super enjoyable. As always, criticism good and bad is welcomed. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Back again. I'm working on lengthening the chapters and getting more substance in each chapter. I'm still just getting my feet wet with this whole fanfiction thing. There are two things I want to talk about quickly first. Number 1, my update schedule. I know I've been daily for the first 3 chapters, but I've been on thanksgiving break. When schools back in session, it will probably slow down to about once a week, so I have time to make sure the chapter is good enough to post. Second, I wanted to talk about how** **Zoë was pretty OOC in the last chapter. I know that as a reader of FF it can be pretty off putting when a character who has a pretty set in stone personality acts so OOC so I wanted to shed some light on why I wrote her like that. I've always had this little head canon that Zoë wasn't really a man hater when she joined the hunters, more she had nowhere else to go and she hated Heracles, and that after thousands of years with them her personality shifted towards being the Zoë we see in the actual books. So, since the story is currently in ancient Greece, she hasn't been with the hunters long enough to go full man hater mode. I felt like that gives some more depth to her character, and kind of shows how your surroundings can affect who you are. That's just my reasoning behind it. I understand if that OOCness is annoying a lot of the time, but I promise the next time we see Zoë she'll be more like canon. Anyways, that's all I have on the matter. Without further ado, here's chapter 3.**

Docks of Corinth, 387 BCE

Chiron had always told him that he should treat everyone with kindness, for you never knew who could be a god in disguise. He had told him the story of Baucis and Philemon, of how the poor couple were the only people in their entire town to give hospitality to Zeus and Hermes disguised as beggars. He told him about how Zeus and Hermes spared them as they flooded the town full of unhospitable people who would scorn the beggars, and how upon their death, the couple had been turned into intertwining trees, together forever. Even having learned all this, Perseus found it difficult to believe any of the men on these docks could be considered anything close to a god.

As he walked along the docks, the smell of sea salt and dead fish filled his nostrils. He was milling about near the area where the sailors liked to relax, and each man seemed dirtier and more unkempt than the next. Despite the protest from his nose, he had a search to complete, so with a huff, he braced himself and plunged into the mass of sweaty seafaring men.

He had come to the docks looking for a man named Aeschylus, a poor deckhand who seemed to owe a large sum of money to a merchant he had "Promised to pay back." Perseus couldn't say he was particularly fond of the idea of shaking down a poor man, but his work as a sword for hire was how he ate, and finally, he was building a name for himself in the Greek world. The legend of "The Ghost of Sparta" had quickly spread throughout the Greek world, and he was now widely sought out by the richest of the rich. This contract was far below his pay grade, but some sort of otherworldly feeling had told him he would be a fool to turn it down, so he accepted the job, despite how much he was regretting it now.

He hadn't been too excited at the prospect of becoming a mercenary, but after his visit with the Pythia in Delphi, he saw no other option. Other than his blessing from Ares as a baby, he had yet to see any contact from the gods. He had decided that if he could achieve fame amongst the mortals, the gods would soon take notice and approach him for their needs. So far, he had found no luck, but he was constantly ready, hoping soon he would have a chance to meet a god and prove his worth.

Broken from his reverie by a stench so foul it stung his eyes just as much as his ears, Perseus looked up to see a man far dirtier than any he had seen before. From head to toe the man's body was covered in dirt, sweat, and fish guts. His clothes, if you could call the rags that, were ill fitting and obviously old, and his body was emaciated. On a hunch, Perseus approached the man, finding something quite shocking. For all that the man appeared disgusting and weak, there was a glint in his eye that made him pause.

"Excuse me, sir, would you happen to know where I could find a man who goes by the name Aeschylus?" Perseus inquired.

"Aye, I would. In fact, I fear you have already met him." The man spoke, finishing with a mischievous smile. His teeth were rotten, but his eyes shone with mirth anyways.

"You are Aeschylus?" Percy asked, not hiding his disappointment. The man really smelled terrible.

"I have been called as such yes. Unfortunately, I don't do business with men I do not know, so I hope you'd be so kind as to introduce yourself."

"My name is Perseus. I am here for the debt you owe. You borrowed a great deal of drachma my friend."

Perseus didn't miss the way his eyes widened at the mention of his name. Nor did he miss the tensing of his muscles, whether for fighting, or running he couldn't tell. "That greedy bastard Lycos sent the ghost of Sparta after me? Does he not realize he's spending more than he'll get from my debt?"

"He does. He seemed to be hoping I'd beat the money out of you, and that's what he was really paying for if I'm to be candid with you." Perseus replied.

"And you'd really attack a poor, weak, starving man like me? Can we not make a deal? I don't have your drachma, but I cannot hope to stand up to you in combat." The seafarer replied, fear filling his voice. Despite what the man said, Perseus felt uneasy standing in front of the seemingly cowardly man. Although the people around payed them no mind, he had an unsettling feeling that all of Greece was watching them.

"I am not unreasonable I suppose. Speak then, Aeschylus. What do you have to offer me?"

"Well, I am but a poor man, but I hear a great deal of tales out at sea. There's one such rumor of a hidden cave deep underwater, about a days walk north along the shoreline. Right next to a statue dedicated to the great god Poseidon. They say that inside there's more treasure than any one man could ever need. You go there and take that treasure and forget about me. I promise whatever you find there is worth far more than whatever Lycos is paying you."

"And what's to stop me from collecting my bounty AND the treasure." Perseus replied, his mind already made up regardless of what the man said.

"Why, common human decency I suppose. I helped you, now I'm asking you to help me." The man said. There was a veiled threat in his words that Perseus found amusing. The man looked as though he was one hefty gust of wind from collapsing after all.

"It will be as you say then. I will go to this cave, and if this tale is not true, no corner of the Greek world will hide you from me.' Perseus responded. Without another word, he turned away, heading to the northern gate.

Statue of Poseidon, 387 BCE

Perseus had to admit that the statue was impressive. It stood fifty feet tall, looming over the water, a reminder of who ruled the seas. It was more detailed than any work he had ever seen. The scaled armor of Poseidon, his mighty trident, and the look of anger on the bearded gods face were all exactly how Perseus had always pictured the god. The trident the statue held pointed down toward the water, ready to spear whatever nasty creature would dare challenge the king of the sea.

Setting his pack on the ground and stripping the armor that would only weigh him down in the water, Perseus swam out into the sea. With a huge breath of air, he plunged his head beneath the water, opening his eyes to search for the cave. The salty brine stung his eyes, but he fought the pain and searched for an opening. Finally, after what felt like hours, his tortured eyes made out what looked like a depression in the sea floor surrounded by seaweed.

Popping up for air one last time, Perseus looked to the statue of Poseidon on the shoreline. He sent a quick prayer to the sea god, asking to help prevent him from drowning, before swimming as quickly as he could to the opening. As he entered, he found that the cave went straight down for a while longer, before making a u-turn back towards the surface. He was almost out of breath at this point, so he had no choice but to swim onwards. There was no way he'd be able to make it back to the surface.

Just as he thought he was done for, he saw a light above him, and he broke the surface. Without pause, he hauled himself to the shore heaving for air and soaking wet. He lay on his back a moment to catch his breath before rolling over and climbing to his feet.

"What the hell is this place?" He muttered to himself. This was no naturally occurring cave. The walls were pure marble, and torches lit the walls. The entire cavern was clear, as if it had been expecting him. Reluctantly, he pushed onwards down the tunnel, his boots squelching with each step.

After walking for some time, Perseus came to a dead end. The path was blocked by a huge slab of marble, and he had no means of moving it. He pressed against it with all his might, but even with the enhanced strength the blessing of Ares provided him, the marble still wouldn't budge. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You know you're never going to move that wall, don't you?" the voice said. Without hesitation, Perseus spun around, drawing his sword in one fluid movement, and pressing it against the neck of the man behind him. It was the man from before, Aeschylus. That wasn't the shocking part. Dripping down Perseus blade was not the streak of crimson he expected, but a slow-moving honey like substance, shining like liquid gold. The grin on Aeschylus face was massive. He was clearly enjoying the disbelief emanating from Perseus.

Without hesitation, Perseus dropped down to one knee. His mind worked as quickly as it could, trying to decipher who the immortal could be.

"Relax Perseus, is it not clear who I am? Did you miss the large statue on the shore?" the man said with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"My… Lord Poseidon I am sorry. You… You are not as I pictured you." Perseus stuttered out. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of any immortal, especially one of such great status.

"It is alright Perseus. Rise. I mean you no harm."

Hesitantly, Perseus rose from the ground. With fear in his voice he asked, "What do you desire of me milord?"

"Just Poseidon is fine. I am not my brother. All that fanfare does nothing but give me a headache." Poseidon replied, ignoring the thunder that could be heard from above, even deep in the ocean.

"Yes milo-…. Yes Poseidon. I must inquire again, to what do I owe this honor to?"

"To be quite honest with you Perseus, you owe it to Hestia. She has taken an interest in you. She told me to watch over you and watch over you I have. I have seen your deeds as "The Ghost of Sparta" you know. You act with valor."

"Thank you. That… That is a great honor to hear you say that." Perseus managed to get out. It was difficult to talk to a god after all.

"You see, I've watched you since you saw the oracle in Delphi, and I decided I liked you. So, I disguised myself as such, to see if you would give the benefit of the doubt to even the most worthless of men, and you trusted dear Aeschylus was telling the truth about this cave. You see good in people. That is a great thing. Behind this door is one last test I have for you. If you can pass it, the rewards will be great." The sea god explained, delight in his tone. He seemed to be enjoying the awed look on Perseus' face.

"I will take on this challenge. I accept." Perseus responded quickly. He had wanted a chance to work for a god, and now it was here. His eagerness was immeasurable.

"I will move this marble for you, but you must face what is inside alone. If you come out alive, I will speak with you again."

"I understand. I will not fail you."

With a wave of his hand, the cavern began to vibrate, and rocks fell from the ceiling. Just before Perseus feared the cave would close in on them, the marble shattered into tiny pieces, and the shaking stopped. Any doubt about the man's identity was crushed. This man was clearly the earth shaker himself.

Without any hesitation, Perseus walked toward the new opening. Just before he stepped over the threshold, he was stopped by Poseidon saying, "Perseus. If you're going to quest like a demigod, you're going to need a demigod's weapon. Here take this."

Perseus turned just in time to catch what Poseidon threw at him. It was a simple hairpin. Right as he opened his mouth to say, "This is a hairpin not a sword." The hairpin began to transform in his hand. A leaf shaped blade extended outwards from the simple base, and the grip felt perfectly molded to his hand. The blade was perfectly weighted, and clearly made of celestial bronze like his shield. Down the side of the blade it said "Anaklusmos" in faintly glowing lettering.

When Perseus looked up to thank Poseidon for the weapon, he was gone. With a shrug, he raised his new sword, using it as a light, and plunged into the depths of the dark cavern.

Hidden Sea Cavern, 387 BCE

Perseus could hear whatever beast was at the end of the tunnel. He wasn't sure he was going to like what was coming all that much. Despite this, he was eager. He hadn't had a worthy challenger since he and Zoë had sparred on the way to Delphi. His spartan blood was ready to fight. As he drew closer, adrenaline pumped through his veins. He reached a door and with no hesitation, burst through it. What he saw on the other side shocked him to no end.

At the end of the chamber was another door, but standing between it and Perseus was one of the most frightening monsters known to the Greek world. The minotaur. The monster's body was enormous, and far more muscular than any body had the right to be. He wielded a giant axe, and his beady bull eyes were filled with rage.

"Well… Shit." Perseus said to himself. He raised his shield to face the minotaur, banging his sword against it. The loud sound crashed throughout the cavern, and the minotaur yelled an angry "Moooo" in rage. Without any warning, the monster charged him, faster than anything that large should ever move. Perseus barely had time to react but managed to roll away from the giant bull man.

The monster stopped on a dime, using the momentum of his charge to help him swing his axe 180 degrees around, looking to bisect Perseus. He ducked underneath the swing, jabbing once at the minotaur's leg. The strike connected, drawing blood, but it seemed to only anger him further. With his right arm, the minotaur brought back his axe, and while Perseus was distracted raising his shield to meet the blow, he let loose a mighty punch with his other hand.

Perseus took the blow right to his chest, sending him into the air, easily cracking his ribs. He managed to turn the minotaur aided flight into a back handspring, landing on his feet again, read to meet the minotaur who had already started charging on his position.

This time, after rolling away from the charge, Perseus was ready for the follow up swing. He dodged it much more readily, ignoring the pain in his side, and stabbed the minotaur in the side. Thus, began a back and forth dance between him and the beast. He was too quick for the minotaur to land a blow, but his strikes weren't coming close to slowing down the monster.

As Perseus danced around the monster, the bull stopped fighting back, simply blocking or evading enough so that he suffered only glancing blows. He struck repeatedly, leaving cuts all over the beast, who somehow still stood, albeit on now wobbly legs. Finally, he reared his arm back, and swung to deliver a killing blow, right to the neck of the beast. However, the minotaur finally acted, and Perseus didn't expect it. Perseus had thought he had worn the beast down, but he had apparently been tanking the blows to his body and limbs bidding his time waiting for this moment. He caught Perseus sword arm in his hand, crushing it, causing Anaklusmos to fall from his grip.

The minotaur quickly aimed to hit the now dangling Perseus with his axe, but Perseus delivered a swift kick to his nose, causing the minotaur to drop him, stumbling back, clutching his nose. Not giving him time for respite, Perseus charged the minotaur, running past him, jumping onto the wall behind him, and pushing off, turning in the air to land on the creatures back. Raising his left arm, he brought the shield of Leonidas down onto the beast's neck. The minotaur proceeded to buck wildly, and Perseus held on with his broken hand for dear life, repeatedly slamming the legendary spartan kings shield down on the beast's neck.

Finally, after another bash from the shield, a great snap resounded throughout the chamber, and the minotaur fell to the ground, lifeless, its neck broken. Perseus let out a groan of pain, as his leg was trapped underneath his dead foe. He struggled to pull it out, but the minotaur was too heavy. Then, to his surprise, the monster began to dissipate, leaving behind a golden powder that blew away on the back of some nonexistent wind, leaving behind nothing but one of the monster's horns.

With great pain, Perseus first placed his shield on his back, then grabbed Anaklusmos from the ground. Conveniently, it turned back into a hair pin, which he placed in his messy black hair. Finally, cradling his broken hand against his side, he picked up the minotaur horn, and approached the door the minotaur had been guarding. There was a slot in the door, shaped just like the horn he was holding.

"Are you serious?" Perseus complained, "Beef boy's horn is a stupid key?" With a sigh, he placed the horn in the slot, and the whole door sunk into the ground, revealing a well-lit chamber. It looked like a throne room, with ornate pillars of marble and gold holding up the vaulted ceiling. At the end, however, there wasn't a throne. Instead, an armor rack stood, and on it was a cuirass, more ornate and sturdier looking than any he had seen before.

He approached it, rubbing his good hand against the metal. Like his sword and shield, it was clearly celestial bronze, but it was the finest craftsmanship he had ever seen.

"By the gods," he proclaimed, "This looks as though it was crafted by Hephaestus himself."

"That's because it was." A booming voice spoke from behind him. Perseus quickly turned, instantly recognizing the man he saw. Afterall, this time he DID look like the statue that he had seen up on the shoreline. His scaled armor glittered in the torchlight, and his bearded face was as recognizable as anything could get in the Greek world. Smile lines adorned his face, coupled with a cheeky grin. Sea green eyes, swirling like a hurricane looked into Perseus' similar eyes. This was what he had imagined when he thought of the god Poseidon.

Dropping to a knee again Perseus asked, "I don't understand milord."

"I said enough with the formalities. Especially now. You have completed your task. Quickly too. Here before we speak, allow me to heal your injuries."

"If that is your will." Perseus spoke gratefully. Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt a warmth over his body. His hand glowed for a brief moment with godly light, and Perseus' body began to feel itself. After a short time, he felt better than he ever had. "Thank you" he said, letting his gratitude show on his face.

"Of course. It is nothing compared to the reward I am bestowing upon you. First and foremost, your reward is that armor you speak of. What you're looking at is the cuirass of Achilles. Forged by Hephaestus for the greatest mortal warrior the world has ever known. And now, it belongs to you." Perseus eyes widened in shock. With great trepidation, he reached for the armor, running his hands along the ornate designs.

"Go on then, put it on." Poseidon insisted, a smile adorning his bearded face. Perseus did as instructed, feeling the armors shape warp to fit his body. Truly the craftmanship of Hephaestus was immaculate.

"It's perfect. This is a fitting reward. Thank you." Perseus said to him. He was quickly growing a liking for the amicable god.

"Second, I have a proposition for you. You see, I know what it is you seek. I know you want immortality, so that you may represent Sparta forever. I can help you become immortal."

"You're offering me immortality?" Perseus responded in disbelief; eyes wide.

"Yes. Well, no. I'm offering you a chance at immortality. You see, only Zeus can decide you're worthy of serving Olympus, and therefore Sparta's memory forever, as our immortal champion. However, I doubt Zeus would give you an audience. He barely acknowledges any demigods that aren't his, let alone a mortal. No, to win Zeus over, you must win over the Olympians."

"And how would I do that? And why would you help me?"

"Politics Perseus. Plus, I like you. You see, for as far back as our rule has gone, almost every mortal hero has been one of Zeus' children. Most of the Olympian council is his children. There's all together too much Zeus for my liking." Thunder boomed above, and Poseidon let out a booming laugh. Perseus on the other hand, didn't find Zeus' anger as humorous.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me." Perseus replied.

"It's quite simple really. I want you to become my champion. Represent the house of Poseidon. Become a mighty hero, represent Sparta and Olympus like you want, but under my banner, as a champion of the sea. Zeus will absolutely hate it!" Poseidon explained cheerily.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to become your champion, all so that every time I complete a quest, it upsets Zeus?"

"Precisely!"

"And upsetting Zeus helps me achieve immortality how?"

"Well, as my champion, I could offer your services to the other Olympians. They owe me a favor, they like you for helping them, we win over the council. Then, they vote for you to become the eternal soldier of Olympus. You live forever, fighting for the name of Sparta, and in the name of Poseidon, and I have an endless source of bragging rights."

Perseus was shocked that one of the gods was offering him a chance at immortality just for a chance to mess with his brother. He sat in silence, attempting to decipher if Poseidon was joking or not.

"I assure you; I am not joking." Poseidon said, as if he read Perseus mind. Perseus recoiled in shock. "Yes, I read your mind. I am an all-powerful god. We can do that sort of thing." Poseidon responded cheekily.

Perseus shook off his shock before responding, "I… I accept lord Poseidon."

"Wonderful, lets get started then." Without any warning, a flame burst on the chest of Perseus' new armor, emblazoning the front with a trident, the symbol of Poseidon. "Now, as my champion, I can't have you nearly drowning like you did on the way in here." Poseidon said with a chuckle. "I'm going to give you my blessing."

"And what does that entail? Do I turn into a fish or something?"

Poseidon let out a booming laugh before saying, "No, not quite. It will grant you all the passive abilities a child of mine would have. Underwater breathing, healing in water, staying dry, the whole deal, so to speak. As far as water control, well that's a trickier thing. You see, with my blessing, I can give you the ability of hydrokinesis that all my children possess, but I cannot give you their natural affinity for it. You will have to work much harder to improve your abilities than any child of mine, and it will tire you faster. Thankfully, if our partnership works, you'll have plenty of time to practice. Anyways, here we go!" Before Perseus had time to even process what was happening, Poseidon placed a hand on each of his temples. He felt power surge through him, and Poseidon's face was the last thing he saw before he slipped into darkness.

**AN:**

**So there you have it. Chapter 3 done. A couple things about what you read. First, I wanted to pay homage to the original books by having the first monster Percy takes on be the minotaur. However, in the books he's kinda a pushover, so I beefed him up a little and made him a tougher fight, since this Percy is obviously a much better combatant than 12-year-old Percy was in canon. Second, YAY Percy met Poseidon. I always liked picturing Poseidon as this mischievous god that enjoys a good time and pissing off his brother. At least until he gets angry, so I think their relationship in this story will be fun with the way I'm writing Poseidon. Plus, now that Percy has some water powers, we can work towards the epic hurricane sword fights he has in canon. I hope you like the limitations I put on his water powers as well. I wanted to emphasize that he IS NOT a child of Poseidon, so to do that he IS going to struggle with his water powers at first, and they're always gonna tire him out quickly, even when he's a total badass with them. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Remember school's starting soon so it'll slow down but I'm not abandoning this by any means. Sorry if these authors notes are all ramble-y lol. As always, let me know what you think. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**We're back again with another chapter. Before we get started, as always, there's a couple things I want to talk about. First, I want to apologize, because I'm doing something in this chapter I didn't ever plan. I'm putting an OC into the story. Now don't click off just yet, I promise this isn't one of those self inserts, and they're not going to be OP or anything like that. The whole reason I'm doing it really is to provide a foil somewhat to Percy. Give him someone to talk to and what not. The reason I'm using an OC for this is because I'm saving all the canon characters for when this story reaches canon. So please give my guy a chance, I promise he's not taking the spotlight, he's just here to compliment Percy. If you don't like it, I understand, I'm not a big fan of OCs either. Second, I wanted to thank everyone who's followed, favorited, reviewed, or even read my story. I've always been insecure about my creative writing, so this opportunity to share and get feedback anonymously has been cool. Anyways, I hope my story continues to enrapture people, because I'm enjoying creating something that makes me feel valued. I know that's kinda sappy or whatever. Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of "The Spartan"**

Shoreline north of Corinth, 387 BCE

Of all the things Perseus expected to see when he woke up, a young man's face, inches from his, wasn't one of them. Without thinking, Perseus quickly delivered a headbutt to the face of the man looming over him. The young man recoiled in shock and Perseus used it to his advantage, quickly maneuvering his body on top of the mans, reaching down towards his boot for the dagger he always kept sequestered there. Before the man could say a word, Perseus had him on his back, a dagger at his throat.

"Wait! Stop! The young man cried, "I mean you no harm!"

Perseus stared daggers at him for a moment before relenting and rising off him. He extended his hand, helping the man off his back. As he rose, he took a second to inspect him. He had hair golden like the sun, and sky-blue eyes. He was fairly scrawny, and had a bow and quiver slung on his back. Perseus estimated his age to be around fourteen. The young man, no, boy really, smiled sheepishly at him, and his blindingly white teeth threatened to blind Perseus.

"So…" the boy started. "Do you normally try to kill the people interrupting your beach bum naps?"

"Beach bum naps, what are you..." Perseus started, before finally taking in his surroundings. He saw that he was back on the beach near the statue of his new patron, rather than deep in the underwater cave. "No, I don't. It must be your lucky day. Who are you?" Perseus finished.

"The name's Cyrus, son of Apollo, at your service." The boy said, extending his hand.

"Son of Apollo, eh? I can see the resemblance. I'm Perseus." Perseus responded, looking between Cyrus and the sun setting over his shoulder as he shook his hand.

"Perseus? As in "Ghost of Sparta" Perseus? Finally! I've been looking for you!" the boy said excitedly.

"Looking for me? You do realize that most people that are after me usually end up dead, don't you?" Perseus responded, a smirk starting to form on his face. The kid had spunk; he'd give him that.

"Yes exactly! Everyone's heard of you! Word's spread about your quest for immortality. I want to join you." Cyrus explained.

"Join me? You seek immortality as well?"

"Kind of. Not really. You see. My father he. Well. He's never spoken to me. Not a vision. No dreams. Nothing. I wanted to travel with you, and hopefully, if I'm with you, he might take notice of me." Cyrus continued. Before he had been filled with energy, but as he spoke about his father, his voice grew more reserved, and his eyes were downcast. Perseus noticed him playing with an arrowhead dangling from a leather cord around his neck and filed it away to ask him about later.

"Seeking the approval of any god is a noble goal. Do you know how to use that bow?" Perseus inquired.

"Oh absolutely! Does that mean you'll take me with you Percy?" Cyrus asked, giddiness clear on his face.

"Not if you call me Percy. My name is Perseus." Perseus bristled.

"Whatever you say. I can't believe you said yes. That's awesome. What's our first move?" Cyrus asked, mood unable to be smothered.

"Well, it's almost nightfall. I suppose we just make camp here for the night, and tomorrow, we set off on my quest."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll get some food! Back faster than you can say 'Apollo'" Cyrus said, darting off before Perseus could even open his mouth to respond. With a shake of his head, Perseus stalked off to find some firewood.

It turns out, Cyrus did in fact know how to use the bow. When he returned with two rabbits in less than thirty minutes, Perseus had to admit he was impressed. Unfortunately, his skills didn't extend to cooking the rabbit, so that was up to Perseus. After dinner, Perseus decided to start up a conversation with his newfound companion.

"So, Cyrus, where are you from?"

"A small village north of Athens." Perseus eyes narrowed at the mention of Athens, but waved his hand anyways, urging the boy to continue. "I lived there with my mother, but I left when I heard about your quest. She didn't take it the greatest, but she understood that all I've ever really wanted was to meet my father."

"You know that Apollo of all gods doesn't pay much mind to his children, don't you? Even travelling with me, I cannot guarantee you anything."

"Yea I know that," Cyrus said, fiddling with his arrowhead necklace. "But I've always wanted to feel like I have some sort of connection with him. Sure, I can shoot a bow, and sometimes I can get small premonitions, but those are just abilities. I want to know the man, the god, that I came from."

Perseus nodded. He could sort of relate. After all, he had never met his father either. Sure, he had Chiron, but it was kind of hard to picture a man who's half horse as a father figure. "You know, Cyrus, I seek acknowledgment, validation, attention, or whatever you want to call it as well. I promise you, that if it is within my ability, we will both achieve our goals together."

"Thank you, Percy. I'm glad to hear it." Cyrus said with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning." he said, before rising and heading to bed.

"It's Perseus!" he called after him, met only with laughter as a response. Perseus rolled his eyes, before rising and walking towards the shore, stopping just before his feet hit the water. He paused, let out a deep breath, and walked into the water. As soon as his feet made contact, he felt a burst of energy within him. He had never felt so supercharged before. This was the blessing of Poseidon at work, he figured.

With excitement, he plunged onwards, eager to push the limits of his abilities. When his head went under, he found himself holding his breath. When he opened his eyes, he found that the salty seawater didn't sting his eyes as it had before, and that gave him the confidence he needed to take a deep breath. To his surprise, it felt no different than when he tried to breath air.

Without hesitation, he raced back to the shore, eager to speak with his patron. The ocean spray was creating a fine mist, and when he looked up to the sky the moon was shining strong. He sent a quick prayer of thanks to the goddess Artemis for aiding him before drawing _Anaklusmos_, using it to angle her moonlight into the mist. The second he noticed a rainbow forming, he reached into his pocket, drawing out a drachma.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." He spoke, flipping the drachma into the rainbow. Chiron had taught him about iris messaging, but he had never tried it. He wasn't entirely sure if it really worked or if Chiron was just pulling his leg. "Show me Poseidon, presumably in Atlantis." He continued awkwardly.

Just as he was about to concede that Chiron had been messing with him, the mist began to shimmer, forming an image of Poseidon's bearded face, a coral crown on his head.

"Ah, Perseus, I was just about to iris-message you myself." Poseidon said, a smile on his face.

"Really, about what?"

"Well, I spoke with my fellow Olympians. I offered your services to each of them, and a few accepted. You'll need a six to five majority if you hope to be voted to immortality, so you should get right on these."

"Six to five? You do realize there are twelve Olympians?" Perseus said with a chuckle.

Poseidon's laugh was so powerful, Perseus swore it shook the earth beneath his feet. "Ah, Perseus my boy, how little you understand about Olympian politics. Dionysius, the drunk bastard, hasn't participated in a vote in over three-hundred years. You only need win over a few Olympians. I myself will vote for your immortality of course, as will Ares. He won't let the last of his favored city die after all. Unfortunately, only 3 Olympians accepted your services in exchange for a vote. You'll just have to complete their tasks and hope another Olympian or two changes their mind after seeing how effective you are."

Perseus took a moment to absorb what he heard. "You work quickly my patron. Thank you. What gods will I be serving, and what must I do?" Perseus questioned.

"Well, Hephaestus and Demeter required your immediate services. Hermes said that he could wait a while, and he would find you when you were done with their tasks."

"That's acceptable. What must I do?"

"Well, Hephaestus has his eyes on a very special gemstone for one of his creations. He claims it can only be found deep in caves near the volcano of Santorini. He says and I quote 'The lad will know it when he sees it' and insists you acquire it as quickly as possible."

"And Demeter?" Perseus questioned.

"One of her sacred fields, near Argos, is being torn up by the Erymanthian Boar. She's sent some of her children to kill it but naturally, that didn't go too well. So, she turned to you."

Perseus would be a liar if he said he didn't grow a little nervous at the mention of the Erymanthian Boar. He knew he was in for a fight. "Which quest would you advise I take first?"

"Honestly, Demeter's. Hephaestus has a habit of losing track of time in his forges. He probably won't even notice you didn't set out right away."

"Probably?" Perseus replied, his voice an octave higher than normal, although he would deny it if anyone asked.

"Yes, probably. Now Perse-" Poseidon began, before being interrupted by a woman yelling at him from off the screen of the iris message.

"Poseidon that's long enough! Come back to bed!" the woman yelled angrily.

"Yes Amphitrite. It will be just one more moment dear." Poseidon yelled back with a sheepish smile. He lowered his voice "I must go. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes actually, I need help learning how to use my water powers. I don't even know where to start."

"Look, Perseus, I promise I will provide you with some more advice later, but I really must go. Just remember, the sea doesn't like to be restrained, especially by someone who's not its own."

"Poseidon! Bed! NOW!" the woman yelled again. Poseidon winced, and before Perseus could speak, swept his hand through the mist, cutting off the message.

"Helpful…" Perseus muttered. With a huff, he kicked some sand before sitting down, eyes cast outward over the sea. He looked down at the water in front of him and tried to extend his mind outwards. He worked to achieve the state of understanding Chiron had taught him about, and for the first time, he felt something. He felt the vast expanse of the ocean, and his eyes widened.

Clenching his eyes shut, he attempted to force the water in front of him into a ball, but when he opened his eyes, nothing had happened. The gentle waves just continued to lap against the shore, teasing him. Time and time again he tried, each with no success. No matter how hard he tried to exert his will on the water, it refused to obey. After what seemed like the millionth attempt, and the subsequent millionth failure, he cursed.

"Hades, this is impossible." He complained to himself. With a sigh, he fell to his back and looked up to the stars. Something about the stars had always comforted him, and he stared at them with everything he had, as if the answer to all his struggles could be found in the constellations. Just as he was about to get up and return to his and Cyrus' campsite, he thought back to what Poseidon had told him.

"Remember, the sea does not like to be restrained." He had said. Perseus sat up quickly, before shutting his eyes forcefully. He extended his mind like he had before, and just like before, he felt the mass of water in front of him. This time, he didn't try to force the water to do anything. He prodded it with his mind, merely guiding it along. He allowed it to slowly form together, and he gently guided it into the shape of a sphere.

With reluctance, he peeked open one eye, before breaking out into a grin when he saw the ball of floating water before him. The secret of water control unveiled, Perseus played with it for a few minutes, before, satisfied with his results, got up to return to camp. Halfway there he realized how exhausted he was, and for the second time in two days, he collapsed, his mind sinking into darkness.

Camp of Perseus and Cyrus, 387 BCE

Luckily for Perseus, there was no eager son of Apollo leaning over him when he woke up this time. With a grunt, he rolled to his feet and resumed his walk to camp, shaking the fogginess of sleep out of his head.

When he got to their camp, he found that Cyrus was still asleep. Squatting next to him, he unceremoniously shoved Cyrus, laughing at the yelp it drew from him.

"Do you normally yelp like a girl when someone interrupts you beach bum naps?" Perseus said to him, remembering what Cyrus had said the day prior.

"Yelp? I didn't yelp! It was simply… Singing! Yea, morning singing! I'm a son of Apollo. He sings!" Cyrus said quickly, embarrassment evident in his eyes.

"Keep working on it then. You're not the greatest. Get up. We have our first quest." Perseus said quickly.

"Sure thing Percy. Where we headed? What do we have to do?"

"It's Perseus. And Argos. We're heading to Argos. We have to slay the Erymanthian Boar."

"The Erymanthian Boar? As in, captured by Heracles Erymanthian Boar?" Cyrus asked, wonder in his eyes.

"The very same. You wanted the attention of Apollo; this is sure to be a start." Perseus responded.

Cyrus grinned at Perseus, but it didn't reach his eyes. Perseus could see the nerves develop as soon as he spoke the boars name. He felt the same ones after all. Despite that, he tried to comfort his young companion.

"Relax, Cyrus. I will take care of it. All I ask is that you take a few shots at it with that bow of yours. He won't stand a chance against us."

Cyrus nodded, looking somewhat reassured. "Alright. To Argos we go then!" He said, cheer back in his voice. He took off down the road towards Argos, forcing Perseus to run after him to keep up.

Hills near Argos, 386 BCE

By the time they had reached Argos, the boar had moved on from the fields of Demeter. Perseus had spoken with Poseidon, who told him that despite the boar leaving her fields, she still wanted it dead. Something about defending the honor of her holy grains.

Perseus and Cyrus had been tracking the boar for a year now. For such a mighty beast, it sure was damn elusive. Finally, Cyrus had received a vision, pointing them in the direction of the hills of Argos and now here they are.

After a year, Perseus had learned to trust the eager son of Apollo, despite his hyper attitude and his child-like insistence on calling him Percy. They had made a great team tracking the boar, and now that they had its location, they were closing in to fight it.

They were perched up in two separate trees, waiting outside the cave they had tracked the boar to, waiting for it to emerge. Taking a moment from his vigilance, Perseus looked over to the tree he knew Cyrus was in. Unsurprisingly, he was holding his bow in his off hand, using the other to twirl his arrowhead necklace, a nervous tick of his Perseus had picked up long ago.

"That necklace, Cyrus, where is it from?" Perseus asked in a hushed tone. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, but he didn't want to alert the boar to their presence just for a story.

His words startled Cyrus, who's head was clearly far from the tree he was in. He looked up towards Perseus, lips pursed, almost like he was weighing whether he wanted to tell him.

After a moment, he began to speak, matching Perseus' quiet voice. "It was a gift to my mother from my father before he… Before he left. When I was eight, and she finally told me why my father was never there, she gave it to me. It's my only connection to him really."

Perseus took in what he said and thought about what he would want to hear if he was in Cyrus' place. "I promise you Cyrus, you will meet Apollo, and the necklace will seem arbitrary. You will have the connection you crave, as sure as I will have my immortality."

A smile spread across Crus' face and he responded with a quick thanks, only to be interrupted by a rustling beneath them. With a finger to his lips, Perseus used hand signals to indicate to Cyrus that he planned to drop down onto the beast when it emerged.

When the Erymanthian Boar poked its tusks out of the cave, the entire plan seemed less foolproof to Perseus. He had planned to drop on it, killing it with one blow, but he wasn't sure it was possible. The thing was absolutely massive. Its shoulder was easily as high as Perseus was tall, and its tusks were clearly formidable. Its hide looked thick and strong, and its body was certainly meaty enough to absorb some damage.

"That's one big ass pig." Perseus heard Cyrus mutter from the tree next to him. He couldn't help but voice his agreement. Moving slowly, he removed the hairclip from his hair, willing it to expand into _Anaklusmos_. He slowly walked out on the branch and waited for the boar to get nearer.

"Just a little more. One more step. C'mon." Perseus whispered to himself.

The boar continued to walk along the ground, snigging the grass as it went. Just as the boar got beneath Perseus, Cyrus let out a shrill whistle. The sound pierced the boar's ears, causing it to pop it's head up, searching the surrounding forest for the source of the noise. Just as it began to lower its head again, satisfied nothing was there, Perseus made his move.

Perseus had been aiming for the Boar's neck, but the damn thing had faster reflexes than expected. It had heard him drop from the branch and started to move, causing Perseus to land atop the boar, but sinking _Anaklusmos_ into the boar's shoulder instead of its neck.

The xiphos sunk deep, but he couldn't pull it out. The boar quickly bucked, kicking its rear up, sending Perseus flying over its head into a tree, momentarily stunning him. Perseus landed with a thud, and the boar charged him, looking to gore him with his tusks.

Cyrus, seeing his friend in trouble, launched a volley of arrows at the Erymanthian Boar, striking it in its rear. They didn't really hurt it, but they served to gain its attention. The boar turned and tried to find the source of the arrows but couldn't. Cyrus hopped from tree to tree, peppering the boar from different angles. After a while, the boar finally was able to find the tree Cyrus was in, and before he could jump to another the boar charged into it, hitting it with so much force the tree collapsed, taking Cyrus with it.

Meanwhile, Perseus had finally shaken off the blow from the tree he hit and had risen to his feet. He reached up into his hair and found that _Anaklusmos_ hadn't returned yet. With a swear, he spun to find the boar. Looking to his left, he saw the boar, now closer to a porcupine, rooting around near a fallen tree.

Reaching into his boot, Perseus grabbed a dagger and threw it at the boar, striking it in the rear leg. The boar turned on him, and there was great fury in his eyes. It charged over to him, obviously slowed by the all the wounds dealt to it. Still, the beast was strong, and Perseus was left with only his shield to fight back. He was forced to bide his time, letting the boar charge, sidestepping, and smashing the boar across the face with his shield.

With each hit, the boar got angrier and Perseus grew more tired. Finally, after what felt like ages, he felt _Anaklusmos_ return to his hair. As he reached up into his hair, he shrugged his shield off his arm, readying it like a discus. When the boar charged again, he threw the shield, striking the boar across the face, slowing it down. With a yell, he charged the boar, and just as he was about to be gored, he slid down to the ground beneath it, swinging _Anaklusmos_ at the boar's legs, severing two of them.

Emerging from the other side, he rose slowly, and turned to find the boar somehow still alive, rolling violently on the ground. He decided to show it mercy, finally thrusting _Anaklusmos_ into its neck. After, the boar slowly turned to dust, leaving behind its tusks as a war prize. He picked them up and muttered "For Demeter." And watched as they disappeared in a burst of air that smelled strongly of wheat.

Looking up, he couldn't find Cyrus. "Cyrus! Are you there?" He yelled worriedly.

He heard a muffled yell from the fallen tree and ran over to it. Pinned underneath the trunk was Cyrus, arm. Attached to the arm was a smiling Cyrus, somehow ignoring his trapped arm.

"Well, are you gonna get this damn tree off me or not Percy?" Cyrus said cheekily.

Leaning down, Perseus grabbed the trunk of the tree, lifting it so that Cyrus could pull his arm free. Cyrus quickly rose, looked at Perseus with a grin. Perseus raised his eyebrow, prompting him to speak. Cyrus clapped him on the shoulder and said, "That damn boar was lucky I ran out of arrows."

**AN: There it is. Chapter 4 is done. Cyrus is introduced, I hope you don't mind him. Again, I promise he's not gonna be an all story thing, this story DOES go till 2000 CE after all. Hopefully you'll even come to like him. We also got some more Percy and Poseidon interaction. And now, a clear set plan of where the story is headed for the next few chapters (Quests for the gods). Again, I'd like to say how much it means to me to have people that care about my writing. It makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you didn't, I'm sorry to disappoint. Be sure to review because I'd love to know what to work on for next time. Remember school starts again tomorrow so I'm not sure about my update schedule. Until next time,**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "Mr. Author-Man, you said you weren't going to update daily now that college is back in session for you." And you'd be right, I did say that. And truth be told, I stick by that. I don't know when I'll be able to update while I have classes going on. That being said, I have way more fun writing this than I do doing homework or studying. I'm just super excited about writing this story, because I think what I have planned for it will be super enjoyable. I've always wanted to be an author, but never considered it an option, even now. I do enjoy writing for you guys though, and I can't wait for this story to progress. Just like you, I'm super excited for this story to reach canon, but it'll be just a bit longer. Luckily for you, I'm wrapping up the ancient Greece portion in this chapter. It will be my longest chapter to date. That being said, I know it's kind of a drag waiting for Percy to meet all the characters and quests we love, but what's happening now in Percy's early life is important for what will happen later. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, here's chapter 5 of "The Spartan"**

_**Outside the Caves of the Santorini Volcano, 386 BCE**_

Staring into the inky black darkness of the cave, Perseus couldn't help but feel that he was staring directly down the throat of some gigantic beast. The stalactites and stalagmites reminded him of giant fangs, and the moisture dripping from the ceiling felt more and more like saliva with each drip. The air was hot and wet, a product of the volcanoes heat coupling with the ocean just a few hundred feet from the caves entrance. This created the illusion of hot breath on Perseus' face emanating from the cave, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him shudder just a bit.

Turning to look at his companion, he saw Cyrus give a shiver of his own. His friend's happy nature was nowhere to be seen, probably left a few hundred feet back by the shoreline. Just as he was about to ask if Cyrus was ready, he was met with a question that caught him entirely off guard.

"What's your plan after all this Percy? After you achieve immortality and I meet my father?" Cyrus questioned. Perseus raised an eyebrow at the question. He and Cyrus certainly weren't averse to conversations like these, but they hadn't really ever had one on the cusp of a dangerous quest before. They usually discussed these things on the road, where the danger was minimal.

"You know my plan Cyrus. I achieve immortality, then I serve Olympus and the memory of Sparta for the rest of time." And it was true. Perseus had been very clear. His entire life's purpose had always been servitude. A spartan knew no other way after all.

"That can't be it, can it? You'd live your entire life at the mercy of the whims of the gods? At no point would you look for your own meaning? No wife? No kids? That's not much of a life." Cyrus questioned. Genuine concern laced his tone. He and Perseus had been each other's only companion for over a year now, and he had noticed Perseus' fanatical drive to live for Sparta, and for the gods, but never for himself. It had been a source of worry for him for a while now, but he hadn't had the courage to speak on it before this.

"What is there besides the gods Cyrus? Besides my people? Without my duty to them, I am nothing. I have no doubt about my role in the plan the fates have set for me." Perseus responded dryly. He meant it too. He had taken interest in women, art, music in his life, sure. But every last thing was second to his duty to his gods and his people. It always would be in his mind.

"Percy. C'mon. That's not living. You honestly believe that you can't serve Olympus, honor Sparta, and still find love? Find meaning beyond your duty?" Cyrus was yelling now, irritated at the stubbornness of his friend. He didn't want to see his friend waste away without ever having truly lived.

"It's Perseus. You know that Cyrus. And no, there is nothing else. There can BE nothing else. A spartan knows his duty." Perseus shouted back. He was truly angry now. Over their time together, he had grown more comfortable with being called Percy by Cyrus, but the fact that he would correct him now just further proved his anger. His face was calm, but there was a storm hiding behind his green eyes.

"Look, Perseus," he said the name slowly, sounding weird as it rolled off his tongue. "Just promise me. That one day, it doesn't have to be soon, but you find your purpose." Cyrus said, voice calm once again.

Perseus frowned. "I have my purpose, Cyrus. There is no other way."

"Fine. Then promise me you'll find your person. That's what I'm going to do once this is over. Find my person that gives me a greater purpose. Can you at least promise me that?" Cyrus asked.

Perseus hesitated, mulling over what Cyrus had said. After a moment, he averted his gaze, looking anywhere but Cyrus' eyes. "I can't promise you that Cyrus. I can't tell you I'll abandon the memory of my people."

"Your people are dead, Percy. You ARE your people. How is whatever meaning, whatever happiness you find, in whoever, not honoring your people. If you really want to honor what once was, live for what is. And that's you now." Cyrus rambled out. He legitimately feared Perseus would live his life a slave to his duty, and he didn't want to picture where that would leave him in a few millennia.

"I've had enough of this debate Cyrus. We have a job to do. Are you going to lecture me, or are we going to find Hephaestus' metal?" Percy asked. He was exasperated with the conversation clearly, so Cyrus decided to let it drop, instead opting to let his regular demeanor resurface.

"Fine. Let's go get the baby his shiny shit so we can get on with the next quest." He quipped. Perseus let out a bark of laughter, and with no further words, they plunged into the darkness of the cave.

_**The Caves of the Santorini Volcano, 386 BCE**_

After walking through the caves for what felt like hours, both Perseus and Cyrus were miserable. Their feet were soaked from the hot water on the cave floor, and they were sweating their asses off in the heat of the cave.

"I feel like I'm knee deep in a telkhines ass crack." Cyrus muttered to himself. He heard Perseus let out a soft chuckle from in front of him.

"Indeed, my friend. This cave is not the most pleasant place we've found ourselves." Perseus responded cheerily, their argument outside the cave forgotten for the time being.

Suddenly, Perseus raised his hand for Cyrus to stop behind him. Due to the darkness of the cave, even with his eyes adjusted to the light, Cyrus missed the signal, walking directly into Perseus' back. He ran into it and bounced off, falling to the ground unceremoniously. When he looked up, Perseus hadn't even budged. He grumbled as he stood, jealous of his friends more impressive stature that had hardly notice his wiry frame contacting it.

"Jesus, what are you made of, iron?" Cyrus questioned jokingly, dusting off his legs with his arms.

"Shhhh." Perseus whispered back to him. He extended his finger, pointing up ahead. "You see that up ahead? Hellhound. I'd wager my left asscheek that thing will lead us to our mystical ore."

"What makes you so sure?" Cyrus questioned, lowering his voice to match Perseus' volume.

"Because, nothing we ever need is left unguarded."

"Too true Percy, too true. Sounds like we have a plan then. Let's follow it."

They followed the hellhound for what felt like hours. They winded through the dark expanses of the cave system when finally, after they were just about to give up, the hellhound led them into a giant cavern.

Unlike the rest of the cave system, this cavern was lit. The rock all around it was filled with a red stone that seemed to be pulsing with energy. The cave glittered and sparkled with all the stones flashing in harmony, almost like a beating heart. Even at the mouth of the cavern, they could feel the heat coming off each of the stones.

Taking more time to inspect the inhabitants of the cave, they saw that it was filled with dozens of hellhounds of various sizes, all milling about. What was frightening though, was the hellhound in the center of the cavern, sleeping atop the largest of the pulsing stones. The hellhound beast, presumably the king or queen of the enormous hellhound pack, was easily the size of a Greek trireme. Cyrus felt his breath hitch at the sight, and when he turned to Perseus', he saw his hand dangling low by his boot, where he knew Perseus kept his favorite dagger.

"You're not planning to poke that thing to death with that tiny knife, are you?" Cyrus asked incredulously.

Perseus eyed him for a moment, a small smile on his face at the notion, before replying, "No, I'm not. We don't need too much of the stone. Just enough so Hephaestus can do what he needs with it." Reaching into his pack, Perseus grabbed a cloth sack, about the size of a man's torso, and handed it to Cyrus.

"Hold this. I'll get enough of the stone without getting detected, then I'll bring it back here and we'll be out before the hounds even know it. Cover me."

Cyrus nodded and wished him luck, then pushed forward a bit, unslinging his bow from his shoulder. He knocked an arrow on the string, but kept it relaxed for now. He watched Perseus traverse along the walls of the cavern, hiding behind pillars of rock when he had to as he worked towards an ideally sized piece of the mysterious glowing stone.

As Perseus began to use his knife as a lever, forcing the stone out of its place in the wall, Cyrus surveyed the cavern. So far, the hounds seemed to be mostly focused around the behemoth in the middle, trying to soak up the warmth of the stone it was laying on. As his attention turned back to Perseus, he saw him dislodge the stone, but his heart dropped when he saw Perseus' foot kick a loose rock accidentally as he stood.

With dread, he listened to the stone clatter across the floor, each time it hit inciting a wince from him. When he looked to the center of the cavern, he saw the ears of the hellhounds perk up, pointed towards Perseus. Then, his heart rose to his throat as he saw the behemoth hellhound rise.

"Oh shit. Percy, run!" Cyrus yelled to his friend. Perseus spared a glance to the center of the room, seeing the monster hellhound turning towards him.

As Perseus ran towards Cyrus, Cyrus picked off the smaller quicker hellhounds trailing him. Finally, Perseus made it to him, and quickly shoved the stone into the cloth sack, slinging it over his shoulder. Cyrus kept shooting at the approaching hellhounds, but there were too many, and the behemoth was coming now.

"Shit Percy, lets go!' Cyrus shouted.

"Agreed." Perseus responded quickly. At that, they turned and sprinted for the tunnel they had came from, running like their lives depended on it, which they did. Perseus turned and saw that the large hellhound was gaining on them, so in a move of desperation, he reached up into his hair, drawing _Anaklusmos_, and threw it at the beast. It struck him in the eye, but still the hellhound marched onwards, albeit slower and more warily now.

Just as the hellhound was about to catch them, they dove into the tunnel entrance, the hellhound behemoth too large to chase after them. The smaller ones though, continued to give chase.

"There's too many of them to fight all at once." Cyrus yelled to Perseus.

"I know. Keep going, I'll handle it."

Cyrus gave him a nod and continued on, knowing there was no time for debate. As he ran, he heard the sound of rushing water behind him, and then he heard the sound of the tunnel collapsing. Knowing Perseus had succeeded, he paused, hands on his knees, and wheezed for air. He waited several minutes for Perseus to appear, and finally he did, looking more exhausted than Cyrus had ever seen him.

"Percy, are you alright?" Cyrus shouted, running over to him. He quickly slung Perseus' arm over his shoulder, giving him aid in walking on.

"Yes. I'm just tired. I've never controlled that much water before, especially for combat, but I was able to collapse the tunnel." He forced out, his voice weak and raspy.

"Just relax my friend. It's smooth sailing from here." Cyrus replied, starting to walk with him in tow.

When they finally reached the outside again, Perseus was barely standing. "Cyrus, set up camp. I need to IM Poseidon and tell him that we were successful." He choked out quickly, still tired and out of breath  
Cyrus nodded, and began to do so. By the time he was finished, Perseus had just finished his call. "So, what's the word?" he spoke to Perseus as he walked into camp.

"Hephaestus said he will be here to pick up the stone in a few hours. Until then, with great power comes a great need to nap, wake me up when he arrives."

Cyrus chuckled to himself and sat silently waiting for Hephaestus to arrive. After some time, he decided he wasn't going to show, and decided to sleep as well.

_**Outside the Caves of the Santorini Volcano, 386 BCE**_

Fire, burning, screaming. That's all Cyrus could see and hear. He looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. When he did, his heart dropped. He was standing in the dead center of his home village. All around him he saw men, women, and children burning and being slaughtered by bandits. He ran desperately to his home, searching for his mother.

When he got inside, he saw her, a stab wound in her stomach, lying on the floor. He ran to her side, clutching her body. He felt her blood seeping into his clothes, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't believe the dead lifeless look in her eyes. He heard shuffling behind him, and when he turned, he saw a man swinging a sword towards his neck, then he saw nothing at all.

Cyrus woke with a start, sweat dripping down his brow. He was panting, and his eyes were clouded over. That was no dream. He was sure that was a premonition. Turning to find Perseus, he saw he was already looking at him. Sea green eyes met sky blue, and they both spoke at once.  
"What's wrong?" Perseus said.

"I need your help." Cyrus said at the same time.

"My help with what?" Perseus questioned, worried by the disheveled state of his friend.

"I had a premonition. A vision. Whatever the hell you want to call it, of my village burning. My friends and family being slaughtered. I need to go back. I need to try and stop it. Will you come with me?" Cyrus pleaded.

Perseus rose without a word, stepped towards Cyrus, and lowered his eyes to meet Cyrus'. "Let's go save a village."

_**South of Cyrus' Home Village Near Athens, 386 BCE**_

"I never did ask you how the meeting with Hephaestus went." Cyrus said quietly, tying to distract himself from the worry in his gut as they neared his home.

"I actually didn't meet with Hephaestus. He was too busy in his forges to pick up the stone himself. He sent Hermes in his stead." Perseus explained.

"And did he have a mission for you as well?"

"Of sorts. He told me about one of his children I'll meet in the future. Said your dad had visions of him or something. He wanted me to promise to help him to the best of my ability when the time came. I did. He promised his vote in exchange, and here we are."

"Hmm. Interesting. That's less work for us then."

"Maybe. I have a bad feeling about what that promise could end up requiring of me. But that's a long way off I suppose."

"And did he explain what the hell that stone was by any chance?" He had to admit, he was curious what they had almost died to get for Hephaestus.

Perseus' eyes darkened a touch. "Yes. He did. Apparently, that volcano is the current prison of the storm giant Typhon." The sun almost seemed to darken at the name, and the wind seemed to stop blowing for a moment. "The stones are a product of the immense energy his body emits. Warping the very fabric of the universe and creating those powerful rocks. Hermes said the gods call them life stones, and their power is what fuels Hephaestus' forges."

Cyrus let out a whistle at that. He couldn't believe they had been that close to the storm giant himself. Even after they were hundreds of miles away, his heart still sunk in fear at the thought.

Without any conversation, they began to ascend a steep hill. When they reached the top, they found themselves overlooking a valley, with a small village nestled in it. It looked to be safe, so before they approached it, Cyrus leaned against the lone tree on the hilltop, admiring the view.

"You know, when I die, I wanna be buried somewhere like this."

Perseus turned towards him; eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"It's just so peaceful. I like to think that if I'm buried in a place like this, when my family comes to visit me, the place itself will help them find peace in my passing."

Perseus nodded along with what he was saying. Although he was seeking immortality, he could appreciate the sentiment. It was a quaint idea, being buried in a place so free of strife.

"Well, Cyrus, many years from now, I will be here with your family in this place of peace, drinking and telling tales of your life." Perseus promised.

"I just hope by then I'd have met my father, met my person, and lived a full life." Cyrus explained. His attitude was uncharacteristically somber.

"I'm sure you will Cyrus. Apollo and any woman that captures your heart should be running to you any moment now."

Cyrus opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted by Perseus taking off down the hill at full sprint. Looking up, he saw what Perseus was obviously running towards. In the distance, his village was in flames. Without hesitation he took off after Perseus, desperate to arrive in time to save his home.

As he drew closer, he could hear the screams of his people. He saw bandits putting women to the sword, houses being burned, and children running for their lives, just as he had in his vision back at the volcano. He unshouldered his bow as he came to a halt in the village square, starting to pick off the men rampaging through his town.

Meanwhile, Perseus was further down the main road, engaging several of the attackers at once. Seeing his friend had caught up to him, he began to carve his way towards him. His shield and sword whirled about his body, blocking strikes and leaving grievous wounds on any who dared to face him. The bandits gave way, fearing the touch of his blade as several of their number had fallen to him already in the short time since he arrived.

Finally, he reached Cyrus, standing back to back with him. Cyrus looked over his shoulder, noticing both his lack of arrows and his companion's presence. With a huff, he reached into his boot to grab his dagger that he had hidden there, a habit he had picked up from Perseus.

Completely surrounded, Cyrus couldn't help but feel confident when he heard the boisterous laughter from his spartan friend. If there was one thing that you couldn't deny about Perseus, it was that he loved a fight.

"Come on then," he mocked, "You have us ten to two! Either run or join your friends." Perseus said, gesturing with his blade towards the bandits he had killed.

The bandits looked at each other for a moment. These two men had completely ruined what should've been an easy raid for them, already having slaughtered over half of their number. Now though, they had them surrounded, and they wanted revenge. With a roar, the bandits closed in on them.

Cyrus readied his dagger. He knew he would have to fight harder than he'd ever had to before. Although Perseus had done his best to train him in close quarters combat, his talent had always lied with his bow. Nevertheless, as the first bandit approached him, he was ready.

The bandit swung quickly towards his neck, but the move was telegraphed, giving Cyrus plenty of time to dodge to the left, delivering a quick slash across the bandit's throat. As he was about to recover from his first swing, he heard Perseus yell "DUCK!"

Instantly he squatted, marveling at the acrobatic ability of his companion as he jumped over him, twirling in midair, and decapitating the man Cyrus had been about to face. Rising again, Cyrus saw that Perseus had cut down three men already. Only five remained to face them.

Cyrus began to engage two men on his side but couldn't find an opening. They were staying back, using their swords longer reach to make his dagger useless. Normally he'd press into them to take advantage of his smaller weapon, something Perseus had taught him long ago, but if he did, he'd leave Perseus back unguarded. Because of this, the bandits began to land cuts on him, but still he fought relentlessly.

To his back, Perseus handled the other three men easily. The common bandits didn't really stand a chance against a spartan who had spent his entire life training with Chiron himself. Before they had even a chance to think, he delivered a stab to the chest of one man, raising his shield to block a strike aimed at his stomach. The third man slashed at the same time, hoping to catch him off guard, but Perseus dropped his sword, still in the other bandit's chest, using his now free hand to smack the flat of the blade, redirecting its path. This sent the bandit tumbling forward, his balance thrown off. As the bandit stumbled, his friend met a fist to his throat, collapsing his windpipe easily. Seeing his comrades fall, the man got up to run, only to take a thrown dagger in the middle of his back.

Turning to help Cyrus, Perseus was just in time to witness him taking a stab directly to the stomach. As Cyrus slumped to the ground, Perseus attacked the lone man who had managed to fell Cyrus. To the man's credit, he at least tried to fight back, but like all his comrades, Perseus' sword cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

The last of the men defeated, Perseus whirled around, dropping to his knees next to Cyrus' fallen form. Placing Cyrus' head on his lap, he started to reach for his pack, hoping he'd have time to bandage it. Just as he began to lift his shirt, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Don't Percy. It's too late for me." Cyrus said quietly. In all fairness he was probably right. His face was pale, and his blood was already soaking the earth around him.

"No! Cyrus no! You can't die Cyrus. Damn it fight!" Perseus screamed, tears welling in his eyes.

When Cyrus spoke again, his voice was faint, nearly inaudible. "Percy. Promise me. Promise me you'll find a purpose. That you'll find your someone. Your meaning. Please."

"I promise Cyrus. Just fight it. Don't go. You still have to meet Apollo. Get married. Live your life! Cyrus please!" Perseus forced out, his voice raspy.

Cyrus wasn't looking at him anymore though. His eyes were over his shoulder, high in the sky, staring at the sun itself. "I didn't meet my father, but I met a brother Perseus. I thank you for that…" he paused for a moment, struggling to speak.

Cyrus wasn't looking at him anymore though. His eyes were over his shoulder, high in the sky, staring at the sun itself. "I can see him. He's here for me." Cyrus whispered.

Perseus couldn't really bring himself to speak as hard as he tried. All he could do was clutch his friend as he watched him slowly slip away. And finally, with a look of peace on his face, the last bit of life left Cyrus' eyes.

_**Hilltop near Cyrus Village, 386 BCE**_

It was nightfall by the time he had buried Cyrus. The remaining villagers had offered him a place in the village cemetery, but Perseus had insisted, instead opting to carry him to the hill Cyrus had enjoyed. Blood and dirt covered his clothes, but he didn't feel like he deserved to be clean anyways. He shouldn't've let Cyrus try and fight that many. He should've saved him.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the unmarked grave. It could've been hours; it could've been days. All that mattered to Perseus was that the only true friend he'd ever had was gone.

"He would've wanted you to have this." Perseus heard behind him.

Turning around, what he saw disgusted him. It was a near carbon copy of Cyrus, only aged. Same golden hair, same blue eyes, same bright white teeth. He felt as though he was looking at a ghost of his friend's future, but all he could feel was rage.

"Tell me this is some sort of sick fucking joke." Perseus spoke aloud, not really to Apollo. "Tell me you're some trick of my mind, and you're not Apollo standing before me."

"I'm Apollo, yes." The now identified god said slowly. "I came here to see my sons grave." He said, sadness written across his features.

A look of indignation found its way to Perseus' face. "See his grave? What right do you have to that? You never even saw him! In what twisted way can you show up here and pretend you were any kind of father to him? He dedicated his life to speaking with you, and you couldn't've cared less. Now that he's on his way to Elysium, you come to speak to his corpse?" Perseus spat.

"Look, Perseus-" Apollo began, only to be cutoff.

"It's Percy."

"Percy, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the best father to him I-" Apollo tried.

"You _weren't _a father to him." Percy said turning away from the god. He couldn't bare the sight of him any longer. Apollo opened his mouth to speak again but thought better of it. With a sad huff, he turned, teleporting away from Cyrus' grave.

Only after he was sure that Apollo had left did Percy turn around. On the ground where he had once stood lay Cyrus' arrowhead necklace. With a choked back sob, Percy grabbed the necklace, placing it around his neck. He figured this way at least a part of Cyrus could continue to adventure with him.

Finally, after saying his goodbyes, Percy turned his back on the grave and walked away. Eyes rimmed in red, he began his several days march to Mount Olympus. He didn't have any more time to grieve. After all, his mission was his duty, and a spartan was nothing without his duty.

_**Throne Room of Olympus, 386 BCE**_

The gods sat in their thrones, squabbling as they always did. Oblivious to them, one mortal warrior was just outside their doors. Just as Zeus began to raise his bolt and demand order, the clashing of the throne room doors did it for him.

As one, thirteen godly heads turned towards the entrance to the hall of the gods. Without a word, Percy walked towards the center of the throne room, a stoic look on his face. His footsteps echoed through the giant throne room. As he knelt before the king of the gods, the static in the air was felt by all in the room.

"Who dares interrupt the council of the gods!" Zeus bellowed, lightning flashing in his eyes.

"I come before you Zeus, king of the gods, and in front of your council, to offer my eternal services to Olympus." Percy spoke monotonously. His past excitement at his mission being complete dulled by the ache in his heart.

"And what makes you worthy of such an honor, mortal? You're not even a demigod!" Zeus questioned.

"I may vouch for him, brother. He is a mighty warrior, and my champion. He would serve Olympus well forever, provided we grant him immortality." Poseidon interjected quickly.

Zeus frowned when he learned that a champion of Poseidon was seeking immortality. That simply wouldn't do. With a shrug he proclaimed, "Very well, let's put it to a vote then." Not expecting any of the gods to vote in this seemingly inconsequential mortal.

Slowly, each of the gods spoke up, casing their vote for Percy's fate. Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite voted against him instantly. In turn, as promised, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Ares voted for him. Apollo looked deep in thought, and Dionysus was asleep.

With a grimace, Percy realized that in his anger and grief he had not come with the majority vote. He had rushed things, and now, his fate lay in the hands of a god he had just berated a few days prior.

All eyes turned to Apollo, who finally looked ready to speak. "I cannot say that I appreciate how you spoke to me, Percy. I cannot say I like you for taking my son with you, leading to his death." Percy scowled at that but let him continue. "However, you meant a lot to my son, and I owe him much. I was not a proper father to him, but hopefully, if he is watching these proceedings from the afterlife, he can at least be proud of this… I vote Percy receive immortality."

Within seconds, the room erupted into pandemonium. Zeus' outrage was palpable throughout the room. "Enough! Order!" he yelled, his shouts accentuated by thunder outside the throne room, shaking Olympus itself. "Dionysus, I demand you vote!" he screeched, desperate for a reason to deny a champion of Poseidon, especially a fully mortal one.

Dionysus woke with a start. Without even listening to what he was voting on, he said "Whatever the hell it is, I vote against it. Now let me sleep."

The gods all looked at each other, unsure of what to make of it. Finally, Zeus thought for a moment, a devious smile on his face. "It seems we are at a tie. Perseus, I offer you this opportunity. Trial by combat. If you defeat my son, Heracles," with that, Zeus snapped his fingers, flashing the god of strength into the throne room, "I will pass the vote."

Poseidon and Percy's supporters all exchanged looks nervously. They had all seen firsthand what he was capable of, but Heracles was a god now, and was an extremely powerful demigod before that. Percy was just a mortal.

Percy did not share the same reservations as his supporters did. In fact, there was a smile on his face for the first time since Cyrus' death. He was relishing the idea of proving his worth against a god.

"I accept. I promised someone I'd kick the shit out of you anyways." Percy declared, aiming the last part at Heracles himself. A few of the gods grew questioning looks on their faces at that.

"It is decided then. You may fight when ready." Zeus bellowed. He was grinning ear to ear now, eager to see his favored son pulverize Poseidon's puny mortal champion.

Heracles gave a smug smirk before summoning an enormous club into his hands. Whistling casually, he began to approach Percy at a slow pace. Across the throne room, Percy sat in his ready position, shield of Leonidas raised, _Anaklusmos_ resting atop it.

When he was within reach, Heracles quickly swung his club from his shoulder, aiming to crush Percy in one blow. Percy feinted like he was going to block before rolling to his right out of the club's reach. Coming out of his roll, he delivered a quick stab to Heracles' leg, drawing first blood.

Heracles roared in pain, twirling on Percy with speed that should've been impossible for a man of his size. Percy barely had time to duck under his club before delivering a quick slash to Heracles abdomen.

It continued this way for a while. Percy was able to avoid getting hit by the long sweeping attacks of the club but couldn't force his way inside Heracles' guard. For all that Heracles was a brute strength warrior, he was still extremely skilled. Percy continued to leave cuts and wounds over Heracles body, but they only served to slow him down, not kill him.

After some time, Percy slipped on some rubble on the floor, displaced from the damage of Heracles many whiffed strikes hitting the floor instead of Percy. Although Percy recovered from his slip swiftly, that moment was all Heracles needed to finally connect his club with Percy's chest.

The armor of Achilles lessened the blow, but he was staggered. Heracles proceeded to land blow after blow as Percy was unable to recover from the sheer force behind each strike. Heracles was certainly earning his name as the god of strength Percy thought grimly to himself.

With a final blow, stronger than any he had received yet, Percy was sent flying across the throne room, crashing into one of the ornate pillars holding up the roof, decimating it. Heracles eyed the spot he landed for movement for a few breaths before turning to face the gods.

"I was the greatest demigod to walk this earth. You made me a god." He boasted, turning back towards where Percy had landed. "Did you really think I could lose? No **demigod** could ever hope to defeat me!" As he continued his speech, Percy's hand slowly inched towards his boot. If he was to kill Heracles, his aim would have to be as true as possible.

Still bitter about Apollo, Percy sent a quick prayer to Artemis to guide his knife. In the corner of his eye he noticed her perking up in her throne, obviously having heard her message. He hoped she would help him. With a flick of his arm, he sent his knife hurtling towards the unsuspecting Heracles, leaving him no time to react. The knife took him in the throat, knocking him to his back instantly, ichor soaking the marble floor.

Slowly, Percy rose, walking to the fallen form of Heracles. He squatted near Heracles face, watching him flail as he clutched his throat, a desperate attempt to stave off his death. "It's a good thing I'm not a demigod then, bitch." Perseus said, following it up by spitting in his face. "Rot in Tarturus." He finished angrily.

When he reached the center of the throne room, the gods were all sporting looks of disbelief, except for one smug looking Poseidon. Turning to Zeus he said with a smirk "Well brother, it seems we owe my champion immortality."

Zeus' rage was barely contained at this point. "Fine. I will begrudgingly admit it seems young Percy here has what it takes to serve Olympus. However, if he seeks to serve us in the mortal realm, we may only grant him partial immortality, able to be killed, but immune to aging and sickness. I will not allow him to be fully immortal and defy the ancient laws."

Poseidon frowned at that. For all that he was a god with near infinite knowledge, the ancient laws and how they'd interfere with Percy's goals hadn't crossed his mind. Before he could open his mouth to protest, he was interrupted by Percy dropping to a knee.

"I accept lord Zeus." Percy said, his voice low, but carrying throughout the throne room.

"Very well then. I Zeus, King of the Gods, hereby grant you partial immortality." With a wave of his hand, a strange burst of energy entered Percy's body. "Now this has honestly been too much for one day. This council is adjourned." Zeus continued before flashing away, presumably to pout over Percy's victory.

Percy stood somewhat awkwardly, watching almost all the gods flash out without a word. "What the hell? That's it? No ceremony? That was about as anti-climactic as this shit could get!" he complained. He wasn't normally one for things like that, but c'mon, he had just earned immortality, albeit partial, and the gods were treating it like any other day of the week.

Turning to find Poseidon, he found himself face to face with a pair of silver eyes. The woman was beautiful, he had to admit. Skin pale like the moonlight, auburn hair cascading downwards, framing her face. The image, however, was ruined by the scowl she bore.

"Lady Artemis," he began, "I would like to thank you for guiding my knife. Without you I am unsure my shot would've landed true." He said. And although yes, he may have been trying to butter her up a bit to avoid being murdered, he was truly thankful she had at least acknowledged his prayer.

She pursed her lips, eyes scanning him for a moment. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke, "It was Zoë, wasn't it? She was who you promised you'd kill him for." It wasn't a question when she said it.

"It was," he said slowly, fearing where this is going.

She nodded. "I suspected as much. Although I despise your kind, she will be pleased to hear of your success." And with that she was gone, leaving behind nothing but the scent of pine.

The next to approach him was the goddess Hestia, who's presence was felt before anything else. When he felt warmth and happiness wash over him, he turned once again to see her.

"Lady Hestia, to what do I owe this great honor?" he inquired.

The nine-year-old goddess flaming eyes sparked for a short moment before she spoke. "Just Hestia is fine dear. I came to tell you that I am glad Poseidon listened when I told him to keep an eye on you."

"You did that? I guess I owe you my thanks for where I am now."

"You're quite welcome Percy," she said with a smile. She turned to leave but hesitated. Turning back to him she said quickly, "Your friend Cyrus' gave you some good advice before he left you. I suggest you heed it." And with that she disappeared in a burst of flames.

Finally, Percy approached Poseidon, his patron, and over the last year, his mentor. "What next?" Percy asked simply.

"Percy my boy!" Poseidon said, clapping him on the back. "There is much to do! Much to do indeed." And with that, they walked out of the throne room together, discussing what the future may hold for the Ghost of Sparta.

**AN: There it is! The last chapter in Ancient Greece! This was my longest chapter so far by a good amount, and there's a lot to take in. Because of that, there's a few things I want to say. First, I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this first arc of the story. I know it's more fun in the canon parts, but everything in these first few chapters is important. Lot's of what happened here is connected to the story later. Second, I want to talk about Cyrus. Now I know, he was here and then gone quickly, but I want to talk about why. If you hated him, congrats, he's gone. If you loved him, I'm sorry but he's gone. And if you did love him, and were honestly saddened about his death, please let me know, because if you got attached to one of my OCs in just two chapters, I'm pretty proud of that. Regardless, he wasn't put into the story for a cheap sad death or anything. His life, and more importantly his death, needed to happen because of what it means for Percy as the story progresses. The good news, we're on our way to modern times! Yippee! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I hope that this will satisfy you until then. As always, I love to hear feedback so please review letting me know what you liked and disliked so I can continue to shape my story. I have a master plan that I think you guys will enjoy, but the little details are all open to adjustment thanks to your feedback. Anyways, that's all I got. Thanks for reading! Until next time,**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**And we're back. I managed to find some time to work on this chapter during yesterday and today, so lucky readers, another chapter has arrived. We're into canon now (exciting right?) and now we can really have some fun. Now I know that tons of fics have Percy join canon at Westover hall at the beginning of the Titan's Curse, and there's obviously good reason for that, it's a great place to hop in. That being said, I feel like we've all read that scene where the hunters arrive, and Thorne jumps off the cliff. Personally, I want to go against the grain and have Percy join the story in a different way. Hopefully you all enjoy how it's done, because I feel like it's unique. Also, the dates from now on are accurate to the actual books to the best of my ability. Anyways, here's chapter 6 of "The Spartan"**

_**San Francisco Bay, December 2007 CE**_

If Percy didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the gods sending him on a mission so close to Othrys was a coincidence. As he stood in the shallows of the San Francisco bay, the water tinted gold with the dust of the sea monster he had just slain, he noticed the storm clouds forming above the dark mountain. No, this most certainly wasn't a coincidence. The gods had wanted the sea monster dead, but they obviously wanted him to notice and investigate whatever the hell was going on at the home of the titans even more.

"A spartan's duty never ends." He muttered to himself as he waded out of the water. Quickly, he made his way off the beach, heading towards a main road. As he strolled through the city, different passerby spared him strange glances. He wasn't sure what they saw when they looked at him, completely covered in ancient battle gear, but he didn't particularly care.

Hailing a taxi, he quickly asked the driver to take him to Mount Tam. The drive went by faster than he had hoped, mostly in thanks to the driver's adept skills. He payed him generously and found that he had reached the Garden of the Hesperides just before the sun completely set. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that sunset was the only time any would be able to enter. As he approached the garden, he was stopped by the Hesperides, just as he expected he would be.

"Another seeks to enter the garden? That cannot be permitted. Turn back, or we will unleash Ladon upon you." The middle hesperide declared haughtily. Percy wasn't sure which hesperide was which, and he wasn't interested in finding out honestly. However the fact that someone, or a group of someone's, had passed through already did interest him.

Percy rolled his eyes at the Hesperides. "Wake your dragon then. Everyone knows that he guards the apples of immortality. I aim to reach the peak of the mountain, not eat an apple." Percy quipped. Without giving them time to response, Percy pushed through them, heading towards the summit of the mountain. He was confident the Hesperides were too shocked at his words to even bother waking Landon. Whatever was going on at the peak of the mountain, he didn't want to miss it.

_**Othrys, December 2007 CE**_

To say Alex Jackson was getting his ass kicked would be an understatement. He had charged headlong into battle, hoping that fighting Atlas would be a little like fighting Ares as he had done when he was twelve. With Zoë at his side to help, he thought the odds would've been in their favor. The longer he and Zoë fought, the more he realized nothing could be further from the truth.

The titan was the strongest warrior he had ever fought, and even two on one he was gaining ground. Alex knew he couldn't count on Thalia or Annabeth for help, as they were too busy fighting Luke and his monster minions.

As they continued to fight, Alex searched for an opening. Unfortunately, Atlas is the one who found one. Countering one of Zoë's attacks with the shaft of his spear, Atlas found the time to deliver a crushing kick to his chest, breaking his ribs and sending him tumbling across the ground, coming to a stop next to the goddess Artemis who was trapped under the sky. Dazed, he could do nothing but watch as the titan battled his daughter alone.

Through his daze, he had time to witness Zoë receive a particularly nasty stab wound through the stomach from her father, and he registered a cry of anguish from the goddess next to him. Attempting to rise, hoping to get there in time to stop Atlas from delivering a killing blow, he realized he would be too slow.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from one of the rocks above, landing between Atlas and his fallen daughter. Alex stopped to examine the man who had dropped in, deciding that even next to the giant titan he was an imposing figure.

The warrior was tall, probably around six foot four, and obviously heavily muscled. Alex had to admit he looked a lot like the guys from the movie _300_ he had watched over the summer. His armor was black, with scenes of battle depicted in gold covering it in its entirety. His helmet had a red horsehair plume and was fashioned in the shape of a roaring lion. The mans face was inside the lion's mouth, but covered by a faceplate designed to look like a screaming man. In his hands was what was no doubt a spartan shield, and a celestial bronze xiphos. Alex wasn't sure who this guy was, but he had to admit he looked like he could deal some serious damage.

"And so the spartan finally shows his face. I was wondering when the Olympians would send their little lapdog after me," Alex heard the Titan say.

Alex didn't miss the way the man tensed at the word "Lapdog." He felt like he should know who this guy is, he's sure Annabeth would. He watched, waiting for the warrior to speak, but the warrior simply tilted his head before unleashing a strike with his sword, aimed directly at Atlas' neck.

Alex's eyes could barely track the two as they fought. With horror he realized how much Atlas had been toying with him. How severely outclassed in skill he had been. The warrior fighting in his stead however, seemed to be holding his own, gaining the upper hand even.

As he continued to watch, too enamored by the amazing show of skill, disaster struck. The warrior had slowly been gaining ground on Atlas, leaving cuts all over his body, but suddenly Atlas landed a powerful backhand on the warrior's helmet, sending him staggering away from the titan. Atlas began to walk towards the man, an arrogant smile plastered across his face.

Turning quickly to the goddess trapped next to him Alex rushed out, "Quick lady Artemis, hand me the sky."

"No boy. You are mortal. It will crush you." She spat back, the strain of holding its weight obvious in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, he needs your help." Alex argued quickly.

Without any further argument, Artemis nodded, giving him time to situate himself before leaving him to bear the Titan's Curse all alone. The pain was excruciating, and he could barely process what was happening as tears stung his eyes and pain clouded his mind. Vaguely, he was able to watch as Artemis and the warrior fought Atlas. If he weren't in so much pain, he would've laughed at how easily the two handled the titan. Atlas was now the one hopelessly outmatched.

Suddenly, through his mind, he heard Artemis speak to him. "Prepare yourself boy." As they drove the titan towards him he waited. Slowly, his fatigued mind processed their plan, and he readied himself to drop the sky.

As prepared as he was, the kick the warrior delivered to Atlas' chest was so powerful Atlas hit him with more force than he expected, sending him careening out from under the sky rather than letting him drop it intentionally. He heard Atlas scream in pain and anguish at once again facing his burden, and a smile came to Alex's face.

He rose and quickly returned to his friends, ignoring the pain in his entire body from his broken ribs and the weight of the sky. He saw Thalia, Annabeth, and Artemis all gathered around the fallen form of Zoë, but the warrior was nowhere to be seen. He gave a sigh of relief knowing that Annabeth and Thalia had survived their fight with Luke, but his joy was short lived. As he drew closer, he saw Zoë lying on the ground, surrounded by more blood than any person could ever hope to survive losing.

Crouched next to her was the warrior from before, staring off into space, completely ignoring the dying girl lying mere feet from him. It was almost like he was listening to something off in the distance. Around Zoë, the others had tears in their eyes, and were saying their goodbyes. Finally, Alex saw the life leave the huntress' eyes, he began to cry too. He hadn't known her long, but he felt comfortable calling her a friend.

Through his tears he saw the goddess Artemis reach out her hand to close Zoë's lifeless eyes, but a hand reached out to stop her. The others gasped in shock. The warrior, a _male_, had clasped the moon goddess's wrist in the midst of her grieving, and they were prepared for him to join Zoë any second.

"I can bring her back." He spoke quickly. His voice was deep and strong, but muffled by the faceplate that still covered his head. Everyone's eyes widened at his words.

"How?" Artemis questioned; her voice filled with tears.

The warrior said nothing, turning to look behind him. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze, landing on the god of the dead himself emerging from the shadow. Alex shuddered at the sight. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see Hades for a long time after his first quest, but apparently he wasn't that lucky.

"Are you sure?" the god of the dead asked the warrior.

The warrior nodded slowly. "The fates spoke with me. It is their will that this girl lives."

"And if I do this, my debt to you is repaid?" Hades asked.

"Yes. Now is not the time for bargaining Hades. Bring her back before it's too late." Alex gaped like a fish at that. He had never thought he'd see someone speak so callously to the god of the dead. Even to Alex, who had a reputation for talking back to gods, it was impressive.

Without another word, Hades approached the fallen huntress. He placed one hand over her wound and another over her head, his hands glowing with a red energy. He began to speak in a language he didn't recognize, and looking at Annabeth and Thalia, he could see he wasn't alone.

Finally, after what felt like hours of sitting around waiting for it to work, Zoë sat up violently, gasping for air. Before anyone could react, Artemis wrapped her huntress in a hug, tears in both of their eyes now.

After everyone had welcomed Zoë back to the land of the living, they all turned towards the warrior, who had withdrawn himself to wait for the heartfelt moment to end.

"Thank you, Perseus," Artemis said, "for saving my oldest friend." Alex saw a look of recognition on Annabeth's face, and frown on the freshly revived Zoë's. He swore he saw recognition in both of their eyes. How did they know this man?

The warrior nodded before speaking. "It was the will of the fates, Lady Artemis. Thank them, not me." Before any could speak further on it, Artemis' chariot landed on the mountain top, interrupting them.

"Quickly young demigods. We must return to Olympus before the solstice meeting." Hastily all the demigods boarded her chariot. Before taking off, she turned to the warrior, still rooted in place, her face asking an unspoken question.

"I must speak to my patron. He will bring me to the council meeting." He said. Artemis nodded, seemingly satisfied by the answer, before taking off. For some reason, no one spoke the entire ride, perhaps because they were all attempting to process what had just happened. Alex was forced to sit in silence, many questions on his mind. Just who could be so casual around the gods? Who could cash in a favor worth enough to bring someone back to life? Who the hell was this "Perseus"? What the hell had just happened?

_**Throne Room of Olympus, December 2007 CE**_

Alex was no stranger to the throne room of the gods. What he WAS a stranger to, was the man sitting at the foot of his fathers' throne, engaged in a quiet conversation with the goddess Hestia. Even as Thalia spoke to the gods, relaying the details of their quest to them, he could only focus on the man who had dropped in to save the day. He wasn't alone in that, as he noticed Zoë sneaking glances his way every once in a while. Then again, he would probably do the same if some masked man brought him back from the dead.

When Thalia finished her story, the gods were silent for a moment, pondering what she had said. Zeus stroked his beard slowly for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Orthys rising? Atlas freed? This is all troublesome news. I fear we Olympians will have much to discuss in the coming weeks. But, enough of that. We have several things to discuss in the here and now. First, my daughter, Thalia, is to turn sixteen tomorrow. We all know of the prophecy. We must discuss-"

"I'd like to join the hunt!" Thalia interjected. She had meant to wait for her father to finish speaking, but it had slipped out. "I won't turn sixteen if I do. Prophecy avoided."

"It is not a plan without merit." The wisdom goddess spoke up.

Zeus hesitated for a moment, obviously wrestling between the two outcomes, either the great prophecy coming to fruition tomorrow ,or a son of Poseidon becoming the prophecy child. Finally, he spoke, "If my daughter will have you, the plan is agreeable."

Artemis perked up in her throne. "She will make a fine huntress. After the meeting adjourns she may give me her oath." She spoke. Thalia nodded quickly to the goddess with a smile, the weight of the prophecy being lifted from her shoulders relieving her beyond belief.

"Now we must discuss what to do with the rest of them. Alex Jackson-" Zeus began.

"You will not harm my son Zeus. Olympus owes him a debt." Zeus grumbled in his throne, obviously miffed at being interrupted twice AND losing his chance to kill one of his brothers children.

"Your son will go unharmed. For now, at the very least. And next, Zoë Nightshade. What will we do with you?" Zeus spoke, eager to decide what to do with the daughter of Atlas. Hesitantly, the recently revived huntress looked up at the king of the gods, fear in her eyes. She was afraid he would not be happy with her coming back from death, and punishment awaited her.

"You will not kill her." The warrior spoke up. "Hades owed me a life. You all did for what I did in 1945. Or have you forgotten? I will not let you kill her right after I returned her from the dead." Alex's jaw dropped. The warrior was openly defying the will of the king of the gods. He noticed Zoë in the corner of his eye looking as shocked as he did.

"Perseus. Are you sure?" Zeus questioned.

"I am." Who was this Perseus that his opinion held such sway on Olympus?

"So be it. She will live. But her partial immortality has left her, she cannot rejoin the hunt." Zeus proclaimed. Tears welled up in Zoë's eyes at that. She was going to live, but her life would not be the one she had known for millennia.

"Father, why?" Artemis cried. She had just gotten her friend back; she wasn't keen on losing her again so quickly.

"Artemis, you know as well as I do partial immortality can only be granted once according to the ancient laws. The laws exist for a reason. I will not budge on this."

"Where will I go then?" Zoë asked, speaking up for the first time during the entire council meeting. Her words came out as a choked sob. Alex has never seen the warrior woman look so vulnerable.

Zeus pondered this for a moment before speaking. "To Camp Half-Blood. But I want Perseus there watching over you. The only reason I let a titan roam about for thousands of years was because Artemis was there to keep an eye on you. I will not leave you free to prance about unchecked. You want to live, you do it under the watchful eye of the sword and shield of Olympus."

All eyes turned to the warrior at the foot of Poseidon's throne. "If it is the will of Olympus, it is my duty." He spoke, his voice carrying out across the throne room.

"Then it is decided. We will reconvene soon to discuss war plans. Meeting adjourned." And with that, the gods began to flash out. Alex watched as the goddess Artemis first went and spoke a few words into the ear of the warrior, before turning to embrace Zoë.

After they said had their moment, Artemis flashed away, Thalia in tow. Together the warrior and Zoë approached Alex and Annabeth. Zoë's eyes were rimmed in red, and the warriors face was still covered by his helmet. The crying huntress and the screaming mask of Perseus were in stark contrast. Silently, the group made their way to the elevator of Olympus, all too uncomfortable to speak to one another. When the doors closed, however, Annabeth couldn't hold it together any longer.

Turning violently to the man, her blond curls slapping Alex across the face, she unleashed a barrage of questions. "You're the Ghost of Sparta, aren't you? Where'd you get that armor? What do you look like?" and a whole bunch of other questions said so quickly Alex couldn't understand them. Alex had been right though; Annabeth had figured out who he was.

With a sigh, the warrior reached up, tapping the trident symbol emblazoned on the chest of his armor. Slowly, all the armor he was wearing, shield included, began to retract itself, all shrinking into a necklace around his neck; an arrowhead on a leather cord.

The man's face startled Alex. If he didn't know any better, this man could've been his cousin. They had the same messy jet-black hair, and the same sea green eyes. They had a similar complexion, but the man's facial structure was different. His cheekbones were higher, his nose straighter, and his lips fuller. Alex was straight, after all he did have a crush on Annabeth, but he had to admit this dude looked was good looking, even by godly standards.

The mans voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Yes, I am the Ghost of Sparta. I prefer Percy though. That name is a bit out dated after all. My armor is complicated. It is made of various pieces I've collected throughout my life. The armor was Achilles', the boots Hannibal's, the gauntlets Sextus Pompey's. The helmet belonged to Alexander the Great once, and the shield belonged to Leonidas."

Annabeth's eyes filled with wonder. "Those are some of histories greatest warriors and tacticians! How'd you find all that? Where'd you get it? Are you really the last spartan?" she spoke, more questions rolling off her tongue. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Even Alex could see the irritation at all the questions growing on Percy's face.

The dinging of the elevator saved him from having to answer. Quietly, the group exited the elevator and walked outside. They hailed a cab, but as soon as Annabeth and Alex entered, Zoë spoke for the first time. "Go, I need to speak with… Percy" she frowned at her own words. Alex hadn't missed the strange looks she was giving him. He assumed she just wanted to thank him for saving her life, but didn't want anyone to see her giving thanks to a boy. He shrugged before giving the cab driver instructions. It wasn't his business anyways. They drove away, Percy and Zoë standing awkwardly together in the New York winter air behind them.

_**Taxi en route to Camp Half-Blood, 2007 CE**_

Percy wasn't surprised when Zoë sent the young demigods ahead of them. He had almost done the same just to get away from the never-ending storm of questions coming from the eager daughter of Athena.

"I assume you didn't send them ahead so that we could sit in silence. Talk." He began, turning towards the former huntress.

"Watch your mouth boy. I will speak when I'm ready." She snapped back, fire in her volcanic black eyes. Percy simply nodded in response. He preferred silence nowadays anyways. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Why would you save me, boy? What interest does a male have in reviving a huntress of Artemis?" she asked.

"Look, Zoë, you don't have to like me, but will you just call me Percy? It is my duty to watch over you and ensure your loyalty to Olympus, and that's going to get old real damn quick if you keep pretending I don't have a name. I saved your life; you owe me at least that much." He said. It irritated him to no end that she refused to use his name. Did she not remember him after all these years? Did she simply not care? He knew he certainly hadn't forgotten her.

"Fine," Reluctantly she agreed, "why would you save me Percy?" She said it like a toddler would say the word broccoli, with disgust still clear in her tone.

"The fates decreed it so. Besides, I wasn't planning on using that favor anytime soon, and I figured I owed a debt to the girl who helped me reach Delphi all those years ago."

"That was a lifetime ago bo-… Percy. I am not who I once was. I am not as naïve as I was then, when I was still a young huntress."

"Then see it as a favor for the girl that was. It matters not to me who you are now."

Zoë said nothing at that. She thought about what he had said. She wasn't sure what game he was playing at. She recognized him sure, and she remembered how he had treated her two millennia ago, but time changed all people. She had no interest in playing nice with him just because they had travelled in tandem for a few days a thousand years ago. He could be anyone now, especially after thousands of years of servitude to the whims of any Olympian that desired his skills. Conversation ended, they settled into an awkward silence.

After a while, Percy broke the silence. He turned to her, and mirth sparkled in his eyes. As much as Zoë hated the male species and everything they were, she had to admit there was something about those eyes. It unnerved her, and flipped her stomach all at the same time. "You know, I kept my promise I made to that girl all those years ago. In fact, it's how I achieved immortality."

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what he had promised her. Finally, she remembered the night he had promise to "kick Heracles' ass" if he ever met him.

"You were the warrior Artemis told me of? The one who sent Heracles to Tartarus? I heard it took him over a hundred years to reform!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at her outburst. "Yes, that was me. I took great pride in that particular accomplishment." He grinned.

Zoë turned away from him quickly, not wanting him to see the smile the thought of him fighting Heracles' put on her face. She didn't respond, instead looking out the window up at the moon, thinking of the life she left behind. She wasn't happy with her situation, she decided, and she certainly didn't like the idea of being near all the boys at Camp Half-Blood, but there were definitely worse men to be her Olympian parole officer than the man who had sent Heracles to the pit. Regardless of what happened next, she was certain the ancient warrior would at least bring some entertainment to the wretched camp. She sighed. Who knew what the future held.

**AN:**

**There you have it. Modern era here we go. We have a lot of things coming up in the next few chapters! More of Percy's history revealed, Zoë's slow acceptance of Percy, Percy and** **Zoë integrating into camp, the labyrinth portion of the books, all of it. Plus, what did Percy do in 1945? Where DID he get all his armor? Also, yes, if you haven't figured out, this story will be Perzoë. I know, not the most popular pairing on the sight, but one I'm particularly fond of. I'll do my best to make it gradual, and not a "Percy hangs out with Zoë for two days and her millennia of ways are gone" stories. Also, about this chapter, I know it was mostly told focusing on Alex's perspective, but that was sort of to get an outside perspective on Percy. From now on, the story will be more about Percy. Alex will still play a role though! He is basically Percy from canon, so he will still be involved in questing and stuff, just as more of a secondary character to Percy and Zoë. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I don't feel it was my strongest chapter, but I think it will get better. I'm still trying to work out a way to be creative and unique while staying true to the original works. As we progress in the canonical portion of this story, expect the writing to improve. As always, leave a review with any comments, I love reading them. Hopefully you guys didn't hate this chapter and want me to delete the story now or anything haha. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:I'm back! Hopefully I wasn't gone too long. I first want to say thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. Last night this story hit 100 followers just 8 days after the first chapter went up, which I think is awesome. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my work. Now, an introduction to this chapter. This chapter is sort of going to be like a transitionary chapter. We're going to get to see Percy interact with Zoë, Alex, Chiron, and Camp Half-Blood a bunch. The whole idea is to give a chapter showing Percy building relationships with people at camp between now and the start of the whole Labyrinth quest deal. That way, when the time skip occurs to that point its not me just saying "Percy and _ had become closer friends" you actually get to see it happen. I know that might not be the action-packed jump right into the adventure chapter you were expecting, but I think the time for character and relationship development is valuable. I hope you all enjoy! Without further ado, I present to you chapter 7 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Base of Half-Blood Hill, December 2007 CE**_

Alex didn't like the idea of waiting for Percy and Zoë at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, but he had a habit of losing arguments with Annabeth. She had been curious about the hunter turned camper, but even more curious about Percy, or the "Ghost of Sparta" as she wouldn't stop calling him. Although he wasn't as open about it, Alex had to admit he wanted to learn more about him as well.

While they had waited, Annabeth had given him the rundown on everything she knew about him. According to her, he wasn't a figure who was plastered throughout the history books, and most of what was written was rumors and hearsay. She told him that the "Ghost of Sparta" was the only Spartan to have survived the sack of Sparta, and since then had served Olympus, affecting all of human history from the shadows. Apparently, that was all people knew. No one knew where he had been, who he was, or what he looked like until now, and she intended to learn all those things.

As the taxi containing Percy and Zoë rolled to a stop at the base of the hill, Annabeth quickly rose from the ground, lowering a hand to help Alex up. He took it, thankful that the red on his cheeks from the cold winter air was disguising his blush. Together they waited for the two mysterious passengers to emerge, Annabeth with a look of excitement, and Alex with a look of nervousness.

As soon as Zoë saw them waiting, she scowled. It was obvious that she wasn't too keen on the idea of interacting with the young demigods, or anyone really. Percy on the other hand, kept a neutral mask on his face. Alex wasn't sure if that was better or worse than the look Zoë wore.

"It was her idea," Alex said quickly, pointing at his crush.

"Don't lie, you wanted to stay too." Annabeth scoffed. Reluctantly he nodded, admitting he was as interested as she was about the pair in front of them.

Without a word, Zoë stormed past them, trudging up the hill with the grace of a huntress, or rather of a former huntress. Alex heard Percy sigh next to him before saying, "Well, I'd much rather not sit here in the cold all night, so I'm going to camp. Care to join me?"

"Agreed. Let's go." Alex said as they began the trek up the hill.

After a few moments Percy spoke again, "I can feel your eyes on me daughter of Athena. Is there something you want to ask, or am I just that devilishly good-looking?"

Alex frowned next to her as he listened to her splutter at the accusation. Although he doubted Percy was interested in Annabeth, he didn't even call her by her name after all, he had to admit he was a little jealous at Annabeth's reaction. He had to admit that Percy _was_ devilishly good-looking, and Annabeth obviously agreed.

"No, I… I do have some questions for you. If you don't mind that is." She managed to get out.

"Well, you have until we reach the dining pavilion. I believe it's about dinner time." Percy said, looking up to the stars. "Although I must ask, please keep them one at a time. The way you owl-children ask questions is always so… Exhausting."

Annabeth had the courtesy to look sheepish at that. She had certainly drilled him with questions in the elevator. She furrowed her brow, obviously trying to choose her questions wisely since she had a time limit. "Who's your godly parent?" She finally asked him.

Percy let out a boisterous laugh at that. "And what, little owl, makes you think either of my parents are gods?"

Annabeth didn't hide her shock at that. "Are you serious? We all saw you fight on Othrys. You stood toe to toe with Atlas before Alex freed Artemis. You're obviously a powerful demigod."

"I assure you; both my parents were mortal." Alex could see the mirth in Percy's eyes. It was obvious he was enjoying confusing Annabeth. Don't tell Annabeth, but Alex thought it was kind of funny seeing her so flabbergasted.

"That's impossible. There is no way that the gods granted immortality to a mere mortal and there's no way you're as strong as you are without godly blood." Annabeth retorted. Alex didn't like where this was going. He knew Annabeth well enough to know that the only thing she hated more than being wrong was admitting he was wrong, and that was obviously where this conversation was headed.

"I swear to you on the River Styx my parents were Antiochus and Sallia of Sparta, and that only mortal blood flows through my veins." Percy said, a darker look in his eyes. Thunder boomed overhead, signifying his oath was true. Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Although, I must admit, I do bear the blessing of both Poseidon and Ares, so I'm not just a 'mere mortal' as you so kindly put it."

It was Alex's turn for his jaw to drop. "My father blessed you?" he asked, awe in his voice.

"Yes. A long time ago he did. It's why my armor bears the trident symbol. I am Poseidon's chosen champion." Percy said, shooting Alex a wink as he did.

Annabeth's brain seemed to be in overdrive as she looked for what to ask next. "So, if you-" she began, only to be cut off by Percy.

"Ah ah ah, Annabeth, I said I would talk until we reach the dining pavilion. It would seem we are there." Percy said, a smirk on his face. Both Alex and Annabeth looked up to find he was right. They had both been so distracted by the mysterious champion of Olympus that they had failed to notice the marble columns of the dining pavilion, or the mindless chattering of their fellow campers.

Annabeth nodded slowly, admitting defeat before slinking her way towards the Athena table. Alex turned to ask his fathers champion to sit with him considering he doubted his dad would care, half because he had questions, and half because sitting alone got boring, but found that Percy was already well on his way to the head table. For once however, all eyes weren't on Alex as he walked to his seat. Every head in camp was turned towards the ancient warrior, even one particularly unpleasant frown from the Artemis table.

Alex observed as the idle chatter died down, each camper wondering who this newcomer was. He saw the Aphrodite cabin looking him up and down and giggling, all practically on the verge of exploding at the handsome man. The Ares table was obviously sizing him up to see if they could take him, and the Athena campers were all trying to deduce who this man could be. The other campers were simply interested in a new face, especially in the dead of winter. Percy approached the head table, his boots clattering on the marble floor, coming to a stop in front of Chiron and the resident wine god.

Interestingly enough, the first to break the silence was Chiron of all people. Rising quickly from the table, Chiron cantered his way to the other side, wrapping Percy in a hug before proclaiming loud enough for the entire camp to hear, "Percy my boy! How long has it been?"

Percy smiled back at his first teacher. "Too long my friend, too long." At this, the campers could wait no longer, bursting into an outroar of questions. Not wanting to wait for them to tire themselves out, Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor three times, the sound reverberating through the night.

"Silence campers silence!" he yelled. "All will be explained. I just need silence." Still the camper's persisted.

"Everyone shut up and let him speak." Clarisse shouted over the noise. Alex wasn't her biggest fan, but she could certainly control a crowd. Everyone quieted down quickly.

"Thank you, Clarisse," Chiron said with a smile. "This," he gestured in Percy's direction, "Is Perseus. Like you, he was a pupil of mine, long ago."

"Long ago? Dude can't be older than twenty-five!" Travis or Connor joked. Alex honestly still had trouble discerning between the two even after all this time.

"Partial immortality will do that to you." Percy responded softly. He wasn't shouting, far from it, but just like in the throne room his voice carried easily. "I was born around 400 BCE and raised by Chiron. I was granted partial immortality by the gods and have served Olympus ever since."

"That is a rather abridged tale my boy." Chiron said cheekily. "What Perseus here won't tell you is that he is the "Ghost of Sparta", the last remaining Spartan. The champion of Poseidon, and the soldier of Olympus. His deeds have shaped the world you now live in and represent Sparta and the Gods for all of time."

The campers exploded in questions once again. Percy was smiling despite himself. He wasn't the fondest of his deeds being attributed to his name. He much preferred his successes being attributed to the "Ghost of Sparta" or the "Soldier of Olympus" or the "Champion of Poseidon" than to Percy. After all, he had sought out immortality specifically for the glory of Olympus and his people, not for himself. Despite all that, he had to smile a little, admitting he was proud of all he had accomplished.

When Chiron had gotten the campers settled again, he spoke once more. "Yes, he has accomplished much, and is a legend, although a particularly shadowy one throughout our history, but he is still just a man. I'm sure he will answer your questions in due time if you are respectful about it." Chiron eyed Percy as he said this, obviously looking for some agreement. Percy gave him a subtle nod as a response. He had to keep some mystery about himself, right?

"Chiron speaks true," he began. "I will answer your questions in time I am sure. I have been placed here by Olympus for the foreseeable future." He said eyeing Zoë as he spoke. "For now, though, let us eat and rejoice, for two of your number have returned from a dangerous quest." He continued, nodding his head towards Alex and Annabeth respectively. The campers rose up in applause and Alex felt himself smile. He certainly loved this place.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, January 2008 CE**_

Percy had been at Camp Half-Blood for about two weeks now. He had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he initially thought it would be. Artemis had whispered in his ear at the council meeting about watching over Zoë, but she honestly didn't need it. Any guy who approached her ended up in the infirmary, and as a result most campers simply avoided her.

He felt bad for her honestly but didn't know how much he could do to really help. While he had been making friends with the younger campers, adopting a big brother role with a lot of them, she had closed herself off from everyone else. He could understand it obviously, she had been torn from the only life she had ever loved and now she was forced to either be alone or interact with a bunch of horny teenage demigod boys, or a bunch of young demigod girls that wouldn't understand anything about what a millennia old huntress was going through.

He looked up from his plate towards the Artemis table, seeing her sitting alone picking at her dinner. He'd be lying if he said the image didn't hurt his heart just a little. He remembered a time being that broken and alone a long time ago, back when his first friend Cyrus had died. Reaching up and fingering the necklace he still wore to this day; he came to a decision.

He looked over to Chiron, who he had been spending the last two weeks catching up with, his eyes asking a silent question. Chiron followed his gaze, seeing the forlorn form of the lone huntress.

"If you think it's best, Percy." He spoke quietly. "You know, Artemis will not smite you for looking after her oldest friend."

Percy nodded before rising. He made his way across the pavilion, ignoring the stares drilling holes in his back. He stopped by the fire in the middle of the pavilion, scraping the rest of his food into it and muttering, "for Artemis."

With an exaggerated movement he plopped down on the seat across from Zoë, hoping his sitting would attract her attention. It didn't, so he cleared his throat once. She seemed to be so lost in thought that she still hadn't heard him, so he went to clear his throat again, but was interrupted.

"I know you're there, but I was hoping you'd just go away if I ignored you." She said without looking up.

Percy smiled at that. A spartan enjoyed a good challenge. "Yes, I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you. Unfortunately, I'm here to stay." He said quietly. He wasn't an idiot, he knew they were listening, and he didn't want the campers to hear their conversation. After that, he fell silent, waiting for her to speak again.

She didn't for a while, but eventually she looked up to meet his eyes, volcanic black meeting sea green, and said "Won't Artemis be upset that you're sitting at her table?"

"Artemis and I have a… Friendship of sorts. I hate Apollo and the way he behaves, especially regarding his children," he said, accentuating it by spitting on the ground in disgust, "she does too. We've bonded over that a little over the years. She's not my biggest fan, but after working for the Olympians for two thousand years, they learn to put up with you." Percy said softly. The moon seemed to brighten slightly overhead as he spoke, as if Artemis was demonstrating her agreement.

She watched him finger his necklace, staring at the stars as he talked. As much as she would deny it, she had watched him do that as he spoke with the other campers. She hadn't spoken with him herself obviously, he was still a boy, but she had watched him, mostly because he was the only damn interesting thing at this camp, and she had picked up on those particular habits of his. When his hand rose to his necklace, and his eyes rose to the stars, he was anxious. She wondered what he had to be nervous about now.

"Funny she... Never mentioned she was friends with you." Zoë said curiously.

"Yes well. I'm sure boys aren't the most popular conversation around the dinner table in the huntresses camp." He responded cheekily. She couldn't fight the smallest trace of a smile tugging on the corner of her lip at that. She saw his face go from a smile to a full-blown grin when he noticed it. She started to smile as well, but what he had said had also brought memories of the life she had once had back to the forefront.

Noticing the sad look once again washing over her, Percy spoke again. "You know, I've felt like you probably do l right now in my life." He said softly.

She looked back up from her plate, looking around to see that all the campers had left by now. They were alone, snow falling gently in the background. It was peaceful.

"What would you know about what I'm feeling?" she offered meekly. Normally, she would've fought back against the presumptions of a male, but honestly, she was much too sad and much too tired, and admittedly, she needed some human contact. Even the most cold and ruthless of man haters needed at least one friend, and she had been in solitude for two weeks now.

Percy frowned. He was almost disappointed she wasn't getting angry. He wanted to evoke some reaction out of her. He had promised Artemis he'd look after her and he could see now he had been failing. She reminded him of himself in the time following Cyrus' death. He had been numb and buried himself in his duties. For most of his life he had been all about his duty, but he had at least made enjoyment out of it, but in that time, he had been nothing but a drone. He didn't want to see anyone, even Zoë, turn into such a shell of a person.

"His name was Cyrus. I met him about a year after we parted ways. Before him I had Chiron, but he was more of a master than a true friend at the time, and you and I had only traveled together for a few days. He was my first true, real, lay down my life for them friend." He began, eyes trained up to the stars. Seeing the great celestial bodies above always made him feel small and insignificant, and that made his problems feel the same. He couldn't bear to look anyone in the eyes when he spoke of his old friend, so he kept his gaze steady. He fingered his necklace, feeling Zoë's eyes on him. He could tell she was listening even if she said nothing.

"He travelled with me on my quest for immortality. He was like a brother to me, and we spoke to each other about everything, our doubts, our fears." He lowered his gaze to meet her eyes. "Our dreams." He muttered. Zoë shuttered under the intensity of his gaze. She wasn't sure where this was going.

"He told me he had a dream of meeting his father, Apollo, and that after he had done that, he would find love, 'his person', as he liked to say, and live happily ever after with her." Zoë could see water in his eyes. She didn't know why he was being so vulnerable with her. They weren't whatever they had been all those years ago, and they certainly weren't close now.

"He died in my arms. He never got to do any of what he dreamed. All he left behind was this necklace," he said, gesturing towards the one he always had on his person, "And the promise I made to him. I promised I'd live his dream for him, find my person, but I never have. My duty came first. And now all that remains is my memory of him." She could hear him choking up now, and she had to admit she was feeling a little misty eyed at the tale he was weaving.

"When he died, I was numb for years. That's who you remind me of right now. Myself then. I can't let you go down that road Zoë. Regardless of what you feel about me or anyone here. I owe Artemis at least that much." He said, his voice barely above a whisper now.

She sat not knowing what to say for the longest time. Around them, snow continued to fall, and the night sky continued to shine down overhead. The world was silent, the snow muffling everything, and she simply stared at him, watching him, and he stared back. They were waiting for the other to do something, but no one did. The silence was deafening as she thought about what he had said. She thought about all he had lost, and all she had lost and finally, she cried.

Hot tears streamed down her face for the first time since she had reached Camp Half-Blood. She wasn't numb anymore. She was filled with despair. She had lost the only life and the only people she had ever loved, but instead of dying and reaching peace, she was stuck in a camp full of people who would never understand. She didn't remember how long she cried, and she didn't remember when he came to her side of the table, embracing her as sobs wracked her body. She didn't remember her tears soaking his shirt as she wailed and cried for the life she lost. All she remembered was waking up the next morning in her cabin, feeling human for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, February 2008 CE**_

Percy had to admit he was starting to like Camp Half-Blood. He had settled into somewhat of a routine. He would wake up early in the morning and train through breakfast and all the way to lunch by himself in the arena. Some people would come to watch sometimes, especially Alex, and he'd let them. Then, he'd join Chiron for lunch, enjoying his old master's company. After lunch, he'd teach close quarters combat in the arena. Chiron had boasted to the campers about how Percy was the best warrior he had ever seen, and the Ares campers demanded the last spartan, and bearer of their fathers blessing mind you, became an instructor.

After his lessons for the day, Percy would join Zoë for dinner. They didn't always talk, in fact, they usually said very little to each other. Neither of them brought up their first interaction on that night in January, but it was obviously at the back of both of their minds. For the most part, he provided her company, something she desperately needed. When she felt like indulging in conversation, he would humor her.

They were friends, but that was about it. Percy gave her human interaction, and she gave him a sense of fulfillment. Each time he spoke to her and got her a little further from the reclusive depression she had been in, Percy felt a little joy spark through him. He attributed it to completing his duty to Artemis, but an itch at the back of his mind told him it was something else. He did well to stomp that itch out.

Today though, he had to speak with someone else at dinner. He just hoped Zoë wouldn't revert back to the mindless husk she had been if he left her alone one night. Sitting down across from Alex, he laughed at the demigod's face when he noticed him sitting there.

"Alex." He said kindly.

"Percy? Don't you normally eat dinner with Zoë?" he asked carefully. He wasn't sure exactly what the deal with Percy and Zoë was, but he certainly didn't want to ruffle the millennia old warriors' feathers.

"Yes but," Percy said, "I wanted to talk to you. I've been here for almost two months, and I know that I've helped you with your swordsmanship a great deal, but there's a lot more I need to teach you."

Alex nodded eagerly. Percy truly had helped him improve a lot. He had made all the campers better honestly. Chiron hadn't been exaggerating when he said that Percy was nearly the perfect warrior. His skill and intellect in battle was uncanny, and he had been an amazing teacher for the young demigods willing to learn. Even the Aphrodite campers were improving, although most of their training time was spent ogling Percy while his back was turned.

"Teach me what?" Alex asked. Whatever he was about to learn, he was excited. Percy was certainly a man with lots of amazing tools to pass on.

"I realized that while I've been helping your swordsmanship, I've been neglecting your hydrokinesis. I want to help you improve with your abilities, if you'll let me that is." Percy said with a grin.

"I'd love to learn if you're willing to teach me. I gotta ask though, are you stronger than me? You know blessing vs natural ability and all that?" Alex asked him. He wasn't jealous as much as he was curious. He knew Percy had seen him train against the Ares cabin with his powers before, and he wanted to know what he had thought.

"That's an interesting question. I guess it depends on what you mean. Your natural affinity to your father's abilities gives you an advantage over me. I can do amazing things with the abilities Poseidon gave me, but I am somewhat limited."

"Limited how? Like you can only do it on a full moon or something corny like that?" Alex asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No, nothing like that." Percy said with a laugh. "My power with the abilities your father blessed me with is immense, Alex. I've had over two thousand years to hone my abilities. I've pushed hydrokinesis to it's very limits, and even pushed it beyond, to a place even Poseidon won't go." Percy said, his eyes darkening at the end. "I wouldn't recommend doing what I have though. Point is, my ability is immense, but my endurance… not so much. While I could overpower you easily, and perhaps go toe to toe with your father for a little while, it tires me out extremely fast. You'd both win out in an extended battle of abilities. That's why I prefer to rely on my sword and shield for most fighting."

Alex nodded along. He was impressed with what he was hearing. Percy never ceased to have a new interesting ability or story. "So, you'll try and teach me what you know about my father's gifts then?" Alex asked. Percy nodded, smiling at the young demigod. "When do we start?" Alex questioned eagerly. Percy's laugh could be heard throughout the pavilion.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, March 2008 CE**_

Zoë would never admit it to anyone, but she was glad that Percy had decided to sit at her table two months ago. Although she was a huntress, and she harbored the same feelings for men that she had felt for thousands of years, she welcomed the company. Before he had became her friend, she was alone, but now she had one single person, albeit a man, who had some semblance of understanding of what she was feeling. Even more so, it was someone from her time, someone who had lived for hundreds and hundreds of years, experiencing the same parts of history she had from a different perspective. They certainly never ran out of topics to talk about during their dinners.

Because of that, she had to admit that she was a little disappointed when he didn't show for dinner once again. While yes, sometimes he ate with Alex or Chiron, or on even rarer occasions, mingled with random cabin tables, he was always there. The past week though, the dining pavilion was noticeably lacking in immortal Spartans with a kind personality and swirling sea green eyes.

Deciding she had lost her appetite; Zoë scraped the rest of her food away as an offering to Artemis before walking towards her cabin. Lost in thought, pondering the absence of her only friend, the trip to cabin eight was short. Turning before entering, she noticed a little girl sitting at the fire in the middle of all the cabins. Deciding her nightly ritual of staring at the ceiling of the Artemis cabin until she fell asleep could wait, she went to talk to the girl. She pretended she was going out of curiosity, but in reality, it was to stave off the loneliness she felt whenever she had to eat alone.

As she drew closer, it was obvious this wasn't some lonely little camper. The flaming pits in her eyes and the warming presence she had made Zoë sure of that. This was the great goddess Hestia.

"Does something trouble you Miss Nightshade?" Hestia asked with a warm smile. Zoë couldn't help but to smile back. Hestia had that effect on people.

"No. Well. Yes. Well. I don't know." Zoë stuttered out. To be honest, she was confused. Confused why she even cared that Percy wasn't there. She was friends with him sure, but they weren't close. She had pictured him a means to an end, a tool to stave off loneliness and depression. But now that he was gone, she couldn't help but miss his presence, at least a little.

Hestia smiled knowingly at the daughter of Atlas. "He is a special individual, is he not?" she questioned.

Zoë smiled despite herself. "He is… Different. Different than most people I have met."

"You couldn't be more right my dear." Hestia spoke kindly. "I have spent a great deal of time with Percy over the years. Most of his time is spent on duty, gods know he works too much, but when he isn't obsessed with his lifelong mission of slaving away for the gods, he is truly a wonderful friend."

Zoë nodded at what Hestia was saying. "Is that where he is now? Off on some mission for the gods?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes. He's not happy about it either. You see, you've been his mission since you both arrived here at camp. Artemis told him to watch over you, and it might have been the most joy he's taken out of a job in hundreds of years. But he's never been able to do what makes him happiest. It's always the mission. So, when one of the gods came calling, he left."

"Will he be back?" Zoë asked, doing her best not to sound too much like she cared about the answer. The small smile on Hestia's face told her she wasn't doing a good job. She hadn't even sounded convincing to herself.

"Will who be back?" she heard behind her. She whirled around at the noise, coming face to face with the very subject of their conversation. Turning back to Hestia for help, she saw that the goddess had disappeared.

"Wow, I thought we were close Hestia, but no, you run away the second I show up." Percy spoke to the sky, a smile tugging at his lips. The fire in-between he and Zoë blazed brightly in response, inciting a laugh from Percy. "So… You were looking for me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked smugly into her eyes.

"You know, for a moment I thought I missed having you around. I changed my mind." Zoë said, angry that he thought it was funny. She moved to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. She tried to wrench free but found his grip was absolute. He wasn't hurting her, but she definitely wasn't getting away.

"What's wrong Zoë?" He asked, all traces of humor having left his eyes. He spoke softly, and his emerald eyes held some hidden message she couldn't decipher.

She huffed, using her opposite hand to remove his grip before crossing her arms. "You left without telling me you know. All alone in this camp full of children." She said finally.

The smirk was back. "So you missed me. Say it. You missed your _friend_ Percy." He said mischievously, stressing the word friend.

"I did not! I was just irritated that you left without warning." She defended.

"You totally missed me."

Now she was storming towards cabin eight, refusing to look into his eyes. She crossed the threshold of the door, turning just in time to slam the door in his face shouting, "I DID NOT!"

As soon as the door closed, Percy turned away, walking towards the big house with a smirk. "She totally missed me." Percy said to himself happily.

Meanwhile Zoë was sliding down the door of cabin eight, head in her hands. "Gods, I missed him, didn't I?"

* * *

_**Beach of Camp Half-Blood, May 2008 CE**_

Zoë had been looking all over for him. She wasn't sure where exactly he was, but she heard he was back. After their little spat after his first leave of absence, she had admitted to herself that she had missed him. She had admitted, begrudgingly, that even though he was a boy, she liked having him around, and he was her only friend.

Since their argument in March, Percy had left on several missions for the gods. None were ever as long as the first had been, but each time she missed his entertaining and enjoyable presence in her otherwise boring and miserable life at camp. Usually when he returned, he found her to greet her first since he "knew she missed him so much, even if she wouldn't admit it." This time though, she hadn't seen him, despite hearing he was back during lunch.

She tried the usual spots he could be found, the big house playing pinochle with Chiron, the Poseidon cabin talking with Alex, the arena training, and even the Ares and Athena cabins. He wasn't there, so she had decided to check the beach, a feeling in her stomach telling her the champion of Poseidon could be found there.

The feeling in her stomach was right. She found him on the beach, skipping a rock into the water with tremendous force, using his water powers to launch the same rock back to himself. She would've laughed at his home-made rock boomerang, but the look on his face told her it was anything but the time for laughter.

She approached slowly, opting to sit next to him in the sand, watching him as he skipped the rock. Eventually, he sat next to her, saying nothing. She turned her head to look at him, finding him laying back, eyes to the stars, hand on his necklace. He was obviously troubled. She lay back with him, offering company but little else. She wasn't the most well versed in comforting people, especially men, but when she had felt lost upon her arrival at camp, he had helped her feel better, so she figured she owed him at least this much.

Eventually, he spoke, his voice hoarse and gravelly. She didn't look at him, instead staring at the very stars that always seemed to hold his gaze.

"It was today. All those years ago. He died on this day." Percy said slowly. She could hear the sadness in his voice, but she couldn't force herself to look at him. She couldn't force herself to offer any words of comfort.

Finally, Zoë spoke, "Why not him? Why save me, but not him? It's obvious he meant a great deal to you. I was just a shadow of a woman you once knew. Why'd you save me but not him?"

She waited for an eternity for him to answer. The minutes stretched into what felt like hours as she waited, the only sound coming from the waves lapping lazily against the shore, reflecting the somber atmosphere. "I didn't have the chance. He was too badly wounded. And I couldn't make the trade after he had died like I did for you. I hadn't earned it yet. You, I had that option. I wasn't going to let you die just in case there was someone better to cash in on. There is no just in case, only life or death. I chose to help you keep your life."

Zoë looked to him, a question on her lips. He was still looking at the stars. "What did you do? Why did the gods owe you a life? What did you trade for me?" she questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You remember the gods mentioned 1945 in that council meeting?" she nodded, so he continued. "During the second world war, Germany was led by Hitler, as I'm sure you know. I'd also be willing to bet you know he was a child of Hades. What the gods won't tell you-" thunder boomed overhead, signifying he had to choose his words carefully.

"What the gods have hidden, for good reason," he continued, "is why they made the pact of the big three. It all traces back to Hitler, that one child of Hades. He was born with an ability no other child of Hades has ever possessed. Each death he was responsible for somehow channeled the life force of the dead into him. You can imagine how unstoppable he had become after everything he started."

Zoë nodded. There was no doubt there would've been enough life force from the many that had died because of him to make him the most powerful demigod that had ever lived. "He was going to destroy the world. He had that much power. The gods had no idea how to stop him. For the longest time, neither did I. Eventually, I figured something out. I crossed a boundary Poseidon wouldn't dare. I used my hydrokinesis, I controlled his blood, and I made him kill himself. I saved the world, and I released all the souls his strange power had captured, but using that ability, it tainted me for the longest time. It tore a piece of my humanity away from me. The gods owed me for that. I crossed that line in the name of the gods; I eliminated a mans free will. No matter how terrible the man, its wrong. They owed me a life and more for what Indid for them. I used that favor to save your life." Percy said, his voice tinged with pain. It was obvious he regretted using that ability. She couldn't blame him; it was almost sickening the power she now realized he held at his fingertips.

"Do you regret using that favor on me?" She asked after a while. "You could've had Cyrus back. Your parents. Both. But instead you used it on me. Do you regret it?"

"No. I miss Cyrus every day, and I would've loved to have met my birth parents, but I've had Hestia and Chiron, who were essentially parents to me, and I've had other friends. I would not disturb their life in Elysium for my own selfish desires. You, you were still inbetween life and Elysian. I could still give you a second chance without robbing you of the wonders of the afterlife." Percy said finally, looking into her eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking through them, but nonetheless she couldn't look away from the two pools of green.

"And was saving me worth it? Was it worth that shred of humanity you gave up? All to save a girl who wouldn't even admit you were her friend for months?" she whispered. She waited, dreading his answer. Eyes misty, she investigated his face, searching for an answer there.

He stared at her, eyes piercing her soul. "It was worth it, and more." He said quietly. And with that he left, walking toward the big house, leaving her alone on the beach, tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying really, but when she slept that night, she smiled, the words "It was worth it." dancing thorough her mind.

* * *

**AN:**

**And that's chapter 7! I'm really really proud of this one. It was sort of like a bunch of one-shots throughout the break between books leading us up to "The Battle of the Labyrinth" It was mostly supposed to focus on the development of Percy and Zoë's relationship. I'm not too familiar with writing romance-y angsty type stuff, so let me know how I did. I did throw in an Alex and Percy convo, and mentioned Percy interacting with other campers, so hopefully you get the idea of what camp was like with Percy there. I know this chapter had no action and was all character development and dialogue and shit, but I feel like it was really important. Also, it was my longest chapter so far so you're welcome, enjoy the length. Also, the Battle of The Labyrinth was released in May, and starts at the beginning of the summer of 2008 according to the wiki, so next chapter will be in June 2008 to stay somewhat true to canon. That's why these chapters were spread throughout months leading from December to May, to show us leading toward the next book. Anyways, thanks again for all the support, and I really hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think as always! Until next time,**

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Another day, another chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed yesterday's chapter. I had a really good time writing it because I felt like you got to see into the minds of some of our major characters. As always, I want to thank you all for all the love I've been getting on this story. I never expected this kind of response for my writing. Now, I did see a review asking if this story was going to just follow canon. The answer to that is yes and no. Basically, the story of canon will happen with this story, and Percy will jump in and out of it, doing his own thing, fighting his own battles. Think of Alex like the Percy from the original books, he's going to do a lot of the same stuff, while Percy in my story will take on bigger and tougher stuff at the same time. That way we get to travel along with the storylines from canon we all love, but also get a breath of fresh air in terms of new things to read about. I hope that sounds interesting to you guys, because that's what I think is best for the story, as it allows Percy and Zoë to take the forefront, but doesn't make Alex/Annabeth, and later on the rest of the seven, completely obsolete and worthless. Anyways, we're into the labyrinth portion of canon now, so hopeful you enjoy my take on it. Without any further delay, here's chapter 8 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, June 2008 CE**_

Percy sat idly in the arena stands, twirling _Anaklusmos_ in his palms, a scowl on his face. He didn't particularly like this new sword master Quintus. There was something off about him. He knew Chiron felt it too, they had discussed it at length after all. Despite the fact he trusted Quintus about as far as he could throw him, he was apparently sent by the gods and therefore untouchable for now. That being said, he didn't have to be happy at the prospect of his lessons being taken over by some upstart demigod simply because the gods were in a pissy mood for some reason or another.

Torn from his musings, he heard footsteps on the stones behind him, letting him know someone was approaching. "Hello, Zoë." He said aloud, not bothering to turn and check if he had correctly assumed the identity of the person behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, voice soft. He had noticed that as of late. When she spoke to him her voice was softer and kinder than when she spoke to others. He wasn't sure if it was because she felt he was fragile after he opened up to her about Cyrus, or if she was truly letting her guard down around him. Frankly, he had his suspicions it was the latter, but he wasn't dumb enough to bring his assumption up to the admittedly ill-tempered girl.

"Because, there's only three people at this camp that would ever approach me when I'm brooding like this. And since Alex is at his school for two more days, and you didn't sound like a horse, I knew it had to be you." he said, cheerily, his bitter mood quickly forgotten upon the rival of the huntress.

"Is that what you're doing up here? Brooding?" she asked. A small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Something like that," he pointed out towards Quintus in the center of the arena, "he's teaching them improper technique on that disarming maneuver. They should be moving their wrist like this, not like he's doing." He explained, demonstrating with _Anaklusmos._ He didn't miss the way her eyes were glued to the blade as he did so, a pained look on her face. He had noticed the same look before when she had sparred with him, but never really thought to comment on it until now.

"Why do you always look at my sword like that Zoë? Like it bothers you? Do you recognize _Anaklusmos_?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice as he shrunk it down, hoping to make her more comfortable.

"It's… Technically it's mine, not yours, I guess. You see, I gave it to _Heracles_," she spat his name like it was a vile poison, "when I first met him. He kept it, despite the sword itself being an extension of my hesperide spirit so to speak, but I had not seen it since until I met you once again. Where'd you get it?" While months ago, he would've been shocked that she had told him so easily, now information like that was shared like it was trivial between them. Zoë wouldn't hesitate in admitting that Percy was her best friend now, although she also wouldn't hesitate to emphasize it was purely due to a lack of options, much to Percy's chagrin.

Percy reached out for her hand, grabbing it and facing her palm upward. She began to pull away, but he held her hand firm, pressing the now concealed form of _Anaklusmos_ into her grip.

"Poseidon gave it to me when I became his champion, but if it is yours as you say, you should have it Zoë." He slowly curled her fingers around it before releasing her, the smallest trace of a blush forming on both of their cheeks at the contact.

"I can't take your sword from you Percy. You've had it for thousands of years. It's more yours than mine now. Besides, what will you fight with?" Zoë insisted.

"Zoë, I fight in the armor of some of history's greatest warriors, meticulously collected throughout my long life, do you honestly think I didn't collect a single sword in all that time?" he asked with a laugh.

Zoë ducked her head sheepishly, realizing that he was right. It was a rather funny idea to think he didn't have a formidable collection of weaponry hidden away somewhere. "If you insist I take it back, I suppose I will. Thank you." she responded finally, a full-blown smile occupying the typically stoic face of the huntress.

"I do insist. Just like I insist that we leave this dreadful arena and find something much less infuriating to do than watch that fool undo my months of teaching." Percy said, rising from his spot in the bleachers. He lowered his hand to help her up, but she rose without it. She was still a huntress at heart after all.

"Come with me. I actually have something I've been meaning to show you." He said mysteriously. A puzzled look crossed Zoë's face as he began to walk away. Quickly catching up to him and falling in stride, Zoë took a moment to examine her friend. There was something off about him the past few days, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Something besides Quintus that is. Perhaps he was about to show her what it was. Silently, she followed him into the woods. She wasn't sure exactly where he was taking her, but she had nothing else better to do, and spending time with Percy always promised at least some excitement.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the pair found themselves at the base of Zeus' fist. Zoë looked around expectantly, wondering what he had brought her to the pile of rocks for.

"What's all the way out here that you wanted to see?" Zoë said, only to find Percy had disappeared. Frantically, her eyes searched the surroundings, wondering where he could've disappeared to so quickly. Her hands slowly drifted to the hunting knives she always kept at her waist.

"Down here!" she heard shouted from below her. She felt her body relax at the sound of his voice. Squatting down at the base of the rocks she found a small crevice in the side of the rock, just big enough for someone of Percy's stature to squeeze through. Her lithe frame made it through easily, and as she rose to her feet, she found herself plunged into darkness.

"Where are you Percy?" she called out. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't show yourself." She grumbled into the darkness. Spinning around in the darkness, she felt her heartbeat quicken when she got no response.

"Relax." She suddenly heard from behind her. A light flickered on as she whirled around, turning to see Percy with a lighter in his hand, the dull glow of the small flame casting an orange hue over his face. He was laughing, obviously thinking it was funny to sneak up on her in a pitch-black cave. Moving quickly, she delivered a hard slap to his face.

"By the gods that stung like a bi-" he began, before looking up to see Zoë still standing there, eyebrows raised, and palm cocked back to strike again. "Alright alright I'm sorry." He said, his hands up both to placate her and to ward off any incoming blows.

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today," Zoë replied with a straight face. Even still, Percy could see the mirth hiding in her volcanic eyes. "Why'd you bring me here anyways?""It'd be better if I showed you," he began, walking towards a nearby wall. Grabbing her hand, he placed it on the wall, a blue glow erupting underneath her palm. "Sorry, I don't have the godly, or I guess titan-ly blood to activate it, but look." He said, motioning towards the light.

"That's the symbol of the Labyrinth" she gasped. "Percy, you brought me into the gods damned Labyrinth? Are you crazy? What is this even doing here in camp?" she yelled.

"Woah woah woah. We're fine. I can see where I'm going just fine. I'm a clear-sighted mortal, even without the blessings. Found that out when I first stumbled upon the Labyrinth in Rome back in the day. I can see the way out clear as day. I'm basically your friendly neighborhood Ariadne." He said, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Still. This place is dangerous. It feels… I don't know-"

"Alive?"

"Yea alive? You don't think it actually is do you?"

"Honestly, it might be. I asked Athena about it after I escaped it the first time. She told me she's convinced that it's tied to the life force of Daedalus, but I'm not so sure. Just feel it. It feels alive, but so foreign." Zoë had to admit he had a point. It felt like the walls themselves were watching her, and she swore the slight breeze in the tunnel felt almost like hot breaths of air tickling the nape of her neck rather than gusts of wind.

"We should get out of here. Tell Chiron about this. He needs to know there's a way into camp." She said quietly. For some reason she hushed her voice, as if the spirit of the Labyrinth wouldn't be able to hear her if she whispered.

"No, you should. I've been coming here every night, and I've been finding traces of recent activity. I think… I think there's an army down here. If there is, I need to find it before they find this entrance. We can't let Kronos' army find a way to navigate through here."

"What? That's stupid! Alone? Let me go with you."

"No, too dangerous." He said simply. That wasn't the best choice of words.

"Too dangerous? I'll show you too dangerous!" she said, rage filling her mind. Who was he to tell her she couldn't handle what he could?

"Yes. Too dangerous. I won't take you with me Zoë, or anyone for that matter. Gods know you can handle yourself, but if we somehow get forced to split up down here, and I leave you wandering this place alone with no way to navigate it…" he paused, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Oh, right. I wander until I go insane. Got it."

"Exactly. Now, I'll cut you a deal. You go back to camp and wait for me. If I'm not topside in two days' time, you can get a quest to charge in here bow and arrow blazing to kick my ass. Either way, Chiron needs to know about this now, but I have to find this army before it's too late. I've delayed too long."

"Ok, fine. Just don't die." She said.

"Wasn't planning on it. My doctor told me dying is bad for my health."

Zoë rolled her eyes at that. Before her mind could argue with her instinct, she embraced him in a hug, the first she had given a male since her father when she was still a little girl.

"You better come back." She threatened, jamming a finger in his face. Without giving him time to respond, she turned on her heel, climbed to the exit, and began her trek to the big house. She had news for Chiron.

Staring after her for a moment, Percy couldn't help but smile at her back as she walked away, black hair swishing in the dim light from his lighter. As she left the Labyrinth, a somber look fell across his face. He had a mission to focus on now. "A Spartan's duty never ends." He murmured to himself, turning to head deeper into the maze of nightmares.

* * *

_**Zeus' Fist, June 2008 CE**_

It had been three days since Percy had delved into the darkness of the Labyrinth. Three days since anyone had last seen him. Zoë was starting to get worried now. She knew Percy was capable of handling himself, more than capable in fact, but if he was all alone in the Labyrinth, chasing after an entire army? Those are bad odds, even for him.

That's how she found herself in the big house, sitting around the ping pong table used for war meetings, listening as Chiron briefed the camp counselors. She had told Chiron of the Labyrinth after Percy had sent her away obviously, but he had asked her to keep it to herself. He had told her he wanted to speak with the gods about it before worrying the campers. Apparently, even the old centaur's patience with the gods had worn thin by now.

"The gods have not been responding to my attempts to contact them," Chiron began, "So it is my assumption that we must take matters into our own hands. Zoë, tell them what you told me."

Slowly, Zoë leaned forward in her chair, contemplating the most comforting way to deliver the news that the enemy could have an easy path right into their home. Deciding it was best to just rip it off like a band aid, she said firmly, "There's an entrance to the Labyrinth underneath Zeus' fist."

Gasps from all the counselors filled the room. Clarisse rose from her chair violently, sending it crashing to the floor. She raised an accusatory finger at Zoë and yelled, "And I bet you knew about it too. You're a damn titan. I told Percy not to trust you, but that damn spartan was too stubborn to listen. You've been playing us this whole time haven't you?"

Zoë was too shocked to even give Clarisse a response. Percy had defended her loyalty to Olympus behind her back, and never thought to mention it? The idea threatened to put a smile on her face, but she thought better than to allow herself to look happy at the accusation.

"Clarisse stop!" Alex interjected, "If Percy trusts Zoë, we should all trust her. We all know if there's anyone at this camp that we should have faith in, it's him. Besides, she's done nothing to make us think she was a traitor since she got here."

"Alex is right, we should hear her out. Let Zoë speak." Came the deep voice of Charles Beckendorf. Reluctantly Clarisse righted her chair and sat down. Beckendorf didn't speak much, but his voice carried weight among all the campers, even Clarisse.

Zoë merely offered the two boys a nod of thanks before continuing. "Anyways, before I was interrupted," she gave a pointed look to Clarisse, "I was going to tell you that Percy had shown me the entrance three days ago. He was investigating evidence of a titan army maneuvering through the Labyrinth. I left to warn Chiron, and he went deeper in to find them. He hasn't been in contact since."

"And why are we just now hearing this?" Clarisse grumbled.

"That would be my decision, my dear." Chiron said, his voice soothing the tension in the room. "I wanted to seek the god's advice before we took any drastic measures, but they have been so far… Unforthcoming."

"It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that Luke and Kronos' army are probably in the Labyrinth right now. The fact that they're not at our doorstep means that they probably can't navigate it, which means they're probably looking for Ariadne's string, which would only ever be kept in-" Annabeth spoke, her mind already piecing together what was happening deep in the ancient maze.

"Daedalus' workshop," Chiron interrupted. Annabeth frowned, obviously a little miffed at her thunder being stolen.

"Yes exactly. If they're looking for the string, we have to find it before they do. Chiron, we need a quest." Annabeth said. Chiron could see the look in her eyes. He knew she wanted this.

"I'm afraid you are right my dear. I fear you must go speak to the oracle. May the fates be favorable." Chiron said sagely.

Not leaving time for anyone to argue with her right to see the oracle, Annabeth darted from the table to the stairway, leaving everyone to wait. Zoë decided she would offer her services on the quest. As much as the Labyrinth had unnerved her when she was in it a few days prior, she wasn't going to sit idly by while Percy was missing.

They waited for what seemed like the longest few minutes of Zoë's life before Annabeth reappeared in the doorway, looking pale and shaken. Quietly, she sat back in her seat, giving a shaky breath as she settled herself.

"Well. What did the oracle say?" Katie Gardner asked gently, her voice sweet and soothing on everyone's ears.

"_You shall delve in the darkness of an endless maze_

_ The dead, the traitor, the lost one raise_

_ You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand_

_ The child of Athena's final stand_

_ Destroy with a hero's final breath_

_ And lose a love to worse than death" _Annabeth repeated, her voice wobbly.

No one at the table moved for a moment, absorbing what they had heard. As usual, the prophecy was vague and did nothing but make everyone worry. Damn you Apollo, Zoë thought.

"Who would like to accompany Annabeth?" Chiron asked, breaking the silence.

Alex raised his hand instantly, as everyone had suspected he would. "We can bring Tyson too. His Cyclops' sense of smell may help us navigate the Labyrinth." Alex added. Annabeth looked affronted by the idea for a moment, but eventually nodded her head.

"Annabeth, you have to take me too. This is my last chance to find Pan!" Grover bleated from the corner of the room.

"Grover you know that quests always have three membe-" Chiron began.

"I'll take you." She cut off the old centaur.

"And me." Zoë finally interjected. She wasn't too keen on the idea of traveling with a Satyr, a Cyclops, a boy, and a prideful daughter of Athena, but she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to go after Percy. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but instead nodded her head, the look in Zoë's eyes making her change her mind. It obviously wasn't a request.

"Annabeth, I must insist that you take three members. It's the way of things." Chiron tried again.

"Chiron, if I'm going into one of the most dangerous places in Greek history, I'm taking all the help I can get. I'm not going to fail because I'm trying to stick to some old tradition." Annabeth retorted.

"Fine, so be it. It is your quest, and your decision who accompanies you." He finally relented. Seeing no one else volunteering to join her, Annabeth rose from her seat at the table abruptly.

"We have our team; we'll leave at first light. We'll find Ariadne's string, and we'll stop Luke." And with that she walked out, leaving no time for argument. The others looked impressed by her bravado, but Zoë could see through it. She had seen the same look in many people before. Annabeth was scared to fail, especially after what the oracle had said. Zoë sat in her chair as the other campers filtered out, mind filled with worry about her lost friend.

"We'll find Percy too, Zoë. I want to make sure he's okay too." She heard Alex say from across the room. She turned to retort, insisting that she just wanted to help the quest, but he had already left. With a huff, she rose from her chair, making her way to the exit as well.

Stepping out onto the porch of the big house, she looked up to the stars, a habit she had picked up from Percy. She wondered how he liked being underground and away from the stars that always brought him comfort. "I'm coming after you." She whispered into the night.

* * *

_**Deep in the Labyrinth, June 2008 CE**_

Percy was not having a good time. For a week now he had been following the trail of the titan army, and for a week they had eluded him. He had taken care of plenty of scouting parties, but the main force hadn't shown itself yet. He felt himself drawing closer to something big though, so he pressed on.

As he continued to walk, he heard a noise up ahead, putting him on high alert. It was probably another scouting party. Reaching up towards his neck, he tapped his arrowhead necklace, feeling his armor materialize all around his body. He pressed himself into the shadows, hoping to get the drop on whoever was approaching.

As he waited with bated breath, a large figure loomed into view. He had a long spear in his hands, and long flowing silver hair. This was Iapetus, the piercer, a dangerous titan, and Percy had the chance to take him out before the war even truly began. Strangely enough, the titan was alone, as if he was a simple guard. He grinned at the thought. A titan on guard duty. Iapetus began to walk forward again. Just a few more steps and he would be within reach.

"I know you're there, Spartan." The titan said, his voice rich and deep.

His cover blown, Percy stepped out from the shadows, unslinging his shield from his back. Extending his hand outward, water began to seep up from the floor, drenching the ground. Water floated slowly to his hand, forming into the shape of a xiphos in his palm before freezing solid. Sure, he had collected other swords, but none felt the same as _Anaklusmos,_ and with this icy sword he could create a near exact replica.

"Your parlor tricks won't save you from death mortal." Iapetus taunted. The titan chortled, his laugh grating like rocks tumbling across marble.

"Look, I'm not too worried about being killed by a titan that somehow got demoted to guard duty, so why don't you tell me what's up ahead and I'll make this quick." Percy jeered back.

Anger flashed in the titan's silver eyes. "You'll die for that demigod!" Iapetus roared, approaching with his spear raised.

"How many times do I have to tell you stupid immortals." Percy groaned, making no move to defend himself. Sword tip still resting on the ground, he used his foot to kick the blade, sending dirt into the charging titan's eyes. "I'm not a fucking demigod."

And with that, he swung his icy blade towards the titan's neck. Iapetus raised his arms, blocking the strike with the shaft of his spear. Quickly twirling his body, he swung the blunt end of his spear towards Percy, striking him in the head. Percy stumbled back, raising his shield just in time to block the next strike from the titan.

They continued like this for a while, neither able to land a strike on each other. Percy was outmatched in speed and strength, after all he was a mortal facing one of the original titans, but Iapetus was clearly out skilled. A combined product of Percy's endless training and Iapetus long vacation in the pit.

As they battled on, Percy felt Iapetus start to get desperate. His blows were getting stronger but less precise, eager to break down Percy's impenetrable defense. He had been fighting extremely defensively, hoping to anger the titan, he needed him sloppy and unaware for his trick to work.

Iapetus was growing more and more enraged as his most powerful blows continued to clang off Percy's sword and shield. Finally, he delivered an incredibly powerful strike with his spear, wrenching Percy's shield from his arm. Iapetus smirked; this mortal was as good as dead now that he couldn't turtle behind his shield.

Percy smiled behind his helmet, thankful that the screaming mask covered up his features. Iapetus had played right into his hands. He had purposely lost his shield, allowing him to raise his sword with both hands, arms cocked back to bring his icy weapon down in a powerful strike.

Iapetus noticed this too late, not giving him time to counterattack. This is exactly what Percy had wanted the titan angry for. The move was clearly telegraphed, and would've been easy to dodge, but Iapetus was too sloppy and angry to notice that. Instead he was opting to block the blow with his spear shaft, putting himself right where Percy wanted him.

As he brough down his icy blade, Percy willed it to turn to water just before it hit the spear, allowing it to pass through the spear without resistance. As his watery blade appeared inside Iapetus guard, he willed it to freeze once again, just as it came down directly on Iapetus' head. The titan barely had time to blink before he was bisected, already on his way back to Tartarus.

Percy spat on the ground where the titan once stood. "They always fall for that. Cocky bastards." He said with a laugh.

Returning his shield to his back, he continued his walk through the labyrinth. After a while, he found the tunnel starting to heat up. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he drew nearer to whatever it was that was up ahead.

Picking up the pace, he found himself bursting into a large open room, metal grated catwalks replacing the rocky floor beneath his feet. He observed the metal refinery tools, along with the lava all around. There was no mistaking it, this was a forge of Hephaestus.

The sound of battle distracting him from his observations. He looked across the giant forge to see Alex, Annabeth, and Zoë engaged in a heated battle with a large group of Telekhines. With a sigh, he reengaged his armor.

"What are you guys doing here," he yelled, slicing his way through some monsters as he approached them. They all turned to his voice for a moment before resuming their fight. He got three responses all at once.

"Looking for you!" Zoë yelled.

"Stopping them from reforming Kronos' scythe." Annabeth cried.

"Killing seal dog things!" Alex shouted.

"Sounds like fun! Mind if I join you?" he said back, already chopping through the monsters anyways.

He heard a chorus of agreement from the trio, and together they began to make quick work of the Telekhines. After a few moments of fighting, the first wave of monsters had been killed. They really hadn't been much of a match for the group.

Looking towards the trio, Percy spoke quickly. "If they're really using Hephaestus' forge to remake Kronos' scythe, we have to destroy this place. We can't let them finish what they started."

"They'll just find another forge. We need to get out of here and report back to Hephaestus" Annabeth argued.

"Yea they will, but this will slow them down. You guys get out of here, I'll take care of it." Percy said, shooing them off. Annabeth needed no further argument; she had wanted to tactically retreat anyways. She fled to a different tunnel than the one Percy had come from, nestled in the corner of the forge. He saw Alex follow, watching as he got into a little heated argument with Annabeth as they left the forge. Ah young love, he thought to himself amusedly.

"I'm not leaving without you." He heard from beside him. Turning slowly. He found himself face to face with the beautiful huntress.

"Zoë I'm about to blow up a volcano, I don't think that's really an option you have." He said cheekily. At his words she stepped closer to him, looking up at him. Slowly, she reached up and removed his helmet, looking into his emerald eyes.

"You've been missing for a week now. Iris couldn't reach you with an IM. I thought you were dead." She said, reaching up to touch his face, almost as if to reassure herself he was there. He could see moisture building up ever so slightly in her black eyes.

"Yea sorry about that, I don't think my carrier gets the best reception down here." He joked. Noticing the dangerous look on her face, he added in a much more serious tone, "Look, I know you missed me, but I told you Zoë, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. Trust me on that." Behind him, he heard another group of Telekhines approaching.

Looking at him for a few moments as the Telekhines approached, she thought of arguing some more. Finally, she relented, realizing he was right, she would have to trust he'd come back. She stepped closer, able to feel his breath on her face now. Standing on her tip toes to reach, she planted a kiss on his cheek. It was quick and chaste, but it lit Percy's chest on fire.

"I didn't... Nevermind. You just better come back alive so that I can kill you myself." She murmured before turning and sprinting for the exit. He reached up and touched his gloved hand to the cheek she had kissed.

"Oh yeah, she totally missed me." He spoke to himself, happiness in his tone.

Turning to face the Telekhines, he began to control the liquid magma below him. Just as he had reached the point of return, he noticed some glowing rocks along the side of the volcano walls. They pulsed with power, and he recognized them instantly, a reminder of a quest from long ago.

"Shit, the gods are gonna be pissed." He thought to himself, but it was too late to stop what he had already started.

With a roar, he unleashed all his power, willing the volcano itself to erupt, destroying everything inside. The last thing he felt as the explosion rocked the entire volcano was the sensation of flying through the air, a loud whistling in his ears as his vision faded to black.

* * *

**AN:**

**And done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I skipped a portion of the book, but honestly, the parts before Mt. Saint Helens are not that interesting to me compared to the rest of the book. I promise I'm not just trying to rush this story or anything like that. Also, my favorite parts of this story are when I get to write parts separate from canon, as that gives me more creative freedom. I know that we love canon, which is why it's still a major part of the story, but a lot of what happens in the originals will still be done by Alex, allowing Percy to have new creative moments, all within the framework of canon. I'm not sure if that made sense, but that's how I see the way this story going. Anyways, leave a review letting me know what you thought as always. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:  
We've done it guys. We've reached the Calypso chapter. I don't know if you guys were as excited for this as I was, but I'm glad we're here. Yes, it will only be one chapter, but it was only one chapter in canon as well. That being said, the Calypso part of the series was one of my favorite parts when I first read the books, so I am happy to be providing my take on it. As usual, a couple things I want to mention. First, I'm glad you guys didn't seem to mind me skipping all the maze walking filler that is the first half of "The Battle of the Labyrinth" Second, I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy my take on Percy and Zoë and basically my whole vision for this story. Finally, I want to thank you all as usual for supporting my story. Seeing the reviews, favorites, and follows pile up help motivate me because I can see how many people are taking joy from what I'm writing. It feels good to make something you all enjoy. Anyways, here's chapter 9 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Island of Ogygia, ? CE**_

Percy woke with a huge shuddering breath. He went to sit up, but pain exploded throughout his entire torso, forcing him to lean back, resting uncomfortably on his arms. He looked down to see his entire stomach wrapped in bandages, along with most of his arms and legs. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he took in the state of his body, the cool metal of his arrowhead necklace like ice against the molten hot skin of his bare chest.

The fugue state of sleep long forgotten; Percy took the time to glance around him. He fond he was laying in a soft bed, shoved neatly into the corner of a small room. The walls seemed to be carved directly from stone, with blue iridescent crystals imbedded within, casting a dim glow across everything. The bed he was in was soft and comfortable, but something told him he had lingered there long enough.

With a groan, he sat upright, a burning sensation flaring up underneath his bandages as he did so. Pausing with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed, he took a moment to gather his breath. His body was exhausted, most likely a product of losing control of his powers in the volcano.

He rose with a sigh, turning towards the doorway. He didn't see any clothes around him, but his pants and the bandages were enough for him to feel decent traversing the home of whoever had been caring for him. They had clearly already seen him this way anyways.

Stepping through the carved entrance to his room and traversing down a hallway, he found himself in a kitchen. Pausing to take in his surroundings, his ears perked, picking up the voice of a person drifting into the cave on the back of the wind.

With no other plan in mind, he shuffled to the cave entrance, bursting into the daylight. His eyes, obviously adjusted to sleep and the dim lighting of the cave, were seared by the sun high in the sky.

"Damn you Apollo." He muttered, raising his arm to ward off the nefarious beams of light shredding his poor retinas.

After his eyes had some time to adjust, he lowered his arm, taking in his surroundings. The cave entrance was situated at the top of a hill, with various paths winding in different directions. In the distance he could feel the tug of the ocean all around what he now knew to be an island, calling him, beckoning him to return to it.

The land itself was beautiful, various plants from different regions of the world all somehow living together harmoniously in one place. There were even some plants he couldn't identify, even after all his time living, most likely unique to this island. The air was thick with the sweet scent of all the flora, and the sound of wildlife filled the air.

Faintly, over the buzz of the bugs, the chirping of the birds, and the lapping of waves on the shore in the distance, he was able to hear the voice again. It was a woman, and she was singing some unknown song, the notes drifting lazily through the air to meet his ears.

Turning down the path towards the singing, he allowed himself to bathe in the woman's voice. It was enchanting, the song she sang. He couldn't tell you what she was saying, or if she was saying anything at all, but the words didn't really matter. The voice was powerful yet serene, overpowering his other senses, drawing him in. The song made him feel at peace, content.

After walking for some time, enraptured by the mystery woman's song, he came into a clearing. He felt almost guilty, listening to her bare her soul through the song. He felt like he was stealing something from her. He experienced a primal urge to run away, to leave the songbird and her wonderfully woven verses alone. Shaking off the feeling, he pushed onward, seeing a woman bent over in a garden on the far side of the clearing.

When he reached her, she was still engrossed in her own singing. She was stooped over, a hat atop her head shielding her eyes from the sun, and her face from Percy. She wore a flowing white summer dress, the wind rustling it as she focused on her garden. She hadn't seemed to notice him, so Percy cleared his throat, speaking softly so as not to startle her.

"It's beautiful. The song, that is. It's beautiful." He said, sincerity in his voice. Percy may have been a spartan who had dedicated his entire life to fighting for the gods, but he could still appreciate art, and her voice most certainly was that.

The woman stood quickly, her eyes raising to meet his. "Thank you brave one." She said shyly, her voice just as enchanting when she spoke as when she sang.

Percy barely heard her apology, his brain to busy taking in the sight before him. He would be lying if he said his breath didn't hitch for a moment. He had lived for more than two thousand years, and this woman was easily one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, the goddess of love herself included.

Caramel hair cascaded towards her shoulders, falling lazily atop them, framing her face. Startling almond eyes met his, soft and kind, drinking in the sight of him as he did the same to her. She had high cheekbones, like she was some sort of tropical island princess, and her lips were full, upturned in a blindingly white smile. If Percy was being honest, she looked a lot like Zoë, only softer, kinder, warmer, and a hell of a lot more smiley.

He knew he was staring, ignoring her words, but for the moment he didn't care, choosing to indulge himself in the visage of the woman in front of him for a moment longer. He didn't miss the way she was looking at him either, eyes lingering on his bare chest before focusing on his face as he finally began to speak.

"I'm Percy," he began, extending his hand outwards for her to shake, "I'm new to the neighborhood, care to introduce yourself?"

The woman took his hand, shaking it briefly. Her hands were calloused, most likely from gardening, he gathered, but still soft and tender in his. She laughed at his awkward introduction, her laugh a crescendo of pleasant notes on his ears, just like her voice had been.

"My name is Calypso, Percy, and this," she said, gesturing towards the garden, and ultimately the island itself, "Is my home. Ogygia. Welcome." Still the smile had not yet left her features, unconsciously causing Percy to reciprocate.

"Ogygia? You're _that _Calypso?" he questioned, a sense of understanding filling his mind now.

"I am only the same Calypso I have always been. It seems you know of me?"

"I've read about you." He admitted slowly, choosing his words with tact. "The gods once sent me to retrieve the lost journals of Odysseus. I see he did not exaggerate your beauty, nor your voice." And it was true. If this was truly the same Calypso he had read about in those journals, Odysseus had done her a disservice by not giving her more credit in his private writings.

Calypso blushed, despite the somber look that now graced her features. "Thank you, kind one, but I am not as special as you say. I assume if you've read about me you know of my curse. Despite everything I am, I am never enough for anyone to stay."

"Yes, I know of your curse, but it is not any fault in you that drives them away, surely you can see that. It is the cruel will of the fates that sends heroes to you that cannot stay."

"And I presume you are one of them, aren't you?" she asked. His heart broke a little at the forlorn tone in her voice. He had read different stories about the Calypso mythos, some describing her as a witch who wanted to trap men on Ogygia, others describing her as a lovesick girl, but now he could see what she was. She was a lonely soul, desperate for someone, anyone, to care for her, destined to be taunted with the idea of connection for an eternity. It was tragic and depressing in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, there is much I have to return to. There are people I need to reunite with, and a duty I must adhere to." He said reluctantly, hating himself as he spoke, observing the crestfallen look on her beautiful face.

She didn't say anything, instead devolving into sobs. She didn't even know him yet, but just the idea that this man had taken one look at her and decided she wasn't worth considering staying hurt her beyond belief.

He sighed, knowing there was little he could do to heal the wounds of a thousand heartbreaks in one day, opting instead to place a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before walking back towards the cave. As he walked, an icy hand gripped his heart. He couldn't leave this girl here to suffer like this. He'd find a way to free her, fates be damned.

* * *

_**Island of Ogygia, ? CE**_

Percy thought he had been there a few days, but he wasn't entirely sure. Calypso had told him that time was difficult on Ogygia, and she had been right. Days and nights seemed to meld together, and there was no real way of figuring out the passage of time.

She had avoided him for a while, but eventually she had acquiesced, spending most of her time with the spartan. He told her of his life, of his adventures throughout history, and of the modern world. She taught him about gardening and weaving and spoke to him of all the things she missed, alone trapped on her island.

He told her about his unwavering loyalty to his duty above all else, but also of his friends at camp, how he had adopted a big brother role with many of them, and of his complicated relationship with Zoë. She had taken particular interest at that, informing him that Zoë was her sister through Atlas. Percy could see the hurt in her eyes whenever they talked about Zoë, as if she heard something in his voice that he didn't, and what she heard wounded her already tortured soul.

He felt for Calypso, in a way he hadn't felt sorry for someone in his entire life. She was just a lonely girl, trapped, cursed to never be enough. It was a sad existence, and even though he knew he had to leave eventually, he couldn't bring himself to let her wallow in despair while he was there.

That's how he found himself on the beach with her, watching the waves lap against the shore as she hummed softly. Birds flew overhead, simple passerby as her song filled the air, synchronizing with the rolling of the ocean in an oddly wonderful harmony.

"Calypso," he began quietly, disappointed he had to interrupt her calming humming. "If I could find a way to get you off this island, would you leave?" he asked.

She eyed him warily, not liking where this was headed. Conversations about her situation only conjured more heartbreak. "It is not the way of things. I cannot leave Ogygia. The gods will not allow it."

"I know. But you shouldn't be trapped here forever. I could convince the gods. I've worked with them for thousands of years. They're irrational, angry, and temperamental on the best of days," thunder boomed overhead as he spoke, "but ultimately, they will see reason. They will see you do not deserve this curse. You deserve happiness like anyone else."

"They will not see it that way Percy. I am a titan," he frowned at that, "If you truly want me to be happy, you could stay here with me forever. That is all I would ever need." She said, choking up, already knowing what his answer would be.

"I… I can't." he breathed out apologetically.

"It's because of Zoë, isn't it?" she asked, her voice tired and desperate. "There is always another girl. One better than me. I am never enough. It's my own sister now, is it not?" Sobs were wracking her body now. So that's why she looked so hurt when they talked about Zoë.

"No. Not because of Zoë. I have a duty, Calypso. A duty to Olympus; A duty to my fallen people. I can't simply stay here and live the rest of my days on an island paradise with you, no matter how much I'd like to."

"You're wrong. You may not see it, but I do. She's the real reason you won't stay. Just like every other time, a great hero, a wonderful man, someone I end up loving, washed up here. And now, this beautiful island paradise is exactly that! But just like every other time, you'll leave because there's a better person, and I'll be left here, the island paradise an ugly grey prison again, to live out my days alone, unloved, unwanted." She wailed; her voice filled with tears.

She rose and ran from the beach, leaving Percy with a lot of reflection to do, and a lot of regret in his heart.

* * *

_**Island of Ogygia, ? CE**_

The raft came a short while later. They had reconciled quickly, and reinstated their roles, spending almost every waking moment together. Then, one day, the raft showed up, taunting them both as it rested on the shoreline.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw it, and Calypso turned her back to it. She was harboring a childlike hope that if she looked away and pretend it wasn't there, she could will that reality into existence.

Percy met her on the beach after his daily training, a daily ritual by now, only to come face to face with a teary-eyed Calypso, a raft mocking her in the background. Approaching her carefully, like one would a wounded animal, he wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I need to speak to the gods." He murmured into her hair, the scent of cinnamon filling his nostrils. "Will you be okay until I return?" he asked. Numbly, he felt her nod against his chest.

Walking towards the beach, he went about creating an Iris message, fishing in his pocket for a drachma. After he found it, he took a deep breath before whispering, "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Zeus, on Olympus," tossing the drachma into the rainbow.

The form of the king of the gods shimmered before him, a frown on his face. "Zeus." He began. It was a safe opener, not too insubordinate, not too submissive.

"Perseus. Where are you? Do you realize what you've done? You loosened the bonds holding Typhon! He could wake at any moment. The gods will soon have to dispatch to fight him. Without our help, the demigods need you now more than ever, and you're lounging on some tropical island?" Zeus scolded, observing the backdrop behind Percy.

"I'm on Ogygia, Zeus, and I didn't really have the option to leave until a few moments ago."

"Well then leave, Perseus. You must help our children. You do that, and I'll see about forgiving you for unleashing the most dangerous monster the gods have ever faced."

"That's the thing Zeus, I'm not leaving. Not without Calypso anyways." He argued. The look on Zeus' face was priceless. He regretted not having a camera to capture it.

"You're what? You have to!" Zeus bellowed, thunder booming overhead as he did. Lightning stuck over the ocean ahead. Percy snickered despite himself, imagining the poor fish who had just been slain by Zeus' godly rage.

"I'm not leaving unless you free Calypso. What you've done to her isn't fair. It's unjust. Fix your wrongdoing, or your children are on their own." Percy stated after he had gathered himself.

"She's a titan, Perseus, I won't have her unchecked. Her father is Atlas for Chaos' sake!"

"And yours is Kronos' yet you're the king of the gods. That's hardly an argument and you know it. She's peaceful, milord, she will do Olympus no harm." Percy responded, calling Zeus milord in hopes of buttering him up a little bit.

"You speak true," he said with a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it Perseus, you are right. Sometimes I regret the day you were granted your immortality."

"And then you remember where you'd be without me. This is hardly much to ask of you after everything I've done and will do for you. You know that, deep down."

"Indeed. But Perseus, listen. I cannot release a titan, no matter how peaceful, in the middle of a war with the titans!" Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Zeus raised a hand to stop him. "However, I can make a deal with you, if you're willing."

"Let's hear it then." Percy said slowly through gritted teeth.

"If you agree to return to our children right now, I will vow to allow Calypso to leave on the raft with the next hero who arrives on her island. Curse broken, a free woman. Is that agreeable to you?" Zeus said grumpily.

He obviously didn't like bargaining with a mortal soldier of Olympus, but he knew Percy held all the leverage here. He was hot-headed and prideful sure, but Zeus didn't become the king of the gods by being an idiot.

"I will agree to your terms Zeus. But only if you swear on the River Styx that this next hero will arrive soon. Like within the next five years soon. I will not have any loopholes for you to take advantage of. I intend for her to be free."

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx to abide by those terms in their entirety, now get your ass on that raft! And fast!" Zeus cried, swiping his hand through the IM.

Percy sighed, knowing the hard part came next. Turning, he saw that Calypso was behind him already, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked softly.

"Enough. Thank you, Percy. For fighting for me. For giving me a way off this gods-forsaken island one day." She sputtered out.

"I only wish I had been able to do it sooner. I was more than glad to."

"But still, I'm not enough for you to stay, am I?" she asked, her voice more bittersweet than laced with desperation like the other times she had asked.

Percy took a shuddering breath before replying. "No, you're not, and I'm truly, deeply sorry about that. But one day soon, a hero will be coming to take you off this island. One who will see you for everything wonderful you are, and you will be more than enough for. I am as glad that day is coming as you are, I believe."

"I can never repay you for what you've done. But I still have more to ask of you. I need you to admit it to me. Admit that you're leaving for Zoë, and not for some sense of duty to the gods, or to Sparta."

Percy hesitated for a moment. "You're right… It's because of Zoë," he finally admitted.

"And why her and not me? I love my sister with all my heart, but why her?"

"Honestly, Calypso?" she nodded, urging him to explain.

"It's because loving you is too easy. Staying here forever with you, ignoring the world, would be too easy. You're beautiful, kind, loving, and charming, and everything a man would want, but there would be no challenge, no battle in loving you. You're like a perfect summer day, one that no one would ever want to end, but that's not what I think I want. It would be perfect, but perfect isn't perfect for me." He admitted. He meant it too. He knew that he could easily live the rest of his days with the woman across from him, but for the first time he was able to admit that his heart belonged to another.

"And why Zoë?" she asked, her voice little above a whisper.

"Zoë… I said you're like a summer day. Zoë is like a hurricane. A hurricane filled with knives and swords and loaded with danger. There is no guarantee with Zoë. She's difficult, she's cold at times, and she's got a hell of a temper. But she's also beautiful, just like you, and she's loving in her own way. She's smart, gifted, and a wonderful friend when she's not pretending to be something she's not. She's got this way about her that draws me in. I feel like even though loving her isn't, and never will be easy, there's something about her that makes all of it worth it. I can't help how I feel for her. After all, a spartan loves a challenge." He admitted, a faraway look in his eyes as he talked about her.

She stood unwavering, eyes scanning his face. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a pained look on his face.

"It's not an easy choice, but it's not really a choice. It's simply how I feel. I don't want to hurt you, the opposite in fact, but staying here when my heart belongs with her isn't fair to you. I found my person, I think, and yours will be here soon. Do you understand? I've never been the best at this whole 'feelings' thing, but I'm not leaving you alone until you understand why."

Calypso merely nodded that she understood, tears once again welling up in her eyes. She loved Percy, no doubt, but now she knew someone else would come to be with her, and soon. It was clear to her now. She was ready to let him go. She spread her arms for an embrace, and Percy obliged. The smell of the sea mingled with cinnamon, and she relished the moment, feeling safe in his arms.

With sadness wrought across his features, Percy disentangled himself from Calypso, quickly making his way to the raft. He hoped on, willing the water to pull it away. He didn't want to look back, because he knew if he did, he might still stay. Despite himself, he turned anyways.

Calypso stood on the beach, a watery smile on her face as she waved goodbye. He returned the gesture with a smile to match, heart heavy at abandoning the poor girl like so many heroes before him had done. He hated what he was doing to her.

Calypso watched him as he sailed away, her heart gripped in despair and heartbreak. She loved him for everything he was. She hated him for leaving. She loved him for what he had done for her future. One thing was for certain though, for the first time since her imprisonment, Calypso felt hope.

* * *

_**Beach of Camp Half-Blood, July 2008 CE**_

It was night time when Percy reached the shores of Camp Half-Blood. The stars were high above, and he looked to them for guidance like he always did in his times of strife. He knew that he had just left behind what was easily the biggest _what-if_ of his life, but he knew what he had done it for now.

As he made his way towards the camp, he noticed a lone figure a ways down the beach. Drawing closer, he was able to identify exactly who it was. Long slender legs led up to an athletic body. Midnight hair cascaded down her back, black eyes looking out to the sea. She had the same facial features as Calypso, but slimmer, more angular. Long dark eyelashes fell over her face, giving ghostly kisses to her skin. Calypso had been beautiful nearly beyond comprehension, but to Percy, Zoë had an ethereal beauty around her that even surpassed her sisters.

Drawing closer still, he saw the tears on her face, glistening like diamonds under the moonlight. Her hands were bunched at her sides, and he noticed she was holding _Anaklusmos _in her hand, her knuckles white, as if it was a lifeline keeping her attached to the mortal realm.

Finally, within earshot, he uttered one word. " Zoë."

Whipping towards him, her hair a hurricane of black around her head, Zoë found herself face to face with the same boy she had come to the beach to mourn. Before she could stop to think about what she was doing, she was embracing him in a desperate hug, clinging to him like he would disappear if she let go.

Percy absently rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder. He had missed her a great deal; he couldn't imagine what she was feeling seeing him back from the dead. He felt her hands clinging to his shirt, and reluctantly, he pushed her off of him. As much as he enjoyed embracing her, they needed to speak.

"Zoë. I'm sorry." He apologized, his voice quiet, nearly overshadowed by the ocean.

"Percy. I'm just… I'm just glad you're alive. I thought you were dead. Again." She sputtered out; her voice wet with emotion.

"How long have I been gone?" he questioned, fearing the answer.

"You don't… You don't know?" she asked, slowly.

"I was. I was on Ogygia. Time was… Difficult there." He admitted. That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"You were on Ogygia? You've been gone for three weeks Percy! We had a funeral for you! And you were off on a remote island with Calypso drinking from coconuts?" she hissed, her joy at his return from the dead replaced by anger.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter Zoë. All I could do was wait for the raft to appear, so I could break your sisters' heart when I told her I had to leave." Percy said, pain in his voice.

"I... I guess you're right. I suppose having you back with us will have to be enough, even if it took you three weeks." She joked. Zoë knew she was acting rather bi-polar, but her best friend had just returned from the dead, she felt she had earned the right. They embraced again, glad to be reunited.

"How'd she take it?" Zoë asked finally.

"She was heartbroken, but she understood. When I explained to her I couldn't stay, that I had a duty and-"

"That's why?" Zoë interrupted, pushing off of him. Her voice was angry, but Percy thought he heard a tinge of disappointment hidden underneath. He pushed the thought aside, knowing that despite his feelings for the girl, she was still a huntress at heart, and he was probably imagining it. Shaking his head, Percy looked her in the eyes, volcanic black meeting sea green.

"No. I've lived my entire life leaving things behind for my duty to Olympus and Sparta. Not this time. I didn't leave for them. I left for you, Zoë. I came back for you." his voice was a whisper in the night, his words an offering extended to the dark haired girl. Calypso had helped him realize his feelings, and he refused to hide them now. He watched her face hopefully, waiting for a response. She said nothing. She simply stared up at him, moonlight reflecting in her irises. After a while, he realized she wasn't going to speak, so he turned and left, not wanting her to see the heartbreak in his eyes. He had experienced enough of that for one day.

Watching him walk away, Zoë sat stunned on the beach, still unmoving. She had wanted to say something, anything, to him, but she couldn't bring herself to. When she had thought he was dead, Zoë had realized how much she cared about him. That she loved him even. But now that he was back, standing in front of her, she couldn't force herself to say anything at all.

Instead of telling him how she felt, she had sat silent as her heart cracked. Her heartbeat was loud in her throat, beating his name through her core. His visage was tattooed in her mind, leaving no doubt how she felt about him, yet she had let him slip through her fingers like sand. She fell to her knees, alone on the beach, and cried. She had been too weak to overcome herself, and now he was gone. Dust in the wind.

* * *

**AN:  
We're done! I hope I did a good job, I'm not too sure how good I am at this angsty romance stuff. But I can try and explain what I was going for in what you read. With Calypso, I've always viewed her story as sad and heartbreaking, and I wanted a way to stay true to that idea, but to give her a little hope. That's why she get's the deal she does, so that one day, she won't be trapped forever. I think that's a nice way to end her arc differently than canon. Also, I wanted it to be clear in the chapter how difficult a decision it was for Percy to leave, but I also wanted it to be clear why he left. Calypso was wonderful, and he definitely could've loved her, but he already loved Zoë, and Zoë was more of what he wanted. Independent, challenging, skilled, but still loving and caring underneath her cold demeanor. I really hope that shined through when I was writing. Finally, the scene with Zoë at the end. That scene was to show that Percy had come to terms with how he felt, but Zoë still isn't there. She's got two-thousand years of ruthless man-hating and cold-heartedness to get over, and that bit her in the ass. They'll get there, I promise! Just not yet. Also, I hope you didn't mind the dates not being there while Percy was on Ogygia. I thought it would be a cool detail to not have them since "Time is difficult" there. I couldn't resist lol. Anyways, I hope you all didn't hate the chapter, I worked really hard on this one. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Hello readers, I'm back. Sorry it took longer than usual; it's been a busy week for me. ** **It's exam week, along with me needing to finish a semester long research project, plus participating in a freshman engineering competition for my university (I took first!). All in all, there hasn't been much time to write. I did my best to find time, both because I want another chapter for you all and because I honestly enjoy working on this story. That being said, my last exam is today and then I'm on winter break, so I'll have plenty of time to write starting tomorrow. I'm sorry that you had to wait a few days for this chapter. Enough about me though, I know you guys just care about the story. Speaking of, we hit one hundred favorites, which tells me I'm doing something right. I'm excited to see what you guys think as the story progresses. I like what's in store. Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 10 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, July 2008 CE**_

Percy said nothing as the questers recounted the details of their second journey through the Labyrinth to Chiron. He merely listened quietly; eyes trained on the final preparations being made to the defenses around Zeus' fist. He may have seemed disinterested, but he was actually deeply troubled by the details Alex was relaying to Chiron. More specifically, he was troubled by the fact that Kronos had risen, taking the child of Hermes as a host body. That certainly would not bode well for the gods or their children.

He had felt guilty about not going with them into the Labyrinth, forcing Percy to put his mortal friend Rachel in danger. He knew that his reason for staying was justified; the camp needed his military expertise to set up defenses after all, yet guilt had eaten away at him still. Admittedly, he wasn't particularly keen on awkwardly wandering a maze with Zoë either, considering they hadn't spoken since that night on the beach. Regardless, his guilt had been abated when he found out how the mortal had handled herself, even going so far as to throw a hairbrush at the lord of time himself.

Now though, as Alex wrapped up his recollection of their quest, Percy turned, placing himself to Chiron's side. Chiron stepped away, allowing his once pupil to stand in front of the questers alone. Chiron was old and wise, with years of experience, but he knew that when it came to leading an army, Percy had him out matched. Percy had been manipulating armies from the shadows for millennia in the service of Olympus, and Chiron could recognize that. It was time for the spartan to do what he knew best. It was time to go to war.

"Alex, Zoë. I need you two to stay behind, we'll need you to reinforce wherever the line is weakest. You're the strongest warriors at this camp, and you'll be able to plug any holes without us sacrificing manpower. Annabeth, I want you in a command position. I trust you to coordinate our efforts. Remember everything I've taught you about warfare in the past year." He began, his tone brokering no argument.

Annabeth nodded, eager at the opportunity. It was true, over the past year Percy had taken an interest in her, providing her with tips on how to lead an army, and she was eager to show the immortal warrior what she had learned.

As Annabeth darted off to take her position, Alex and Zoë stayed behind. Zoë turned to Percy; an eyebrow raised.

"And where will you be during all this?" Zoë questioned.

"Me? I'll be on the front lines. I put the defense into place, but I'm not going to sit back and levy orders. Annabeth is more than capable. I'll deal with any heavy hitters that come out of the Labyrinth." Percy replied.

"You mean to do that alone? While Alex and I sit back and play cover up the hole in the defense?"

"Hey, I don't mind being the flex-seal. I'll play cover up the hole." Alex interjected. His eyes had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, but now he just wanted to ease the tension.

"Alex my boy, perhaps it would be best if we got into position. Let them discuss this alone." Chiron said sagely. Alex nodded hesitantly. He didn't want to look away from the staring match that had begun between Percy and Zoë. Reluctantly, he followed Chiron away, leaving them alone.

"Yes, I do," Percy sighed. "Zoë, there's no telling what comes out of that Labyrinth. I'm not doubting yours or any of the camper's capabilities. But if a titan walks out of that entrance, can you truly say you or anyone here is ready to fight it?"

"That's not the point Percy! You're sidelining me and Alex! For what? To soothe your pride? To prove you're the strongest one here?" Zoë hissed.

"You're not being sidelined. You're being put in a position to act as an entire team of reinforcements, despite being one person. What does that tell you I think of your capabilities? You and Alex are the most vital piece of this defense!" Percy shot back.

"Well, I don't like it. We should be fighting on the front lines. With you." She said, her voice losing its original venom.

Percy stared at her for a long time, saying nothing. She stared right back, her eyebrows raised, daring him to retort.

"This isn't about the battle at all, is it?" he questioned softly.

"I… No… It's not I suppose." Zoë replied, her voice fragile, eyes cast downward.

"I figured as much. Look Zoë, the beach, everything. Just forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm alright with it. Life goes on. My duty goes on." Percy said, but she could see through it. She could hear the hurt in his voice. Still, despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She wanted to but Zoë still couldn't bring herself to correct him. To tell him that it _did_ matter. That she felt the same. That no, without him, life didn't go on. She knew that now. Yet still, when she finally looked into his eyes, a swirling pool of emerald green, the words escaped her.

"At least take this. I don't want you to fight without it. I'll feel like I'm fighting by your side if you do." She finally murmured, pressing a small metal into his hands. He looked down, seeing _Anaklusmos_ in its hidden form. He said nothing, instead drawing her into a hug.

She pressed her head into the crook of his neck, finding comfort there. Still she wasn't able to express to him how she felt, but she hoped she could somehow convey it with an embrace. She squeezed tighter, trying to put all her feelings into the hug. She hoped that by giving him _Anaklusmos_, a literal piece of her essence, he would understand. He would see what she felt inside.

"Don't die. Please." She murmured into his shoulder. Pushing herself away from him, she looked into his eyes again, hoping to see he understood. When she looked into his eyes, all she saw was love, and her inability to express the same broke her inside. Her stomach churned, a boiling pot of feelings she couldn't ever hope to comprehend. Still, her heart fluttered as a cheeky smile grew on his face.

"I wasn't planning on it." He said, before turning and leaving. She watched as he made his way to the front of the demigod army, _Anaklusmos_ in hand. His boots kicked up dust, drawing the attention of some of the nearby campers. She watched as he summoned a watery platform in front of the army. More looked his way. She watched as he spoke to the assembled demigods, mere children, and began to spark hope in them.

"Demigods! Friends!" he began, his voice carrying across the soon to be battlefield. All around, demigods stopped their chatter, turning towards the spartan. Eager eyes landed on him, hoping what he said would inspire them. Make them less afraid of what was about to come from the pile of rocks. Make them less afraid of the danger they faced.

"For thousands of years, the titans and their armies have sought to destroy the gods. And today, they hope to finally achieve their goal. Today, they seek to kill us all, to eliminate the power of Olympus. Have no doubt, _you_ are the strength of the gods. Without _you_ Olympus will fall. Without you, evil will conquer this world. But I have no fear. Only anger fills my veins. White hot bubbling fury courses through my blood. These titans and their monster army seek to kill us, to take our home! They think they will succeed today and do it with ease! Does that not fill you with rage as it does me? It should! Which is why I know that before the day is done, they will be running away, tail between their legs. Because I stand in front of the mightiest army Olympus' has ever assembled. And we are fighting for our families, for each other, for our home!" Percy spoke loud and clear, sending shivers up the demigod armies' spines. The land was silent, every hero standing with bated breath as they listened to the Ghost of Sparta speak.

"They say that a victorious warrior wins first, then goes to war. Let us rejoice then, because we have already won! Now," he yelled out across the field, his voice booming through the field around Zeus' fist. Slamming his helmet down on his head, he turned away from the army, eyes on Zeus' fist. Even with his back turned, they heard what he shouted next. "Let's go to fucking war."

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, July 2008 CE**_

Alex wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been fighting. It seemed like he had been doing it all his life. It seemed that for every monster he killed, three more took their place. He felt his arms heavy like iron, and knew that if he was feeling this way, his fellow campers were even worse off. The demigods had fought with a ferocity the monster army hadn't ever seen when the battle began, but after several hours, that ferocity had faded, replaced by exhaustion. They were giving ground now, holes popping up everywhere in the shield wall.

Looking to the center of the battlefield, he watched as the only warrior who didn't look tired continued to decimate the monster army. Alex sent a quick prayer of thanks to the gods for making this mortal into an immortal thousands of years ago. Percy carved through monster after monster like they were paper. His sword was a blur of motion, his body surrounded by tendrils of water whipping anything that tried to approach him from his blind spots. Alex wasn't exaggerating when he said he had a feeling that Percy had killed more than every camper combined. Without him, they would surely be dead. There was one thing that was certain about Percy. The Ghost of Sparta was a machine engineered to kill.

Torn from his observations by a commotion in the back of the monster army, he saw Daedalus and Briares burst forth from the Labyrinth, decimating the monster army from behind.

"We're saved!" he heard several demigods cry. He had to agree. Even with Percy, things had been looking bleak, but upon the arrival of Briares the hundred handed one, there was hope. Percy had been fighting like a demon, but the demigods were beginning to fall. Briares arrival turned the tide of battle. His massive arms began to pelt the monster army with boulders, decimating their forces faster than they could emerge from the Labyrinth.

The demigods roared in approval until of course, as it always was with demigods, their moment of triumph proved to be short lived. With an explosion of rocks and debris, Kampê herself emerged from the Labyrinth. She towered above both of the armies, her massive wings expanding, blotting out the sun. Around her waist was a belt of moving animal heads, warping and shifting with the gnawing and gnashing mouths of various dangerous beasts.

"We're doomed!" he heard several demigods cry. Once again, he had to agree. The giant monster was easily worth all the monsters Briares had killed and more. Even worse, despite Briares being brave enough to fight the regular monsters, he seemed to still hold fear in his heart for Kampê. He was now hiding behind the demigod army, his bravery forgotten. This time, it was the monster army that cheered.

Suddenly, all fighting stopped, everyone simply staring in awe at the giant monster. She twirled her curved blades, daring someone to be the first to attack her. Alex saw her eyes train in on one man, and Alex wasn't surprised to see who was approaching the jailor of Tartarus. The screaming mask of Percy's armor stared directly at the beast as he approached, strolling as casually as one would walk down the street on a nice autumn day. The Ghost of Sparta had taken the field, and he meant business.

"Hey Kampê!" Percy shouted up at the monstrous woman.

"Who dares?" she hissed back. Her reptilian eyes were filled with anger at the disrespect the little mortal was showing.

"I have a question for you!" Percy began. "How does it feel that you're about to get your ass kicked by one dude?" he jested. The demigod army gasped. Alex was certain Percy's words proved a popular theory that had persisted around camp for a while now. Percy was actually secretly insane.

"How do you feel about death, little demigod?" Kampê roared in anger, her curved swords swinging towards him. Percy merely sidestepped the attack, still looking to taunt the monster.

"Death? Honestly, I could take it or leave it." He joked. The demigod and monster armies had resigned to watching at this point, too eager to see this fight to even remember they were in the middle of a battle. "But being called a demigod? That just pisses me off." Percy shot back, finally springing into action.

Kampê roared with rage, swinging her curved swords wildly at him. Percy raised the shield of Leonidas, blocking one sword easily, the other sailing over his head as he ducked. She continued her flurry of attacks, Percy blocking or dodging each attack. To the untrained eye, it looked like a blur of motion, but Alex could see the calculation in every step. Percy was avoiding her attacks gracefully, engaged in the deadliest form of dancing. Alex could see that Percy was waiting for an opportunity to attack, but knew he couldn't push inside her guard considering the belt of snarling animals around her waist.

The poison from her blades flew across the battlefield, sizzling as it made contact with the ground, creating potholes in the earth he had to avoid. Finally, as she grew more and more aggravated the giant monster raised both of her arms, bringing both swords in a downward strike.

Percy smirked beneath his mask. She had finally done what he needed. Quickly, he backstepped out of the range of the swords, and as soon as they made contact with the ground, he used his water abilities to form icy shackles, momentarily trapping her blades on the ground. As Kampê tugged and pulled on her weapons, he jumped onto he arms, running up her enormous body.

She broke her weapons loose, but couldn't use them to attack him now, as she would risk feeling her own poison. Instead, she dropped her blades, swatting at him as he reached her shoulder. Unfortunately for her, she was too late, he had already jumped. She barely missed him, instead hitting her shoulder, as he fell down her back. Jamming _Anaklusmos_ into her back, Percy slid all the way down her back, carving a vicious path across her body.

Kampê howled in pain, somehow still living after having her entire back cut a sword length deep. Percy, now back on the ground and near her feet, laughed in triumph. Suddenly, he received a kick to the chest, sending him flying away from the monster. He hadn't expected her to recover that quickly, or at all, from the enormous wound he had given her.

Percy's body flying through the air sparked both armies back into action, the fight on once again. As the armies continued to fight, Percy rose from the crater his body had formed some distance away. Thankfully, his armor had held strong against the blow. Rising with a groan, he raised his mask, spitting some blood out of his mouth. Slamming the screaming face back down, he charged back towards Kampê.

"Back for more demigod?" the wounded beast shouted over the clang of swords and shields. She had noticed his approach quickly.

"_Di immortales_ I am not a demigod!" he yelled, raising his shield to block her first strike. Their dance resumed once more.

The battle raged on and on around them, but Percy's focus was solely on Kampê. She was careful this time to avoid the same mistake she had made the first time, the enormous wound on her back serving as a reminder. She knew that she would bleed out from it soon, but she was determined to take this stupid warrior with her. As Percy usually did with stronger opponents, he bided his time, fighting defensively. He found that his superior endurance meant he could just wait for the super powerful beings to make a mistake. Once again, Kampê proved him right.

The entire battle, he had been giving ground, allowing her to chase him away from Zeus' fist. Eventually, he had tuned and dashed away. As he led her through the forest, at a complete run now, she chased after him, barreling through trees, her actual mission forgotten. All she wanted was to kill him. Finally, Percy reached his destination, and turned to face her again.

"Ready to accept your death demigod?" Kampê taunted.

"You know, you really shouldn't have chased the champion of Poseidon to a creek." Percy replied, a smile in his voice. Suddenly, she was aware of where she was. She began to take in her surroundings with a panicked look on her face. With a chuckle, he pointed behind her, prompting her to look behind her. Turning violently, the last thing Kampê saw was a wall of watery blades flying at her, plunging into her body like a monster shish kebab.

Percy smiled as the monster turned to dust. He knew that he had used a lot of power in a short burst to kill her. He knew that he had already been tired when he did it. That's why he wasn't surprised when he felt himself start to get lightheaded. Still, she had totally called him demigod like three times, so killing Kampê was worth overexerting himself. With a sigh, he resigned himself to fainting, and his vision faded to black.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, July 2008 CE**_

Percy woke up to Zoë's face looking down on him. Volcanic black eyes and royal features stared at him. Her black hair hung down over her shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek. Their faces were close, and he could feel her hot breath on his face. Her visage was an emotionless mask, but he knew that her being at his bedside was her way of showing she was worried. With a smile he sat up, despite her pushing against his chest trying to keep him down.

"Relax Zoë, I'm fine. I'm tired, not injured." He said with a smile. And truly he was. He was the reason he had passed out.

"Well good… I'm glad…" she trailed off. She blushed slightly. Embarrassed that she had been worried for nothing. She had only heard he was unconscious in the infirmary, not the why.

"So… Did we win?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. We did. Barely. Even after you led Kampê away, the monsters kept coming. Daedalus sacrificed himself. Alex's friend Nico, the son of Hades, promised him fair judgement in the afterlife, and so he let himself die so that the Labyrinth would die with him." Zoë explained.

"A noble sacrifice then. I'm sure he'll reach Elysium." He hesitated for a moment. "And you Zoë? Were you injured?" Percy questioned, concern in his tone. Sure, she hadn't reciprocated his feelings, but he still cared about her after all.

"Not really. A few cuts and bruises. Did you expect me to be hurt?" she asked jokingly, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I suppose not. I'm usually the one that ends up in the infirmary, not you." He joked back. He was a little upset that she was joking with him now, as if the events of the past few days had never happened. Still, he had to admit that at the very least he was glad it seemed they would still remain friends. If that meant pretending nothing had happened, he could live with that. He could play along.

"Good. I'm glad even in your tired state you know who's better." She said with a wink. He laughed at that. After a brief moment, he sobered up.

"I'm not even tired." He whined; his sentence punctuated by a yawn. He blushed as he yawned, upset his body had betrayed him so clearly.

"Percy, you're a tremendous warrior, and a great friend, but you're a terrible liar." She said softly, eyes boring holes in his face, peering deep into him now.

"Tell that to the," he yawned again. He was more tired than he realized apparently. "You know what, you might be right." He mumbled, allowing himself to lay back down now.

"I always am, aren't I?" she joked. She looked at him a moment more. His eyes were droopy, and he looked exhausted, but she couldn't help but feel electricity as she stared at him. Her spine tingled as she drank in his face, saying nothing as he did the same to her. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his forehead, leaving a kiss on his brow. His skin was hot, and she felt her face heating up to match.

"Well, I… I better let you get your rest then." Zoë said hurriedly, rising and quickly making her way to the door. She paused in the door frame, giving one last look towards him. Nervously she said, "And Percy… I'm in… I'm glad you're back for good now." And with that, she was gone, leaving Percy with a smile on his face, but a lot to think about.

* * *

**AN: **

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed. I know the chapter wasn't particularly long, but I didn't have much time to write. I know that's a lame excuse, and I could've waited, but honestly, I think this was a good length for what I wanted this chapter to have in it. I didn't want to go longer and start the next book in this chapter, but I didn't want to have filler just to have length. This chapter was basically about the battle, and about Percy and Zoë. The battle was pretty self-explanatory, and I hope you enjoyed it. As for the Percy and Zoë stuff, well, that's a different story. What I was sort of going for was to make it clear that Zoë is in love with Percy, but can't really admit it, and she's trying in her own awkward inexperienced ways to convey that to him. At the same time, Percy isn't confident enough in his ability to understand her to pick up on the signs, and he's too respectful to keep pursuing her after she essentially rejected him on the beach. I hope that you're not too mad, because they will be together eventually. I also hope you liked the chapter, despite its short length. After today, we're back in business for real. Wish me luck on my last exam! Until next time, **

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**Winter break is upon us! And with it, plenty of time to work on this story! I'm excited to start the "Last Olympian" part of the story. Hopefully you like what I do with it. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. That's all really for today. I just want to get right into it. Here's chapter 11 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Battlegrounds of Atlantis, August 2009 CE**_

Percy turned silently to the mermen at his side, raising his hand to signal for silence. He sensed enemies approaching, and they couldn't risk their cover being blown. He and a squadron of Atlantis' best soldiers were currently perched in a dense field of coral, lying in wait to ambush a group of Oceanus' elite soldiers.

Their mission was vital. The soldiers they were targeting were escorting a shipment of freshly crafted armor and weaponry to the front lines of Oceanus' army. Taking the convoy's cargo for themselves to outfit Poseidon's soldiers instead would help turn the tide in the war efforts. Things were looking grim for the armies of Atlantis, but this raid, and many more like it were helping to turn the war back in their favor.

After a few moments, the convoy they were targeting crested a hill in the distance, coming into the ambush's sightline. Several loads of cargo were being hauled by hippocampi, their rainbow hides glittering brilliantly. "Not very subtle" Percy thought to himself with a chuckle. Flanking the loads of weapons and armor were about twenty of Oceanus' elite strike soldiers, tails swishing powerfully in the water. They carried themselves confidently, and their eyes vigilantly scanned the coral reef around them. They were certainly well trained. Luckily, the element of surprise was one of warfare's greatest equalizers.

Upon seeing the vigilance of the approaching soldiers, Percy felt glad that he had brought twenty of Poseidon's most trusted soldiers, because along with himself, he liked their odds. Each soldier had been handpicked for their experience in stealth missions and solo combat. Two important skills for a raid such as this.

As the shipment swam overhead, the shadows of the passing soldiers looming over them, Percy knew it was time to strike. Percy looked back to his soldiers, using hand signals alert the soldiers it was time to begin the ambush. The soldiers signaled back that they understood, readying their weapons. In synchrony, the soldiers burst forth from the coral, striking the convoy with lethal intent.

Percy heard the soldiers cry out in alarm, but he had cut down two of their number before any had realized what was happening. He didn't have time to watch his soldiers fight, but if he had, he would've found them winning handily. The element of surprise had aided them greatly. Instead, as they fought, he found himself tangled in a duel with three of Oceanus' mermen, their spears striking towards him violently.

He blocked rapidly, his guard unbreachable, even for three mermen. They were well trained, working together as a team, making it too risky to attack them aggressively. Instead Percy opted to fight defensively, parrying and blocking as a plan formed in his head.

After some time, a merman found an opening in Percy's guard, stabbing at him through the opening, but Percy was aware of the gap in his defense. In fact, he had allowed it on purpose. Using his water abilities, he froze the water around the thrust, the ice traveling all the way to the seafloor, trapping the merman's weapon in place. It was the same trick he had used during the battle of the labyrinth.

As the merman struggled with his now frozen in place weapon, Percy quickly dispatched his compatriots, making short work of them. Turning, he quickly killed the third soldier as well. Instantly his eyes left the dead soldiers as he scanned the battlefield, hoping to find more mermen to fight. He saw none, as his men had seemed to handle the rest already. Blood tainted the water, and it was growing murky.

"Captain!" Percy called over to the captain of the squadron.

"Yes general?" the merman responded, swimming over to the champion of Poseidon.

"What's the butcher's bill?" Percy questioned.

"Three injured, no casualties. They didn't see us coming. It was a rousing success." The captain replied, a grin on his green face. Percy opened his mouth to respond but felt a stirring in the water. The blood and sound of battle most likely drew its attention. Whatever it was, it was huge, and it was coming right for them.

"Captain, something massive is headed right for us. Take the men and get this cargo back to Poseidon!" he barked out quickly.

"But sir. We can fight!" the captain insisted.

"Not whatever the hell this is. Now go!" Percy was shouting now. The beast was drawing in close. The captain wasted no more time arguing, quickly organizing his men and taking the cargo, leaving Percy alone to face whatever the hell was headed their way. Just as the captain and his men crested the ridge in the distance, Percy felt the presence upon him.

Turning violently, he was just in time to see the giant eel behind him. It was green, with splotches of yellow and grey, and at least as long as three buses end to end. Its maw was wide open, looking to swallow Percy whole, and Percy was fairly certain the eel could've swallowed a jeep if it wanted to. Using the water to aide him, he burst quickly out of the way, allowing the eel to go flying by.

The eel stopped uncharacteristically fast for a beast of its size, turning on a dime to swim towards Percy again. Percy quickly swam back at the monster, dodging its mouth once again, delivering cuts on the eel's body as it swam past. Although he was landing cuts, he was unable to sink his sword in deep to deal a devastating blow.

Percy kept up the same strategy for a while, but the eel seemed to not mind the cuts all over its slimy body. Eventually, the eel grew wise to Percy's plan, and after another series of cuts to its body, swung its tail around to hit Percy violently, sending him careening into the coral reef below.

The eel was on him in a moment, leaving no time for respite, its jaws clamping down on his leg. His armor held a little, forcing the eel to bite down even harder. As the eel unleashed the full power of its jaws on Percy's armor, his bite punched through the metal, its tooth digging deep into Percy's thigh. He let out a yell of pain, the tooth tearing into his muscle, before grasping the eels jaw with his hands.

Straining with all his might, he began to force the eels jaw open, extracting his leg. Instantly he felt the water saltwater rush to heal the tooth wound in his leg, his flesh stitching itself together at a rapid pace. For what was probably the millionth time in his life, he thanked Poseidon for blessing him all those years ago.

Now however, Percy found himself standing in the jaws of the massive beast, his arms overhead the only thing keeping him from being chomped again. With a roar, he tried to force the eel's jaws open further to allow him time to escape, but it was no use.

"I am not getting killed by a monster that doesn't even have arms!" Percy yelled in rage. Whether he was taunting the beast, or goading himself, not even he was really sure.

With a grunt, he extended his senses, feeling the water around him. He manifested two enormous watery hands, grabbing the eel with them. The eel let him go, now preoccupied with escaping the grip of the watery hands. The eel thrashed about wildly, and Percy's brow furrowed in frustration. With an explosion of pain in his head, he manipulated the eel's body, literally tying it into knots.

Percy floated for a moment, taking the time to catch his breath. After he had recuperated, he made his way to the eel. Approaching the now incapacitated eel, Percy swam directly towards the beast's massive head. He looked right into the monstrous eel's eye and smirked.

"See how cool hands are?" Percy teased, thrusting _Anaklusmos_ into the head of the beast, turning it into monster dust. Percy sat patiently, watching the monster dust dissipate in the water. As the last of the golden flakes disappeared, he turned back towards Atlantis, swimming with as much speed as he could muster with a still healing leg. He had to give a status report of the mission to Poseidon.

* * *

_**Command Temple of Atlantis, August 2009 CE**_

The last thing Percy expected to see as he approached the command temple was Alex Jackson leaving. As he approached, he saw Alex starting to shoot towards the surface, only to stop when he caught sight of the Spartan. Alex quickly retraced his steps, swimming towards the Percy with a curious look on his face.

"Percy!" he called out to him as he approached. "It's good to see you. It's been a while." Percy smiled at the young demigod. He had grown fond of the son of his patron over the past few years.

"Indeed, it has Alex. Wait for me here. I must go report to your father, and then I will join you."

"Join me? You're returning to camp?" Alex questioned. "I thought you said you had to fight for Atlantis, being dads champion and all? You've been down here since last winter! Why come back now?"

Percy nodded. "I did say that. But that was then. There was nothing for me to do at camp then. I was needed more here. But now? The final battle approaches, and I wouldn't miss it. Now, I must report. This'll only take a moment." Percy swam away, back towards the father Alex had just left.

Alex waited patiently, despite the guilt gnawing at him. He knew that he needed to return to camp, but the longer he lingered in Atlantis, the more he wanted to stay and help his father. As he waited, he watched the battles waging in the distance and felt the explosions of power shake the ocean itself as his father disintegrated monster after monster.

Finally, Percy returned, looking a little pale. Whatever Percy had discussed with his father to make him look like that; he wasn't sure he wanted to know. When Percy reached him, they turned toward the surface, shooting up at speeds only someone like them could ever manage. After a brief moment, Percy turned towards Alex as they swam, eyebrow raised, drawing Alex's attention.

"You went through with Beckendorf's plan, didn't you?" he asked carefully. Percy had a hunch that they had attacked the _Princess Andromeda_ and that it hadn't gone well.

"How'd you even know about that plan? You've been down here for months." Alex asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Zoë." The immortal spartan breathed out. At Alex's questioning look he continued. "We uh… We iris message… From time to time…" He was blushing now. Alex had never seen Percy so flustered. They were quiet for a moment, the water rushing by the only sound to reach their ears.

"I can't help but to notice a certain lack of Beckendorf's around here." Percy said after a while. "I take it something went wrong?" Alex didn't say anything for a moment. The thought of his friend's death was causing him to choke up. Eventually he got a handle on his emotions and spoke, his voice wet with emotion.

"He... We got caught, and he detonated the ship anyways. I was able to jump overboard in time. He wasn't so lucky." Alex admitted. Despite his father telling him it wasn't his fault, Alex still felt guilty. He knew his father meant it, but despite being one of the most levelheaded gods, Alex knew Poseidon just couldn't fully comprehend mortal attachment, so he couldn't completely understand how Alex was feeling. Percy on the other hand, absolutely could.

"A noble death then. Do not feel guilt for how things happened Alex. I have… Struggled with the death of comrades before. If you spend time feeling guilty about his death, you take away the glory of his sacrifice. His death wasn't about you. It was about him. About the greater good." Percy consoled.

"I… You're right. Thank you." Alex muttered out. After that, the mood was too dark for any more conversation. Instead, they swam silently side by side, Camp Half-Blood drawing nearer by the second. Despite everything Percy and his father had said, Alex knew it would not be a happy reunion when they showed up on the beaches of camp half-blood.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, August 2009 CE**_

When they surfaced, Percy quickly distanced himself from Alex. Despite the campers looking up to Percy as much as if not more than they did Alex, Percy wasn't here for the planning or execution of the mission, so he really had no part in delivering the news of its pyrrhic success. That burden fell to Alex.

Instead, Percy skirted around the edge of the clump of campers. With all the demigods' focus on Alex as he recounted the details of the mission, Percy continued his journey. He scanned the crowd, looking for a particular face with angular features and midnight eyes.

Feeling an arm shoot out and grab his, Percy turned violently, arm cocked back to strike his would-be assailant. Instead, he was met with a flash of twirling black hair as he found himself enveloped in a hug. There was no doubt this was Zoë, if the black hair flush against his shoulder didn't give it away, the scent of pine in his nose did. He wondered absentmindedly if it was a perfume she used, or if all Hunters of Artemis, former included, naturally smelled of the forest. Regardless, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug with vigor.

After a moment, they separated, returning to a more socially acceptable distance. Grabbing him by the arm, Zoë dragged him away from the mass of campers, obviously wanting to talk about something alone. Finally, she stopped, allowing him to look at her again. Over her shoulder, he was able to make out the campers returning to their cabins, along with a few of them meandering to the big house, but his focus was all on her.

The silver moonlight was cascading downwards through the branches of the trees overhead, shedding a faint light on her features. Her eyes reflected the light and held some secret he couldn't comprehend. Her lips were upturned ever so slightly, the ghost of a smile gracing her face. Percy shuddered at the sight of her.

"I missed you." He breathed out slowly, not afraid of her hearing the affection in his voice. They were closer than ever, even after all their time apart, and he was comfortable with expressing his affection by now.

"I've missed you too Percy. This place is… Boring without you…" she said slowly. He sighed internally as she spoke, listening to how she chose her words so carefully. By now he had deduced she felt for him the same way he felt for her, but he refused to force her to admit it. Even with the knowledge, her reluctance to come to terms with her feelings, and in turn her constantly choosing her words so carefully to avoid facing them, cut him deeply.

"Well, I'm here now. For good, I think. After this battle. Either we win, and Poseidon will not require my aid, or we lose, and we will be together in Elysium. A year without my best friend was entirely too long." Percy said, his voice quiet.

"That's an understatement." She murmured. They were close now, the breeze rustling the trees in the background providing a soft backdrop to her voice as she spoke.

They were drawing closer now, standing so close they were nearly touching. Percy looked down at her, staring intently into her midnight eyes now. Waiting, begging, pleading that she finally admitted what they both knew. He could feel her breath now, see his reflection in her eyes, peer deep into her dark eyes, pondering what lay beneath.

"We should… We should get to the war meeting…" Zoë breathed out, a blush tainting her features. Percy was thankful that the dark night was aiding in clouding his own blush that he was sure rivaled hers. Reluctantly, he swallowed the lump in his throat he hadn't known existed, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Together they reached the doors of the big house, only to see it burst open, a furious Clarisse stampeding across the field towards her cabin. Percy merely raised an eyebrow questioningly, asking an unspoken question. Zoë merely shook her head, instead leading him into the rec room, finding the rest of the cabin counselors, along with Chiron, gathered around the ping pong table.

"Pleasure for you two to join us." Travis Stoll joked from his seat, a smirk on his face. Percy rolled his eyes, while Zoë glared at the boy. Travis sank lower in his seat, as if he was trying to hide from the eyes of the huntress, but his mischievous smile remained.

"What's Clarisse so pissed about?" Percy questioned as he sat, noticing the shaken looks sported by the campers.

"The Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin are fighting over a spoil of war. We came to a consensus that the Apollo cabin has the better claim. She disagreed. Now the Ares campers are threatening not to help us fight Kronos' army." Annabeth explained quickly.

"Well, that's just stupid." Percy replied nonchalantly. "I'll talk to her once we're done here. Is that what you're all looking so shaken up about? Because either the Ares campers come through in the end, or their not people you want to fight beside anyways."

"No, that's not it. We… We discussed the great prophecy…" Alex muttered out. He was obviously the most affected, considering the prophecy was concerned with him. They had already agreed to table the issue, but Alex was interested to hear what Percy and even Zoë had to say about the matter. When it came to his apparent upcoming life or death of everyone alive decision, he wanted as much advice as possible.

"I'm sure the others said this, Alex, but I want to echo their sentiments. Prophecies are always unclear and deceptive. Things are not necessarily as hopeless for you as they may seem." Zoë said comfortingly. Percy smiled from her side, proud of the demi-titan. When she had first arrived at camp, she wouldn't have bee caught dead comforting a male. She'd certainly grown.

"I mean, that's true I guess." Percy argued. Alex didn't like where Percy's thoughts were going. "My question is, does it really matter?" Percy asked. The demigods around the table scanned his face for any sign of joking but found none.

"Of course it matters! He could die!" Katie Gardner said, obviously affronted by the idea her friend's death wouldn't matter.

"You all misunderstand me. I don't want Alex to die. In fact, I don't think his death is what the prophecy alludes to. But whatever happens, I trust Alex to make the right choice that will save Olympus, no matter the consequences. If he lives, we rejoice, and if he dies… We meet him in Elysium, the greatest hero the world has ever known. So, I ask you, if in the end, Olympus is saved, and we're all together again, be it in the mortal realm or in the afterlife, did it really matter? No matter what we do, his destiny will come, and we will achieve the same thing."

"That's rather bleak. But profound, in a twisted sort of way." Annabeth muttered.

"That's not very comforting." Alex complained.

"Fate rarely is." Percy said back, stone faced. Normally he'd hate to be the downer, but real war was coming, and he needed everyone, including Alex, to understand that nothing, not even their lives, should be prioritized over the greater good. Over victory. Over duty.

"On that depressing note," Alex interjected, "We have another thing to discuss. We have a spy."

"A spy?" Michael Yew questioned with a scowl.

With pain in his voice, Alex described how Kronos had known about their attack on the _Princess Andromeda_, and how they had been up to date on all the demigod operations for years now.

Instantly, the room exploded in an uproar, debate and accusations flying across the room. Percy's eyes flicked between the demigods, scanning to see any looks of guilt. For the most part, all he saw was anger, although Silena's sobs had seemed to get harder during the story. That could be attributed to guilt, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt considering she had just found out her boyfriend died only an hour ago.

After he had heard enough, Percy slammed his fist down on the table, drawing the attention of all the demigods in the room.

"Look. Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. We can't go all Salem witch trials on each other. Just… Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Reluctantly most of the demigods nodded their heads, obviously not liking the idea of just ignoring a spy in their midst.

"We can't just ignore a spy!" Annabeth protested, her face red with anger. "How are we supposed to win if our next move is broadcast right to Kronos?"

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, it's not like our next move is a secret. We know Kronos and his forces are moving on Olympus, and soon. We know we have to defend the seat of the gods, considering they're off fighting Typhon."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way." Percy heard Zoë mutter beside him. He had the grace to look bashful at that.

"Regardless, we have to defend Olympus, and Kronos knows that. My plan? Take tomorrow off, mourn Beckendorf. He and Alex destroyed their ship, it'll take at least a day for them to figure mobilization out. Still, be prepared for war. Because the day after, I expect the forces of Camp Half-Blood in Manhattan, ready to fight for your lives. There's no deception in that. No secret to be spoiled. Only our undeniable duty. We stand, we fight, we win, we send Kronos back to hell." He spat on the ground to emphasize his point. "Kronos' spy can tell him that."

Seeing the nods of agreement around the table, Percy rose from the table, walking calmly out of the room. He felt the demigods move behind him, obviously adjourning the meeting after his dramatic exit. Still, his night of theatrics wasn't done.

Storming over to the Ares cabin, Percy rapped on the door violently. After no one answered, he did so again, his knuckles banging loudly against the entrance. Finally, the door opened, revealing Clarisse herself, a scowl on her face.

"Here to tell me that I'm being stubborn, and that the Ares cabin should suck it up? Just like the rest of them?" she spat out. He didn't respond, instead opting to stare at her with cold eyes.

"You know, I expected you of all people to understand. You bear my father's blessing. You're the last of his chosen city. And still, you allow these insults towards him to stand? You side with them? Some spartan you are." She grumbled, going to shut the door in his face. She was met with resistance however, in the form of Percy's foot jammed in the path of the swinging door.

"Here's what I _understand_ Clarisse." He began. His voice was cold. Colder than Clarisse had ever heard it. She wondered absently if it's how the Ghost of Sparta spoke to his enemies before their deaths.

"I understand duty," he continued, "I understand that my pride should never come between me and doing what is right. Fighting for what is just. Going to war because it's what I was put on this earth to do. _That's _what being a spartan is about. Not a stupid war prize. You're abandoning your duty because your feelings are hurt. If you think Ares would approve, you're terribly misguided. There is no courage in abandoning you post to 'defend the honor of Ares' in fact, that might be the most cowardly thing you could do."

Clarisse trembled slightly under the intensity of his gaze. His sea green eyes had darkened immensely as he spoke, and the winds had picked up too. She contemplated his response for a moment before formulating a response, her pride leaving her unconvinced still, only to find he didn't care what she had to say. He was already gone.

* * *

_**Apartment of Sally Jackson, August 2009 CE**_

You could say Alex Jackson was confused when he re-entered his mother's kitchen. Sure, he had come to get his mother's blessing to bathe in the River Styx, and that was weird. Sure, he had travelled there with the help of Mrs. O'Leary, a giant hellhound, which was weirder. Sure, the hellhound was stashed in the kitchen, ready to take him and Nico Di'Angelo to the underworld, and that was the weirdest. But seeing Percy, leaning casually against the giant beast as they entered was weirder still. He didn't even know the immortal warrior knew where he lived.

"I know what you're planning Alex. You shouldn't do it." Percy said as they walked in, getting straight to business.

"You told someone." Nico shot at Alex accusingly.

"No. I don't know how he knows. I swear." Alex insisted, his hands up pleading his innocence.

"Hestia told me." Percy said simply. "She told me all about you," he said with a pointed glance at Nico, "and how you've convinced Alex his only hope is to seek the curse of Achilles."

"It is! Luke has it. Without it Alex can't stop him." Nico shot back.

"Maybe not. But I have an idea that doesn't involve Alex taking the Greek equivalent of a toaster bath." Percy retorted.

"And that is?" Alex asked questioningly. He was willing to bathe in the Styx, but if Percy had a better plan, he was open to it.

"I think we should let Kronos shed his mortal form." Percy said casually, as if the idea of letting Kronos achieve his full strength wasn't crazy.

"_That's_ your better idea? One, that's insane. Two, won't that incinerate Luke's body. Three that's insane." Alex asked, not even attempting to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Well, you're planning to kill him once you get the curse, so I don't see what you care about his body incinerating or whatever. But no, it won't. The curse will at least preserve Luke's life as Kronos sheds his body and walks the earth whole again."

"And why exactly is it a good idea to let him do that?" Nico asked, eyebrows furrowed. At first, he had been angry at Percy trying to usurp his plan, but now he was just too confused to even be mad.

"Because. Alex doesn't have to die a painful death in a black river of broken dreams this way. Plus, I can take him. You let Kronos free, I'll kick his ass for you. I won't even charge."

"Percy, I know you're powerful but… This is Kronos we're talking about here. At full strength. That's not even a favorable match for Zeus or Hades or Poseidon, let alone you."

Percy's eyes darkened at that. "You don't know what I can do." He said, something dangerous in his voice.

"Regardless, that's insane Percy! I'd rather take my chances with the Styx." Alex said.

"Then you're a fool. Even if you survive, you're only hurting yourself. There's a reason they call it a curse, not a blessing. A warrior with no weakness is weaker than any other. You take that bath, you'll be stronger than you've ever been, but you'll also be more vulnerable than any man alive. It isn't worth it."

"Alex, we don't have time for this. Either we go now, or we lose the opportunity. You have to choose." Nico insisted. Alex looked between Nico and Percy for a moment, his mind working a thousand miles an hour to decipher which crazy plan seemed better to him.

"Let's get moving Nico." Alex finally said, pushing past Percy to grab on to Mrs. O'Leary's dark black fur. Nico's eyes lit up in triumph, taking his place next to Alex. Alex turned back just before they shadow traveled away, hoping to see some form of understanding in Percy's eyes. All he saw was disappointment.

The last thing he heard before Mrs. O'Leary took off into a shadow was Percy saying, "You're making a mistake." as if it was as clear cut and simple as breathing.

Percy sighed as the hellhound and two demigods disappeared. Quickly, he exited the residence of Sally Jackson, remaining undetected as he did. When he got outside, he looked to the stars like he had so many times. He had missed them while he was under the sea.

"I tried Hestia." He muttered to them. He couldn't help but feel sorry for letting his favorite goddess down.

With a shake of the head, Percy began his walk through Manhattan. The other demigods were at camp resting, trying to get their last night of good sleep before the battle that would come tomorrow. Percy had other plans. He had to scout the city, prepare for every possible assault. He had to be ready. War was coming. And war was his duty. For the spartan, there was no other way.

* * *

**AN:**

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed! We got to see some serious Percy, because real war is coming, but he's still able to make a few quips here and there. Also, more teasing of the relationship between him and Zoë. Just a while longer now. Anyways, here's my notes section essentially to answer questions I know will arise after this chapter. **

**Why was Percy in Atlantis? Well I felt that was explained, but essentially, it's because he had his duty to Poseidon, and Camp Half-Blood had nothing going on really between The Battle of the Labyrinth and the events of The Last Olympian. **

**Why isn't Percy the one getting the Curse of Achilles? Well, a few reasons. One being what he described in the chapter. Percy is too smart a warrior to give himself a handicap so debilitating as a one hit kill spot, even if it gives him a great advantage. The other being more meta, that Percy would be so mad OP with it that it would just be boring. Percy is already stupid strong, and the Curse of Achilles is kind of game breaking, as bad ass as it is.**

**Why did Percy want Kronos free? Well, I'm leaving the answer to this up to speculation. I'm sure some of you can guess why. Remember I said everything that happened in the early story was for a reason, and a lot of that is coming to a head as the original book arc of this story comes to a close.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed where I went with this chapter! I tried to spice it up, giving a new spin on the war meeting scene, along with having Percy confront Alex at Sally's house. Not to mention his fight in Atlantis. Like I have been saying, Percy is in canon, but he's not just a voice that pops up in the same scenes. He's changing things, and doing new stuff entirely. At least that's what I was hoping for. As always, let me know if you enjoyed, and until next time,**

**Peace**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**And once again, a chapter miraculously finds its way to your preferred reading device. Since school is over with, I'm just a lonely 18-year-old boy with too much time to kill, meaning more chapters for all of you. I hope you are still on board and enjoying where this story is going. Speaking of, its time for about the coolest stuff in the original series of books. That's right, it's time for the Battle of Manhattan. Now in the books, the battles are basically over the course of a day, then Percy fights Hyperion in the night, then the drakon, then the final assault later in the second day, I think. That may be wrong, but that's the timeline I'm going with. This chapter is going to be the first day/the night, and the next chapter will be the last day and the final battle with Kronos. I hope you're excited, because I can't wait. So, here it is, chapter 12 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Sewers of Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

Percy dragged his feet heavily through the sludge of the Manhattan sewers. The smell was rancid, and the air was so thick he wasn't sure if he was chewing it or breathing it. It was near complete darkness; the only light was coming from the dull glow of _Anaklusmos_. If he didn't know any better, he would almost be convinced he had found himself in the Labyrinth again.

Trudging onwards, Percy extended his senses outwards. Although his sense of smell was basically worthless, covered up by the reeking water, and he could only see a few feet in front of him, he was still aware of what was around him. Using his hearing and his hydrokinetic abilities, he was able to paint a clear picture of his surroundings as he made his way through the sewers.

When he had seen the citizens of Manhattan begin to fall asleep, he had dropped into the sewers, knowing the final battle was approaching fast. He knew that the demigods of camp Half-Blood were already on their way, so he decided to investigate the tunnel system, leaving the surface to them for the time being.

It wasn't the most likely thing for Kronos to be sneaking a force in through the sewers considering monster armies usually rely on strength and numbers, not stealth, but Percy could never ignore a gut feeling. Besides, if he was Kronos, he'd have sent some monsters in through the tunnels too. A stealth strike force to be exact. Maybe not the most noble form of warfare, but in war all that mattered was victory anyways.

Up ahead, he heard a pebble fall unceremoniously into the sewer water, a resounding _plop_ echoing through the tunnels. A grim smile found its way to his face; his hunch had been correct. Reaching up slowly, he slid the faceplate of his helmet down and hid his sword, temporarily sheathing _Anaklusmos_. He didn't want to risk the glow of the celestial bronze weapon giving him away.

He was in total darkness now. Navigating by feeling the water in the air now, Percy slowly gained ground on whatever had made the noise. As he drew closer, he was able to identify what was up ahead. A group of ten demigods were trekking through the sludge, obviously on their way to ambush the campers.

"I can't believe we got stuck with sewer duty." he heard one of them complain. His voice reverberated off the stone walls, carrying back to Percy through the darkness. He was nearly behind them now, his feet silent as he placed each step with extreme precision. He was like a ghost slowly floating after them.

"Quit complaining." Another hissed. "Being on this strike team is a great honor. Kronos will reward us well for our success." As they spoke, Percy inched closer to the demigod trailing behind, most likely a rear guard.

Now close enough to the demigod in the back, Percy reached up quickly, his hands grabbing the demigod by the neck. With a hand over the demigod's mouth, he violently snapped his neck, gently lowering the body to the ground when he felt his life had left him. One down, nine to go.

Slowly, he caught back up to the demigods, this time seeing there were two standing side by side. The demigods were obviously walking two by two down the tunnels. Shrugging out two throwing knives from his belt, he quickly dispatched the next to, their bodies crashing to the floor with a splash. This time, the other demigods took notice of their fallen comrades.

"What the Hades? Someone's down here with us!" one of the remaining seven demigods called out. Instantly, the soldiers of Kronos drew their weapons, eyes scanning the darkness around them.

Percy was just outside their field of vision, his body cloaked in darkness. He watched as the demigods frantically searched the tunnels, bodies trembling in fear. He easily could've dispatched them without the stealth, but this wasn't about turning them back from the sewers. This was about sending a message. He wanted the soldiers of Kronos to fear him. He wanted the very idea of facing him to send shivers down their spine. This was psychological warfare at his finest.

"Where the hell is he?" One of the demigods questioned, his voice quaking with fright. As he spoke, Percy reached out with his water powers, wrapping around their ankles with tendrils of water. He tugged violently, causing the two demigods to fall into the water with a loud splash.

Pulling harder, he began to drag the demigods towards him, their shrieks of terror resonating through the sewer system like the cries of a banshee. Their friends could do nothing but scream as they watched them get dragged into the darkness, limbs flailing, and mouths begging for mercy.

Percy quickly ran the fallen demigods through with his dagger, cutting their screams short. The remaining five demigods were truly scared now. As much as they feared failing Kronos, whatever was down here picking them off one by one was currently much higher on their list of things they were absolutely terrified of.

"What the hell is this thing?" one of the soldiers cried. Hot tears streamed down his face. He hadn't expected his last moments to be in a sewer of all places. Percy was taking smug satisfaction in the fear they felt. He wasn't normally this cruel, but he wanted the demigods of Kronos' army to be afraid to fight, because he knew the demigods of Camp Half-Blood would struggle to kill them, and he knew Kronos' soldiers would have no such qualms.

"I'm not waiting here to die. I'm getting out of here." One demigod cried, charging a random direction hoping to escape. The others watched him go, secretly wishing they were escaping too. Unfortunately for the escaping demigod, he had chosen to run the wrong way, coming face to face with Percy in the darkness.

Upon the sight of the screaming mask of Percy's armor, the demigod went to scream himself. Instead, he was met with a quick punch to the throat, staggering him and allowing only a dull wheeze to come out. Before he could retaliate, Percy trapped him in a chokehold, slowly bringing him to the ground. The last thing the demigod heard was the immortal warrior gently shushing him as his lungs struggled for air.

Returning to the final demigods, Percy decided he had played enough mind games. Using his water abilities, Percy sent a wall of dark sludge at the remaining four soldiers. Their legs buckled by the force of the water; the demigods fell. Approaching quickly now, Percy dispatched three before they could rise, little whirlpools of churning water keeping them down.

Reaching down, Percy hoisted up the last demigod with one hand, the other holding _Anaklusmos _to his throat. The demigods looked down in fear, seeing the deep crimson stains on the blade. Brining his eyes up to the unrelenting metal face of Percy's armor, the demigod began to sob.

"You go back to your army. Tell the demigods what happened here. Tell them that if they fight, they'll meet the same fate." Percy ordered.

"But… But Kronos will kill me for my failure!" he cried.

"Tell him the Ghost of Sparta sent you." Percy spat. "I'm sure he'll understand." With a grunt, he shoved the demigod back to the ground. The demigod sat in the disgusting sludge, fear still dancing through his mind as he watched the terrifying warrior walk off into the darkness.

* * *

_**Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

As Percy blew the manhole cover off the road, he couldn't help but feel like he was interrupting something. He had heard voices above, so he assumed that it was the campers. Still, he came out with _Anaklusmos_ drawn, just in case. As he emerged, he saw the eyes of all the campers, along with a bunch of girls clad in silver all staring at him.

"Am I too late to join the party?" he questioned; his voice somewhat metallic through his mask. For a moment no one responded, before finally one of the hunters of Artemis responded. He recognized the electric eyes and the black hair, along with the circlet around her head. This was Thalia, the daughter of Zeus; the one from Othrys.

"You fight like you did on Othrys; you can fight with the hunters any day." Thalia said, a smile on her face. Beneath his mask, an impressed eyebrow raised at Thalia's words. Despite being with the hunters for a few years now, she hadn't devolved into a self-righteous manhater. Then again, he couldn't judge her if she had. After all, he was in love with one of the most self-righteous manhaters of all time.

"Glad I can be of service then."

"What were you doing in the sewers?" Annabeth suddenly burst out, obviously letting her Athenian curiosity get the best of her.

"I was dealing with a threat. Kronos had sent a group of demigods to ambush you guys. I dealt with it. I doubt that they try that again." He responded casually, frowning at the affronted looks on some of the campers faces. Noticing that their eyes were now drawn to the blood trickling down his blade, he sheepishly capped his sword, removing the glaring evidence of the slaughter out of their line of sight.

"You… Killed demigods?" an Aphrodite camper questioned. She sounded somewhat sick.

"Yes. And if you know what's good for you, you will too. This is real war. They _will not hesitate_. You can't lose your life trying to spare an enemy. No matter what. I don't care if they used to be your cabin mate and tuck you in at night. They made their choice. It's kill or be killed. I chose kill. You can't afford not to." Percy explained, his voice deadly serious.

Normally he wouldn't be so callous about goading a bunch of teenagers to kill actual humans, but it had to be done. They simply didn't have the numbers to sacrifice people just because of morals.

"It's wrong." Someone shot back, obviously not agreeing.

"No. It's right. You fight to wound, you die. You lose. Winning is our duty. In war, the only _wrong_ is defeat." He shot back. He knew some would still ignore his advice, but he also knew he had convinced many, if the looks on the faces of the demigods said anything.

"Enough of that. I assume you've already given orders?" Percy asked, eyes turning to look at Annabeth and Alex. He knew they were the leaders of the camp, especially after his year long absence, and he trusted whatever plan they put in place. Alex nodded, and Annabeth quickly relayed the plan to him.

"A solid defensive strategy. Keep in mind that your lives are more important than any tunnel or bridge. If you face overwhelming forces, fall back. Live to fight again." The demigods nodded at his words.

"Where will you be?" Alex questioned.

"The Aphrodite or Demeter cabins could use you." Annabeth suggested.

"No. I'll be here. Central Manhattan." He said confidently. He noticed the raised eyebrows, so he continued hastily. "I fear that at least one of you will run into a titan. You see one, IM me. Waste no time. There's too few of you to risk throwing away your lives fighting one. A titan shows up, call me, I'll kill it."

"And you think you're qualified to kill a titan _boy_?" A hunter spat at him from behind Thalia. Thalia turned to silence her, but Percy raised his hand to stop her.

"You're speaking Perseus, the Ghost of Sparta, Champion of Poseidon, Soldier of Olympus. I've lived for thousands of years and killed hundreds of thousands of enemies. I'm just about the most qualified killing machine all of Greek mythology has to offer, _girl_." He shot back. The huntress recoiled at his words. Before she could retort, Alex interjected, seeking to stop the argument before a fight broke out. He didn't want to see that one sided annihilation before the actual fighting even began.

"You heard the man. You have your orders. Move out." And the demigods began to disperse, heading their various ways to fight an impossible battle. Percy listened to their feet on the pavement as they marched away. Closing his eyes, he readied himself for war. The titan army wouldn't know what hit it.

* * *

_**The Lincoln Tunnel in Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

Thalia thought things had started out pretty well for the hunters. Despite the massive number of monsters, not to mention the Sherman tank rolling through the tunnel, the hunters were dispatching their enemies fairly quickly.

Using the cover of cars to their advantage, the hunters were able to use their superior ability to avoid injury as they picked apart the monster forces. Their silver arrows flew through the air, catching each and every monster in the chinks of their armor. They had long since disabled the tank, courtesy of a few jars of Greek fire, and she was confident they had the tunnel secure. That was when the titan showed up.

He was easily seven feet tall and decked out completely in silver armor, wielding a massive two-handed broadsword. He had strolled casually into the tunnel, as if hunters of Artemis were mere gnats to him. It had wounded Thalia's pride, and she had ordered the hunters not to call Percy, eager to prove to the titan that he was wrong. That her and her archers were a force to be feared.

Zoë had argued with her, warning that a titan was too much for any normal demigods, even ones as skilled as the hunters to handle. Still, Thalia hadn't listened, and that's how the found themselves where they were now. The hunters shot arrow after arrow at the massive titan, but his armor reflected them all. It was much too strong for their arrows. He had advanced slowly, throwing cars out of the way like they were nothing.

As he reached the first line of hunters, three drew their hunting knives, going to engage them. He delivered a violent kick to the first girls' chest, the impact killing her instantly and sending her flying. The next two ran headlong into the swing of his blade, bisecting both at the waist in one blow. Zoë's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Quickly, she retreated to send an IM to Percy. Whether Thalia wanted it or not, they needed his help.

"You think I fear a bunch of little girls? I am Pallas, Titan of Warfare!" the massive man bellowed, his tone arrogant. Thalia finally realized what exactly they were dealing with here. This was Ares, but worse. Dropping her bow, she drew her spear and shield. She wasn't going to make her hunters fight him. This was on her.

"Thalia, no!" Zoë called from beside her, having just returned from IM'ing Percy. You can't face him. He'll kill you. I called Percy. We just need to hold him off for a few minutes."

"We might not have a few minutes!" Thalia shot back, watching as the titan brutalized another hunter.

Thalia made to charge the titan but was stopped by the sound of tires skittering. Looking up, she saw that the titan had shoved a parked car at them, sliding at a blistering speed across the road. Diving away, Thalia looked up just in time to see the car strike Zoë, who hadn't been as quick to react.

Zoë felt her ribs crack when the car made impact. She flew a few feet back, landing on her back with a huge explosion of pain in her chest. She began to cough up blood, the crimson staining her shirt. She felt Thalia rush to her side, instantly forcing ambrosia down her throat.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." She heard Thalia mutter quietly. She tried to speak, but her chest constricted in pain. She began to hack up more blood, and Thalia shoved a flask of nectar to her lips.

"Oh, you won't have to." She heard behind her. Looking up, they saw the full battle armor that could only belong to Percy standing at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Thalia, get her out of here. In fact, you guys can all go. I have some words for this guy."

"Are you sure?" Thalia questioned. She knew Percy was strong from what she had seen and what Alex and Annabeth had told her, but this was a titan they were talking about. She didn't want to leave him to face Pallas alone.

"Oh, I'm pretty damn sure." He said, already walking towards the massive titan. She could hear the rage in his voice. It was obvious he wasn't asking.

"Hunters fall back!" she cried; her orders being responded too immediately. She quickly hoisted Zoë up, apologizing for the pain she knew Zoë was feeling with each movement she made. Together the hunters retreated, leaving Percy alone with the titan of warfare.

Percy waited till the last of the hunters was out of the tunnel before reaching out to the water in the air, using it to form thick barriers of ice at both tunnel entrances. He didn't want any interruptions.

"You're that Spartan, aren't you? Kronos hates you very much. He says you're the only reason the wretched demigods aren't all dead yet. He will be very pleased when I tell him I killed you." Pallas said. He twirled his sword menacingly in his hands as he spoke.

"Yea about that. I hate to break it to you, but I'm roughly eight billion and zero when it comes to fighting arrogant bad guys who think they're going to be the one who finally kills me. I don't think those are good odds for you." Percy retorted. He drew _Anaklusmos_ then, demonstrating the time for talking was over. He resumed his walk towards the armored titan.

"Oh, I'll enjoy killing you Spartan." Pallas bellowed, raising his sword and charging him.

Percy readied himself, waiting for the correct moment. Pallas swung his sword sideways, looking to cut Percy in half at the waist, but Percy rolled underneath it, coming up to Pallas' right. He delivered a quick stab to Pallas' ankle, striking the exposed flesh there. Pallas roared in anger, delivering a vicious punch to Percy's chest, sending him flying towards the side of the tunnel, crashing into a car.

Percy pulled himself from the dent in the car just in time to dodge an overhead strike, slipping clear as Pallas instead cut a huge shred out of the car. Gasoline began to leak from the car slowly, filling the room with its scent as they battled on.

Percy, now clear of the car, began his own assault. Pallas was using a heavy two-handed sword, so Percy pushed into his guard, delivering a flurry of blows to the titan. He was only able to strike at the chinks in the armor however, as Pallas' armor was too thick and bulky to cut through. He left a series of cuts, golden ichor dripping from titans armor.

Pallas was growing frustrated, unable to hit the Spartan. After one particularly wide swipe, Percy slid underneath Pallas' legs, coming up to deliver a stab to the back of Pallas' knee, _Anaklusmos _finally biting deep. Pallas fell to his knee, the tendons in his knees severed. Percy quickly raised his sword to deliver a killing blow, but Pallas had recovered faster than he expected.

Throwing his body back, Pallas hit Percy with tremendous force, sending him tumbling and skittering across the tunnel so hard he hit the wall with an explosive force, leaving a crater in his place. Percy fell to the ground, stunned. This titan sure was damn strong.

Percy looked up to see the titan slowly approaching. Slowly he stood, using his sword to brace himself. He had obviously broken a few bones from the sheer force of the blow, and his mind was foggy. He was wobbly on his feet, his vision blurry, but he wasn't going to lay back and die.

Reaching out with his senses, he felt everything. Every liquid in the room was at his fingertips, even the ichor coursing through the titan's veins. As Pallas drew closer, walking now, savoring his victory, he suddenly found himself splashed and completely drenched. He let out a huge booming laugh.

"That's your last-ditch plan to save yourself? To splash me with water? You know, Kronos warned me of your cunning, but he didn't say he was joking." He chortled, before devolving into more fits of laughter. Percy merely eyed the titan, now doubled over in laughter.

"No. It's called fucking gasoline." Percy suddenly shot back. The titan barely had time to register his words before Percy took action. With a grunt, Percy threw _Anaklusmos_ at the tunnel light above Pallas' head, a shower of sparks raining down from above. The sparks took to the gasoline instantly, engulfing the massive warrior in flames.

Percy watched as the titan scrabbled at his armor, screams of horror echoing through the tunnel. He saw the armor begin to melt, molding to Pallas' body. He was being cooked alive, that was certain. Percy started to walk away, limping as he did. He could feel the heat of the flames, hear the yells of pure excruciation, but he simply couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the titan who had thrown a car at Zoë.

As he left the tunnel, he heard the screams finally end. Just for good measure, he thrust his sword into the ground, calling upon the powers of Poseidon to cause a mini earthquake, collapsing the tunnel on top of the presumably charred remains of the titan. Without hesitation, Percy quickly made his way to the command center where he knew the wounded Zoë would be. There was no time to waste.

* * *

_**Demigod Command Center in Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

Percy felt himself being shaken awake. Grumbling, he opened his eyes, instantly taking in his surroundings. It was dark now, the faint moonlight filtering in through the curtain casting a dim glow around the room.

He looked to see who had woken him, coming face to face with Zoë Nightshade. Her midnight eyes were staring down at him, and he quickly sat up in his bed. He was surprised to see her awake. When he had returned from killing Pallas, she had already bee asleep, letting the nectar and ambrosia heal her broken ribs.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he questioned. He patted the bed next to him. "Sit." He said carefully.

"I've had enough rest. My ribs are still healing, I won't be able to fight for a few hours, but I can walk. No reason to be bedridden." She replied, her voice cool and soothing to his ears like a mountain stream. She sat unnecessarily close to him as she spoke, her arms brushing his. He felt her bare skin on his, warm and comforting, and he felt his cheeks heat at the contact.

"I was worried about you." He said quietly. "Taking flying cars to the chest isn't good for your health you know." He teased, nudging her shoulder with his playfully. She smiled at him; her teeth dazzlingly bright even in the moonlit room.

"I'll try to get hit in the leg or something next time." She muttered. Her eyes were on his now. She had been looking away before.

"You know I have to leave soon." He said. "The titans pulled back, but they're going to attack soon. Once the night reaches its peak."

She nodded. "I know. Just for now. Stay with me." She murmured. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. It was bold of her, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted him to know. The incident with the car had scared her fear out of her. She didn't want to die without him knowing.

"Zoë." She heard him breathe out. His voice was shaky and full of emotion. She loved the way he said her name then. More than anything she had ever heard. He said her name like it was all that there was. Like there were a billion stars in the sky, a billion other names, a billion other things, but the only thing that mattered was her. Like life was confusing, and she was the only thing that made sense. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Percy. I need you to know. Before you leave-" she began, her voice heavy. She was cut off by the door to their room slamming open violently. Travis Stoll was at the door, and he looked panicked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but its urgent. Alex is fighting Hyperion in central park right now and-" Percy had already risen; whatever Zoë had been about to say forgotten.

"I thought I told you that I would handle any titans." Percy said indignantly. He tapped his necklace, his armor appearing over his body.

"I know. But there's plenty of nature spirits there to help Alex. You have a bigger problem. It's Perses, and he's got an army. The Athena cabin can't hold out much longer." Travis said morbidly.

"Well then. There's no time to waste. Time to go kill a titan."

* * *

_**59**__**th**__** Street Bridge in Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

Things were pretty bad when Percy got to the 59th street bridge. The Athena campers were scattered and out of formation, almost at a full sprint away from the monsters when he arrived. Raising his hand, he quickly summoned a massive wave from the waters below, wiping away the monsters closest to the campers.

"Get out of here. This could get ugly!" Percy shouted to Malcolm, who wasted no time relaying his orders.

Percy looked up, seeing the monster army had halted it's advance at his arrival. He scanned the army for Perses but couldn't see him anywhere. Deciding he'd just cut off the entrance and block off the army, Percy called on his water abilities again. Summoning a wall of water, he hydro blasted a massive gap in the bridge, leaving a thirty foot crevice between Manhattan and the monster army.

Wiping his hands, Percy almost turned to leave, until he saw a blur of movement in the air. Looking up, he was just in time to see the mass falling towards him and roll away, coming up in time to find himself face to face with a massive man. He had jumped the gap in the bridge like it was nothing, and he towered over Percy's large frame. This was the titan he had been scanning for. This was Perses, titan of destruction.

He had a crazed look in his eyes, as if a fight with a mortal wasn't boring. As if it wasn't violent enough for him. He held no weapon in his hands, but Percy knew he was still dangerous. His armor was black and mingled with the darkness all around.

"You're the one who killed Iapetus and Pallas aren't you?" the mad titan questioned, humor in his voice, as if the death of his compatriots was a funny knock-knock joke.

"One and the same. Care to make it three?" Percy taunted. The titan laughed, obviously finding Percy's words more amusing than angering.

"I like you." He began, wiping a tear from his demented eyes. "Too bad for you though, I like killing things _so _much more." Perses said, his voice having lost all its mirth. He drew no weapon, instead opting to attack Percy with his fists.

Percy dodged and weaved through the blows, finding no time to fight back. Perses was fast, and his fists were much quicker weapons than even Percy's sword. Normally he would laugh at the idea of fearing a punch, but if there's anything Percy learned from fighting Pallas, it was that these titans packed a punch.

Percy continued to avoid the blows, his breath growing ragged. He had already used his water abilities a lot today, coupled with fighting one titan, so his endurance was wearing a little thin. He knew he would have to make a move soon, or he would falter and receive a punishing blow from the whirlwind of punches.

Before he could enact his plan, Perses finally caught him with a strike. He sent him tumbling towards the edge of the gap in the bridge, his arm falling over open air. It was easily the hardest punch he'd ever taken, and he had gotten punched by Hercules before. He lay on the ground, wheezing to recover his strength. He rolled to his back, eyes to the stars, asking them for help silently.

Perses face appeared over his, a crazed smile peering down at him. He raised a foot above Percy's head, obviously aiming to crush his skull like a grape. An idea quickly formulated in his head, and he prepared to spring into action.

"You're weak." Perses taunted, bringing his foot down towards Percy's head with blinding speed. Percy, feigning being dazed, waited until the last moment to roll. He rolled towards the titan, coming up behind him. Mid roll, he drew his blade again, slicing across both Achilles tendons of the massive man.

Learning his lesson from Pallas, Percy did not relent, rising and slicing both the hamstrings and the knees of the titan as Perses roared. Somehow, the titan still stood, turning to face Percy, his back to the gap in the bridge. He stepped towards the spartan, and that's when his severed muscles finally affected him, causing him to fall.

"No." the mad titan cried. "I will not be bested by a mortal. This is madness. This is impossible." He raved, his hands clutching his head, tearing at the hair there. The once threatening titan seemed more like a mental patient now. Meanwhile, Percy smirked at the words. He just couldn't resist. Not when the titan had given him such an obvious setup.

"No. This. Is. Sparta." Percy said with gusto, delivering a violent kick to the titan's chest. The titan fell backwards towards the water below, screaming all the way. From below, a massive pillar of ice rose like a breaching whale, striking the titans back and impaling him. The titan slid down the icicle a way, his ichor staining it gold.

Percy felt himself get lightheaded at the exertion. He looked down and saw the lifeless eyes of the titan, a reminder to the army across the gap exactly what they were up against. He decided passing out from over exerting was worth the message he had sent today. He passed out with a smile, knowing that his message to Kronos' army was clear. Not even titans could protect you from the Ghost of Sparta.

**AN:**

**And there you have it! Day 1 of 2 of the Battle for Manhattan done. I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you really liked what I did. I'm sure it's clear that all these scenes, except Percy interrupting the cabin assignments scene, were brand new. As I've said, my goal is to go with canon, but have new things, and I think that I did that here. Also, this allows Alex to still be the equivalent to canon Percy, while making it clear that our Percy is still the ultra badass that is ultimately responsible for their victory. A couple things of note. I know there were some gruesome deaths this chapter, and I wanted it that way. The whole point is that Percy will do anything to win. No matter what. Murdering demigods, psychological warfare, lighting people on fire and letting them burn alive. There's nothing that comes between him and his duty. Also, Zoë is** **finally ready to tell Percy how she feels! We're almost there! Hooray! Also, also, I just remembered, and I believe I forgot to say this last chapter. I'm keeping death's like Silena's and Beckendorf's even though them dying is sad, for a reason. Their deaths are huge catalysts for major events in the story, and they need to happen in this one too. Beckendorf's death is what finally convinces OG Percy/Alex to get the curse of Achilles, and Silena's death sparks Clarisse's redemption/return. So yeah, that's why they still gotta go bye bye, even though I love their characters. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed. I'm really having fun and can't wait to keep writing. I love reading you reviews and seeing a positive response to what I'm passionate about. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Here we are. The last chapter of the original series arc. Thank you all for enjoying my work; I'm glad I can bring you joy five thousand words at a time. Now, with thanks out of the way, I'd like to get right into it. Here's chapter 13 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Manhattan, August 2009 CE**_

Percy woke up to the sun shining down into his eyes. It was a cloudless day, the sun left unimpeded as its piercing rays scorched the eatrth. Patting the ground next to him, he found it wasn't ground at all, but rather open air. Suddenly alert, he scrabbled quickly away from the open gap in the bridge, the memories of his fight with Perses in the night flooding back to him.

"Damn, how long have a I been out." He groaned to himself. He was caught off guard by the sound of his own voice. It was raspy and weak, filled with dust and residue from the collapsed bridge. Taking in his surroundings, he found himself encompassed on all sides by debris. His back lay on burning hot asphalt, no doubt having been heated by the August sun.

He stood slowly, allowing his body to readjust to the land of the conscious. Looking around, he found a motorcycle discarded nearby. Hopping on top of it, he found the keys still in the ignition, no doubt left by the owner when he began to fall asleep. He felt kind of bad about commandeering the bike, but he had a schedule to keep, and he was kind of behind.

Riding through the streets of Manhattan, he noticed the civilians beginning to stir. That didn't bode well. Riding deeper into the city, he expanded his senses, hoping to find any sign of the campers. Drawing closer to the Empire State Building, he finally saw them.

In the distance he saw a giant iridescent wall, expanding like reaching arms towards the sky. It surrounded the Empire State Building, and in turn Olympus above it like a protective barrier. A pit in his stomach told him it was anything but.

At the base of the wall, he saw a mass of monsters laying siege to the few remaining campers and hunters. Behind the monsters was an army of undead, so large it could only have been summoned by Hades himself, leaving carnage in their wake. The skeletons caved through the ranks, led by a dark chariot carrying the god of the dead.

Percy revved his engine, picking up speed. He made it to the rear of the skeleton army in record time. Bringing the motorcycle to a standstill, he pulled up to the skeleton army, wading through it unimpeded. The undead soldiers payed him no mind, allowing him to shove through them like he wasn't there, their entire focus on slaying monsters. That was good. That meant Hades was helping the demigods.

Reaching the other side, Percy found himself face to face with the monster army. He drew _Anaklusmos_ with great joy. He may have been late to the battle, but he was determined to make his presence felt. With a roar, he charged into battle, his sword a tool of destruction. The monsters stood no chance.

After only a few moments, the monsters had taken notice of the powerful warrior tearing through their ranks. They began to give him a wide birth, instead focusing on pushing towards the other demigods. Normally he would've pressed that advantage, but he needed to get to the remaining demigods so he could get an assessment of the situation.

Pushing through, he found himself reaching the demigod line. When he got there, his heart dropped. There were fewer than he had expected. Whether they were dead or injured, he wasn't sure, but either way he felt guilty. While he had been sleeping off a fight on a bridge, they had been getting slaughtered. It weighed heavy on his conscience.

As a few brave monsters still attempted to attack him, Percy allowed his body to go on autopilot, sword and shield working in tandem to defend him while he scanned the remaining faces for Zoë, Alex, Annabeth, or Thalia. He knew they were the demigod leaders, and he needed to get to one of them.

After a moment, he was able to spot Zoë. Her midnight hair twirling around as she fought drew his attention, and the twin hunting knives flailing around her body with dangerous precision confirmed his belief. However, there was a good deal of monsters between them.

Percy quickly swiped his sword violently towards the monster army, a wide slash that sent with it a wave of water drawn straight from the air, pushing all the monsters back; even vaporizing a few. With the moment of respite, Percy ran over to Zoë, placing himself by her side as the fight began to rage on again.

"Where've you been?" Zoë hollered over the sound of battle. She cut a hellhounds throat with one of her silver knives as she spoke.

"Oh, you know," he began, raising his shield to block a blow from a cyclops' club. "I got stuck in traffic." Percy quipped. He dropped low, sweeping the cyclops' feet before stabbing him as he fell.

Despite everything, Zoë smiled as she replied. "Well nice of you to show up."

"Wouldn't miss it. Where's Alex? Or Annabeth? Or Thalia?" he questioned. Although she couldn't see his face through the screaming mask, Zoë had a feeling a look of worry was gracing it.

"On Olympus. They went after Kronos, but he sealed the entrance off with this damn wall." Zoë explained quickly, dropping to the ground to avoid a strike from a demigod soldier.

"I got him!" Percy shouted, stabbing the demigod violently in the throat. "Can't get through it?" he asked.

"No. But once the monsters are dealt with, Hades might know a way."

"We don't have that kind of time." He shot back.

"Well sorry, I'll let Kronos know to wait for you to get through traffic next time." She joked.

He smiled at her, although she couldn't see it. "I may have a way to speed things up. I need you to protect me for a second though."

"I can do that."

Percy nodded, wasting no time. He quickly dropped to his knees, placing both hands in his lap. He closed his mind, doing something Chiron had taught him long ago. He ignored the sound of battle around him, instead focusing only on his one true goal. He expanded his senses, allowing himself to feel everything in the world. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and began to channel his power.

Thunder boomed overhead, so loud it seemed to shake the world. For a moment, both armies stopped fighting, eyes to the sky. They had thought Zeus was coming to save the day, or perhaps Olympus itself was falling from the sky. Instead, all they saw were massive storm clouds coming together overhead. They were large, billowy, grey things, laden with water. It was almost as dark as night now, the clouds nearly completely blotting out the once bright sun.

Lightning began to strike random spots of the monster army, vaporizing entire squadrons instantly. The monsters began to panic, pushing against each other in fear, running every which way trying to escape the storm.

Rain began to pelt the ground, pounding down in sheets. It was like the ocean itself was leaking from the sky. Even the demigods were bracing themselves in fear now. The earth trembled, shaking everything to the ground, even the god of the dead himself. Raising their eyes, everyone on the battlefield could see only one man standing. The Ghost of Sparta.

Zoë wasn't sure when he had risen, but he was now standing, eyes to the sky, unbothered by the hurricane level storm. He had his arms spread outwards, as if he was looking to embrace the clouds. Zoë had never been more impressed, or more terrified, by a display of power before.

Everyone stared at the mortal with awe, as the storm grew more dangerous. Water materialized over the heads of Percy's allies, acting as a shield. Meanwhile, the monsters were not as lucky. As the rain fell from the sky, it formed together, hardening into very large and very lethal shards of ice, impaling the monsters where they lay.

The storm lasted for only a few minutes, but the image burned itself into the mind of everyone present. The only one not surprised was the god of the dead. He had lived long enough to witness the power of the Ghost of Sparta firsthand before. Still, he had to admit to himself secretly that it was one of the most impressive things he'd seen from any mortal, Percy included.

Percy lowered his arms, stumbling a bit as he did. Zoë quickly rose to catch him, steadying him by his arm. He accepted the help graciously, leaning against her as they walked towards the god of the dead. He slowly regained his balance, but continued to lean on Zoë anyways, enjoying the comfort of her arms on his.

"An impressive display, Perseus." The god of the dead said, his voice icy as always. His eyes though, showed he meant what he said. Percy nodded in response, taking the compliment in stride. He wasn't really in the mood for formalities.

"Thanks. But I'm kind of in a rush. Can you get us through that barrier?" he questioned, pointing to the giant wall that still blocked off Olympus.

"Yes. But barely. I used most of my energy to summon that army that you so kindly killed with your little water show. I can maybe send you through, but that's it. You'll be alone." His voice was grim.

"That's fine. Do it. I have a debt to keep." Percy said hurriedly. Hades nodded, reaching out to touch Percy's shoulder, only to find Zoë pulling him out of Hades reach.

"Percy." She said, her voice thick with emotion. She reached up tentatively, lifting his helmet off his head. She found herself looking into deep emerald eyes, the rest of the campers and Hades himself watching on in silence. She could hear his breath, their faces mere inches apart. She could see his eyelashes flutter as he looked at her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off. Quickly, listening to the beat of her heart and not the scream of protest in her mind, Zoë pressed her lips to his. Percy felt his brain short circuit for a moment, standing in shock for a moment before responding in kind. Her lips were soft and full, and seemed to fit perfectly with his.

She reached up and cupped his faced, and he grabbed her waist, the campers still watching on awkwardly. Neither of them could bring themselves to care; this had been a long time coming. Finally, Percy disengaged from her, his breath heavy, and his eyes full of love. He could still taste her on his lips as they separated.

"Don't you dare die up there." She murmured, tears in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to respond, instead opting to nod his agreement. Sliding away from her, he felt her hold on to his hand. He relished the feeling of her hands, small and soft on his, before pulling away completely.

"Send me up." He said finally to Hades. He felt the god touch his shoulder, and he braced himself to be sent to Olympus. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there, but he braced himself for the worst. Without another thought, his world disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

_**Throne Room of Olympus, August 2009 CE**_

Percy wasn't sure what he expected when he appeared in the throne room, but what he found when he got there wasn't it. Thalia was nowhere to be seen, but he did see Annabeth and that satyr, Grover, both lying incapacitated on the ground. Standing in the middle was the son of Hermes, Luke, if he remembered correctly, host of Kronos, his body smoking. Alex was next to him, hand extended offering a dagger. Instantly, Percy noticed the eyes of the Hermes child were blue, not gold. He realized what was happening.

"STOP!" he called, his word ricocheting off the scorched walls of the throne room. Instantly all eyes whipped towards him.

"Not enough… Time…" the Hermes child groaned.

"This is my choice Percy. I give him the dagger and he ends it, or Kronos is unleashed." Alex said, moving to hand him the dagger again.

"Alex it doesn't have to be that way. There's a third option. He can live. Let. Kronos. Out." Percy begged.

"You're crazy!" Luke cried. "Alex, hurry!"

"Why? Percy. Just tell me why." Alex begged. Percy could see that he was conflicted. He wanted desperately a way to save Luke's life, so he was holding out hope there was some reason to go with Percy's plan. But Percy could also see he was scared and needed a little push to agree.

"Because, Alex. Thousands of years ago, I promised Hermes I would do _anything _and _everything_ in my power to save that boy." He said, pointing towards Luke. "And as much as I despise what I may have to do, it is within my power to end this, here and now, while Luke may still live." Percy said, his voice low.

"And you're… You're sure? You're sure you can do it?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. But this is your choice, Alex. It's always been yours. It's been your destiny from the start to make a decision here and now. I trust you to make the right one. The question is, do you trust me?"

"I… I trust you…" Alex responded quietly, throwing the dagger away from Luke. It landed on the ground with a clang, clattering to a stop near the hearth.

"No! You've doomed everyone! You've-" Luke cried. Suddenly, he began to glow with a blinding light. He gave off immense heat, shining like the sun itself had arrived in the throne room. Without warning, the son of Hermes gave off a shockwave, sending everyone in the room flying.

When Percy looked up again, he saw that he was the only one still conscious. He was glad for that, because he knew this was going to be something he didn't want anyone to see. This was going to be a duel between two of the most dangerous beings the world had ever seen.

Standing, he looked towards the center of the room, his helmets masking his face. Lying on the floor was an unconscious child of Hermes, smoking gently. His chest moved in shallow breaths. Percy smiled, realizing he had kept his age-old promise to the messenger god. Now he had just one more problem to deal with.

That problem took the form of a mountain of a man in the center of the throne room, smiling sinisterly at the lone spartan. His eyes were pools of liquid gold, and his smile was disturbingly unsettling. His body was covered in hundreds of uniform scars, a permanent reminder of him being cut to thousands of pieces by Zeus eons ago.

Power rolled off him in waves, warping the air around him as if his power was so massive it was threatening to tear the very fabric reality. In his hands was the most feared weapon in the history of weapons. The scythe of Kronos.

"You have truly doomed Olympus. You truly think you can best me, mortal? Not even the Olympians can save you, weak as they are from Typhon. My power is absolute, and soon, so too will be your death." Kronos jeered. His voice was jarring, sounding like a knife scaping across rocks, yet it still held a regal tone. Percy shuddered at the noise but didn't let fear overcome him. A spartan never turned down a challenge.

"Yea, here's the thing about you immortal types _Kronos_," he spat the name. "You all think I'm just going to bow down and let you win because your blood is gold and my blood runs red. I don't fear defeat, and I don't fear you."

"You will. Believe me boy, you will."

"Yea, I'm real scared of a glorified cuckoo clock." Percy shot back. Kronos eyes slimmed in anger at the comment. Instead of retorting, he began to walk towards Percy, his blade dancing through the air.Percy made to move but found it to be like trying to force himself through molasses. He strained violently, fighting against the time control powers as Kronos approached him lazily, feigning a yawn as he did. Finally, Percy broke free of the control, quickly going on the offensive.

Percy noticed the way Kronos' eyes furrowed in frustration at his regular movement. If he had to guess, Kronos was still adjusting into his immortal form, and it was causing his powers to fluctuate. Percy would have to use this to advantage.

Percy quickly struck for the titan's leg, aiming to hinder him and even the playing field a bit. Kronos saw through it the whole way, blocking it easily with his scythe. Percy wasted no time grumbling about his failure, instead pushing on with another attack. Despite the titan's immense speed and strength, Percy started to gain ground.

Kronos felt himself start to sweat. This mortal was skilled. Beyond skilled. He was out of practice, having spent eons reforming, and this mortal was besting him. He was on the retreat, only able to defend against the flurry of strikes sent his way. He started to panic, desperately tugging on the strings of time, urging it to respond to his touch again.

Finally, it did, and he grinned crookedly as the spartan began to slow. With glee he began to push the offensive, his blade now beginning to leave cuts of his own on the Spartan demigod.

Percy felt his arms begin to slow and cursed. He began to hunker behind his shield, doing his best to play defense with his now severely outclassed speed. Even with all his skill, he still felt cuts litter his body. Each one exploded in excruciating pain, he felt the blade itching and scratching away at his soul.

Percy did his best to weather the onslaught, waiting for Kronos' power to fluctuate again. He pushed against the heavy weight of the slowed time with all his might, feeling it shatter again. Now, he was the one on the offensive, quickly driving Kronos back again.

"You know, for an all-powerful titan lord, you're kind of a punk bitch." Percy taunted. His voice was arrogant, but his breath was ragged. Fighting against the flow of time itself was exhausting even without the skilled lord of time against him.

"ENOUGH!" The titan lord bellowed. Perc felt his body slow to nearly motionless, the flow of time at a near standstill. Kronos quickly swept his scythe, unhindered by time unlike the world around him, knocking _Anaklusmos_ and the shield of Leonidas from Percy's hands.

Kronos went to strike at Percy's neck, but his control on time slipped from his grasp again. Percy dodged quickly, thanking the fates for the timing. He could tell that Kronos was getting stronger though, and he was without his weapon and shield. He needed to end this, and fast.

"What's the matter Kronos? Having performance issues?" he goaded. Kronos roared at that, attacking Percy with ferocious speed. Even without time being slowed, Percy was hard pressed to dodge all the attacks. Finally, he saw an opening, ducked under a swing of the scythe, and tackled the lord of time.

Rolling along the marble floor, Percy and Kronos scrambled and brawled for control of the scythe. Punches and kicks were thrown, and somewhere along the way Percy's helmet was sent careening off to the side. After a long struggle, Percy found himself trapped underneath Kronos, his legendary scythe placed on his throat.

"You fought well. Despite your insolence, you've earned the right to speak final words." Kronos spoke, his breathe heavy. Percy turned his head to the side, spitting on the ground. He wasn't entirely sure if it was more blood or spit, but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Suck a fart out of my ass, you old bitch." Percy said, refusing to give the titan lord the satisfaction of hearing him beg for mercy.

Kronos' face went red, his golden eyes scrunching in hate. He pressed his scythe into Percy's throat, not enough to kill, but enough to draw out a violent scream of terror. The lord of time was relishing in the pain of the demigod with the insolent tongue.

Vaguely, through the pain, Percy thought about the line from the prophecy he had heard so long ago. '_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap'_. His soul was certainly feeling positively reaped right about now. With a groan, he did something he had sworn he would never do again. Regardless, he knew it had to be done if Olympus was to survive.

Kronos laughed gleefully at the screams emanating from the mortal, until suddenly, they stopped. His hand had stopped pressing the scythe into the throat of the spartan. He tried to push it back, but despite all his efforts, his hand wouldn't budge. His hand shook vigorously as he tried to take control back from whatever was guiding his limbs, but he couldn't fight it. Glancing to the mortal beneath him and seeing his look of concentration, he realized it was his doing.

Despite his will, Kronos felt his body rise, standing stock still, scythe in hand. He watched in terror as this mere mortal stood, a look of fury in his eyes. Slowly, he felt his hand raise his scythe, aiming the tip of the blade towards his heart. He fought against it, but his efforts meant nothing. He tried to stop time, but he couldn't control that either. He was trapped in his own body, a mere witness to the man using his body like a puppet.

"What is this? What are you doing to me?" he cried out.

"I'm controlling your ichor. You couldn't fight it if you wanted to." Percy said, his voice filled with hate. "I am honor bound to kill you in the name of Olympus, in the name of Atlantis, in the name of Sparta. And you know what, even if I wasn't, I'd still kill you. You threatened my friends. My family. You threatened the very earth I walk on. There is no escape Kronos."

Percy circled around the titan lord. Slowly, the scythe inched towards Kronos' chest. Percy slowly moved his mouth to Kronos ear, his voice a low and dangerous whisper.

"Now tell me, Kronos. Do you fear me?"

"I fear no man." Kronos shouted, still defiant even now.

Percy was in front of him now, his sea green eyes swirling dangerously like a hurricane. His eyes were glowing with power, and Kronos realized how dangerous this mortal truly was.

"You should." Percy said, his voice deep and angry.

Finally, Kronos felt true terror for the first time in his immortal life. Sure, he had lost to the gods before, but he hadn't been truly afraid. He had expected to win until he hadn't. Here now, his entire being enslaved, he felt like a bug underneath this mortal's feet. He felt defeated. He felt afraid.

Before he could respond, Percy willed the titan lord to press the scythe into his heart. Kronos let out a choked gasp, ichor gurgling out of his mouth. Cracks of glowing light began to spread across the titan's body, tracing the scars from where he had been dismembered eons ago. With one final shudder, the titan lord began to disintegrate piece by piece, grey ash blowing away in a nonexistent wind. Just like that, the lord of time was no more.

* * *

_**Throne Room of Olympus, August 2009 CE**_

Percy was silent through the arrival of the Olympians. Many tried to speak with him, but he simply couldn't bring himself to talk. He sat near the hearth, staring at his hands as people bustled around him.

Still he didn't speak as the Olympians repaired the throne room. Still he didn't speak as the demigods filed into the throne room. He felt Zoë take his hand at some point, but he didn't even speak to her. His eyes were glued to the ground, ignorant to the world around him.

He listened as the gods rewarded Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. He listened, impressed as Alex Jackson turned down immortality. He felt his heart swell with pride when he heard the young demigods request. It was a noble one. But still, he did not speak.

He was distraught internally, although externally his face was blank. He hated himself, the monster that he had become. He knew that it was necessary. That he needed to do what he did to keep his promise to Hermes but still adhere to his duty. And for the first time ever, he regretted following his duty.

He regretted not just letting Luke end it. He regretted letting his sense of duty drive him to use his most violent ability. One he had sworn not to use. Even worse, he regretted that he enjoyed it. Regretted how much he had reveled in the feeling of power and just how unstoppable he had felt.

He knew it was his people in him. That spartan drive to be the ultimate warrior. To serve no matter what it took. No matter what it did to him. And that's what scared him. It made him sick. But it wasn't an illusion by any means. That endless desire. That need to do whatever it took. That was who he was. And for the first time, he was truly afraid.

"Perseus. Step forward." He heard. Finally, he looked up. He steadied his mind, rising to kneel in the center of the throne room. He felt the eyes of every demigod, every nature spirit, every god on him as he rose.

"For thousands of years, you have served as Olympus' greatest warrior. And even now, after all this time, you continue to prove that making you immortal all those years ago was the wisest decision this council has ever made." Zeus thundered. The gods around nodded in agreement. The demigod's mouths fell open at that. Never in their wildest dreams had they thought they'd see Zeus be so genuine in complimenting a demigod.

"We do not know how you managed to best Kronos in single combat. Frankly, I'm not sure we entirely care." Zeus continued.

Percy could see through that lie. He knew that Zeus knew about his ability. He knew that Zeus knew controlling his ichor was the only way Percy could defeat the titan lord. He knew that Zeus knew exposing Percy's ability, one of Olympus' most closely guarded secrets, to the demigod world could lead to mass terror. Percy sent a silent prayer of thanks to Zeus for his subtlety.

"What I do care about, is rewarding the greatest hero the world has ever known." Poseidon looked smug as Zeus said those words. Claiming Percy as his champion was easily the smartest thing he had ever done, and he felt he deserved to take pride in Percy's achievements.

"And so, I offer you one wish. Anything in our power. What do you desire?"

Percy thought for a moment. He hadn't really expected a reward. He had served Olympus for millennia and usually all he got was a pat on the back. He scrambled to think of anything. After an awkward silence he spoke for the first time since killing Kronos.

"I suppose I'll… I want you to give Hestia and Hades a throne. They're just as important as any of you. And I want you to add two more thrones, filled by minor gods. The minor gods can vote gods in to represent them for a period of time, that way they have a say too. You do that, along with Alex's wish, I envision a future for Olympus that is greater than anything we have ever seen. I have served the gods for thousands of years, and I love Olympus and what it stands for, but my service means I know what I'm talking about when I say the gods, all of you, can be better. I think these are the first steps. The beginning of a new era."

"It will be as you say Percy. As much as we gods hate to admit to our mistakes, you speak true." Zeus said, not even sounding too displeased. Percy supposed it was hard to be upset when you had just dodged having your rule ended and being thrown into Tartarus.

"NOW!" Zeus bellowed, eager to put the war behind them as quickly as possible. "Let the celebration begin!" A roar of approval came from the throats of every demigod, nature spirit, and god, as everyone charged outside to party.

* * *

_**Olympus, August 2009 CE**_

Percy sat on the edge of a fountain, watching the people around him dance and celebrate. He didn't much feel for dancing. Even in the best of moods, he was still someone who would rather sit on the side and people watch than dance, and Percy was far from the best of moods.

He had watched as Alex, Annabeth and Grover had left, yelling something about Rachel stealing a pegasus. He absentmindedly wondered what that was about. Suddenly, he felt a godly presence near him, and he looked up to see four familiar faces. Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, and Artemis had all come to talk to him, and if their glares at each other were anything to go by, their simultaneous arrivals hadn't been planned.

Ares stepped forward first, ignoring the eyes boring into his back. Percy smiled at the god of war. They didn't speak often, Ares was a man of action after all, but he was still fond of him. He was the patron of his home city after all.

"You've done your city proud, Percy." The god said in a gruff voice. "I will tell the Spartans in Elysium of your deeds. They will rest peacefully knowing you carry on their legacy."

"That would mean much, thank you." Percy said, gratitude in his voice. He meant it too. It was a great honor to be considered a hero by his fallen people. Ares nodded, before disappearing into the crowd.

Poseidon stepped forward next, eyes swelling with pride. Percy smiled back, bringing the god into a hug. "Have I ever told you how glad I am you accepted my offer all those years ago Percy?" the sea god questioned.

"You might've mentioned it." Percy mumbled into the gods shoulder. They broke their embrace, simply enjoying the moment for a while.

"Percy… I know what you had to do wasn't easy for you. Chaos knows I don't have the strength you do. But I want you to know, I'm proud of you. For the sacrifice you made to save us all. You aren't my son, but I always wished you were. What happened in that throne room? Didn't change that." And with that, the god disappeared in a cloud of sea spray.

Percy blamed the moisture in his eyes on that. He was still beating himself up for what he had done, but to hear those words from Poseidon meant a lot. The god had essentially been a father to him for two thousand years, and to hear Poseidon had felt the same meant everything.

The next god to approach him was Hermes. The messenger god had a smile on his face, and Percy felt his chest swell with pride. He had kept his promise, after all these years.

"How is he?" Percy asked.

"He's… Recovering. The separation damaged his mind. Apollo says he may never recover fully." Hermes said bitterly, his smile forgotten.

"I'm sorry I…" Hermes held up a hand to stop his talking.

"Stop. You gave him his life. That's more than I ever expected. I just wanted you to try, but you succeeded. You gave my son a second chance. Regardless of how he is affected, I'm forever in your debt, Percy. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." And with that the messenger god was gone too, probably off to catch up on all the deliveries he missed while fighting Typhon.

Artemis approached last, her face an emotionless mask. Percy felt himself start to sweat a little. He and Artemis were normally on good terms, especially considering his gender, but he wasn't sure where they stood if she had heard about him and Zoë.

"Don't. Hurt. Her." Artemis said slowly. Her silver eyes flashed dangerously, and Percy gulped. He nodded slowly indicating his agreement. Almost like a flip was switched, Artemis' cold demeanor faded, replaced by a small smile. "I'm happy for you Percy. Both of you." She said softly, stalking off with the grace only the goddess of the hunt can achieve.

Percy watched her leave, silently thanking the gods that the gods were leaving him alone now. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning with a sigh, he began to speak, eyes closed, pinching his nose in frustration.

"Look I'm not in the mood can we have our godly chat late- Oh… It's you." He said, finally opening his eyes to see Zoë Nightshade. The huntress who had been the object of his heart for years now.

"Just me?" she asked, a sly smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her with a grin that threatened to split his face. She stared up at him, and his heart swelled at the love he saw in her beautiful eyes.

"Just you. It's always been just you." He murmured. His words were filled with emotion. He reached up to brush her hair behind her ear, dragging his hand back to brush her cheek. She had always been beautiful to him, but now, with no threat of death looming over them, with nothing but them together on Olympus, he had never been more enraptured.

Slowly, she extended upwards, planting a kiss on his lips. He found himself smiling into the kiss, a huge grin on his face. He had realized something finally. He had kept a promise he had made to a friend long ago, and he hoped that he was smiling at him from Elysium.

"What're you smiling about?" she questioned, though her face was also spread in a gorgeous smile.

Percy looked up to the stars that had comforted him for thousands of years and frowned. For the first time in his life, he had something he loved to look at more than the stars. Looking back into Zoë's eyes, he grinned again, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I finally found my person."

* * *

**Warning- Long AN Ahead:**

**Oh wow, that chapter was so much fun to write. So much epic stuff went down. Now I want to unpack a little. First things first, the next chapter may take a bit longer, I'm still deciding at what moment I want to start the "Heroes of Olympus" portion of the story. It's hard to pick where I want Percy to drop in, but once he's there I know where I want the story to go. Now, to address what I wrote this chapter. **

**First, holy shit was Percy a badass this chapter. We've been building to this awesome display for like 60k words now. Yea, he's a total badass. Now I know, the blood/ichor control is mad OP, but that's ok. The whole point of it is how OP it is. Percy's struggle through the entire story thus far has been putting his duty before everything else. But now, he's found love, and a higher purpose than serving his dead ancestors. This is leading to where we are now. Percy has to deal with the emotional baggage he's carrying from the use of his ability. He'll always do what's necessary, his duty still means almost everything to him, but he's going to struggle with himself over his power. This is for two reasons. One, it's a pretty human thing to regret using such an immoral power, even though it's cool as shit and that adds to his character, two, it prevents him from one-shotting everything via blood control.**

**Second, Percy and Zoë are finally together! I hope you guys like that it took longer, I wanted it to seem more gradual. I think the payoff is better when you have to wait, just like Percabeth in canon. It's also extra sweet because Percy finally fulfilled his promise to Cyrus to find his person/purpose. He can finally let his memory of Cyrus rest now. He also kept his promise to Hermes. See, I told you things from the beginning of the story would connect later on. I had a vision boys, this shit was mad planned out. I hope you like how his early life affects him so much, even two thousand plus years later.**

**Third, godly interactions! They were short, but important. I know we all want more Percy/Ares interaction, but in this story, I want the gods to be pretty representative of their domains, I guess. And the god of war wouldn't be a talker, he'd be a doer. Percy gets that. They have a mutual respect even though they're not chatty Cathy's together. Still, he's helping Percy connect with his ancestors, so that's huge. Hermes was thankful but had to go because he's the messenger god (mad busy yo). I hope you like how I handled the Luke thing. The whole splitting from Kronos deal messed him up, but he's alive, which is more than canon Luke ever got. Artemis displayed some protectiveness, which I thought was important to show. Zoë was her best friend for years after all. Finally, Poseidon. Oh, how I loved writing that part. It felt so good to see that no matter what, Poseidon always has Percy's back, and it meant so much to Percy. :)**

**Hopefully anything that was unclear was cleared up in this long ass authors note. Sorry about these btw. I'm sure they're annoying, but you can just skip them, because writing them makes me happy so I'm gonna keep doing it. Now, it's 4 am here in Michigan and my fingers are tired, so I'm about to sign off. I really hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know in the reviews, because this was supposed to be the most epic chapter yet in my opinion and I want to know if I did it justice. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:**

**Heroes of Olympus time! I decided to start with "The Lost Hero" Simply because this way Percy can meet Piper, Leo, and Jason at a different time than Hazel and Frank; that way I don't have to provide 5 different first impressions of Percy in one chapter. "The Lost Hero" is my least favorite book, just for the record, so I don't really want to spend much time on it, meaning it will only be one chapter. These are just a few moments with Jason, Leo, and Piper during or after "The Lost Hero" essentially. After this, it's "Son of Neptune" time. Hopefully you enjoy the direction I took with this. View it as a transitionary chapter of sorts. Here it is, Chapter 14 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, December 2009 CE**_

Piper stormed away from the Aphrodite cabin, tears in her eyes. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but she knew she wanted to be as far from Drew and her stupid charmspeak as her legs could carry her.

The December air bit at her skin as she traversed through Camp Half-Blood. She had been in the Aphrodite cabin for one day, and already she was ready to leave. She knew it was dangerous, and there was a high probability she'd die, a life-threatening quest seemed loads more pleasant than hanging out with Drew and her whipped cabin mates.

After she ran for a while, Piper's tears began to stop, freezing to her cheeks like crystals before dissipating, the blessing of Aphrodite not allowing her to look like she had been crying. She knew it was stupid but crying and having your tears not even ruin your makeup seemed extra hurtful. As if her makeup were teasing her, saying her problems were so small her makeup didn't even care to run.

Looking up to see where she was, Piper found that she had ran to the beach. She didn't know why her subconscious mind chose here of all places. Maybe in the back of her head she had assumed the beach would be empty, considering it was the dead of winter, and that way she could be alone. Whatever her reason, the beach wasn't empty, and that drew her interest at the very least.

Piper awkwardly approached the girl standing on the shoreline, staring towards the sea. It seemed picturesque in a movie sort of way. Like a scene you'd see in one of the dramas her dad had starred in. Coming to a stop next to the girl, Piper went to introduce herself, but was stopped by the girl turning to her, the sight of her catching her off guard.

Now keep in mind, Piper had literally just come from a cabin full of children of the goddess of beauty herself, along with growing up spending time on movie sets with some of Hollywood's biggest stars. Despite that, this girl was by far the best-looking girl she had seen in her entire life.

Black hair fell in a braid over her shoulder, matching with a pair of dark eyes, inky black, but sparkling like the night sky. Her facial features were sharp and angular, with royal high cheekbones and full lips. The girl was tall and thin, sort of like a model, but Piper could easily see she had some muscle to her. She certainly wasn't just a pretty face. Torn from her reverie by the girl raising one of her perfect eyebrows at her, Piper quickly mumbled out an awkward greeting.

"A little cold for the beach, don't you think?" Piper asked nervously. She didn't mean to come across so strange and awkward, but the sight of the girl had honestly caught her off guard. Luckily, the girl didn't seem to mind. Her mouth quirked up into the faintest trace of a smile, helping to put Piper at ease.

"Yes, but I'm here anyways. It's where I come to… Feel at home." She said, smiling to herself like that was some sort of inside joke only she understood.

"My names Zoë Nightshade." The girl continued, extending a slender hand towards Piper. Piper shook her hand, caught off guard by the strength of the girl's grip. Her hands were calloused and strong, obviously belonging to a warrior.

"Piper. Piper McClean. I've heard of you. Annabeth and Butch mentioned you on the way here." Piper admitted. It was true. They had explained a lot to her, Jason, and Leo. They had talked about the camp, the gods, and even mentioned a few key campers, Zoë being one of them.

"Oh?" Zoë said, a perfect eyebrow raised again. "And what did they tell you?"

"They mentioned Alex, obviously, with him being missing and all. They talked about you. Said you were some badass warrior girl that almost everyone was afraid of. They didn't mention you were so…" she trailed off.

"That I was so what?" Zoë asked with a straight face. Piper thought she could see a mischievous glint in the girl's eye, but she didn't trust herself to read the expression of a girl she had just met.

"Intimidatingly pretty." Piper breathed out. And it was true. Piper had always been self-conscious about her looks, even though people insisted she was beautiful, and comparing Zoë to herself wasn't helping. Her insecurity was why she always tried to dress down her prettiness. If she didn't try to look pretty, she wouldn't feel as bad when she saw herself in the mirror and hated what stared back at her, because she could pretend her distasteful appearance was for lack of trying.

"You're beautiful yourself you know." Zoë replied honestly. Normally she wasn't one for giving compliments, even if they were true, but this Piper girl seemed like she needed a pick me up. "Did they mention anyone else?" she asked curiously, after seeing Piper wasn't going to reply.

"Yea. Butch mentioned this other guy. Percy, I think his name was. But that's all I heard. Annabeth seemed not to like the guy, so he wouldn't really talk about him, which I get. She's kind of scary." Piper explained.

Zoë sighed. "Figures. Annabeth and Percy haven't really seen eye to eye the past few days. Ever since Alex disappeared."

"Who is he then? Why doesn't Annabeth like him?"

"He's my boyfriend." Zoë began. Piper's face grew a lot more curious at that. "As for why they're not getting along. Well… You heard about the gods shutting down Olympus, right? Cutting off all communication?" Piper nodded, signaling for Zoë to continue.

"Well, Percy. He's a… Special exception to that. He's sort of the gods champion, and as pissed as the gods are for whatever reason, they're not just about to let the guy who does all their dirty work for them sit on the sidelines." Thunder boomed overhead at her words, startling Piper, but Zoë continued like nothing happened.

"Annabeth is convinced the gods know what happened to Alex, and since they're only speaking privately with Percy, and he can't reveal what they discuss, she's convinced he knows something and won't tell her. Hence, she blames him for Alex not being found, and she's angry with him about it."

"And what do you think?" Piper asked. She hadn't meant to get this enraptured with the politics of two of Camp Half-Blood's most important members, but it was kind of enthralling. She didn't realize quite how complicated these demigods lives were until now.

"I think that Percy knows, or at least suspects something. The difference between Annabeth and I is, I trust that if Percy knows something and isn't telling us, there's a _very_ good reason for it."

"You love him, don't you?" Piper asked quietly. She could pretend it was some newfound Aphrodite ability that helped her make this discovery, but honestly, Piper could tell just by the way Zoë said his name. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about him. Piper hoped one day Jason would say her name, see her, love her the same way.

"I do." Zoë said, her eyes looking far away from Camp Half-Blood. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself, and longer still to admit it to him, but now, I've accepted it. I'm in love with him. He's in love with me. Everything seems to work out in the end." She ended her speech by giving Piper a pointed look.

Piper wasn't sure if Zoë's words were meant to comfort her or not, but she hoped they were. Zoë seemed like the type of girl to be perceptive enough to figure out Piper was looking for a solution to her Jason problem too, even if she was genuinely interested in Zoë and this Percy guy.

"Tell me about him." Piper asked quietly. She wasn't entirely sure why she was quite so invested in this, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that Zoë wasn't looking at her like a puzzle as Annabeth and Chiron had, like just another pretty face as the campers had, like an enemy as Drew had. Zoë was looking at her like what she was. Just another person. And that was oddly comforting. She wanted to give some of that back to the girl who obviously missed her boyfriend, wherever he was.

"Percy's annoying. I want to kick his ass all the time." Piper couldn't help but chuckle. She didn't know what she was expecting, but insults weren't it. Then again, Zoë's fearsome reputation must've come from somewhere.

"He's sarcastic, brash, and childish, and he's altogether too wrapped up in his eternal duty." Zoë said, giving finger quotations at the words "Eternal duty". Piper was starting to think she hated this guy, but instead of commenting she just smiled and nodded, letting the girl talk.

"But gods do I love him. He's loving, caring, kind. He knows me. Knows the kind of love I need and when. He's witty, funny, charming, and he has a nasty habit of getting under my skin. He's got something about him that just… Draws you in. And don't tell him I said this but… Damn that boy is good looking."

Piper couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been sure about Percy, but Zoë seemed great, and if Percy could make Zoë look this happy, she figured he had to be at least a little okay.

"He's not here now?" Piper asked.

"No, he's…" Zoë trailed off, eyes trained on something in the distance.

"What in the Hades is that?" Zoë questioned, pointing off into the distance. Swooping down towards the camp was a giant metal dragon, wings beating against the wind ferociously. Without wasting a step, Zoë grabbed Piper's hand, dragging her off towards the sight of the dragons crash landing.

Despite the fact that her new home might be getting burnt to a crisp by a metallic fire breathing lizard, Piper still had a smile on her face, because as she ran after Zoë, she felt like she had made her first friend here at camp. And more importantly, Zoë seemed like a pretty good friend to have.

* * *

_**Camp Half- Blood, December 2009 CE**_

Piper left the counselor meeting with a lot on her mind. After they had retold the details of their quest, along with Jason revealing his memories of the roman camp, they had left. The campers who knew Alex Jackson had been distraught at the idea that he was trapped at a roman camp, stranded with no memory of his friends, of his home, or even of himself.

Piper, Jason, and Leo had tried to sympathize, but they couldn't bring themselves to miss someone they had never met like the campers obviously missed Alex Jackson. Together they walked towards the cabins, eager to separate themselves from the depressing atmosphere that currently resided in the big house.

Absentmindedly, Piper wondered where Zoë was. She hadn't spoken or thought of the girl much since they had left for the quest, considering she had had a lot to think about during, but now that she was free to do as she pleased, she was curious. She wanted to talk to the girl again. She sensed a friendship could form there, and if not, the girl and her mysterious boyfriend were an interesting investigation to help her fight the boredom of everyday camp life.

"You guys want to go look for that Zoë girl?" Piper asked sheepishly, noticing the confused looks on Jason and Leo's faces.

"That girl Annabeth and Butch told us about? Why?" Jason asked, genuine curiosity written across his features.

"Because, I met her right before we left, and she seemed nice. Plus, we really have nothing better to do."

"I don't know, Annabeth and Butch made her sound pretty mean and dangerous." Leo argued.

"She's really pretty." Piper countered.

"Sold. Let's go." Leo said, a grin spread across his face.

"You coming?" Piper asked Jason, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not so sure Pipes. Maybe another time?" he looked apologetic, but it seemed Piper wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Oh, c'mon Jason. She seemed to know a lot about camp. She can help you get the hang of this whole, 'Replace the mighty Alex Jackson' thing I can tell you're worried about." Piper said, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along. Jason didn't look very convinced, but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

She dragged them to the beach first, explaining that she had first met Zoë there, and had gotten the impression she spent a lot of time there. When they found it empty, they searched the amphitheater, archery range, and even the lava wall.

"Have we checked the arena?" Piper asked, still eager to complete her search. The boys looked significantly less enthused.

"No. She's probably not even at camp with our luck." Leo grumbled, his excitement at seeing the pretty girl having long since faded. Jason looked bored too. They were just humoring Piper at this point.

Together they approached the arena, the sound of clashing metal coming from inside. Piper turned quickly towards the boys, a smug grin on her face. The boys looked rejuvenated, the prospect of their search ending reinvigorating them. Once they were able to see inside the arena, they were met with disappointment. No Zoë to be seen. Piper and Leo turned to leave, but Jason stopped them.

"Who in the name of Pluto is that?" he croaked; his eyes wide. Together they followed his gaze, looking to the far side of the arena. Engaged in combat with a group of automatons was a warrior in impressive armor.

Leo whistled, his eyes scanning the equipment of the warrior. His armor was black and gold, incredibly well crafted, and bearing a trident symbol. His shield was obviously Spartan, and his sword was a beautiful xiphos. His helmet had a horsehair plume, and the mask of a screaming man covering the warriors face. Leo had no idea who this dude was, but his gear was top notch.

"I don't know too much, but that guy seems to know his way around a sword." Leo joked. He watched as Jason shook his head, eyes having been glazed over as he watched the man fight.

Jason had been enthralled. His roman training that he was only just now beginning to remember had kicked in. He had been watching the man fight, examining his technique, scanning for any weaknesses or flaws. He found none.

The man's form wasn't close to the roman fighting style Jason knew, but he was able to tell his form was immaculate. Every movement looked precise, quick, powerful, and calculated. Whoever this guy was, Jason reluctantly admitted to himself he didn't fancy the idea of crossing blades with him, even if the idea of being outmatched hurt his pride.

"Let's go talk to him." Piper said cheerily, Zoë forgotten, leading the way down the arena steps. Leo followed instantly, but Jason lagged behind, taking a moment to realize they had left. He had been too busy watching the warrior finish off the last automaton with a wicked counterattack.

Their footsteps were quiet, muffled by the arena sand. Approaching slowly, wary of sneaking up on a man who had just been in full combat mode, the trio halted about ten feet behind him. He had yet to turn around, instead choosing to lean down and rub some dirt between his palms. For what, they had no idea.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or are you going to talk?" the man shot back over his shoulder. His voice was muffled and metallic through his faceplate. Jason wasn't normally one to be intimidated by other demigods but looking into the screaming mask of this man's armor, forced to look up to the warrior's taller frame, he felt an itch in the back of his mind telling him he was in danger. That he wasn't at the top of the godly food chain, this guy was.

Seeming to notice the looks on the faces of the trio, the warrior seemed to realize that he was an imposing figure in all his armor. Reaching up toward his chest, he tapped the trident symbol. Quickly, his armor folded up around him, all condensing into an arrowhead necklace resting comfortably around his neck.

Jason couldn't say he enjoyed the reactions he heard from his friends. It's not that he suddenly hated this guy, but the way his two best friends reacted to the guy made him a little… Jealous.

"Hot damn…" Piper breathed out, a blush creeping up her face. Jason particularly didn't like that considering the crush he was harboring for the Cherokee girl.

"Holy Hephaestus, that armor is badass." Leo praised.

Jason stewed a little, but not too much. He had to admit that the armor the dude had been wearing was pretty impressive. He couldn't blame someone, especially a tinkerer like Leo, for finding it so amazing.

"Thank you. It took me a while to collect it all, I'm fairly proud of it." The guy said with a smile. His voice was deep and rich, and his smile was brilliantly white. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Piper melt a little at it his grin, and he felt a little more jealousy bubble over.

"Who are you?" Jason asked, his voice coming out a little more bitter than he intended it to. He wasn't trying to be rude really, it had been an accident to sound so upset. Luckily, the guy seemed not to care, if anything, he found Jason's jealousy amusing.

"My name's Percy." He said, as if that information held some unbelievable weight. Sure, Butch and Annabeth had mentioned him, so he knew he was at least somewhat important, but they hadn't really said much. Why they failed to mention they had such a skilled warrior at their camp, he didn't know.

"That makes so much sense. Zoë wasn't kidding." Piper said before they could introduce themselves, eyeing him up and down. She was impressed. Piper loved Jason, whether Jason knew it or not, but Percy was gorgeous.

He looked chiseled from marble, and he had the same regal look as Zoë. His windswept black hair looked messy in an endearing way, and his smile was mischievous. Most enrapturing though, were his eyes. A swirling green that held untold depths to them, Piper could see how Zoë had fallen in love with the guy.

"You've met Zoë?" Percy inquired, his tone growing somewhat protective. Jason noticed the tone, his jealousy fading when Percy's voice made it clear that he liked this Zoë girl Piper seemed to know. He was glad too, because Piper had been ogling Percy like a fancy dinner, and despite knowing he was good looking himself, Jason wasn't so sure he could compete.

"Only Piper." Leo mumbled, gesturing toward the girl. He was downtrodden because he had also heard the tone of Percy's voice. Leo hadn't even had a chance to meet this supposedly beautiful Zoë girl, and she was already tangled up with this guy.

"She told me about you a little." Piper squeaked out, shrinking under his intense gaze.

"All good things?" he asked with a chuckle, as if the idea of Zoë saying only nice things about him was hilarious.

"Honestly, no." she admitted timidly, worried he'd be upset. Instead, he laughed.

"That sounds like Zoë." He said, almost sounding proud. "Makes sense. She's the better half anyways. I have way more good things to say about her." Piper felt her inner Aphrodite squeal at that. These two were absolutely adorable when they talked about each other, and she wasn't afraid to admit she found it cute.

"Where is she now? We were kind of looking for her. I wanted to introduce Jason and Leo." Piper explained. She gestured to her friends, finally giving Percy their names.

"Sleeping." He answered easily. "I just got back from a mission of sorts. Checked her cabin and she was asleep, so I came here to blow off some steam." Percy explained, gesturing to the automaton carnage around him.

"That's a lot of steam." Leo commented dryly. Percy smiled at the comment. He seemed to smile a lot, they realized.

"Yeah about that. You're uh… You're really good." Jason commented. He meant it to. He was genuinely impressed. Enough that he was already contemplating asking him for lessons. It wasn't roman fighting, but part of Jason was coming to realize that 'not roman' was okay. Percy's fighting, the family like feel of the camp, and most importantly Piper and Leo, were showing him the Greeks weren't as bad as the legion would have you believe.

"I better be after twenty-five hundred years." Percy said with the same dry tone Leo had used before. Noticing their eyes widen at his words, Percy realized his slip up. He forgot these demigods didn't know him, so it was pretty shocking to hear that a guy who didn't look a day over twenty was older than the roman empire.

Noticing their shock, Percy quickly elaborated. "I'm uh, not from this time. I was a baby when Sparta was sacked a long time ago. I lived through the sack and was raised by Chiron. I grew up and started serving the gods, and after a while, they granted me partial immortality, so I could serve them for eternity, or at least until I'm killed. But hey, I'm not dead yet so..." he trailed off, his face slightly crimson at his own words.

It was a rather abridged tale, but Jason could guess why. Based on the sheepishness he displayed, especially at the mention of his immortality, Percy didn't seem like the type of guy who enjoyed talking about himself. Still, Jason was impressed, and now incredibly intrigued.

"Who's your godly parent?" Piper asked. Jason and Leo had been wondering the same thing, all trying to figure out what god or goddess pumped out this immortal warrior.

"Don't have one." Percy said simply. The trio spluttered in disbelief. "I bear the blessings of Poseidon and Ares, so saying I'm just a regular mortal would kind of be a lie, but I'm no more demigod than a jelly filled donut." Percy said gently, trying to ease them into the idea. He knew it surprised most people when they found out he was a mortal. As if mortals could never achieve greatness. That stigma was why he got so angered when people called him a demigod, as if people were nothing without godly DNA.

"That's incredible…" Piper breathed out. It was seriously impressive. She wondered exactly how much this guy was capable of, considering he had done enough to receive two godly blessings _and_ immortality, albeit partial.

"Thank you…" he trailed off again, sheepishly fiddling with the arrowhead around his neck. "Now, it was nice meeting you guys, but I've been waiting to see Zoë again for a while now, and I'm impatient, so I'm going to go wake her up… I'll see you around?" Percy questioned. They all nodded hastily in agreement. He smiled to himself, seeming pleased with the arrangement, before walking past them and up the arena steps.

"I like him." Leo final said, breaking the silence. The others could only nod in agreement.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, April 2010 CE**_

Sweat dripped down Jason's brow, stinging his eyes. His breath was ragged, and he decided he had never regretted a decision more in his life than the one he had made about an hour ago. He had thought it would be fun to ask Percy to spar with him, but it was clearly the biggest mistake of his demigod life.

Normally, he would be spending time with Piper or Leo, but they were both otherwise occupied. Leo basically never left Bunker 9, spending his days working on the Argo II with Annabeth. Piper, his now girlfriend, usually spent her time with Jason, but today she was with Zoë, telling Jason that everyone needed girl time.

So, in his boredom, Jason decided to train. When he had headed down to the arena, he hadn't been surprised to find Percy there. The guy came and went from Camp Half-Blood all the time, but when he was there, he was almost always either with Zoë or training. It was no wonder he was so good with a blade.

When he had gotten there and seen Percy training, he had asked Percy to spar. They were decent friends by now, so he figured the guy wouldn't kill him, but Jason was starting to doubt that very much. Sure, Percy hadn't tried to attack him once, but Jason was about to collapse from exhaustion just from trying to get through his impenetrable guard.

"Can we. Take a. Break?" Jason huffed out between breaths. His hands were on his knees now, his lungs gasping for air. When Percy's head popped out from behind his raised spartan shield, Jason fought the urge to throttle him. The guy wasn't even sweating. Jason felt his pride was wounded beyond repair, and he was sure his face showed it too.

"Break time it is." Percy said cheerily, his breathing even as if he hadn't just fought for an hour straight. Jason felt his confidence sink lower. Sure, he knew he was the best duelist the legion had seen in centuries but fighting Percy had made him feel inadequate.

"Look, Jason." Percy began upon noticing the defeated look in the demigod's lightning eyes. "There's no reason to be upset. You're damn good with that sword. You're still a teenager, I've been fighting and training every day for thousands of years." His voice was steely, leaving no room for argument.

"Still, I couldn't land a cut on you. That's a little embarrassing, no matter the opponent. How am I supposed to replace Alex Jackson?" Jason grumbled. Percy knew how much this was hurting the son of Jupiter. He had been friends with Thalia long enough now, along with having known Zeus for millennia, to realize their pride meant everything to them.

"Jason," Percy sighed. He couldn't have one of the future seven sail off to fight thinking he was a bad fighter. Without confidence, Jason would fail. "I know they don't talk about the titan war, or Alex for that matter, much here. It's too fresh, but I have no such qualms."

Jason raised his eyes to meet Percy's, clearly interested in what the immortal spartan had to say. Sure, they were friends now, but it was pretty surface level. Piper was good friend with Zoë now, he knew that, but he and Leo were still on the casual conversation level with the camps two most dangerous warriors, so they didn't know much about them.

"You're not replacing Alex. You're just another person for the campers to look up to. You don't need to be anyone but you Jason. And besides, Alex couldn't cut me even if he wanted to."

"No?" Jason asked.

"No. He's a better fighter than you, but not by a landslide. He's Greek though, and our fighting style is catered more towards solo combat anyways Plus, I've taught him for a few years now. And as much as I try to draw the attention away from myself, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me. You know exactly why my training would help."

Jason nodded. It was true. Every camper he asked would tell the same story. That Percy had killed four titans during the titan war. That Iapetus had fallen to him in the Labyrinth. That he had slain Perses and Pallas both in one day. That he had singlehandedly defeated the lord of time himself. Hearing Percy confirm the rumors, Jason finally realized just how powerful and skilled Percy was.

"Can you help me? Train me then? If I'm going to be going on this quest to kill Gaea, I need to be the best I can be. Can you teach me?" Jason asked hopefully. Percy grinned at him, as though the idea was the best gift he could have received.

"Jason, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**AN: **

**There you are, chapter 14. "The Lost Hero" done. Sorry for those of you who liked that book a lot, but I just really don't like it. I do like Jason, Piper, and Leo though, which is why this chapter exists. Now, about this chapter, here's what I was going for. With Piper, I wanted to expand on her insecurity. In canon, she definitely shows insecurity and a lack of confidence, and I want to expand on that, also allowing her friendship with Zoë, along with Zoë's relationship with Percy to help her grow out of her teenage angst. With Jason, I wanted to expand on his own insecurity as well. He's naturally prideful, considering his heritage and his upbringing in Rome, and through comparing himself to Percy and Alex, he's starting to learn to put his pride aside, face his flaws and doubts, and become willing to better himself. Leo didn't get as much attention, even though we know he has issues, and that's for a reason. In the books, we all love Leo, but he doesn't reach out much at all. He grows and changes independently, silently harboring his feelings of inadequacy, worthlessness, and loneliness. Calypso is who really sparks his change, and that's not going to change because of Percy. Leo didn't need friends, he had those in the books, he needed someone to love him, and unfortunately for you Percy/Leo shippers, that's not Percy in this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the Son of Neptune is up now. Until next time, **

**Peace**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: **

**So, I first want to say that "The Son of Neptune" is one of my favorite books, and I really wanted it to be a bigger part in this story, but that wasn't really possible. Due to the nature of Percy being a new character and having his old place taken by Alex, he couldn't really be the one Hera switched with Jason. Because of this, Alex needs to be the one to become a leader at Camp Jupiter. This means that Percy can't be there every step of the way helping out since Romans especially would see his help as Alex's weakness. That means that this chapter is the only "Son of Neptune" chapter, which is sad but necessary. However, don't let this fool you into thinking each of the books will be one chapter. "Mark of Athena" and "House of Hades" especially will easily be plenty of chapters, making up for the way I sort of zoomed by the first two books. Similar to how I completely skipped "The Lightning Thief" through "The Titan's Curse" the majority will take place at the tail end of the series. I hope you guys can appreciate me going this route. Anyways, here's chapter 15 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, June 2010 CE**_

The summer sun beat down brutally on the arena floor. The air was thick and humid, and there wasn't even the faintest hint of a breeze. The stagnant air threatened to choke Jason as he stood, sword raised. The hot sand shifted beneath his feet, the uneven footing making his upcoming task all the more difficult.

He was standing in the arena center, facing Percy, who had his sword and shield drawn. For a month now Percy had been training him, and for a month now Jason had gone to bed with sores, cuts, and bruises he didn't even remember getting. The worst part was, he was pretty sure Percy had suffered more cuts shaving than from Jason's gladius over the last month.

"Are you ready for todays lesson?" Percy called out across the arena to him. Just based on the way Percy said it, like today was particularly exciting for him, Jason knew that no, he most certainly _wasn't_ ready.

"Definitely." Jason said anyways, trying to put a confident inflection in his voice. He always got nervous when Percy started their training without any explanation whatsoever as to what was going on.

"Good." Percy commented, his voice hiding his true intentions. Violently, Percy reached up and slammed his mask down, the now familiar screaming face staring back at Jason. Instead of advancing though, Percy did the unexpected, raising his arms upward in a dramatic fashion. Jason quirked an eyebrow, but his stomach dropped when he realized what was happening.

All around the arena, the air grew even thicker. A heavy fog settled across the ground, clouding Jason's field of vision. Raising his hand, Jason saw that he could barely even see himself wiggle his fingers. This wasn't good; he had a hard time not letting Percy kill him even with full use of his eyes.

"Today's lesson," he heard Percy call out from the fog. He thought it came from his right. He turned that way quickly, hoping he had heard right. "Is to learn how to fight handicapped. Not every battle is going to be in perfect conditions. Warfare isn't fair. Use your senses, your skills, your training, to defend yourself. Feel. And please, try not to die."

Jason steadied himself, trying to control his breathing. He stood stock still, listening intently for any movement. His heartbeat thumped loud in his ears, the silence around him almost deafening. Turning wildly, searching for Percy approaching, he felt the cold touch of celestial bronze resting against his neck.

"Dead." Percy taunted. "Jason, you need to listen, but more importantly, you need to feel. Do you understand?" Jason nodded, but really, he didn't understand at all. All he could _feel_ right now was totally and completely blind.

Percy had disappeared into the fog again, leaving Jason to prepare for the next attack. He listened intently, hoping he could catch a footstep, or a subtle breath, any sign of Percy approaching him in the fog.

There! To his left, he heard a boot scuff against the sand. Turning and raising his sword towards the sound of a blade whistling though the air, he caught Percy's sword against his. He felt pride swell in his chest at his small victory. He could do this.

"Good." Percy commented. "But you're still doing it wrong." He said cryptically, dancing back into the empty fog. Jason frowned. He wasn't sure how the hell he was listening wrong, but he figured he'd have to learn by trial and error based on how unforthcoming Percy was being.

To his right, he heard the sound of something sliding against the sand. It sounded like it was sliding away from him. Deciding to press the advantage, Jason crept toward the noise, hoping to get the jump on his instructor. When he got there, he found Percy's shield lying on the ground, wobbling slightly on its own.

"Dead." He heard behind him, simultaneously feeling the tip of Percy's sword against the small of his back. He groaned.

"How'd you do that? I heard you!" Jason argued.

"Exactly, Jason. You heard me. Your ears deceived you. You heard my shield sliding across the sand, and in your chase to kill a hunk of metal, you walked right past me." Percy explained patiently.

"So, if I can't trust my hearing, what the hell can I trust?" Jason asked exasperatedly. He was frustrated. Percy wasn't being so forthcoming with the secret to this little experiment.

"Trust _yourself_, Jason. You've been given great ability; you just don't realize it. Stop thinking so much. Stop listening so much. Just feel." Percy said, already fading into the mist again.

Jason tried his best to _feel_, but he still had no clue what Percy meant. He tried to do whatever he was supposed to, but that was pretty impossible when you had no idea what that was. Once again, he found himself with cold bronze against his skin.

"Dead." Percy proclaimed, ever the patient instructor. Sure, he was making this task into a riddle, like he often did with training, but he wasn't frustrated with Jason's failure. Jason liked that about Percy. Yeah, he hid his lessons sometimes, opting to let the student figure things out naturally, but he never got angry because of failure. Jason could appreciate that.

"Can you please tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?" Jason complained. He knew what the answer was, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. Percy simply disappeared again, as if Jason's words were mere wisps of air tickling his ears, leaving the roman alone again.

"Feel." Jason muttered to himself. He closed his eyes, hoping the back of his eyelids would be hiding the answer on them. No such luck. He let out a deep breath, trying his best to focus.

Extending his senses, Jason felt the static electricity in the air, and the tug of the air molecules. Then, like a freight train, the whole lesson became clear. For years, Jason had manipulated the winds, but he had never _felt_ them. He had commanded them, sure, but he had never _listened_.

With his eyes still closed, he felt the air itself. He could feel the molecules as they rubbed by each other, colliding and slipping by at random. To his left, he felt the air being displaced by something. It felt large. Human. Jason smiled, finally realizing what Percy had taught him. He had helped him unlock an ability he would have never thought of on his own. He was seeing using the air itself!

Turning towards the disturbance he had felt, he approached with purpose. He felt the mass, Percy he assumed, drawing nearer, and suddenly, they met. Finally, they crossed blades, exchanging a quick flurry of blows. Percy caught Jason's sword with his own, their blades forming an X between them.

"You figured it out. You're a fast learner, Jason." Percy said, pride in his voice. Jason smiled at the compliment, then resumed his efforts. He pushed violently against Percy's sword, but was suddenly met with no resistance. He stumbled forward, falling onto the arena sand. He rolled over quickly, looking for wherever Percy had disappeared to, but was met with _Anaklusmos _at his throat once again.

Percy was standing over him, sword at Jason's throat as if he had never left. Jason felt like his mind was melting. Percy had simply vanished from existence, only to reappear moments later.

"Dead." Percy said with a smug smile. He removed his sword, replacing it with a hand to help him up. By the time Jason had stood, the fog around the arena had dissipated, replaced once again by the clear, but still uncomfortable air.

"How in the name of Pluto did you do that?" Jason asked in awe.

"Easy." Percy said with a laugh, suddenly disappearing again. Jason blinked in shock. "Vapor travel." He heard from behind him. Whipping around, he found himself face to face with the spartan again.

"Vapor what?"

"Vapor travel. Basically, I turned myself into a cloud of water vapor, floated to where I wanted to be, then rematerialized myself. It's something I've been working on the last few months. That's what I was trying to teach you, Jason."

"You were trying to teach me to turn into a cloud?" Jason asked, confused again. He thought the lesson had been to feel the air.

"No. I'm trying to teach you to experiment. To take risks. For thousands of years I've lived, and still I'm discovering new and innovative ways to fight with my sword and with my powers. You need to learn to do the same. Teaching you to feel the air is just the first step."

"I'm not sure I understand." Jason said slowly.

"Jason, do you know what the biggest thing holding you back is? You're too cookie cutter. You fight how romans fight. You think by strict ideals. You act by strict rules. You adhere to everything you feel you _should_ be, so you'll never be what you _could _be."

"I'm still confused." Jason mumbled, self-conscious about sounding like a broken record.

"You need to learn to make your own choices. To use your powers your own unique way. To branch out. You never learned to feel the air, because your subconscious mind wouldn't even let you. You were too wrapped up in the idea that sons of Jupiter are all about lighting blasts and flying around to realize all you have at your fingertips. That same concept applies to everything you do. You need to learn to be _Jason_, not what everyone _wants_ you to be. And when you realize that, then you'll be what everyone _needs _you to be."

Before Jason could even begin to unpack the information dump he had just received, their philosophical conversation was interrupted by an Iris message forming between them. Jason took in the appearance of the caller. It was a nine-year-old girl, with flames for eyes, dressed in all brown. Jason frowned. This was obviously a goddess, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out which.

"Percy am I interrupting?" the girl said with a smile.

"Of course not, Hestia. You just caught me in the middle of teaching. Lessons can wait, you can't." Percy winked as he said that. "Now, do I owe this call business, or pleasure?"

Jason's eyes widened at the display. Sure, he had heard from plenty of campers about Percy's casual relationship with the gods, but he had never seen it firsthand before. Yet here Percy was, bantering with a goddess like they were lifelong friends. Then Jason realized that they probably were.

"Business, unfortunately." Hestia said, looking genuinely upset at the fact. "You wanted me to tell you when they reached Alaska? They're there."

"Ah, thank you Hestia, that's good news. I'll be on my way then. I'll call you soon." Percy said with gratitude, swiping his hand through the mist.

"What was that about? When who gets to Alaska?" Jason questioned. He felt a little lost, but that wasn't unusual. Things with the ancient warrior always tended to be on the strange side.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just a little… Reunion of sorts. Don't wait up for me." Percy said, face upturned in a smirk at his own words. Suddenly, Percy disappeared in a cloud of mist, leaving Jason alone in the sun baked arena, thinking about everything he had told him, and all the questions he still had to ask.

* * *

_**Hubbard Glacier, June 2010 CE**_

Hazel screamed in pain, tumbling girl over horse as she fell. Alcyoneus had gotten a lucky jab with his staff, sending her and Arion tumbling. Vaguely through her stupor she was able to hear Alex yell at Frank to help her instead of him, but she was too stunned to argue.

Alcyoneus' staff was already whirring down toward her head. Frank wouldn't get to her in time, and now Alex was going to be killed by a ghost army because Frank was trying to save her instead. For what seemed like the millionth time, she berated herself for ever raising Alcyoneus. Almost a century later, her mistake still haunted her. Clenching her eyes, she prepared for death, hoping that she could avoid the fields of asphodel this time around.

To Hazel's shock, the familiar feeling of her soul going to Hades never came. In fact, the sound of a staff ricocheting off a shield overhead overtook her senses. There was no way Frank had gotten there in time, and he didn't carry a shield anyways. Opening her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar warrior standing over her.

His armor was finely crafted and looked Greek. Mostly spartan if she had to guess, but she wasn't a child of Vulcan. Despite the man's inferior size, he was holding reasonably well against the giant's staff, pushing back as the giant leaned in, aiming to crush them both. The warrior lowered his face to look at her, and she recoiled at the mask of a screaming main crying in pain.

"Go. Help Alex. I've got this hunk of scrap metal." The warrior said, voice muffled and metallic against her ears.

Not needing any more convincing, Hazel quickly ran to join Frank and Alex, both still locked in battle with the army of shades. As she ran, she wondered where this guy had came from, and how he knew who Alex was. Still, she was thankful for his arrival.

When she reached the ghosts, she noticed Frank was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a massive elephant tore through the undead ranks. As she swung her spatha, she observed in the corner of her eye the elephant morphing into Frank. She wasn't sure when he learned to do that, but she figured she should just be thankful now and ask about it later.

To her right, Alex was slowing down. He had killed all the ghosts hundreds of times already by the time Frank had freed Thanatos, so by now he was completely exhausted. He looked dead on his feet, so Hazel pushed towards him, placing herself by his side to help him finish off the last of the shades.

As they cleaned up the last of the ghosts, the trio turned to aid the new warrior on the glacier, but it quickly became clear he didn't need it. The guy was weaving through the giant's legs, yelling taunts at him as he left cuts on Alcyoneus' legs. With surprise, Hazel realized this warrior was toying with the giant as if he was a child and not one of the deadliest beings in history.

"Who's the new guy?" Frank asked, watching him fight in awe. She didn't have a mirror, but she was pretty sure she had the same look on her face. Alex was the only one who didn't seem shocked, as if he knew something they didn't.

"My memories still foggy, but if that's who I think it is, then we're in for a show." Alex responded. He sounded frustrated that his memory was lacking, but Hazel could also hear the hope in his voice. He was remembering, and his hazy memory confirmed this was a friend.

"I assume you guys want to keep the weapons from this army?" the warrior called to them, dodging a swing of the staff as he did. "Maybe you should get on that while I distract shiny here."

It was a pretty good idea. She wasn't sure how this guy knew so much about them and their quest, but she guessed Alex could explain later. Together, the trio scrambled throughout the wasted remains of the undead legion. It took them a while to gather all the weapons, and even longer to pile them into the imperial gold chariot they had found, but they did it. Attaching the chariot to Arion, they turned to finally help the warrior, but it seemed like he was just finishing up.

Hazel stared on as the warrior hit a baseball slide between the giant's legs. Alcyoneus turned violently, swinging his staff down at the man. The guy didn't seem to see it coming, and she opened her mouth to cry out. Instead of being squashed like a bug, the man exploded into a cloud of mist, spreading out across the ice. She raised her spatha, ready to charge in and avenge the man who had saved her, but Frank held her back with a hand on her shoulder. He pointed above the giant's now laughing head, and her mouth dropped open.

Above the giant, the mist was forming together, taking the shape of the warrior. Suddenly he was alive again, dropping towards the skull of the mighty golden giant. With a powerful thrust, the man imbedded his sword hilt deep into the head of the giant. Alcyoneus collapsed, falling to the ground with a huge thud, cracks spreading throughout the glacier expanding from where he fell. She knew it wouldn't keep him down for long, so they rushed to help.

Together the trio approached the man, who had ridden the collapsing giant like a surfboard. He seemed to be ignoring them, instead working on sawing off the head of the giant. Oil spewed from the wound, soaking into the glacier. Hazel tried not to hurl. Sure, it was an evil giant and his body was actual oil and precious metals, but the sight was still jarring for her.

"You know he can't die on his homeland. He'll grow together again." Alex said to the man, his voice teasing. Hazel internally questioned his decision to taunt the guy who had just decapitated a giant but held her tongue. She trusted Alex, even when he had crazy ideas like that.

The guy looked up, slowly rising from the gruesome display. He was covered in oil and flecks of gold, still standing int the carnage of the decapitated giant. He chuckled at the comment, amused. Hazel felt relief flush through her body. He was definitely friendly.

"Yea, but this way will buy us some time to talk." The warrior eyed the oil still leaking from Alcyoneus' body, his posture looking disgusted by it. "Maybe not the most environmentally conscious way, but it'll do."

"Who're you?" Frank asked accusingly. He was standing protectively in front of Hazel as he said this. Hazel felt her cheeks heat up at the gesture. Sure, it was a terribly misguided thing to do considering this guy was obviously friendly, but it was still sweet that he was thinking of protecting her, even if there was no chance he was taking this newcomer down.

"Are you a god? I thought we were beyond the gods here?" Hazel asked sheepishly. Now that they were closer to him, she could feel the power rolling off him, almost clogging her senses. It was almost overpowering how much of a threat this guy seemed to be.

"No, I'm not a god." The guy said with a loud laugh. "As for who I am, well, that's a question I'm hoping Alex can answer. Do you remember yet?" he said, the question aimed towards the son of Poseidon.

"Its hazy, but I remember you… I think. You're Percy, right? The one with the mean girlfriend and the habit of killing titans?" Alex asked with confusion written across his face.

"Don't let her hear you say that. But yes, that's me." The newly dubbed Percy said cheerfully. Hazel couldn't help but notice he seemed prouder of his mean girlfriend than his titan slaying abilities. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Well, if you're a friend and you can kill titans, we could definitely use your help back at Camp Jupiter. There's an invasion about to happen." Frank asked for them. He looked hopeful, and Hazel couldn't blame him. If this guy really went around killing titans as easily as Alex made it seem like he did, having him on their side in the defense of Camp Jupiter would be a great boon.

"Sorry. I can't go with. I have a… Prior engagement. Besides, this is your duty. Alex, Hera wanted _you_ to represent the Greeks, not me. And you two. Well, I don't know you, but Alex has a habit of making friends with the right people, so I'm sure your camp needs you too." Percy said, his voice losing all it's precious mirth. He was all business now. Hazel didn't know the guy, but she still felt pride that this titan killing machine believed in them.

"You're sure?" the warrior nodded. "Alright, I guess. What are we gonna do about this guy though?" he questioned, nudging the slowly reforming corpse of Alcyoneus with his toe. Despite the mask still residing over Percy's face, Hazel could tell he was smiling just by the sound of his voice.

"I heard there's a huge cash for gold deal on Olympus. I'm going to cash in." he said as if it explained everything.

"What does that me-" Frank began, only to be cut off by Percy raising his arms overhead.

"Oh, I remember this vividly. This is the part where he does some cool stuff and we all watch in jealousy." Alex quipped from Hazel's side. When she realized what was happening, she couldn't help but to agree mumble her agreement.

Slowly, water crept up the sides of the glacier, pooling around the giant's body. Gathering around the giant, Percy raised the giant's body into the air in a giant sphere of water. Inside, the giant's head and body floated closer, desperate to reunite. Just as they reached each other and started to knit themselves together, their reunion was ruined. The massive sphere suddenly froze, leaving the shimmering gold carcass encased in a giant ball of ice.

"Told you." Alex said from beside her.

Looking away from them, Percy cocked his arms, as if he was about to throw a ball. When he brought his arm forward, the ball of ice went sailing into the air, disappearing though the air with a giant burst of wind. Hazels eyes followed it, watching it sail out of view.

"Oh shit." The warrior visibly winced. "I forgot; I passed by a small neighborhood on the way here. I hope I didn't hit it." He said, mirth obvious in his tone.

The trio blinked at him, still processing what they had just seen. They stared open mouthed at him. This guy had just launched a giant all the way into Canada like he was playing catch in his backyard, and he was cracking jokes as if it was no big deal.

"You just…" Frank began, unable to finish his sentence.

"I know. Cool, right?" Percy asked. Frank nodded his agreement.

"Look, you guys need to get going to get back to Camp Jupiter in time, and I'm running late too. We're both in big trouble if we don't get moving." Percy said, clapping his hands together to wipe off imaginary dust.

"He's right, we should get moving." Frank said, finally finding his voice.

"Wait one second. Percy, can you let Camp Half-Blood know I'm okay? Please?" Alex asked. He sounded desperate. The warrior nodded, and Alex looked like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Without a word, Percy disappeared in a cloud of mist, leaving the three of them alone on the glacier, breath fogging up in the cold as they sat in awkward silence.

"So, friend of yours Alex?" Hazel asked hesitantly.

"You could say that. Now, we better get back to Camp."

Hazel didn't need to be told twice. She quickly mounted Arion, who had been waiting impatiently with the chariot. The boys climbed into the chariot, and she instructed Arion to whisk them away. As they took off towards Camp Jupiter, the glacier fading in the distance, she sat and wondered just who this Percy guy was. She knew Alex would answer her questions later, but one thing was clear without any explanation. Percy was a force to be reckoned with. Gaea better watch out.

* * *

_**New York, June 2010 CE**_

Percy tightened his tie nervously. He always got fidgety when he was nervous. He ran into the restaurant, most likely looking a little disheveled. He lowered his hands to the front of his suit, rubbing out the folds and wrinkles that had formed there as he ran. This was one of the nicest restaurants in New York, and he doubted they'd appreciate a wrinkled suit. Pushing through the door, he approached the woman waiting to seat guests, an apologetic smile already on his face.

"I'm late for a reservation. My companion should already be here." He said sheepishly. Luckily for him, this hostess seemed to like him, if the blush on her face was anything to go by.

"Can I get your name sir?" she asked, her voice sounding uncomfortably interested.

"The reservation should be under Percy."

"Right this way." She said, brushing by him way too close for his liking as she led him to his table. He followed her through the restaurant, admiring the classical feel of the place. It was a classy establishment, that was for sure. Finally, they reached his table, sequestered in the back corner of the restaurant. He had picked this table carefully. Sure, he was out to eat, but even in casual settings he preferred to place himself where he could only be approached from one way.

The hostess left, promising a server would be there shortly, leaving him alone with his compatriot. He turned towards her, and felt his breath leave his body. She was wearing a sleek black dress, form fitting but modest, accentuating her features. Her hair was out of its usual braid, instead cascading down her shoulder like a waterfall of liquid shadows. Her eyes were black and sparkling like the starry night sky he loved so much. She had never looked more beautiful to him, and she had also never looked more pissed.

"You're late." She said simply, her voice holding fury. Percy saw beyond that though. He saw the sadness in her eyes. He could see the pain there. He had been with Zoë long enough now to read her every emotion, and right now she was hurt, despite the angry façade she was putting on.

"I know. I'm sorry I got held up in-" He began, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"It doesn't matter, Percy. It doesn't matter _where_ you were. It matters that you weren't here."

"Zoë, I had to go. Hestia called. Alex was in danger; I went to help. I came as quick as I could but-"

"But your duty came first. Like always. You always put that before everything. Even before me." She said, her voice accusing.

She knew it was unfair. She knew that Percy did everything in his power to spend as much time with her as he could. She understood that. But even with Piper, Percy was still her main source of companionship ever since she had left the hunt, and she loved him dearly. She was too hurt by his constant absence as he went off on missions to care right now.

"Zoë." He breathed out. His voice was hoarse and emotional, and his eyes were apologetic. He reached out across the table, grasping one of her hands in his. He was warm to the touch, and Zoë felt him give her a gentle squeeze.

"Percy, you know it's true. I sit at camp and wait out the days you're gone, not knowing if you'll even come back. I can't take that I-" She continued, sounding panicked.

Normally, Zoë would despise herself for being so weak and reliant on another person, but Percy had basically become her entire world ever since she had left the hunt, and she honestly doubted she could live without him. The idea that she was so enamored with him scared her, but it also felt so wonderful she had given up on fighting it a long time ago.

Percy cut off her rambling, leaning across the table to press a kiss to her lips. She stopped talking, quickly responding in kind. After a few brief moments, she felt him pull back, leaving the taste of him on her lips. Despite the anger and hurt she was feeling, she longed to feel him again.

"Zoë. I can't say that you're wrong." He admitted. "I do leave a lot. I do go above and beyond in the name of my duty. You're right. And for that I'm truly sorry." His voice sounded shaky and hesitant, like he was struggling to find the right words.

"But Zoë," he continued, "I want you to know. I _need_ you to know. If you truly need me to choose between you and my duty, tell me. Every fiber of my being would argue with me, but it wouldn't matter, because if you asked me, I'd turn my back on everything I've ever lived for if it meant keeping you."

"Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes wet. Zoë could see Percy realize what this was about. She had only realized it as she talked. She had thought she was angry about him leaving so much, but now it was clear to her. She knew Percy loved her, but she needed to know if he _loved_ her, because she was in too deep, and without him joining her, she would drown.

"Zoë," he whispered, his voice filled with emotion, "Of course I love you. I love everything about you. I love all your flaws. I love all your strengths. I love the way your eyes glitter like the night sky, the way you frown when you read, the way you're not afraid to put me in my place when I'm wrong; just the way you are. If I know what love _is_, it's because of you. You're the only thing that makes sense, Zoë. You're the only thing that matters. You're the only thing… Just you."

She could see he was out of breath. She could see his emotions written across his face. She could hear every piece of love in his words plucking at her heart strings, playing a song she couldn't recognize. Her heart beat his name. He danced through her brain. Looking at him now, listening to him now, observing how desperately he was trying to convey how he felt, she realized he felt as strongly as she did.

She leaned across the table pulling him into a kiss again. Hot tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure why she was crying; she had never been happier than she was at this moment. She felt him reach up to cup her face, his touch gently caressing her cheekbone.

Finally, they disengaged, both with swollen lips and heavy breaths. They stared at each other for a moment. They had kissed before, but it had been out of love. This had been out of something more. It was out of need. Desperation. Because at that moment they were the air each other were breathing, the water they drank, the blood in their veins. Without one another, they were nothing.

"And do you love me?" he asked, his emerald eyes glued to her midnight ones.

"Unlike anything I've ever loved before, yes." She choked out, reaching across the table to kiss him again.

Percy smiled into the kiss, fireworks going off in his brain. His heart pumped righteous joy through his chest. She may not have said much, but he hadn't expected her to. Zoë Nightshade was a woman of action, not words, and her kiss said everything her words couldn't. Besides, even if she had said nothing it would've been enough for him, because _she_ was enough for him.

* * *

**AN:**

**We're through! I really liked how this chapter turned out! I hope you did too. My favorite part to write was the scene with ****Zo****ë. I wanted to show that despite them being together already, both of them still had their doubts. ****Zo****ë was struggling, Percy's dedication to his duty had caused her to think that he didn't love her as strongly as she loved him. Meanwhile, Percy is still struggling between his lifelong dedication to his one purpose, and the tug of his intense love for her. Both of those were put to bed here, as Percy finally admits to her (and himself) he would give up his purpose in life for her. They realize how deeply in love with each other they are, and we get the scene we got. It was such a blast to put this chapter, especially that part, together. I hope you enjoyed, and please as always let me know what you thought. I do read every review, multiple times in fact, and they make my day and sometimes inspire me to write something a certain way. You guys are awesome. Until next time,**

**Peace **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:  
This is like my fourth time starting this chapter completely over from scratch. This chapter was a complete bitch to write. It's not from lack of motivation, but rather from the core content of "The Mark of Athena". Due to how many characters and moving parts that already exist in each scene of this book, adding Percy to the different scenes kept coming off as incredibly forced and inorganic, and I just wasn't liking how it turned out. It doesn't lend itself to being altered that way in my opinion. To combat this, I decided to wedge in new scenes, along with altering original ones a good deal. It took a while to get it right. That's why this chapter took longer than usual. I was writing and re-writing hoping to make something I was happy with, and I think I've finally reached it here. So, here's the fruit of my labor, chapter 16 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy regretted not going with them. He had figured that the demigods could handle a simple non-hostile visit to New Rome, so he had opted to stay at Camp Half-Blood with Zoë for a few days, promising to meet up with the demigods later. His date with Zoë had helped him realize that he hadn't been spending nearly enough time with the woman he loved, so he had jumped at the opportunity to be with her.

Looking back, he could see how much of a mistake that choice was. He should've never trusted the young demigods to do something as simple as not dying without his help. Still, he had misguidedly sent them alone, which is why when they iris messaged him in the middle of a romantic picnic with Zoë, he hadn't taken it too well.

They had explained that Leo had "accidentally" attacked New Rome, and now they were on the run, hiding out by Salt Lake City to fix the ship. They had called him just before they went their separate ways to look for parts to make repairs, their faces absolutely begging for adult supervision. Begrudgingly, he and Zoë had cut their picnic short, and vapor-travelled together to the Argo II.

Unlike shadow travel, vapor travel was not instantaneous. He actually had to transform himself and Zoë into water and fly all the way there. It was a little tedious compared to the absolute roller coaster of fun that was shadow traveling, but he didn't mind it. Because of this, it took them a few hours to reach the Argo II, giving Percy plenty of time to stew about incapable demigods.

By the time they had reached Salt Lake City, even at Percy's tremendous speeds, the Argo II was nowhere to be found, leaving Percy to jet around the surrounding skies searching for the flying boat. Finally, he found the floating trireme, materializing himself and Zoë on the deck. His ire was growing, because now he had been forced to zoom through the entirety of Utah's sky looking for them.

"Don't make me do that again." Zoë grumbled from the ground beside him. She had collapsed instantly upon her reformation, looking pale and sickly.

His anger momentarily forgotten; Percy extended a hand to help her up. He smiled apologetically at her. He had forgotten how strange and queasy vapor travel had made him the first time, and Poseidon's blessing gave him a natural affinity to that sort of thing. Zoë had no such luxury, so he couldn't imagine how sick she must be feeling now.

"Sorry about that. It's not first class flying by any means." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I'll say." She muttered. She was much too disoriented and queasy to be upset anyways.

Grasping her hand, Percy tugged her down the stairs going below deck, pulling her towards the mess hall. He hadn't seen anyone yet, so he assumed they were having a meeting. He stopped outside the door, opting to check on Zoë before bursting in. Turning towards her, he saw she was starting to look green, and his face grew soft.

"Zoë, you don't look so good. Why don't you head to our cabin? I'll be there shortly; I just need to yell at some idiot half-bloods." He said it comfortingly, like the idea of him intimidating a bunch of teenagers should bring her great joy.

"Alright." She forced out, still feeling terrible. The vapor travel really hadn't sat well with her. She reluctantly let go of his hand, safely maneuvering to their cabin. Percy watched her leave, waiting for her to turn the corner, his gaze lingering on her as she left. As soon as she was gone, he burst into the mess hall, the door slamming against the wall with violence.

All eyes turned to him at once, and he took in the occupants of the room. He saw Alex and Annabeth sitting together, hands intertwined, and despite his anger, he was happy for them. He saw Piper huddling close to Jason, stealing glances at Jason's obviously wounded skull. He even recognized the two demigods from the glacier, looking at him with confusion, obviously wondering who he was. He remembered that they hadn't seen him without armor, and that was where the confusion stemmed from.

Most importantly though, he saw the source of his anger. Sitting on the opposite side of the room was Leo Valdez, the scrawny boy aiming to look as tiny and unnoticeable as possible in his chair. His face looked apologetic, and Percy was sure he was, but honestly, he still wanted to yell. At least a little bit.

"Valdez!" he hollered, his voice causing the boy to wince. "I told you one thing and one damn thing only when you guys left. I said and I quote 'Do not. Blow up. Any Romans.' And guess what I hear in an IM in the middle of a fancy picnic? Valdez blew up some Romans! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stick a wrench so far up your ass the entire Hephaestus cabin wouldn't be able to differentiate you from the robots you work on."

Throughout his little tirade, the demigods around him shrunk back. Normally, he suppressed his power, as he knew it was overwhelming at times. Only during fights, like back at the glacier when Hazel had mistaken him for a god, did he let it go unchecked. Right now was an exception; his power was unhindered, rolling off him in waves. Suffocating the half-bloods.

"Dude." Jason interjected voice wavering a bit, but still confident. "It's alright. It wasn't his fault."

Percy calmed a little at his words, but he was still a little pissed off. Leo smiled at his friend, thankful for defending him against the angry spartan. It wasn't everyday someone had the balls to come between Percy and the source of his anger, so Leo knew this meant a lot.

Alex however, looked a little jealous at the display, surprised that Percy had taken Jason's word so easily. He wondered if the ancient warrior had adopted Jason as a pupil like he had Alex before his disappearance. He had always looked up to Percy, and thought they had a special student master relationship. He wondered if Jason felt the same. He wondered which of them Percy thought was better.

"He couldn't control his actions. We think he was possessed or controlled or something." Alex supplied. Percy's eyes furrowed, as if he was contemplating what that meant. He shared a look with Annabeth, clearly meaning they were going to be sharing notes.

"Is that true Leo?"

"Yes." Leo squeaked out. He was still a little nervous, which was understandable considering who had been considering maiming him just a few moments ago.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm not happy." He said, shooting the demigod another glare for good measure.

"Yea, we're all in the same boat. We forgive him, but we're not happy. Now, can we move o-" Annabeth began, but she was cut off by Hazel, who just couldn't seem to restrain herself anymore.

"You're that guy from the glacier, aren't you?" she burst out. Her cheeks tinted a bit, obviously embarrassed by her outburst.

"I am. A little different without the mask, aren't I?" he smiled a genuine smile at her.

He liked her on the glacier, and he liked her now. The other Roman too. They showed a lot of grit boarding a ship with a guy who had just bombed their home, possession or not, and he could respect it. That was dedication to their duty, and if there was one thing Percy could admire in anyone, good or bad, it was commitment.

"Yea. A lot different." Frank grumbled.

He knew he was dating Hazel, and that Hazel liked him, but this dude was seriously good looking. Even though each of the girls in the room were in relationships, he saw the way their eyes looked at him, especially when he flashed his grin. It wasn't romantic, but there was a good amount of attraction there, and he couldn't blame them. He was gorgeous. The idea of being compared to this guy hurt definitely hurt his self-confidence a little.

"So. What's the plan now? I need to get back to Zoë, so give me the short version please." Percy asked, looking to Annabeth.

"Kansas. Piper saw something in _Katoptris_, and we need to land to finish repairs anyways." She explained.

"As good a plan as any. I approve. Now, can I go tend to my sick girlfriend, or are you guys going to blow some more shit up?"

"I think we can handle it Percy. Go see Zoë." Piper said, her voice soothing. She didn't bother charm speaking; she had learned that didn't work on Percy months ago. He claimed it was because he had been working with the gods, including Aphrodite, for years, but Piper wasn't so sure. Personally, she thought it was more likely the product of some insane training ritual he had discovered a long time ago.

Reluctantly, Percy moved to the door. Before exiting, he made the universal "I'm watching you" gesture towards the half-bloods, laughing as he went. Leo relaxed in his seat, realizing that the normally relaxed spartan had forgiven him and was back to his childish ways.

"So that's Percy?" Frank asked to break the silence, gaze directed towards Alex.

"Yea. That's him. Dude can kill a titan like he's squashing a bug, but he might be the goofiest guy I've ever met. Gives some pretty good life advice to boot." Jason said, admiration clear in his voice.

Hazel's eyebrows raised at that. She had always looked up to Jason at Camp Jupiter, so hearing about your hero's hero was kind of weird. She decided she wanted to speak more with this guy. She'd only been around him for about a few minutes total, so she really couldn't tell what she thought of him. Still, Alex, and now Jason, had told her a lot, and she desperately wanted to find out if the rumors were true.

"You look up to him, don't you?" Hazel asked.

The question had been directed at the Son of Jupiter, but apparently that wasn't clear. Still, she couldn't help but be impressed when every demigod around the table nodded their confirmation. These were the greatest demigods of the era, and yet they all looked up to the same guy. Hazel could recognize how telling that was. She wondered idly if one day she'd look up to him in the same way.

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy slowly cracked open the door to the cabin Leo had designed for he and Zoë to share. At first, the campers had thought the idea of them sharing a cabin was pretty scandalous, but Percy had managed to convince them. Sure, he could see why sharing rooms could be a bad idea for the average teenage camper, but c'mon. He and Zoë were both over two-thousand years old, he figured they could handle it.

Eyeing the bed, he saw it was empty. Pressing in now, he looked around. He found no sign of Zoë, so he walked to the bathroom. Upon entering he saw her kneeling over the toilet, dry heaving. He felt guilty. If they had just gone with the demigods from the start, Leo might not have bombed the Romans, and he wouldn't have had to force Zoë to vapor travel.

Grabbing her hair and holding it back, Percy rubbed her back comfortingly while she wretched for a few minutes. He whispered words of comfort, hoping to help calm her. When she was done, he silently left the bathroom, sitting at a desk and waiting for her to clean up a bit. He knew she preferred it this way anyways. Zoë Nightshade could take care of herself, and she didn't like anyone, even Percy, seeing her vulnerable most of the time.

After a while, Zoë emerged from the bathroom, looking a lot better. She was still pale, but her skin had lost the green tint it had before. Percy smiled at her from his spot at the desk. He had been fiddling with his necklace absentmindedly, waiting for her. He wasn't usually a patient guy, but for her he could make an exception.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Yea, thank you. That vapor travel is terrible, I don't know how you do it." She muttered, making her way to the bed.

"Well to be honest, I reacted like you the first few times." He admitted. He twirled in the chair, not taking his eyes off her as she traversed the room.

Zoë laid down in the bed, drawing a blanket to herself. Percy watched her from the desk, staring at her. She didn't reply, instead staring at him expectantly. He flashed a grin at her, rising from his spot at the desk. She raised her arm, and he snuggled up next to her, allowing her to place her head on his chest.

Neither of them said anything for a while. They just enjoyed each other's warmth, happy to be doing nothing. It wasn't a luxury they often had. Zoë had taken up teaching advanced archery classes with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy still had a bad habit of disappearing to run godly errands, so simple times together like these were worth every second.

"I like this." Zoë said, voicing the thought.

"What do you mean?" Percy said, his voice causing her head to vibrate on his chest.

"I know we're on a death-defying quest now, chaperoning a bunch of teenage heroes, but we're together. You're not off doing some asinine quest from the gods, I'm not trying to teach an Aphrodite camper to shoot straight while she cries about her nails. It's just us."

"You're right. I quite like it when it's just us." He murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss against her scalp.

"And what about after all this is done? Will it still be just us?" she asked, her voice losing some of its original cheer.

"Well, we've got to win first. There's no guarantees in life." Percy said quietly. It was a pretty somber thing to say, especially for him.

Zoë felt her breath hitch. He almost sounded scared. Percy was a lot of things, but she had never seen him afraid. She had never heard him with legitimate fear in his voice, even when he was going to face Kronos himself. She sat up violently, looking back at him with shock.

"What do you mean. Of course, we'll win. You're not afraid, are you?" She hissed. Part of her was angry he could be scared, but part of her was terrified too. If he of all people was afraid, what hope was there?

"Honestly," she nodded at him, urging him to explain. "Yeah I am afraid. Kronos was one thing. I knew that if I truly had to, I could beat him. But Gaea? This isn't even the same game. The gods, the titans, monsters, those are fightable. They're beings with powers and skills. The primordials? They're literally the embodiment of the very thing they represent. I don't know how we can kill the earth itself. It just doesn't seem possible… Plus, the EPA probably wouldn't approve."

She stared at him a moment. She knew his joke was out of nervousness, so she threw it aside, but the rest of it took a moment to unpack. She had to concede he had a point. Fighting Gaea was akin to fighting the air or the sky or the time of day. It didn't seem possible, or even logical, when framed in that capacity. Still, she wasn't going to let him doubt. Not when all the demigods on this quest looked to him for support. She'd be the supports support. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body into his.

"Percy." She said comfortingly. "We're going to win. There's no one in the godly world I trust more than you to find a way to kill Gaea. With you, me, and everyone else on this ship, we're the planet earth killing machine."

"Pretty sure carbon emissions are the planet killing machine." He joked from beneath her. This time, she could tell the joke came from humor, not nervousness. She laughed, and soon, he was laughing too.

"So. After we kill Gaea via leaving the ship running. Do we go back to what we were doing before?" she asked.

She knew she sounded like a little kid, hopefully asking a parent for ice cream, but she couldn't help it. The idea of returning to the way things had been was scary. She wanted more. She knew he did too.

"No. I don't think I can do that to you. Or to myself. After this is over, I think I'll ask the gods to be relieved me of my duties." He said it like it was so simple, but the idea brought tears to her eyes.

"You'd do that? For me?" she murmured. She was clutching his chest now, looking up into his eyes.

"For us." He emphasized.

"But then, when I die, and you're still living, what happens to you? You live forever without me _or_ your duty?" she questioned. She sounded distraught now.

She seemed heartbroken, and truthfully, she was. The idea had been bothering her for weeks now. She'd had an epiphany one day, realizing that she wasn't immortal any longer, but he was. She'd been forced to face the fact that she would die one day, and he'd live on. She couldn't imagine the pain he'd be in when she left him behind. The idea wounded her soul.

"Zoë that's ridiculous." He said. "Do you really think I'd let that happen? After this is over. After we've won, and we're both happy and _together_, I'll ask the gods to grant you immortality. If they say yes, great, we ride off into the sunset."

"And if they say no?"

"They won't. But if they do? I'll tell them to revoke my immortality. To make me mortal again. They can even take back their blessings if they want. It doesn't matter if they take everything and I'm left with just you. Because that's all that matters."

"Just me?"

"Just you." His voice was a whisper.

They were both crying now. Silent tears trekked down their faces. It was obviously something they had both worried about individually, and now it was in the air. Both dreaded the idea of one abandoning the other. They were scarred just by the idea of living without one another. How far they'd come from the people they were just a few years ago.

"You'd give up immortality?" she asked through wet tears, forcing her head into the crook of his neck.

"Zoë, if I lived on with you gone, I wouldn't be living. I'd rather die than be without you. I swear it on the River Styx." He said.

Thunder boomed overhead. She felt her heart swell at his words. Suddenly, a scary thought hit her, and new tears emerged. She pressed her head to his chest, crying unconsolably. He tried to get her to stop, but she simply couldn't contain it. She was weak. She wept into his shoulder until sleep overtook them both. The last thing on her mind? The words of the prophecy ricocheting through her skull.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy woke up to a weight on his chest. Lazily, he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Looking down, he saw a mass of black hair spread across his chest. Smiling to himself, he reveled in the moment for a while. Zoë was like a furnace, the heat of her body warming him despite the cold temperature of the room.

Lovingly, he watched her sleep for a while. Last night she had been distraught and hysterical, but now she was peaceful. Her breathing was even and deep, and her mouth was upturned in a slight smile, as if she was dreaming of pleasant things. It was a serene sight, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Reluctantly, he remembered that he couldn't just lay there all day. Still, she was much too perfect where she was to wake her. Very carefully, he removed himself from underneath her sleeping form. He stood carefully, making sure to be as subtle as possible. He silently crept towards the door, taking one last look back at her as she snuggled deeper into the vacant bed, her arm splayed out over where he had just been.

Reaching the top of the deck, Percy looked around for any of the demigods. He had checked the mess hall, hoping to catch them eating breakfast, but found nobody. Now he was outside, the smell of Kansas filling his nostrils. He searched the deck, seeing Annabeth at the far end, scanning through some blueprints.

He approached her, making noise to alert her of his presence. His time around Nico DiAngelo had taught him that people creeping up on you silently was kind of annoying. Despite his deliberate attempts to be noticed, the daughter of Athena was too enamored in her work. Curiously, he peered over her shoulder, scanning the blueprints. They were of the Argo II.

"Working on the ship?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question. Annabeth jumped, completely caught off guard by his words.

"Oh, my gods! Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolded. He rolled his eyes at that. He had been about as sneaky as a monster truck.

"But yes, I am," she continued, barely looking at him before returning to scan the blueprints, "but Leo made these things so hard to understand."

Percy nodded like he was interested, but honestly, he'd much rather sink a ship then build one. "So… Where's everyone else?"

"Frank and Hazel are scouting. Jason, Alex, and Piper are checking out that vision she saw in _Katoptris_." Annabeth mumbled out.

"Topeka 32?"

"Topeka 32." She echoed.

"I guess I'll catch up to them. I'll leave you to the ship building, Noah."

"Mhmm." Came Annabeth's reply. She was obviously much more invested in the blueprints than Percy. He was a little miffed. That was a perfectly good Noah's ark joke, and no one had been around to laugh at it.

Grumbling, Percy started to vapor travel. He quickly flew through the fields, heading to where he sensed the road began. When he got to the road, he shot away, heading for the mile thirty-two marker. When he got there, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Alex was standing over Jason Grace, sword pointed down towards his chest. Piper was off to the side, screaming at him to stop, but it was no use. Percy sprang into action, forming his body directly in the path of the blade.

Percy raised his shield, absorbing the blow of Alex's sword. Rising violently, he delivered a headbutt to the demigod's chin, causing him to go stumbling backwards. As Alex made to charge him, he delivered a crushing kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards. As Alex slowly rose, obviously hindered by the pain in his chest, Percy looked to Piper for an explanation.

"Eidolons. They're making them fight." Piper said quickly, eyes on the fast approaching Alex.

"That explains Leo. Get Jason back to the ship, I'll try to knock Alex out without being too rough." He spat out, speaking quickly. Just as he finished, he turned to meet the charge of the possessed son of Poseidon.

"You will die for Gaea. With this demigods' powers and skill, I cannot be stopped." The eidolon in Alex's body roared, attacking Percy violently.

"Yea that's the problem buddy." Percy said with a smile. He quickly disarmed Alex, who hadn't ever stood a chance. "I taught him everything he knows. And-"

The eidolon roared, charging again. He had no weapon, but he seemed intent on using his bare hands to tear Percy limb from limb. Percy pirouetted on his leg, delivering a crushing blow to the demigod's head. He crumpled like tin foil, collapsing unceremoniously to the dirt.

"He's a slow learner."

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Piper wasn't entirely sure what to do. They had long since expelled the eidolons from the ship, but that wasn't what she was worried about. As soon as they had gotten rid of their spooky ghost problem, Alex and Jason had rekindled their debate about who would've killed who. The only problem was things were getting heated now.

The air was filled with static, and she could see a storm forming overhead. She wasn't sure which demigod was causing it, but she didn't want to find out. They were nose to nose, screaming at each other. Annabeth had been unbothered, telling Piper that Alex and Thalia used to fight like this all the time, before heading below deck to wait it out. Piper on the other hand, was not taking this as lightly.

"Dude, I definitely would've killed you. Fish Fry." Jason said.

"I've trained with Percy for three years now. You don't stand a chance." Alex taunted. Jason shoved Alex at that, causing them to separate.

It was then Piper realized what this was about. Jason had mentioned it, but she didn't realize it was this serious. This wasn't just a playground pissing contest. They were trying to see who had learned more. Who the better student was. Who the next Percy was.

The only problem with that realization, was that Percy was below deck waking up Zoë, and he was the only one who could stop what was about to go down. If it were anyone else, he'd have been back soon, but since he was waking Zoë, he could take a while. It may not sound dangerous, but Piper had spent enough time around the huntress to realize waking her up took some time and should be approached with extreme caution. Still, she had no other choice.

Bursting into their shared room, rushed by her panic, Piper didn't think to knock. As the door flew open, she was met with the sight of Percy and Zoë in a heated kiss. Her inner Aphrodite thought it was cute, but there was no time for sitting and watching like it was a shitty romcom.

"Percy. Jason and Alex are above deck fighting over your love and affection or something." She rushed out.

"Oh, for fucks sake." He muttered. It was then she realized Percy was shirtless, and she might've _interrupted _interrupted. Despite the dire situation, she took a moment to ogle him, praying Zoë wouldn't notice.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, pressing a kiss to Zoë's temple. She leaned into it, smiling at the contact. Percy turned back to her, pushing past her to run to the deck. Piper briefly wondered if they were always this lovey dovey behind closed doors. They certainly never showed it in public like this. Shaking off the thought, she turned to chase after Percy.

Together, her and Percy ran above deck, met with the sight of Alex and Jason truly fighting now. Their swords clashed against each other, metallic clangs, the air filled with the sounds of combat. Percy didn't move to stop them though. He seemed more interested now that he was there.

"Well. Stop them!" Piper cried, concern for her boyfriend's safety driving her mad.

"No, this is good for them. I just came to referee." He said it as if two angry teenage boys sorting out their issues with lethal weapons was a good and healthy practice.

They watched on as Alex and Jason duked it out. Neither could gain the upper hand. Alex had Jason beat with raw ability, that much was clear. But still, through his discipline, Jason was holding his own. Whereas Alex was a whirlwind of attacks, Jason was a sturdy rock.

If Piper wasn't so worried about Jason's safety, she might've been able to appreciate the beauty of the fight. Jason was rock solid in his allegiance to his teachings. There was no improvisation, just pure reliance on the teachings of Percy and his other sword masters. Each move was calculated and exact. Alex on the other hand, was attacking with insane fervor. He wasn't as calculated or precise, but he made up with it with enthusiasm.

Their swords clashed for a while longer, and Piper was beginning to calm. Sure, this had started as an angry grudge match, but it had quickly devolved into a regular sparring match when Percy had arrived. They seemed to be trying to impress him. It was kind of cute, like two kids fighting for their dad's attention.

Percy watched silently from the sides, his eyes flicking over the fighting demigods. She saw him scanning their movements, analyzing flaws and successes her brain couldn't even comprehend. Finally, though, he had seen enough.

"Stop." He said, his voice stern. Piper had heard that voice before when she had been bored and gone to watch Jason train with him. That was Percy's teaching voice, and it seemed both boys recognized it too. They stopped immediately; swords frozen in midair.

"Percy. We were just ah… Sparring." Alex said sheepishly, hand rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yea save it, I know you were trying to see who would kick who's ass." Percy said sagely. Sure, he was confident that he could kick about anyone's ass, so he didn't have this _exact_ problem, but he was a guy too, he could understand wanting to prove your worth, even if it was just to yourself.

The boys looked embarrassed; eyes cast downward. Jason toed the ground nervously and Alex was a bright red. Again, Piper noted their resemblance to children. Now they were like kids who were about to be scolded by their dad. It was almost ridiculous how much both wanted to make Percy proud. How much they wanted him to approve. She could sort of understand. She felt similarly about Zoë. The huntress had taken her under her wing, so she could see where the affection came from.

"So… Who would kick who's ass?" Jason asked. Piper could see Alex look up at that. Piper really hoped Percy picked a tie, because she could tell whoever Percy thought would lose would be crushed. Somehow, the spartan found a way to crush _both_ of them.

"Jason." He said simply. Alex looked heartbroken. "But not because he's better." Now it was Jason's turn to be crestfallen.

Both demigods looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. Piper could see it now. Why Percy was such a good mentor. He was using their boyish spat as a teaching moment.

"Jason would've won, because he listens to me. He follows my teachings to a T. And I don't teach things that don't work. Alex, I've trained you for three times as long as I've trained him. Of course your skills are better, but his mind is superior."

Both boys looked upset, thinking they had disappointed him. They looked like they needed a hug.

"Jason, you wanna get better? Fight him more often. That's the best I've ever seen from you. You need a challenge. Something to force you to adapt. That's your biggest flaw. You're still too assembly line. Too cookie cutter."

"You're a challenge." Jason contested weakly.

"I said a challenge, not something impossible" Percy teased.

"And what about me?" Alex asked.

"Stop fighting so wildly. Tone it back just a bit. I know you're Poseidon's kid. I know there's truth when he says, 'The sea doesn't like to be restrained', but that doesn't mean you have to be a loose cannon all the time. Think a little. Remember the things I taught you."

Behind them, they heard a voice yell from the stairs, "Percy, come back!"

"I'll be right there!" he shouted back, shaking his head with a smile. Turning back to the boys he continued his teaching.

"Your largest flaws are polar opposites. You spar, you'll both improve greatly. Learn to fight a little more like each other, and you'll both be so much better, it'll be night and day."

"Percy, now!" they heard Zoë shout again. She didn't sound angry, more amused than anything.

"But hey, don't feel bad that you're not one hundred percent better than the other. Want to know why?"

"Why?" they asked, eager for the encouragement. Percy started to walk away, leaving them to watch and wait as he left. Just before he reached the stairs, he turned to throw one last comment over his shoulder.

"My girlfriend could kick both of your asses."

* * *

**AN: **

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. It was so difficult working around the book because just forcing Percy into scenes to say two lines felt so inorganic. I like this format where he's in the between parts, along with sections of the canon events. I hope you agree. Once we get to "House of Hades" I'll be freer to diverge from canon. Now, someone asked a fair question in the reviews about if Percy will be able to kill giants considering he's not a demigod. The answer is yes, and there's a reason. Just like he can hold/be hurt by celestial bronze, Percy can kill giants. This is thanks to his two godly blessings, which cause those rules to treat him as a demigod even though he's a mortal. Also, no, this story isn't going down the NSFW road, the allusion to it you got here is all you're gonna get. Interpret it as you want, I don't really care. I have nothing against you reading smutfics, but that's not this one. Sorry :) Back on track, I really enjoyed this chapter, despite my difficulties writing it. We got more Percy/****Zo****ë stuff, along with establishing the sort of parent/mentor role they're taking on for the seven. My vision for this story is really coming together now. Please let me know what you think. Again, sorry about the wait, and until next time,**

**Peace**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:  
Another chapter coming at you. I'm glad you guys seemed to like how I'm handling this section of the story so far. I'm really enjoying how this whole thing is turning out. I never expected it to get this far, but the way it's looking this thing is definitely getting over 100k words. That's a huge milestone, and honestly pretty crazy to me. Anyways, this chapter wasn't nearly as difficult to write as the last one, and I had a lot of fun writing it. There's some pretty interesting stuff in this chapter, especially the first scene in my opinion. So, here it is, Chapter 17 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy didn't mind taking watch. In fact, he quite liked it. There was something comforting about being alone under the stars. Sure, he and Zoë got along great, and he liked the young demigods, but most of his life had been spent in solidarity. Despite the loved ones he now had in his life, he had been a loner for almost all of his time on earth. Being alone on watch allowed him to maintain a piece of the lifestyle he had lost.

Looking up to the stars, as he so often did on clear nights like these, he hummed softly to himself. By tommorow they'd be in Atlanta, and he'd probably be sleeping while the demigods went searching for Phorcys, but he didn't really mind. He knew they'd undeniably find a way to screw it up and almost die, but he'd take them almost dying without him as a win, so he figured he'd give them a shot. Besides, he could use the rest.

He was perched precariously on top of the sail of the boat, his back leaning against the mast as he allowed his mind to wander. He knew he'd sense anything approaching, and he was much too nimble to fall off, so he figured he could indulge himself in a little day-dreaming. Apparently he was wrong however, as the sound of someone's footsteps on the deck drew his attention.

Looking down, he peered through the darkness to make out who it was. It only took a glance to determine it was the Roman girl, Hazel. She leaned against the far railing, ever the picture of a troubled demigod. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he nimbly dropped down from the mast, taking the large drop like it was non-existent. His footsteps were soft against the wood flooring, carrying through the stillness of the night.

Slowly, he leaned against the same railing she was against, looking once more to the stars that always guided him. He could feel the girl looking at him, but he didn't acknowledge it. He knew that people only went outside alone at four am if they were doing some serious soul searching, so he figured it would be best not to interupt uness Hazel initiated it.

Hazel heard him approach her, placing his weight against the railing. She had honestly forgotten it was Percy who was on watch. If she had remembered, she probably wouldn't have come. To be honest, he unnerved her. Not because of anything he did specifically, more because of who he was.

Seeing someone who seemed so perfect, who was so universally loved and admired; it scared her. She had always seen the world as beautiful but flawed, and his existence challenged her view, and that bothered her. Still, a part of it made her curious. Curious of what flaw tainted the revered Ghost of Sparta. What made him human?

She hadn't really spoken with him yet, and maybe that's why she was still here. She had woken up thanks to another nightmare, a shadow of her past, and wanted to be alone. Instead, she was trapped, her curiosity keeping her from leaving, stranding her alone with the largest mystery she had ever encountered in the godly world.

She looked to him, examining his profile in the moonlight. There was no doubt he was handsome, but his features held something else too. Maybe it was because she was a daughter of Pluto, but she could see darkness around him. It was draped over his being like a cloak. She wasn't sure why, but it was the most enrapturing thing about him. It only served to magnify the enigma that was Percy.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" she asked out of the blue. The question came out of the blue, and she had been unable to bite her toungue before it spewed out.

"Sure. I'm human. We all do." He said simply, as if the question hadn't been completely random.

His answer surprised her. She couldn't picture the hero that Alex had painted for her waking up in a cold sweat as he yelled in fear. She couldn't fathom the idea that the guy who had wiped the floor with a giant that had haunted her every waking moment could be scared of anything. She had expected him to say he had long forgone the childish nightmare phase of his godly life. The idea that he shared that suffering with her, with all the heroes, was comforting. It helped prove to her that even the best of them were human.

"I had a nightmare." She admitted. Now that she knew he understood, she figured it wouldn't hurt to get his perspective.

"What about?" he asked. He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell he was listening. Genuine interest was in his voice. She appreciated that.

"Me. What I've done." She breathed out.

"Go on." He said, gesturing with his hand that he was listening.

Quickly, with barely a breath, she explained the story of her first life. Of how she had raised Alcyoneus. Of how she had died stopping him the first time. How she had traded her spot in Elysium in exchange for her mother being pardoned. How she had come back through the doors of death. How she had cheated Thanatos himself to be where she was today.

"So you see," she finished, "I've done horrible things. Frank and Alex tell me I did the right thing in the end. That I deserve this second chance at life. But I don't know if I believe them. Despite everything they say, I feel beyond redemption." She admitted.

She hadn't even told Frank that she still felt this way. She wondered absently why she was telling Percy of all people. Maybe it was because he seemed like he wouldn't judge. Or maybe it was the darkness she sensed on him. That somehow she could feel he was in the same boat as her.

"Who says you need redemtion?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"What you did was human. You protected your family. And when you realized what you were truly doing, you sacrificed everything for the greater good. I've seen greater people do much worse things than that. Yet their still revered. Their word still taken as gospel. You did a good thing. What happened before that doesn't matter." He explained.

He had finally looked at her, his emerald eyes meeting her golden ones. She could see the darkness that hung over him thicker than ever now. Still, his eyes glowed in the night, etheraly beautiful despite the myriad of emotions she could see there. Slowly it dawned on her. He was who he was talking about.

"You mean yourself don't you?"

"That obvious, am I?" he said with a laugh.

"You don't have to tell me… I get it. But still, your words comforted me. That you think what I did wasn't so bad. Maybe I can do the same?" she was genuinely curious now.

"Well, I suppose its only fair." He admitted. "Altough I must warn you, what I've done is a little different. More… Sinister…" he elaborated.

"It can't be that bad." She encouraged.

He let out a sigh, looking away from her again. He seemed lost in thought. She wondered if he was ever going to tell her. He seemed far away from here. When she had met him on the glacier, he had seemed powerful and confident. When she had seen him with Zoë, he had seemed at home. At peace. But now, alone with her under the moon, he seemed lost. Lonely. Afraid. At war with himself.

"I've done it twice." He started, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Two times, I've done the unthinkable. I've used my abilities in a way that noone who's shared them has ever dared to. I've pushed the boundaries beyond the preconcieved limitations, to a place that nobody should ever take them." His words were cryptic. She didn't relly understand.

"What did you do?" she asked. She was a little fearful now. She had never seen or heard of the Spartan being so uncomftorable or uneasy before.

"I contolled someone's blood. Twice. I used my ability over water to become the puppet master of a living being. To take complete and undeniable control."

She felt her jaw drop at the words. Her stomach seemed to go with. The darkness around him was heavier than it had ever been. She felt legitimate fear of him for the first time ever. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the very idea of that power, even in his hands, was terrifying. Still, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Who?" she squeaked out.

"Most recently? Kronos."

"Well that's not terrible. Kronos is evil. That's justifiable, you have to agree." She consoled, trying to make him feel better, despite her blood chilling at the thought of his grip over it. She wondered if he could feel it now.

"Don't ask the blacksmith who made the metal, ask the horse that's silenced by the bit." He muttered.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're asking the wrong person. You want to know how terrible that ability is? How wrong? Ask Kronos, not me. I don't care who it is I did it to, it's wrong. Think of it this way. I assume your grandmother was a slave, was she not?"

"Yea but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Even slavery wasn't absolute servitude, Hazel. One of the most heinous crimes in human history, and what I did was worse. Even slaves had a choice. It wasn't a good one, but they had a choice. They could give in to servitude, or they could fight. They could run. Maybe they'd escape, maybe they'd die, but even in the worst of scenarios they still had that one thing."

"What's that?" she whispered. He turned to her again slowly, his eyes heavy with shame.

"Free will."

Finally she realized what he was getting at. He had discovered an ability beyond the cruelty even the titans could muster. He had figured out a way to completely strip free will from someones body. She realized why he was so ashamed. Why he seemed afraid of himself. Why what she did hadn't seemed so bad to him.

"I could've made Kronos do anything. I could've made him sing my favorite show tune. Do a silly dance. Anything. He had no choice. Not even a chance to fight back. He was one of the most vile beings that ever walked the earth, but even he deserved the right to die in control of himself. I stripped that from him. I took away the thing that separates living things from automatons. Choice."

She didn't know what to say. How to react. She felt comforted, but in the worst way possible. Sure, his story had helped her realize that what she had done hadn't been too bad. She had done the right thing. Her guilt had washed away like chalk in a rainstorm. But in its place she felt a huge ball of pity for him sitting in her stomach like a rock. Pity for someone who had done something terrible in the pursuit of something good.

"What you did was wrong. But you did it for the right reasons." She admitted. He smiled at her, as if her answer pleased him.

"Now do you realize Hazel?" he questioned slowly. He had a knowing look in his eyes now.

And she did. All this time, she had been pondering his situation. He had done something admittedly much worse than her. And she had still seen the good behind it. Still seen he had a good heart, and that despite the evil nature of his actions, he was relatively untainted. Even talking about himself, he had been talking about her.

"Ah, you do realize. I know what I did was wrong. A part of me hates myself every day for it. Fears myself even. It's understandable I feel that way. I understand you feel the same. In my experience you'll never be able to squash it out. Just don't let it control you… We are what we continually do. You want to make up for your sins? Do what I do. Fight them with servitude. With duty. With love. With all the things in the world that stand against the mistakes we've made. No matter how bad our sins, it's how we atone for them that defines us."

And before she could respond, he was gone, his words battering against her brain. For a while now she had wondered if the man was flawed. Now it was clear that he may be the most damaged of all. That he was more human than any demigod. He was the most complicated person she had ever met. Still, one thing was certain. His actions didn't define him. The Ghost of Sparta was good. She was sure of it.

* * *

_**Fort Sumter, June 2010 CE**_

Percy was having a swell time fighting the Romans. They were currently trying to board the Argo II, which Percy thought was just absolutely hilarious. Challenging the Champion of Poseidon on a boat was like challenging Joey Chestnut to a hotdog eathing contest. You were well and truly screwed if you did.

Percy dodged and weaved through the Romans, not even bothering to summon his armor. He was only weilding his sword and shield, and he was handily incapacitating the virtual army of demigods assaulting them. He knew fighting bare was pretty insulting, but honestly, he didn't care. These demigods had insulted him by attacking him where he was strongest.

"Didn't I tell them Zoë? Didn't I say 'The Romans will catch up to us, and then they'll nearly kill you all as we make a daring escape, so hurry'?" he shouted up to her, amusement in his tone.

Zoë was perched in the crows nest of the Argo II, shooting blunt arrows down into the crowd of legionaire. She was firing arrow after arrow, firing with a speed and accuracy only a huntress of Artemis could ever hope to achieve. She seemed equally miffed by the attack. The Romans had seriously thought their legionaires could take a ship being guarded by the deadliest mortal couple in history? It was insulting to say the least.

"Yes Percy, you told them. You're a prophet. I'll tell Rachel she's out of a job." She teased, unleashing an arrow without even looking to her target. Needless to say, that guy probably wasn't creating any legacies any time soon.

"I'm just saying." He yelled back, knocking out a charging legionaire with the hilt of _Anaklusmos_. "It's just too predictable. Lazy writing by the fates if you ask me."

"Will you two shut up and die already?" A legionaire interjected. He was infuriated that the two warriors were fighting so casually. Like the legion wasn't a deadly war machine out to get them. Like this was a game.

Percy frowned at the words. He waved his hand and a jet of water rose from the ocean, blasting the demigod off the boat. He went overboard with a scream, desparately flailing to grab hold of something to stop his plummet into the briney depths.

"Rude. We were having a conversation." Percy shouted after him, mirth dancing in his eyes.

The fight raged on a while longer, but they were running out of Romans to embarrass. No doubt the rest of them were chasing after the seven as they made their escape from Fort Sumter.

"Percy! They're on their way!" Zoë hollered from above. Percy looked up, seeing she was right.

In the distance he saw the seven making their way back to the ship. They were being pursued by another group of soldiers, a storm cloud follwing them. Percy felt pride swell in his chest. The storm was massive, obviously created by Alex and Jason working together. Exactly as he had planned. Total bromance.

` "Sorry guys, play times over." He said with a smile, looking back to the few remaining soldiers on their boat.

He thrust _Anaklusmos_ into the ground, raising his hands into the air. The Romans around him froze in fear, unsure what the powerful demigod was doing. They had seen what he had done to the demigod who had spoken out. They weren't liking where this was going.

Suddenly, the ocean exploded around them, tentacles of water bursting forth from the sea. It looked like a giant watery kraken was laying siege to the Argo II. Instead of sinking the ship however, it began to lay waste to the remaining legionaires. One by one, the Romans were grabbed by the watery appendages, being tossed into the ocean like yesterdays trash.

As soon as the seven reached the boat, all looking worse for wear, Percy sprung into action. When the last demigod made it aboard, he raised his arms again. The sea followed his command, lifting the Argo II on a massive wave, propelling them out to the open water. The boat jetted away from the shore faster than any boat had any right to, quickly piling on the distance.

Looking back to the shore, Percy saw the Romas shouting after them. Most were bloody and bruised, and the others had accidentaly taken swims. They all had one thing in common though, they looked pissed. Percy wasn't too fond of them either, but they were pretty far away, so he decided to express his distaste in a way everyone understood. Raising his hand he gave them the universal middle finger salute, summoning another wave to splash them just for kicks.

Turning around, he took stock of the demigods who he had let out into Charleston unsupervised. Jason and Alex looked pretty exauhsted, and were being dragged downstairs by Frank and Piper. Probably for rest and a large helping of Ambrosia. Leo was discussing something with Hazel, who looked rather seasick, and Annabeth was staring off uneasily into space. She seemed troubled.

As he went to approach Annabeth, Zoë fell in line next to him, dropping down gracefully from the crows nest. He maneuvered closer to her, walking so close their arms were nearly brushing. He didn't hold her hand, he and Zoë both prefered to keep the PDA to a minimum, but they still wanted to feel close to one another.

"So, Annabeth. What's your deal?" Percy asked cheerfuly.

Annabeth jumped at his words, obviously having been too lost in thought to notice them approach. That was a common problem for the daughter of Athena it seemed. She was always so wrapped up in her mind the rest of the world just dissappeared.

"Have some tact Percy." Zoë scolded. "Annabeth, did you find what you needed?" she asked gently. Leave it to Percy to force the cold former lieutenant of Artemis to be the diplomatic one.

The blonde girl nodded, gulping as she did so. Her steely grey eyes looked shakey and nervous. Percy hadn't seen her this unsettled since the day that Alex had gone missing.

"Yes I… I know what I'm after now." She said, sounding scared.

"The Athena Parthenos, right?" Zoë questioned, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

"How'd you… How'd you know?" Annabeth said with shock. The casual nature of the two in front of her caught her off guard. It was as if they had already known.

"Annabeth, please. We were both _alive_ when the statue was taken. We knew exactly what it was once you told us about the mark." Percy explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. Don't pretend you didn't already know. You might've been hoping you were wrong, but deep down you knew. You're one of the smartest kids Athena's ever had, I have no doubt you figured out." Percy shot back. Annabeth had the graciousness to smile at the compliment.

"So, what did you really learn? Because that's not what has you so shaken up." Zoë said perceptively. She tried to make her voice soothing for the troubled daughter of wisdom.

"I think I know who's guarding the statue. I think it's… It's Arachne." She choked out.

Her eyes were wet with barely restrained tears. She sounded terrified. Percy could understand. Arachne was an Athena child's worst nightmare in monster form. Annabeths godly DNA was pre-programmed to be deathly afraid of spiders, and Arachne was the most deadlu spider there ever was.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Percy asked.

"No, we were kind of busy running for our lives. But I don't think I'm going to. I have to do this myself. I have to succeed on my own."

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone._" Zoë commented. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." She sounded anything but confident.

Percy put a hand on the daughter of Athena's shoulders. He lowered his eyes to her level, sea green meetig steely grey. He looked at her a moment, scanning her. What he was looking for, she didn't know.

"It'll be alright Annabeth." He said simply. "I've met a lot of heroes in my day. You, you're one of the best. You're smart, skilled, capable. You have what it takes. Arachne doesn't stand a chance. Now, you should probably go check on your boyfriend." He said, nodding towards the door heading below decks.

The girl nodded, eyes flashing with gratitude. She contemplated hugging him in thanks, but the black haird huntress by his side made her rethink that. With a quick mutter of thanks, she made her way to the infirmary, leaving Percy behind with Zoë. They watched her go, waiting until she dissappeared below deck to speak again.

"You think she can handle it?" Zoë asked quizically.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Yes, just tell me why." She said simply. She wanted to hear his thought process. His mind was beautiful to her. Plus, she knew she'd probably learn something.

"Well for one, everything I said to her was true. Second, she's not as alone as she thinks she is. And three, well, Arachne's a spider, and spiders don't have apposable thumbs. You realize how big of a disadvantage that is? Totally puts things in her favor." He explained, talking like he was explaining a joke to someone. Zoë laughed at his words. He was just ridiculous sometimes.

"What do you mean?" she asked after her laughter subsided.

"About spiders? What do you mean what do I mean? They don't have-"

"No, not about the spiders. About her not being so alone?" she said with a smile.

"Oh. That." He said. He paused, looking like he was thinking for a moment.

"You know how I've done errands for the gods for so long right?"

"Believe me, I'm painfully aware." She said bitterly.

"Well, a few years back, Athena came to me with a request. Said she had a favored daughter who was in dire need of help. I did what I could. I couldn't take her with me where I was headed next, but there were two demigods nearby. I kept myself hidden, but I lured them to the alleyway a child was hiding in. The girl they found there was-"

"Annabeth." Zoë cut him off.

"Yes. Annabeth. Athena sent me to make sure she lived. That girl is favored by her mother like no child I've seen before. There's no doubt she'll be the one to retrieve the Parthenos."

Zoë nodded at his words. It made sense. She remembered bumping into Annabeth with Thalia and Luke back when she was a hunter of Artemis. It was fascinating to learn that somehow Percy had facilitated their meeting. She wondered what other things he had a hand in that she hadn't realized. She decided to voice the thought.

"I met them back then; back in my time as a hunter. You brought them, together? What else did you do in the past that I didn't know about?" she asked curiously.

"You remember those two weeks in the forteen-hundreds that the hunters kept running out of arrows. Where you'd make so many arrows each day but each night they'd dissappear ad you'd have to make more?" he said, his face wearing a mischevious smile now.

"Yes but how'd you know about… That was you?" she hissed.

"Hermes bet me I couldn't get away with it… Totally did" He said, looking smug. He shot her an arrogant wink for good measure.

His cocky smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. She swung at him playfully, not really aiming to hurt him. He ducked underneath the blow, turning to run away. She gave chase, and the two of them ran below deck, laughing all the way.

Percy's heart filled with love as he ran. The wind tickled his hair as he darted to their cabin, the nimble huntress gaining ground on him. He smiled to himself. They may be on a boat sailing to impeding doom, but as long as he was with her, he felt right. He felt home.

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy had been below decks when the sea monster had attacked. Luckily for the sea monster, he had been otherwise preoccupied with a certain black-haired huntress, or he would've sensed it coming. Instead, he found himself rushing to the deck, Zoë in tow, arriving just in time to see Leo and Hazel fall into the ocean. They stopped at the top of the stairs, mouths ajar at the sight before them.

The sea monster was absolutely massive, and absolutely ugly. It looked like a disgusting cross breed of a shrimp and a centipede had made love to a cockroach, and then sprinkled itself with about nine-hundred metric tons of miracle grow. It's pink tentacles were writhing around the deck, pinning down the demigods. Their weapons strewn about the deck. Things were in dissaray.

Almost instinctually he recognized the monster. In his years of servitude to Poseidon, he had developed a near encyclopedic knowledge of the creatures of the sea. He groaned when he recognized it as a Skolopendra. These nasty things were notriouly aggressive, and known for how difficult they were to drive off.

He quickly tapped his necklace, his armor forming around him. Drawing _Anaklumos, _he advanced on the monster, who had noticed him almost instantly. Behind him, Zoë was unleashing arrow after arrow targeting the beasts face. They weren't doing much but inciting the monsters rage, but honestly there wasn't much a demigod weapon alone could do to the beast.

The other demigods were tangled up already, struggling against their fleshy bonds. He had seen Hazel and Leo fall into the ocean, and he couldn't help but notice the absence of Frank. He could only assume that he had suffered the same fate. He rsigned himself to the fact that he and Zoë alone had to slay the monster.

As the monster attacked Percy, he sliced through tentacle after tentacle. Despite his efforts, the monster simply had too many arms, and the forest of wiggly limbs continued their assault. Zoë hit the monster in the eye as Percy struggled to fend off the arms, causing it to let out a roar of anger. It gave Percy a brief moment of respite as the monster cried in pain.

Looking into the monsters mouth, he saw the inside was charred an burnt, obviously the work of a nasty dose of greek fire. In the back of his mind he gave props to whoever had come up with that idea. He was surprised it hadn't sent the monster off running. He didn't like what it meant for him though. This was an especially tough Skolopendra.

Carving through the tentacles, he began to get closer to the beasts body. He was trying to work close enough to strike the monsters heart. Still, more tentacles came flying at him, two replacing every limb he severed. Behind him, he heard a yell, distracting him. He turned to see Zoë scooped up by the beast, and he let out a yell of his own. In his distraction, the monster was able to wrap him up too, pinning his arms to his were becoming desparate.

Unfortunately for the monster, Percy didn't particularly like when monsters scooped up his girlfriend. Summoning the ocean too his will, he created a massive blade of water, bringing it down on the tentacles holding the other demigods. They quickly scrambled away, searching for their weapons to rejoin the fight.

Before they could rearm themselves, Percy took it a step further. He summoned all his power, forming a massive watery beast of his own. The ocean itself formed into a giant monster, the watery behemoth towering over the attacking Skolopendra. Rain pummeled down from the sky now, pelting the deck and the now freed demigods, who were watching on with awe.

"There's always a bigger fish." He muttered to himself with a grin.

Before the Skolopendra could react, the watery monster lowered its enourmous maw, biting into the skull of the beast. The Skolopendra screeched in pain, flailing uncontrolably. He saw the monster let Zoë go as well, most of its tentacles reaching back to fight off its assailant.

The water monster Percy had created didn't seem to mind, ignoring the blows from the tentacle as it crunched harder into the Skolopendra's head. The beast let out one last wail of pain before the life left its beady eyes, going limp in the water monster's jaws. The water monster began to recede, taking the corpse of the shrimp monster with it.

The Skolopendra dropped him as it was dragged away, leaving him to freefall towards the deck of the Argo II. He was much too exhausted to catch himself, instead allowing his armor to take the fall for him. He hit the deck with a crash, leaving a Percy shaped imprint in the floor. All around him, tentacles and monster guts were littered across the deck. The whole place smelled like a fish market had taken a dump on them.

Slowly he rose, turning to face the remaining half-bloods. A myriad of emotions were written across their faces now. He could see awe in their eyes, but he could also see sadness. They had lost three of their crew.

He stumbled a bit, barely catching himself. He was feeling fairl lightheaded. Zoë made to approach him, but he raised a hand to stop her. Despite his efforts to stand under his own power, Zoë walked to him, slinging his arm over her shoulder. He reluctantly leaned against her, secretly grateful for the help.

Zoë sent a look at Jason, who quickly rushed to his other side. Together, the pair started to walk him towards the stairs to go below deck. He was barely holding himself now, his mind hazy. He had overexpended himself, that much was clear.

"So… Anyone want some sushi?" he muttered, nodding towards the remains of the Skolopendra.

He thought it was a pretty funny joke for such a dire time, but he didn't get a chance to see if anyone agreed. As the rain continued to pound down overhead, he felt himself slump against the pair holding him up. His mind left him, leaving for unconsciousnes as the rest of the seven worried about their fallen comrades. These were dark times indeed.

* * *

**AN:**

**And that's a wrap. I really liked this chapter. I hope you did too. My favorite scene was the one with Hazel. We got some philosophical discussion as Percy consoled her. He used his own struggles with his sins to comfort her, and through that, we get a glimpse into his deeper psyche. I wanted it to demonstrate that even now, he regrets the things he's had to do in his line of duty. Not even just the blood control, but other dark things he's been forced to do for the greater good. I want to show that Percy's no saint, and he knows that, but he's trying to be the best he can be through his duty to serve the greater good, and through his love for his friends and especially Zoë. Plus, I always like when we get mentoring Percy for his young demigod pals. Anyways, I really hope this chapter was good for you guys. I'm really excited for next time, because they're going to be entering the Mare Nostrum, which means they have to get past Heracles. And you know what that means. You think I'd pass up the chance to have a Percy and Zoë vs Heracles stompfest? Fat chance. Anyways, until then,**

**Peace.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN:**

**Hey guys. This chapter took a bit, but that's for very good reason. As a Christmas present to you all, I have my longest chapter ever for you. I'd like to thank you for 200 favorites/300 follows, a huge milestone, and this is how I'm returning the favor. I think you're really going to enjoy everything I have in store for you. I'm really looking forward to reading what you have to say. I hope you all have a great holiday season. So, here it is, Chapter 18 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

Percy woke in a cold sweat. His arms felt heavy like lead, and his heart was racing violently. In the darkness of his room, he took slow and concentrated breaths, calming his nerves. He recollected himself, shaking off the effects of his nightmare.

He had dreamed about a great many things. For the most part, his dream had been pleasant, but as it had for the past few days, things turned sour. Somehow, at the end of each of his dreams, he found himself in the same terrifying position.

Each time, he would be watching himself from an outside perspective. He found himself staring at his own body watching as fear stretched across his own face. It wasn't a look he recognized on himself. Each time, he would feel an oppressive power like nothing he had ever felt before behind him, drawing closer and closer. Every single time, he would watch himself drop his sword. Every single time, he would watch himself cower in terror.

As he stood over his own fearful form, he'd feel the chilling presence of whatever had him so terrified come closer, inching towards him. He'd feel the cold life-sucking breaths on his back, and the power would start to literally suffocate him, absorbing his essence like a black hole. Each time, he'd be completely wracked with pain, screaming until he woke up like he had just now.

Looking around the room, Percy saw that somehow Zoë had slept through his nightmare. He was grateful for that. He had woken her a few times in his sleep, and he always felt terrible for it. They'd discussed his recurring nightmare together a few times, but neither could make head nor tail of it. They knew whatever or whoever it was couldn't be Gaea, because even her presence wasn't so ominous, but they couldn't fathom who else could be plaguing Percy's nights.

Deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep again, he removed himself from their bed, carefully making his way to the deck. When he cracked open the door, he was surprised how out of it he had been when he first woke. He hadn't even realized how violently it was thunder storming.

It was dark, any shred of moonlight blocked off by the heavy clouds overhead. Rain poured down in sheets, pounding down on the deck of the ship with tremendous force. The raindrops were heavy and fat, landing with resounding smacks. Idly, Percy wondered who was on watch, because he was sure they were miserable.

Lightning crackled through the sky, illuminating the world. Around them, he saw the endless expanse of ocean, spreading as far as the eye could see. Directly across from him, clinging to the railing of the boat, was a completely drenched Piper. Above them, thunder rumbled, momentarily clouding the sound of the heavy rain.

Piper was about as miserable as she had ever been. Her entire body was soaked, and she wasn't sure the drenching was only skin deep. She felt like she couldn't remember a time being dry. She felt soggier than the last piece of the cereal in the bowl, and even more unwanted. She was so upset she almost yearned to be drowning in the well with Jason and Alex like she had seen in _Katoptris_.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She let out a girly _eep_, recoiling in surprise. She whipped around to come face to face with Percy, who looked fairly exhausted. She could understand, he had been using his powers a lot the last few days, and she knew that was taxing for anyone, especially him. Not for the first time, she was thankful for the selflessness of the immortal spartan.

"You alright Piper?" he shouted over the pounding rain.

"What?" she hollered back. She couldn't really hear him.

Percy frowned for a moment, looking irritated. He waved his hand in a circular motion, gesturing all around the ship. Suddenly, the rain stopped. All the rain around the ship was halted in mid air, seemingly frozen in time. In the distance she could see rain continuing to fall, but all around the Argo the water droplets hung like glittering diamonds. It was eerily beautiful.

The once deafening terential downpour had been muffled, the sound of rain seeming gentle now from how far away it was. She took a second to marvel at the abilities of the spartan as she often did. He had defied a force of nature seemingly effortlessly. No matter how many times she saw him do things like this, she found it impressive.

"Are you alright Piper?" he said again, this time speaking softly.

He pressed a hand to her shoulder again, and she felt herself begin to dry out. Unfortunately, these niceties were far too much for her in her current state, and a new wetness came. Tears began to stream down her face, tracking wobbly paths down her cheeks, and she quickly tugged the man into a tight embrace.

"I'll take that as a no." Percy said awkwardky, hesitantly rubbing comforting circles on the crying girls back.

"I had a fight with Jason." She admitted sourly. She pushed away from the mortal, wiping tears from her eyes. It wouldn't do to look weak in front of the gods' greatest warrior.

"About?" he questioned. His eyes looked heavy but he still seemed interested. Piper was grateful for that.

"There's just this… I don't know… This divide I guess. I know how much he means to me, and I know he says he feels the same, but it doesn't _feel_ like he loves me like I love him. I feel like he's still trying to choose between me and Reyna, while I'm all in. And she's so… Reyna… And I'm so me… Me… I told him that, and he got offended. Like I can help that I feel the way I do." She grumbled out.

"And while you're up all night worrying about who's better, he's sleeping soundly loving you Piper. All you're describing is your insecurities talking. Controlling you. Comparison is the thief of joy, Piper. Don't bother comparing yourself to Reyna. Jason fell in love with _you_ not Reyna. You. You don't need to be Reyna. You're Piper."

"But what if I'm not enough? What if Jason doesn't value me like I value him?" she asked, eyes watery again.

"Then you move on. Your value doesn't decrease because of someone's inability to see your worth, 're a wonderful girl, and Jason knows it."

"And what if in time he changes his if he wants me to change. To be… Not Piper."

She knew she was being silly, playing this what-if game with Percy, but she had been bottling up her insecurites for a while now. First she had exploded on Jason, and now she was venting on Percy. She knew it wasn't particularly fair, but right now she was too upset to care too much. She'd apologize later.

"If he wants you to be someone you're not, leave. Don't set yourself on fire to keep someone else warm Piper. It's not right… But that doesn't matter. These what-ifs don't matter... The _what's_ matter. And what you are is someone who loves Jason. And what Jason is someone who loves Piper. _That's _what you should focus on."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Piper, I'm in love with Zoë Nightshade. That didn't happen easily. Love isn't easy. It's a leap of faith. You jump with reckless abandon; I promise Jason catches you."

Piper was crying again now. She pulled the immortal spartan into another hug, hoping to put all her gratitude into the embrace. After, she pushed away from him, looking up into the ancient green eyes that had startled her so long ago.

"Now, I'm a little more suited for this weather than you are. Why don't you head to bed, get some rest, and make up with Jason later, yeah?" Percy encouraged.

Piper sniffed, nodding in submission. He had said it as a suggestion, but she knew Percy's suggestions were usually orders. As she walked down the stairs to go to bed, she turned and waved goodnight to the immortal demigod. He waved back with a glowing smile, radiant through the darkness of the night.

She wasn't sure when Percy had become such a mainstay in all the demigods lives, but this conversation further cemented it. Their time on the Argo II had made it abundantly clear. Without Zoë. Without Percy. Without both of them, the seven would be lost. This was the seven's quest, but without their mentors she knew they'd have fallen apart long ago. She was glad to have them.

* * *

_**Pillars of Heracles, June 2010 CE**_

The sun beat down violently overhead, the scorching rays toasting the deck of the Argo II. The air was hot and muggy, and the smell of the sea was more prominent than it usually was. The winds were strong, carrying a cooling breeze across the questers, but things were not swell. Across the ship, tension was thick in the air.

It had taken the combined efforts of every demigod on the ship to convince Percy and Zoë that diplomacy was the best option. When they had seen Heracles on the beach, their hatred for him had been clear. They hadn't been quiet about voicing their distaste or their desire to maim, dismember, and kill the poor god.

The demigods had eventually convinced them that they should try to negotiate their entry to the ancient lands first. Annabeth had won them over by pointing out that killing Heracles would draw Zeus' ire, and they didn't really need the gods mad at them when killing giants relied on help from gods. As much as the seven had tried to understand their distaste of the man, their hands were tied.

Because of the unfortunate pickle they were in, Percy and Zoë were forced to sit back and wait for Piper and Jason to try to negotiate with the immortal hero. Their hate was strong, and it threatened to boil over each time they dared to look at him. To prevent any sudden outbursts, they had positioned themselves on the other side of the Argo II, facing away from the legendary son of Zeus.

They sat for hours, discussing random things with the others to pass the time. Piper and Jason had dissappeared into the forest, headed deeper inland, long ago. Presumably they were performing some task to earn Heracles' favor, so they were forced to wait. It wasn't until long after their departure that something interesting happened.

"They're back." Frank shouted across the deck.

The questers rose from their various positions strewn across the deck, meandering over to the island facing side of the boat. Looking over the railing, they saw their friends engaged in a conversation with Heracles. They weren't close enough to hear what was being said, so they were forced to try and tell what was happening through facial expressions and body language.

The conversation seemed to be going south, if Heracles' angry face was anything to go by. Percy could see the rage on his face even from the deck of the ship. He wondered what Piper and Jason had said to him. Suddenly, Heracles raised his club, and Jason was drawing his sword. He tapped his necklace, summoning his armor to himself, ready to join the fray if things escalated further.

Suddenly, Piper raised her hands, something akin to a horn in them. A burst of foods spewed forth from the end, burying the god in a feast of delicious goodies. Percy couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet at the display.

Jason and Piper darted to the ship with vigor. Jason grabbed Piper, flying her to the deck, but by then Heracles had already escaped from his scrumptious burial. He reared his arm back, a coconut in hand, ready to attack. With a motion noones eyes could follow, he threw the coconut at the ship. Whistling through the air like a heat-seeking missile, the coconut lodged itself in the side of the Argo II.

"Now can we kill him?" Percy asked dryly, turning to Annabeth.

"No, we should leave. He won't chase us. It's a waste of time." She argued.

As she spoke, another food came in at blistering speeds. Luckily for Alex, Heracles had thrown a soft pie, and not a coconut, or he'd most certainly be dead. Even still, the pie took him in the chest with such velocity before it exploded that it forced him back into the mast of the Argo II, knocking him unconscious. Zoë raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, asking an unworded question.

"Yea. You can kill him." She said, her voice angry.

Zoë looked to Percy, eyes dancing with excitement. She knew Percy had killed Heracles long ago in her honor, but now they had the chance to do it together. Running in step with Percy, they both jumped off the railing of the ship, plummeting into the water like two Olympic divers. Percy willed the water to create a massive wave, crashing into Heracles to provide cover as they surfaced on the beach.

When the crashing wave cleared, Percy and Zoë were already grounded, standing a few feet away from the spluttering Heracles. The other demigods stood back on the Argo II watching, ready to intervene if things went south. They understood that this was personal for the two of them though, so they were letting them have their fun unless they really needed the help.

"Stupid Son of Poseidon." Heracles spluttered from the ground.

He still hadn't looked up from the sand. He was coughing up water, looking thoroughly drenched and humiliated. Grabbing his club with a roar, he rose and turned to fight his new assailants, but was halted by the sight. He recognized both of them from long ago. Ghosts of his past.

"I thought I told you Heracles," Percy spat, "I'm not a demi-god."

"You? YOU? I've been waiting so long to kill you! I didn't think our paths would ever cross again, but I've relished the thought of exacting my revenge." Heracles bellowed.

Percy tilted his head at his words. He was glad to see he was living rent free in the immortal mind. He had barely thought of the poor excuse for a hero since he had killed him back on Olympus. He had been thoroughly displeased when he realised his stay in Tarturus wasn't ongoing.

"And you? You're that bitch Hesperide, aren't you? The one that thought you were special?" Heracles said, staring pointedly at Zoë.

"Fuck. You." Zoë hissed, drawing her hunting knives, face in a nasty snarl. She couldn't wait to kill this guy. She had waited for thousands of years to get the chance, and it had landed in her lap.

"You know what, after I kill this prick, I'm going to do what I should've done to you all those years ago." Heracles continued, lust clouding his features. He seemed to wrapped up in his fantasy of the girl to see the pure murderous inent rolling off of his two beach visitors.

"Gods, the only thing I regret about killing you is how fast it was," Percy said. He drew _Anaklusmos_, clanging it againt the shield of Leonidas viciously. "This time, I won't make that mistake."

Heracles' eyes narrowed in fury at his words. He had fumed about his death to a mere mortal for centuries. The extra aggresion in his stance told a story for trained warriors like Percy and Zoë. The time for banter was over now.

Heracles raised his club, charging at them with the speed and strength only he possesed. Percy smiled underneath his mask. Heracles was too prideful to realize it, but he was about to enter an extremely one-sided battle. He was fighting Percy, who had killed him _without _millennia of experience, and Percy wasn't alone this time either.

Heracles brought his club across in a mighty sideways swing, hoping to take them both out in one strike. Percy danced out of the weapons reach, skirting just outside of the clubs length. Zoë on the other hand dodged nimbly underneath it, her huntress agility on full display.

She came up inside his guard, catching him while he was still in the follow through of his first attack. She slashed at his torso with his knives, hoping to cut him deep. She had underestimated the immortal warriors speed though, managing only to leave shallow slices across his chest as he stepped away from her.

Despite the cuts only being deep enough to be a nuisance to Heracles, the warm ichor dripping down his chest incited a primal rage in him. Unfortunately for him, things were not about to get any better. As he stepped away from the huntress who was now pressing her advantage, he met the cold touch of celestial bronze. He had forgotten about the spartan until now.

Percy watched as Heracles backed into him, smirking beneath his mask. Zoë's superior agility was already pressing the god's skills. This was just laughably unfair. He cocked back his shield arm, delivering a powerful strike to the god of strengths back. His hit sent the god stumbling towards Zoë, the surprise nature of the blow catching him unaware and off guard.

Zoë was waiting for him, knives ready, catching the god with her blades. One was left lodged in his thigh, and she wasn't able to remove it, the other only managed to scrape his abdomen. Heracles continued to tumble past her a few feet before stopping, turning to face the pair that had thus far embarassed him.

With a groan, the god plucked her knife from his thigh, throwing it over his shoulder. His entire body was splattered with golden ichor, yet still he stood. The god of strength would not die so easily.

"I'll kill you both." He cried, his face contorted into a grimace of pain and anger.

"Sure you will." Percy taunted. He turned to Zoë, gesturing towards the enraged god with a thumb. "Get a load of this guy."

Zoë laughed. Normally she dissaproved of Percy's midfight antics, as they were dangerous and a waste of breath. This time however, she could make an exception. The sight of Heracles face purple with hot anger as he was mocked midfight would forever be one of her favorite things. She wished she had a camera so she could scrapbook it.

Heracles, fed up with their taunting, charged the pair again. He hefted his club, ready to strike. He was running towards Percy, obviously attacking the object of his anger. It was then Zoë realised why Percy had said what he did.

Sure, they were definitely going to win, but Percy would be much more likely to survive a blow from Heracles than she would if one of them happened to be hit. Accidents coud appen after all. She realized that he was protecting her, even in the midst of battle. Part of her resented it, because she knew she was capable, but a much larger part of her loved him for it. She knew he respected her skills, and this was purely about absorbing any potential damage for her. It was sweet.

As Heracles swung his club at Percy, he was met by a silver knife cutting diagnally across his back. Percy had sidestepped the gods downward strike, and delivered a powerful kick to the gods chest.

The god stumbled towards Zoë, meeting her fist. He spun wildly behind the force of the blow, whirling around just in time to meet a wicked swing from the edge of Percy's shield. His nose crunched under the blow, splattering Percy's helmet with a smattering of golden ichor. Percy smiled at the sound of Heracles' face caving in.

This continued for a while, the two of them ping-ponging the god between them. Heracles stood no chance. He had no time to recover from a blow from Percy before Zoë hit him, and vice versa. He was trapped in a never ending cycle of attacks, leaving him completely defenseless.

Despite the completely one sided nature of the fight, and his inability to fight back, the god of strength refused to give in. The pair were carefully avoiding lethal strikes, aiming only to wound and further embarrass the poor god. It was most certainly cruel, but in the eyes of the pair, completely deserved.

Finally, Heracles body could hold him up no longer, despite the force of his will attempting to keep him going. He had lost too much ichor, and his muscles were too lacerated and beaten to hold him any longer. He collapsed into the sand with a muffled thud, landing on his back.

The sun beat down in his eyes, casting a violent light on his features. Percy and Zoë looked down on their handywork with sick satisfaction, pleased by their efforts. The god lie in a pool of his own ichor, looking completely defeated. He was cut, bruised and swollen nearly beyond recognition. He had been thouroughly embarrased.

"Zoë, would you like to do the honors?" Percy asked.

"With pleasure." She said with a smile. Her voice however held venom, clearly directed at the mangled form of the godly son of Zeus.

Raising her knife, she twirled it in the air. It glittered in the sunlight, sending a dazzling reflection across the sand as she brought it down. She buried it in the heart of the once arrogant god of strengh, the last of his life force leaving him.

"Enjoy Tarturus." She hissed at his limp form.

As the god's form disentegrated, Zoë rose with tears in her eyes. Heracles had been one of the largest ghosts of her past. One of her most painful memories. Together with Percy she had conquered it. Overcome a hatred that had once plagued her mind.

She drew him into a hug of pure gratitude; one he gratefully returned. She wasn't sure how long they embraced, how long she cried, or how long he stroked her hair comfortingly as she wept. All she knew was that ever since she had met Percy, he had dramatically improved her life in ways she couldn't imagine possible. Killing Heracles was just the cherry on top. This hug was to thank him for all he meant to her. She hoped her message got through.

Back on the ship, the other demigods watched the couple embrace, various thoughts runing through their minds. They had watched the fight in fascination, like one would watch a trainwreck, shocked by the unbelievable ass-whooping Heracles had received. Now they watched like one would watch a firework show, completely entranced by the sight before them.

"They're so cute together." Piper muttered, not even caring to let her mom's side of herself go on full display in the moment.

"Cute? Were you watching what we just watched?" Leo shot back. "They're downright terrifying. I'm not sure we should let them back on the Argo!"

Piper's head whipped to Leo, already looking ready to argue. She was a daughter of love, as much as she hated to admit it, and part of her wouldn't stand for this. Plus, she was feeling extra defensive of Percy after their chat last night. Leo looked just as eager to argue, most likely due to the fact that he simply liked to argue.

"I don't see why they can't be both." Hazel said cutting off the two. "They're cute _and _terrifying."

The others thought about it for a moment. They couldn't do anything else but agree.

* * *

_**The Argo II, June 2010 CE**_

The feeling of their ship being rammed was enough to wake up Percy. He jolted awake at the sensation, wildly looking around for Zoë. He quickly realized the impact had caused her to roll off the bed, and he sprung into action. He gave her his hand, tugging her off the ground effortlessly. Together they ran out of the room, hurrying to aide in the defense of the ship, but they were stopped by a flash of light around them.

In a burst of light, the two found themsleves completely blinded. After a while, the searing of their retinas faded, and their vision slowly faded back. Looking around, they saw where they were. It most certainly was not the Argo II.

Pillars of marbles lined the room, and sixteen massive thrones surrounded them in a U-Shape. Sitting in the thrones were the original twelve Olympians along with Hades, Hestia, and the two current minor god representatives, Hecate and Hypnos. They all looked plagued by discomfort, no doubt by the Roman-Greek divide, but their attention was on the two mortals in the center of the room.

"With all due respect, what the hell are we doing here? Our ship's sort of under attack right now." Percy questioned angrily, arms flailing wildly as he talked.

"Yes, we're quite aware." Zeus said from his throne. As he finished speaking his face shifted momentarily, leaving him to groan through gritted teeth.

"So why are we here exactly milord?" Zoë said. She was much more respectful with the gods than her boyfriend evidently.

"Because Zeus wasn't exactly… pleased by the state you left his son in." Poseidon said, not looking the slightest bit dissapointed by their actions. In fact, he looked more amused than anything.

"That's right!" Zeus hollered, before wincing at the sound of his own voice. The other gods shared similar reactions. They all clutched their temples, momentarily incapacitated.

"Have they been like this the entire time Olympus was shut down?" Zoë asked, looking at Percy. He was the only mortal who'd been in contact with them through all this time.

"Yes. This is why they haven't been speaking with the camps. They're much too prideful to allow themselves to be seen this… Handicapped." He admitted.

"Yes. Yes. She gets it, our heads hurt. Now stop talking." Hera whined from her throne. Percy couldn't help but note the irony of Hera complaining about the negative ramifications of her own plan. He thought it was rather funny.

"So, you took us away from the ship, potentially leaving the demigods vital to the worlds survival to die, just because Zeus is mad?" Percy questioned. He looked irritated. Zoë couldn't blame him. She thought this was stupid too.

"When you put it like that, it sounds really stupid." Hermes grunted out, a pained smile on his face.

"It _is _really stupid." Percy argued. "Heracles totally deserved it. Plus, he attacked us first. You ask me, he totally got what was coming to him."

"That may be so Percy," Hestia admitted, "But nevertheless, Zeus' anger could not be satiated. He pushed for a much more distasteful punishment, but we convinced him that your absence in the defense of the Argo II was suitable enough."

Percy smiled at the goddess. He had no doubt she had been pivotal in convincing Zeus as much. Her addition to the council had been by far the best thing to happen to Olympus since the titan war. She brought an air of civility and level-headedness to the council that Olympus had never before been graced with.

"So after our friends are done fighting for their lives, we get to go back?" Zoë asked distastefully. The whole thing was stupid. It was a waste of their time. Risking the fate of the world for what, Zeus' pride?

"Correct. You are lucky I'm letting you off so easily for killing my favored son _Huntress_." Zeus chided.

Percy stepped protectively in front of her. He was already angry about being torn from a good fight, and he wasn't particularly placated by the tone of Zeus' voice as he adressed his girlfriend.

"Your favored son is lucky we killed him as quickly as we did." Percy shot back.

If he were anyone else, there was no doubt he would have been blasted into oblivion then and there. Thankfully, Percy had the influence to be able to speak to Zeus like that. Plus, with the Romans and the Greeks dividing their minds, the gods had become pushovers for the most part. That was one thing Percy had enjoyed about this whole ordeal.

"And you're lucky my head hurts too much to blast you, or you'd be a black spot on the floor right now." Zeus growled.

Despite his words, Percy knew he was bluffing. As much as he got on Zeus' nerves, the gods needed Percy. Plus, lots of the Olympians really liked him, and a lot of the ones who didn't like him owed him an immeasurable sum of favors. It was one of the perks of doing what he did for the gods for so long. He was practically untouchable; something that came in handy a lot considering his smart mouth.

"Yea, you've said that once or twice. Look, why don't you all go nurse your headaches and wounded prides. We'll sit here to serve our _punishment,_" he put air quotes around the word, "And Hermes can take us back. I assume he's who brought us here?"

The gods looked among themselves. They were usually much to prideful to be bossed around by any mortal, even Percy, but their heads _really _hurt. They seemed to mull it over, but Percy knew he had won them over.

"This is agreeable. Council dismissed." Zeus groaned.

With a thunderclap he dissappeared, the rest of the gods following suit. The messanger god was the only one left, sitting in his throne with his head in his hands. When the last god flashed out, he rose from his throne, shrinking to human size as he approached Percy and Zoë.

"I'm sorry about brining you here. I know you'd rather be helping out the seven. I assure you, they are handling the threat as we speak." Hermes said reassuringly, obvious distaste at being forced to take them from their friends in his voice.

"Thank you for your words, Lord Hermes." Zoë said respectfully. She was glad he wasn't on board with Zeus' shenanigans.

"Of course, miss Nightshade." He said curtly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain in his head.

"How's Luke?" Percy asked curiosly after a moment of silence.

Zoë raised an eyebrow at him. She knew Percy had felt bad about the effect on the state of Luke's mind Kronos' split had caused, but she didn't know he was as invested in it as he seemed now.

"Improving slowly. Very slowly. Dionysius tries to help him, but until we gods have our personalities meshed again, and we can focus, he will not be able to do much." Hermes said bitterly.

The whole situation was bittersweet for the normally cheerful god. Percy had saved his favorite son's life, but his mind was floating off somewhere else most of the time. Trapped in some abyss of loose consciousness far from Luke's physical existence. It reminded Hermes painfully of Luke's mother May. Luke was there sometimes, but usually it was a scarily familiar reenactment of the descent into madness his lover had once faced.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hermes. With luck, Annabeth will return the Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood soon, and then progress can begin anew." Percy said encouragingly, clapping the god on the shoulder. Hermes looked reassured at his words.

Not for the first time, Zoë marvelled at the close relationship Percy had with the gods. Yes, Zoë had been Artemis' best friend for thousands of years, and they still spoke often through IM even now, but Percy was like that with dozens of gods. It was impressive to say the least.

"I'm sure once this is all over, Dionysus will be able to bring him back." Zoë encouraged, feeling bad about the still distraught look in the messanger gods eyes.

"Thank you. Both of you. For your kind words." Hermes said, face contorted in a grateful smile. "I would love to continue, but unfortunately I have deliveries to make, and your friends have thwarted the attack on the Argo II. I must return you to them now."

"That would be appreciated, Lord Hermes." Zoë said.

"Just Hermes is fine." He insisted, shooting her a small smile.

Grabbing them both by the shoulders, they were envelloped by a flash of light for the second time that day. This time, they were able to prepare themselves, shutting their eyes to avoid the flashbang like nature of godly travel.

When they felt themselves reaapear, they opened their eyes to the sight of a bunch of demigods staring at them with various looks of displeasure. Percy felt Hermes was already gone, stranding him and Zoë with the demigods, no doubt angry at their absence. He decided it was his duty to alleviate the tension.

"So… What'd we miss?" he said with a grin.

* * *

_**The Collosseum, July 2010 CE**_

Percy felt like they had been fighting the same two giants for hours. Bacchus had appeared on the scene not long ago, demanding to be entertained before assisting them, but they must've not been very amusing. He was still sitting in the emperors box, watching the battle with a thoroughly uninterested look on his face.

Percy didn't have much time to think about the annoying wine god however, because his giant, Otis, the ballerina one, had already reformed. He was aiming to crush Percy beneath his feet, and he almost succeded. Fortunately, Percy rolled clear just in time.

For what was probably the hundreth time, Percy continued his dance with the giant. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zoë, Jason, and Alex fighting Ephialtes together. They were winning handily, a product of their efficient teamwork, but he could see they were tiring. Even he was starting to slow down a little. If Bacchus didn't help soon, they'd all die.

As Otis made to crush him again, Percy hit a baseball slide under the giants legs. Summoning some water from the air as he came to his feet, he formed a small pad on the ground with it. Jumping on it, he twirled in mid-air, flipping around in time to come face to face with the giant. With a grunt, he shoved _Anaklusmos_ into the giants head, letting gravity do the cutting for him. As he slowly bisected the giant, he turned to look at Bacchus, still sitting in his throne.

"Are you not entertained?" Percy shouted at the god angrily.

"No. I'm rather bored in fact." The god said back.

"Will you just help you drunk sack of-"

"Not with that attitude." Bachhus teased. Around his ankles, Percy felt Otis starting to reform again.

"Oh for fuck's sake. I'm sick of this."

Percy knew he'd probably get in trouble for this later, but Bacchus' laziness had officialy crossed the line from annoying to intolerable. Summoning water out of the air, he formed a massive watery hand. With it, he snatched up the wine god with a vice grip, brandishing his godly form like a sword.

"Hey! Put me down!" the wine god hollered, tugging helplessly at his watery bonds.

"Not with that attitude." Percy yelled.

With a grunt, Percy swing his massive watery hand towards the giant the others were fighting. He struck Ephialtes across the face with the drunkard god, causing the giant to combust into monster dust. Bacchus cried out in pain, but looked otherwise in tact.

Behind him, Percy felt Otis had fully reformed. With a tug in his gut, he cocked back the watery arm, throwing Bacchus like a missle towards the remaining giant twin. Bacchus soared through the air, catching Otis in the chest. He flew straight through the giant, leaving a god sized hole in his chest, before crashing into the collosseum wall. The wine god fell unconsious, slumped on the ground.

Slowly, the other demigods gathered around Percy, who was standing amidst the dust of the now destroyed Otis. Alex, Zoë, and Jason came from their spot by Ephialtes remains, and Piper and the emaciated Nico DiAngelo descended from the emperors box. They all looked shocked by Percy's actions. Using a god as a weapon was ballsy, even for him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jason asked.

"Definitely. We killed some giants. What's bad about that?"

"Yea, but Bacchus won't be too pleased about his head trauma." Piper argued.

"And what's he going to do about it? Kill me? He couldn't even if he wanted to. Anyways we need to find the oth-"

"I think I found them." Alex said, pointing above them.

In the sky above, Percy saw the Argo II beginning to descend. They were obviously looking to land in the collosseum, but he could feel how unsteady the earth was beneath his feet. The Argo landing would most likely capsize the very ground it landed on.

"Jason, fly Piper up there and tell them not to land. The ground can't take it." He instructed quickly. Jason nodded, quickly adhering to his orders.

For a while after Jason dissappeared behind the shadow of the flying ship, the Argo continued to descend. Jason and Piper were certainly cutting it close. Luckily, they seemed to convince the others that landing was too dangerous, or more likely Piper had. They waited for a moment, and then a rope ladder was swung down.

Percy was the last one up, and things weren't pretty when he got there. Piper was getting her shoulder bandaged, and looked unable to fight. Jason, Zoë and Alex looked dead on their feet, and Nico was the embodiment of death itself. He was emaciated and pale, even by his standards. Even the three that had piloted the Argo looked like they had seen better days. Worse, they all seemed panicked.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Tell him Nico." Hazel said, nudging her brothers shoulder gently.

"The doors of death." He said, raising his pale face to look at the spartan. "I went looking for them. That's how I got captured. But there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Percy asked, not liking where this was going.

"There's two sides that need to be shut in junction. One's in Epirus. The other… It's in Tartarus."

The temperature of the ships deck dropped just at the mention of the places name. Percy felt an involuntary shudder go down his spine. There wasn't man things that encited such a reaction in beings as powerful as him, but the pit of eternal damnation was one of them.

"That's… You kind of undersold it. That's a _big_ problem, Nico." He breathed out.

"And it's not the only one." Alex shouted, looking distressed. "Annabeth is still in danger!"

"Do we know where she is?"

"Yea, Leo said he, Hazel and Frank had a vision. But we might not be in time." Alex said worriedly. He was exhausted, but he was still ready to chase after his girlfriend.

"I told you! We're going as fast as we can!" Leo shouted from the helm. His words didn't seem to help. If anything, Alex's next words seemed even more panicked.

"I just hope its fast enough."

* * *

_**The Lair of Arachne, July 2010 CE**_

Percy was impressed by the tale Annabeth weaved. He was proud of the way she had defeated Arachne. He'd known she'd be able to do it, and she'd proved him right. She was every bit as capable as he expected. Now, all there was to do was to load the Parthenos and be on their way.

Looking around, he saw the seven already had the Parthenos handled, and Alex and Annabeth were already making their way to the Argo II, eager to get Annabeth actual treatment for her wounded ankle. Turning, he found Zoë equally unoccupied.

"So, about this doors of death thing." Zoë began.

Percy didn't like where this was going. He could tell just by the way she was talking that she knew. She knew he was planning to be the one who shut the doors from the inside. He shouldn't have been surprised that she did. They were in tune with each other like that. They both spoke at the same time.

"I know what you're planning."

"You know what I'm planning."

"Yes. I do. And it's ridiculous. Percy, I won't let you. We can find a way that doesn't involve you sacrificing yourself. Put aside your 'I have to do everything' complex. You can't do that to these kids. To the gods… To me." Zoë said. She reached out for his hand.

Around them, the ground groaned. The floor was unsteady and started to crumble. It seemed the stress had bee too much, and the hungry pull of Tartarus below had eaten away at the last strings of silk holding the floor up.

"We can talk about this later." Percy said, tugging Zoë behind him. As they ran to the rope ladder, Percy felt Zoë squeeze his hand with all she had. Ahead of them, they could see the other demigods already aboard the Argo or climbing the ladder. They were close. Just a few more feet.

Suddenly, Percy felt himslef get tugged backwards. He quickly realized what was happening, but not even he was fast enough to stop it. The floor beneath Zoë had crumbled as she ran, and her hand intertwined with his had tugged him back. As she fell into the darkness, she pulled him with her.

Flailing wildly, Percy managed to grab hold of a ledge in the wall, leaving them hanging over the open chasm. Zoë swung beneath him, her weight pulling his arm out of his socket as she slammed to a stop. He screamed in pain, but still he held. His face was white with effort as he tried to pull her up.

Above them, he heard commotion. It was all white noise to him, but he assumed the seven had realized what was happening. They wouldn't get there in time to help though. He felt hopeless. His displaced arm was too weak to pull Zoë up. He couldn't fight against the brutal pull of Tartarus for much longer. She was starting to slip. She was starting to get away.

"Percy! Drop me! It's your only chance!" Zoë cried from beneath him. There were tears in her eyes, and her feet were scrabbling looking for some ledge, a wall, any purchase. She found none. She was dangling hopelessly over empty air.

He tried to vapor travel them away, but Tartarus seemed to be sucking at his powers. Teasing him. He couldn't focus. The chilly embrace of the pits breath coupled with his pain and the stress of the situation were too much even for his trained mind. There was no hope for him. He couldn't escape without letting Zoë go, and he couldn't live if he let her fall.

"Never." He yelled to her.

Above them, he saw Hazel dangling from the rope ladder, shouting for help. Closest to them was Nico at the end of the rope ladder, extending his arm, trying to grab them. To pull them from the brink.

"Nico. Meet us there. At the doors. Promise me." He groaned out. His arm flared in more pain. The pull was stronger now, like Tartarus was angry he hadn't given in yet. The son of Hades nodded, signaling he understood.

He looked down at Zoë. Tears streamed down his face. She looked terrified. He had never seen her so helpless. She was hanging on the precipice of the most dangerous place in mythology, with no hope of salvation.

"Percy. Go!" Zoë shouted to him, trying one last time to save him. He shook his head violently. His fingers were starting to slip. The pull was getting even stronger. He had to make his choice. He had to make it now. To him, this wasn't even a debate. Zoë seemed to read his mind.

"You can't Percy! You realize where this pit goes?" she cried. She was openly sobbing now, her tears falling into the darkness like fallen angels. Percy nodded at her, a grim smile on his face as his eyes trickled tears.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be together. No matter what. No matter where. That's home." he murmured.

Then Percy let go of the ledge, surrendering himself to the pull of Tarturus. The inky blackness embraced them, swallowing them whole.

* * *

**AN:**

**Holy mother of there's a lot to talk about right now. So, here's a bulleted list of sorts.**

**I know I alluded to the sword drop scene from the originals, and that's because it will happen in this, just a little different. But yea, it's one of the most powerful scenees in the books for me, so there was no way I was completely cutting it out.**

**The Piper scene. I thought this was a good little time to demonstrate how Percy views love. Also, it goes a ways to expand on the insecure personality that Piper had in canon, giving her Percy to help her through it.**

**The fight with Heracles. I hope it was everything you wanted. I loved it, because gods do I hate Heracles, and gods do I love Percy and ****Zo****ë kicking ass.**

**Why the Olympus scene? Well two reasons. One, the scene with the dolphin men and Frank scaring them off is just too good to alter in my opinion, plus this one provided some cool info. We learn about Luke, showing more of the ramifications of Percy's actions, and you can infer how badly he feels about them. Also, we get to see more PercyxGods interaction, and more insight into how affected the gods are by the whole RomanVsGreeks thing. That's why that scene was there.**

**The twin giants fight. I just had the idea of Percy swinging Bacchus around like a toy lightsaber to kill giants, and I had to do it. Couldn't resist, sorry.**

**Finally, the Tartarus drop. The single most heartwrenching and fantastic single scene in the books to me. Now, was there any doubt Percy and ****Zo****ë would be taking the tumble this time? Didn't think so. Now, I hope I did the original scene justice. I wanted to keep what made the scene special, but not just have the same dialouge and descriptors. Hopefully you felt it was different enough and you got similar emotions to when you read the original.**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed. I had a fantastic time writing this extra length chapter for you. Once again, I wish you all a happy holidays. This was my christmas gift to you, but more chapters **_**will**_ **be coming soon! Until then,**

**Peace.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:  
Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait. As a surprise Christmas gift, my parents took me to my favorite NFL team's last game, the only problem being I live in Michigan and my favorite team is in Florida. I've never been to a home game for them before, so that's pretty exciting, but due to the surprising nature of the trip, I wasn't able to write ahead. Additionally, one of my best friend's father passed away, so I've been trying to help her grieve from hundreds of miles away, and that made writing difficult to balance. Nevertheless, I have found time. It's currently 3 AM and I'm sitting on the balcony so that my typing doesn't wake them up as I put the finishing touches on this chapter. I know this probably isn't the best use of my time right now but working on this story is honestly too therapeutic and important to me. So, here I am. Enough about me, onto the story. This part of the story should be fun because I can diverge so much from canon. Percy kind of killed Iapetus, so no help from Bob for him. That means a fresh Tartarus experience for us. As for on the surface, assume that transpires similarly to canon. What happens with Percy is what we care about anyways. So, without any more delay (There's already been too much of that) here's chapter 19 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy had difficulty remembering a time he _wasn't _falling. He had tried to keep track of time, but it had quickly become impossible. All his life, he had wondered what would be the thing that would finally kill him. That would finally make the Ghost of Sparta an actual ghost. He had never thought his death would be so… boring. That he'd be done in by a fall so long and tedious that he was almost yearning for it to finally end.

For what could have been hours, or could have just as easily have been days, he and Zoë fell. Everything was shrouded in darkness, leaving them to clutch each other amidst the inky blackness. He couldn't see her with him, but he could feel her next to him, clutching his tumbling form like a lifeline. In a way, it was.

They were plummeting at insane speeds, helped along by the starved pull of Tartarus. The wind whipped at their clothes, whistling in their ears at an unbearable volume. He was completely deafened, coupled with his blindness. Nearly senseless, he was left with nothing but the touch of Zoë's body against his as they fell further and further into the unknown abyss. He wasn't sure what awaited them at the bottom, or if there even _was_ a bottom, but he had a feeling they'd find out soon.

Percy pulled Zoë tighter to him. His arm was still disjointed, screaming in protest as he hugged her, but he ignored it. Now that he had resigned himself to the fall, the pain was barely a whisper in his mind. He had one focus now. If these were to be his last moments, trapped in a deadly free fall, he wanted to be as close to her as possible, injury or no.

Finally, as they fell, their surroundings changed. For the first time since they had dropped, he was able to see a bit. He could see just far enough in the gray haze to make out Zoë in front of him. Percy could see her face again. He stared intently at her, drinking in every detail, letting the sight of her sear into his brain. There wasn't a face he'd rather have be the last thing he sees if he were truly about to die.

Around them, the world opened. The whistling in their ears faded away, replaced by a violent roar. It tore at their eardrums, taunting them. With a _woosh_, they were finally falling somewhere tangible. Somewhere he could see and comprehend. The sight made him wish he was back in the endless fall in the disorienting darkness.

All around, a massive cavern expanding far beyond what he could see. Mountains and ledges of black rock dotted the land scape, looking terrifyingly similar to the jaws of a massive beast. The air was a hazy red-grey, casting a rosy tint on everything he saw. The air was thick and humid, only the crimson hue alluding to a much more sinister liquid than water permeating the atmosphere.

Below them, Percy could make out the ground, drawing closer and closer. It was racing up at them, beckoning them to their deaths. He felt Zoë squeeze his hand, drawing his attention back to her. Her eyes held an untold message, glancing with purpose behind him. She yelled something at him, but the wind tore the words from her lips.

She nodded towards the landscape behind him again and her message became clear. He whirled them in the air so he could see what she was pointing at, and his heart leapt. It was a longshot, but it was a chance. He had to make a move now.

Below them was a massive river, curling and winding through the black landscape. It winded like an angry snake, carving through the stone without a care. The most disconcerting thing about the river though, was its contents. Normal water didn't flow through Tartarus, that would be too easy. This was the Phlegethon. The river of fire.

Myths differed on whether the Phlegethon was a conduit of healing energy or a conduit of searing and unbearable pain, but Percy figured they had to take the chance. Sure, the river might kill them slowly and painfully, incinerating their very essence, but it might also be the one thing that could keep them from going splat.

Reaching out with his senses, Percy felt the river in his grasp. He sent a brief prayer to Poseidon, hoping that liquid fire fell under the realm of his control. He wasn't sure if a prayer could even escape the deathly pull of Tartarus, but he needed all the help he could get. With a scream, the fiery river rose up to meet them, crashing into them like a wall of deadly Greek hot sauce.

The feeling of the river surprised him. He had expected an inferno but was met with a numbing cold. He supposed that was the feeling of all his nerve endings being melted into nothingness. As soon as they made contact with the river surface proper, Percy extended his powers, using the river to shoot them to the shore, ignoring the icy chill that was threatening to freeze his body.

Stumbling and sputtering, he and Zoë made it to the riverbed. As soon as they reached land, they collapsed, retching uncontrollably. Percy felt more tired than he had ever been. He didn't know falling could be so tiring. Laying on the ground, he felt the black sand cutting his hands and knees. It was then he realized the sand was actually shards of broken glass, carving into his flesh. Lovely.

They seemed to both have the same realization simultaneously, standing unsteadily together. Percy turned to look at Zoë, taking in her complete appearance for the first time since the fall. Her shirt was torn at the midriff, exposing her midsection, which was covered in cuts and scrapes. Her hair was frizzy and disheveled from the wind and firewater. Her palms were bleeding, and her eyes were rimmed in red. She was beautiful.

He couldn't hold back any longer. They were in the most dangerous place in the godly world, but he was happy. Ecstatic. They had lived. They had a _chance_. Overwhelmed with relief, he drew Zoë into a hug, hoping she realized the gravity of the situation too. They could escape. They could live through their trip to Tartarus.

"We're alive." Percy spoke into her hair. His voice was raspy and choppy, like he hadn't spoken in years.

"We're together." Zoë said back, squeezing him tighter.

"Now what?"

"We look for the doors of death and-" she was cut off by a fit of coughs, blood spurting from her mouth.

"Zoë! Percy grabbed onto her arms, looking at her closely. Worry clouded his mind.

"Gods, Percy. Your arms." Zoë croaked out, her voice sounding like an overenthusiastic carpenter had taken sandpaper to her vocal cords.

Looking down at his arms, he saw what had drawn her attention. Hideous blisters had formed on his skin, bubbling and multiplying rapidly. The unbearably hot and muggy air teased his lungs as he gawked, searing his lungs to match his disfigured skin. He realized quickly what was happening.

"The air. The ground. Everything. This place is custom made to kill us." Percy said with horror.

Things seemed hopeless. There was no way to survive a place where even the air wanted them dead. Surviving the fall had been the fates taunting them. Teasing them with the idea that they could somehow survive. Mentally he wallowed in despair until suddenly he realized something; his arm didn't hurt. His shoulder was back in place.

"Zoë. My arm. It's healed. The river healed me." He sputtered out. His voice was starchy and quiet.

"So we what? Take a swim? Drink fire?" she questioned incredulously. They had survived the fall, and he had been healed _now_, but she wasn't sure prolonged exposure to liquid fire would be any safer than the toxic air. She doubted it was recommended by even one out of ten doctors.

"Exactly." Percy said, ignoring the disbelief in her voice, stumbling to the river's edge.

He dropped heavily onto his knees, bending forward towards the blazing river. To is left, he felt Zoë settle next to him, going along with his admittedly crazy plan. Without giving any time for himself to hesitate or think about what he was doing, he desperately thrust his cupped hands into the Phlegethon. Like in their unexpected swim, he was met by the surprising chilliness of the river.

Scooping the contents of the river of fire into his mouth, he began to drink the liquid heat. Unlike the feeling on his hands, the river burned violently in his mouth. It seared his throat, burning like napalm in his chest. He choked and fell back, coughing uncontrollably. He felt Zoë reach over to him, begging for him to respond, but he couldn't. She shook him vigorously, but he couldn't respond. The words caught in his burnt throat. The pain was near intolerable.

After a few moments, his coughing fit subsided. He sat up, his mouth still ablaze, but his chest mostly recovered. His insides felt charred, but he was alive. Other than the effects of the river, he felt good. Great, even. He looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. With a smile, he raised his arm to her, showing off the once again smooth skin.

"It worked." He said simply.

"What was it like?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like eating a freshly microwaved hot pocket. Absolutely terrible."

"That's a glowing endorsement." Zoë said, playing into his sarcasm. It may seem silly joking in Tartarus, but in a situation so dire, any bright spot they could find mattered. They both understood they needed that right now.

Encouraged by the results of Percy's drink, Zoë followed his lead. She bent down and scooped her share, taking her turn drinking the liquid fire. She went through the same wretched pain he had, and he felt helpless as she struggled to deal with the inferno. He was forced to watch on as tears trailed down her face, evaporating almost instantly in the molten acidic air. Finally, her coughing subsided, and her blistery skin began to heal itself. Percy stood with a sigh of relief, giving Zoë a hand to help her up.

"So… The doors of death then? We need to find them. Fast." Percy said.

"Any idea which way?" she questioned. They were in uncharted territory now, even for two people as experienced as them.

"Not really. But we should stay by the river. I say we go with the flow, deeper into the pit. Probably not the safest way, but I doubt they'd hide the doors of death at the welcome mat." Percy explained.

Zoë shrugged, gesturing for them to start walking. His plan was as good as any they could have. His words though, sent a shiver down both of their spines. It was a frightening truth. As terrible as this place already was, this was only the beginning. Things were only going to get worse from here.

Sensing each other's distress, both reached subconsciously for the others hand. Their palms met, and despite everything, Percy still felt the same spark he always did when they touched. It made his chest warm in a completely different way than the Phlegethon. This was a happy warmth.

"Zoë." He said.

"Percy." She asked quietly.

"I love you." He murmured; eyes trained on hers.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They started walking. There was no turning back. This was the end of the line. Live together or die together, they didn't care. They had each other. And like that, hand in hand, hearts full, the two walked deeper and deeper into the pit of damnation.

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy was beginning to wonder where all the monsters were. It's not that he was particularly _looking_ to fight the monsters on their home turf, but he had expected he would have to. So far, they had seen none. Not a single monster. They were left to assume they had all gathered around the doors, leaving the rest of Tartarus to be a monster ghost town of sorts.

As they trudged along, Percy grew more and more frustrated. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, and every part of Tartarus looked identical to the last. Black glass was crushed underfoot, eager to punish them if they tripped, and the black stones that dotted the landscape were all remarkably similar. If it weren't for the river to their side guiding them, Percy would've thought they had been walking in circles all this time.

After hours of walking, or at what _seemed_ like hours of walking, the scenery around them finally began to change. The shards of broken glass had shifted into a bleak gray soil, looking like a once happy field that had had the life sucked out of it. It felt like a dead valley, with the exception of one thing. Dotting the landscape were thousands of large green blobs, similar to magical pimples, glowing periodically like lightning bugs on a summer night. It was beautiful, in a disgusting sort of way.

The sight reminded Percy vaguely of his visit to Santorini volcano with Cyrus all those years ago. The difference was the source of the glow was perhaps even more sinister than those of the rocks formed by Typhon's energy. In each of the green sacs was a monster, their bodies all partially reformed. It was like an armada of monster easy back ovens, waiting to pop out demigod murder souffle.

His heart crept up into his throat. He felt Zoë squeeze his hand from his left, whether to reassure him or herself she couldn't tell. They were in a minefield of monsters, just waiting to burst forth and march their way to find a demigod to snack on. As they walked, Percy couldn't help but stare into each glob of reforming monster. He wondered just how many of them he had killed before. Probably a lot.

Up ahead, nearly out of the range of their vision, they saw one of the pustules burst. Golden green goo splattered against the landscape, sizzling as it made contact with the ground. Did everything down here have to be acid? Climbing out of the hole previously occupied by the blister like monster incubator, they watched as a familiar monster emerged. It was a monster Percy knew all too well.

The minotaur trudged out of the crevice, looking good as new. Percy knew that Alex had already killed the thing a few times, and he'd only known he was a demigod for about five years. He'd personally killed the beast dozens of times. He wondered just who the minotaur was friends with that let him regenerate so fast. Still, the bull-man's reappearance gave him an idea.

"We should follow him." He whispered to Zoë, not wanting to wake any other reforming monsters.

"Why?" She shot back, eyes darting to see if the minotaur had heard them.

"Because, we're sort of walking blind here. He might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he's died like a billion times. He's definitely better at finding the doors of death than we are."

"I suppose that makes sense." Zoë agreed.

"We have a plan then. Let's get our stalker on."

Together, the two trailed the beast. They kept their distance, not wanting to get so close that he could smell them. His trail was easy to follow, his heavy frame leaving deep hoofprints in the soot-like soil. His lack of subtly allowed them to follow him from a great distance, any hope of drawing notice eliminated.

As they trailed him for hours, slowly, the scenery began to change. The bubbly blistery fields morphed into something new. Black trees spread menacingly into the open sky, reaching past the reach of their eyes, looking like desperate hands clawing for freedom. The ground was a pale white, like crushed up bone. It looked like a nightmarish forest, plucked straight from the nightmares of small children everywhere.

All around them, Percy could sense various beings in the trees. He could feel them jumping from branch to branch, scattering whenever he glanced their direction. They danced at the edge of his vision, fluttering through the shadows. He knew that Zoë could feel something was wrong too, based off her subtle glances around her, but she was as trained as he was. They both knew not to let on that they were aware of the upcoming ambush.

As Percy felt more and more of the presences gather around them, he realized the scope of the situation. What had begun as a few monsters trailing them had rapidly grown exponentially, expanding into an army of monsters surrounding them. Percy knew it was a dangerous thing to do, but he had no choice.

It was practically suicide, but if these monsters were what he had a feeling they were, so was waiting and fighting. That would prove even more disastrous. With a sigh, he came to a stop, his hand still intwined with Zoë's tugging her to a stop. She glanced questioningly at him, but her inquiry was soon answered.

A wave of unchecked power washed over her, choking out all her other senses. She realized quickly what was happening. Percy had his eyes closed, but he seemed focused. He was projecting his power, purposely embellishing the very he thing he normally suppressed.

Standing next to him while he did it was suffocating. She was drowning in the feeling. She was shocked. Terrified even. She felt like she was standing next to a nuclear bomb. The idea scared her. She loved Percy, and knew he was a good person, but part of her questioned if anyone, mortal or no, should be allowed to have this much strength.

Percy looked to Zoë, seeing the look of horror on her face, his heart breaking a little. He knew it was necessary to scare off the arai, or at least he assumed were arai, but he still didn't like that she was afraid of him. Still, he couldn't blame her. He understood. He was afraid of himself too.

Finally, he felt the arai leave, scared off by his display. Sure, they kind of liked getting killed, it let them pass on their curses, but he knew his presence would make them think twice. His display of power left no doubt as to who he was, and what he could do. The risk of sharing the same fate as Kronos wasn't worth attacking him, and as he hoped, that had been enough to ward them off.

"It worked." Zoë commented from his side. She looked less frightened now that he had suppressed his power again, but she still seemed scared.

"You felt them too. I thought you did." He mentioned, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Of course I did. I also felt… That…" Zoë shot back. She wouldn't let him dodge the unasked question so easily.

"Yea… That… Look, Zoë, I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't see any other way. Fighting the arai isn't exactly a fight anyone can _win_." He didn't feel good about it, even though it was justified. He hated and feared how much power he had a lot of the time too.

For a moment, he thought she was going to protest, but he was wrong. She nodded in agreement, seemingly understanding his thoughts as she often did. Reaching her arm out, she grabbed his hand again. He hadn't even realized she had let go of it, but now that she had it in her grasp again, he felt reassured.

Together, they walked deeper into the forest of black trees, arms swinging gently between them. The ground muffled their footsteps, and the minotaur's trail continued to plod onward. It seemed almost too easy. It felt like something was bound to go wrong. Percy didn't like that feeling one bit.

"We do have another problem though." Zoë said finally.

"What's that?" Percy said, eyebrow raised.

"You may have scared the arai off, but that doesn't mean we're safe."

"Meaning?" he asked, thinking about what she said.

"Meaning you just sent off a signal flare to everyone in Tartarus. It'll keep the regular monsters away but…" she trailed off. His eyes widened in realization.

"But all the biggest and baddest of the baddies know where we are now; and they're going to be coming for us." he finished. She nodded. Things were most certainly _not_ looking up."

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy woke up to the sound of yelling. They had stopped for the day, or at least what felt like one, and Zoë had taken first watch. He had tried to argue with her, claiming he should do it, but she wouldn't budge. She had been relentless, and he couldn't resist her when she _really_ wanted something from him. Now, he regretted not being more resistant to her.

Sitting upright instantly, he tapped his necklace, armor forming around him. His battle instincts kicked in before he even realized what was happening, and his eyes flicked around rapidly, looking for Zoë. He knew she would only wake him if something bad was happening, so he was already prepared for a fight.

She was about ten feet from him, standing with her bow raised. She was firing off into the shadows of the trees, seemingly at nothing. He extended his senses, trying to find what she was shooting at, and his eyes widened. They had been completely surrounded. On all sides a monster army was closing in on them. In their midst, he felt something powerful, and even more worrisome, that power was familiar.

"Where'd they all come from?" He shouted, placing his back to hers.

She had run out of arrows by now, and the monsters that were once kept at bay by her perfect archery were now spewing into their clearing unchecked. He felt her draw her hunting knives, and he raised his sword and shield.

"I don't know!" she hollered back. "One second there was no one, and suddenly I felt them all around us."

As the last of her words escaped her lips, the monsters were upon them, and it was time to fight. Hellhounds, Telekhines, Dracaena, and several other types of monster made up the attack, and Percy frowned. They were moving in a coordinated assault. Even for monsters commanded by a titan, these monsters were well organized. He knew who was leading them, and he knew that he was probably angry.

He and Zoë carved through the monsters relentlessly. He wasn't sure either of them had ever fought so brilliantly in their lives. They played off each other expertly, covering all the openings the other left. They were a ruthless killing machine, and the monsters were throwing themselves at a sawblade. It seemed they realized that too, and the monsters backed off.

Lowering their weapons, Percy and Zoë took the time to take a breath. They normally wouldn't tire so fast, but the air of Tartarus made it hard to breath just walking. The short fight had winded them tremendously compared to what it would've done on earth. Their underworld stamina was severely lacking.

The monsters on the edge of the tree line eyed the pair warily, and Percy smiled in spite of his tiredness at that. He was glad they could still inspire fear in their enemies, as tattered and exhausted as the two of them looked and were. Unfortunately for them, the monsters spread to make way for someone who looked significantly less afraid of them.

Percy recognized him instantly. His frame was massive, and his body was covered in heavy silver armor. He carried a huge broadsword, and his body seemed to be exuding rage. He was like a massive tinfoil ball of pure hatred, and Percy wasn't sure if he was going to be quite as killable this time around.

"Pallas, you're looking… Undercooked." Percy commented. He was stalling. He had killed Pallas on earth, but now he was in Tartarus. Percy would be fighting at an extreme disadvantage. Worse yet, he was already tired, while Pallas looked as fresh as a patch of daisies.

"I was hoping your fall into Tartarus would've humbled you, but it seems you're as arrogant as ever." The titan shot back.

His eyes danced with fury, shining through the gap in his helmet like beacons of promised destruction. His voice was filled with sinister pleasure that was contradictory to his angry aura. He seemed ecstatic at their meeting. Like he knew he was minutes away from fulfilling his most illustrious fantasies of revenge against the spartan who had killed him.

"And we were hoping your time as a well-done steak would make you easier to stomach, but I guess none of us got what we wanted." Percy taunted.

"Gah, you'll pay for that a thousand times over." Pallas bellowed, drawing his blade.

"I don't see how us killing you is us paying for it." Zoë said with the same taunting tone as her boyfriend. What could she say, Percy had rubbed off on her a bit.

"Just as feisty as he is, eh girl? Well, when I'm done with you, there won't be much of that left in either of you." Pallas said, hefting his sword.

Without any more warning, the monsters closed in again, this time with Pallas leading the charge. They hit with tremendous force, and this time things didn't go as well for Percy and Zoë. Percy was standing toe to toe with the titan, but it was drawing all of his attention, leaving Zoë's blind spot unattended as she took on monsters from all angles.

Percy dodged and weaved through Pallas' attacks, leaving wounds all over his body. It was eerily similar to their first fight, only this time there were no cars leaking gasoline to light Pallas on fire with. As he fought, he did his best to aid Zoë by impaling random monsters with any chance he got, but the were few and far between.

As Percy battled the titan, Zoë was forced to take the brunt of the monsters. She danced through them like a ballerina, fancy spins and pirouettes gracefully carrying her away from their weapons as she fought. Her silver hunting knives were small crescents of spinning death, cutting through monsters like butter. They seemed to be holding off the attack well for a while, but abruptly, things took a turn for the worst.

Zoë was starting to slow down, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Percy was too. The air of Tartarus was fighting them as much as Pallas and his monsters were. It wasn't a fair battle from the start, and things were only getting worse.

She was pleased by the progress she had made against the monsters, as most of them were now golden dust. Pallas certainly looked worse for wear as well, being pushed back by Percy, golden ichor leaking from his armor. Still, she knew one of them was going to give in soon. They simply couldn't compete thanks to the unfair advantage the atmosphere gave them. Still, she couldn't afford to think like that, so she fought on.

As she pulled her dagger from deep within the guts of the last monster, where she had plunged it deep moments ago, her head was already whipping towards Percy. She had somehow triumphed despite the air itself fighting against her, but Percy was still struggling in his battle. The sound of a sword on a shield told her he was still fighting Pallas, and he probably needed help.

As she ran to them, she could only watch helplessly as Pallas made his move. He raised his sword over his head, seemingly preparing for a mighty blow, and Percy moved to capitalize. He stepped inside the titan's guard, but he had been baited. He probably would have seen it normally, but this wasn't a normal duel.

Pallas, unaffected by the environment of Tartarus, altered his weapons path with lightning speed and precision. What had looked like a downward slash was something different entirely, and Percy literally walked right into it. Pallas brought his sword down in a straight line, the pommel of his sword coming down on Percy's head as he tried to step inside the slash he had been expecting.

Zoë screamed when Percy crumpled to the ground, the primal roar tearing at her throat. She knew she was hopelessly outmatched, but she didn't care. She attacked with intensity, her dual blades singing, and for a moment, Pallas was caught off guard.

She pushed him back, the titan, slowed by his heavy armor, not able to keep up with the lithe huntress even in her tired state. Still, he wasn't the titan of warfare for no reason. He recovered rapidly, adjusting his style to deal with her speed, and he started to gain the advantage on the huntress.

Zoë felt herself start to lose ground, and she was starting to back away. In her exhaustion, she lost track of her surroundings. As she fought, she hadn't realized Pallas had been backing her towards the fallen body of her boyfriend, slowly pushing her nearer. Finally, she tripped over his unconscious form, and it was over.

Pallas was on her in a second. She tried to rise, but not even she was fast enough. Pallas stood over her, placing one heavy silver boot on her chest. She stared up at him defiantly, refusing to face her death like a coward. Pallas squatted down over her, allowing her to see her battered face in the silver reflection of his helmet.

He seemed to be staring at her, contemplating what he wanted to do with her. She wondered if her soul would be trapped in Tartarus if she died here, or if Thanatos would still escort her to the underworld to be judged. Her musings were interrupted by Pallas' next actions, however. There was a blur of silver, and then last thing she felt was a flare of pain in the side of her head, and then nothing.

* * *

**AN:**

**Tartarus chapter 1, complete. And with a cliff hanger too. I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I much preferred to get a shorter, more quality chapter out to you rather than a long but rushed one. And since time was a factor here, it had to be shorter. Still, there was lots of good stuff here. One thing of note is that since Percy and ****Zo****ë don't write a message to Rachel, she doesn't speak with Reyna, which means Reyna doesn't go to retrieve the Parthenos. This will come into play later, so keep that in mind. The next thing about this chapter. I wanted to emphasize how out of their element and unprepared for what they're facing Percy and ****Zo****ë are. It's pretty desperate down there, as it should be. I know it seemed like they were pretty passive, but would you be overly eager to fight a monster on his home turf? As for Percy losing to Pallas, who he's already beaten, well that's for a reason. I know it can an annoying trope to make the main character lose a winnable fight, like how a superhero can destroy the main bad guy but then get beat up by a street thug because the plot demands it, but that's not what happens here. Pallas almost beat Percy on earth, and now he was fighting an already weakened Percy, who was at an extreme disadvantage. It**_**wasn't **_**a winnable fight for Percy this time around.**** But have no fear. Next chapter won't go as well for our dear friend Pallas. In the meantime, please let me know what you think, I love reading the feedback. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN:**

**First and foremost, Happy New Year to all of you! Now, I'm home from Florida, which means writing often is back on the menu. I'm excited to keep grinding these chapters out. It's not that I'm in a rush in any sense, I'm just really enjoying writing. Not to mention I've decided I'm going to write new stories after this one, and I already have some ideas for what I want to do next. Exciting times are ahead. So, I know I left you on a cliff hanger of sorts, but we're back, and things are about to get spicy. I hope you enjoy what I've put together for you for chapter 20 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy woke up with a pounding headache. His mind was fogged, and he was completely unaware of his surroundings. As he tried to shake off his stupor, he felt his arms outstretched above him. His limbs felt stiff, and when he moved to return them to his sides, he was met with a powerful resistance.

Craning his neck, he was able to make out the faint glow of celestial bronze chains fastening him to the wall. The rest of the room around him was dimly illuminated by his restraints. The shackles cast a subtle light across the room, showing bricks of deep crimson surrounding him on all sides. The room was small and bare, with only one metal door opposite him. It was a prison; of that he had no doubt.

Through his clouded mind, he tried to remember why he would be in a cell like this. He was still shaking off the disorientation of unconsciousness, and the memories were slipping away from him, fading from his touch like droplets of morning dew. His inability to recall what had happened was driving him mad, teasing his mind, until suddenly it all came crashing down on him all at once.

He remembered the massive black forest. The arai stalking him and Zoë for hours. The monster army attacking them, led by Pallas. His intense exhaustion leading to one crucial mistake in his duel. Leaving Zoë all alone to fight a titan. Zoë. It all flooded back, overwhelming his mind in a crescendo of pounding flashes of pain. As he remembered, he struggled against his chains. He had to escape. He had to find Zoë.

Tugging as hard as he could, his efforts did nothing against the cold grip of the celestial bronze chains. They held strong, anchoring him to the wall. Percy tried to manipulate the water in the air, but found the chains were dampening his powers. There was nothing he could do. He was resigned to his position now, completely and utterly trapped.

Percy pondered what his next plan of action was. He needed to escape, that much was clear, but he wasn't sure how quite yet. He would just have to wait until someone visited, as that would provide the best opportunity to see what he was up against. Unfortunately for whoever was on guard, Percy wasn't a particularly patient guy when his girlfriend was stranded all alone in Tartarus.

"Hey? Anyone out there?" he yelled out, projecting his voice to the door on the far side of his cell. He hoped the walls weren't thick enough to prevent his voice from reaching anyone outside.

With a bang, a small slot on a window in the door slid open, allowing a beam of light to penetrate the room. The light stung his eyes, blinding compared to the dim glow his restraints had allotted him. He was forced to turn away, squinting as his eyes slowly adjusted to the newfound light. Suddenly, the brightness was cut off, replaced by a monstrous pair of eyes, light filtering less harshly past the monster's head.

"Ah, you're awake." the voice hissed.

Thanks to the hiss of their speech, he was able to tell the monster guard was obviously a dracaena. He felt kind of disrespected. Even powerless he felt he warranted a more fearsome being standing watch over him.

"No. I'm actually just a huge fan of having conversations while I sleep." He shot back, his frustration with his imprisonment starting to boil over.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do to carve out that stupid tongue of yours, Spartan. You've killed thousands of my sisters, and I would love to put you in your place." The dracaena retorted, "But unfortunately, the master has already laid claim to you."

"The master? Pallas, I assume?" Percy questioned.

He was angry, but he was trying to remain levelheaded. He needed to get all the information he could. He needed to be able to formulate a plan of escape. The faster he got out of there, the faster he could get to tracking down Zoë and making it to the doors of death.

"No, foolish mortal. You will meet the master soon. He's been told of your arrival, and he's on his way. He was… Quite eager to see you."

Percy tried to ask more questions, but apparently dracaena aren't the best conversationalists. The beast slammed the sliding window shut, once again drowning him in the inky darkness of his lone cell.

He waited for hours, counting each second as it passed by. It was agony. Being forced to sit in solitude, bathed in an abyss of darkness, fully alert as each moment ticked by was psychological torture at its finest. He knew what they were doing, he had used the same technique several times himself.

The master, whoever he was, wanted him disoriented and uncomfortable when he arrived. That's why he was forcing Percy to sit in darkness all alone despite his apparent eagerness to chat with him. He wanted Percy off his game when they spoke. Percy smiled to himself in the darkness. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

When his door finally opened again, the sight surprised him. Despite the dracaena's words, he had still been expecting Pallas. He had been the one to capture him after all. What he hadn't been expecting was his captor to be a completely different titan, but another familiar face all the same.

"Perses." Percy growled out.

"Spartan." Perses said, a sinister smile on his face. His eyes were manic. He looked just as crazy as he had when Percy had fought him back during the battle of Manhattan.

"Where's Zoë? Where is she?" Percy asked, his voice threatening.

He put every ounce of intimidation into his words. Usually when Percy exuded this much murderous intent, the target of his ire went running, but not this time. Despite his greatest efforts, the titan looked nothing short of amused. He should've known better. Perses was much too insane to feel fear.

"Relax Perseus." Perses said with fake comfort in his tone. "She is being… Properly cared for."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see, I wanted you, but I was preoccupied, so I had Pallas retrieve you. He wanted you for himself, so I had to provide… Payment." The titan replied, giggling at his words.

"He… Wanted Zoë?" he asked with a whisper.

The idea made him thoroughly confused, and unbelievably angry to boot. He didn't know what the titan would want with her, but he didn't like the possibilities that were running through his head. He felt his stomach churn, trying to unleash his rage even through the power muffling capabilities of his celestial bronze restraints.

"Oh yes very much indeed. Along with a little something extra. He claimed something about her caught his eye during the battle of Manhattan. You know… Right before you lit him on fire and all." The titan cackled. He seemed to find his own brothers burning alive to be quite hilarious.

Percy took a deep breath, thinking back to Chiron's teachings long ago. His mind was a hurricane of fury, and every fiber of his being yearned to destroy Pallas, and Perses too for that matter, but he knew he couldn't do that if he didn't play whatever sick game Perses wanted him to play first. He had to be calm no matter what he was feeling. He had to be in control.

"And what did you want with me?" he asked, his voice level.

The titan grinned a wicked cheshire grin. His lip was curled up in a feral smile. His eyes burned with an intense manic glow that seemed to be irrefutably insane. Percy had never seen madness so personified. Even on the bridge it hadn't been so clear. Perses was the ultimate chaos seeker. He wanted to see destruction, chaos, and madness. He wanted to watch the world burn.

"Oh, it's quite simple… I want to be _entertained_."

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy listened dully to the roar of the crowd outside. He had fought in front of an audience before, sure, but never one so… Disconcerting. So menacing. As he waited in the dark tunnel leading up to the arena, he slowly raised his hand to his neck, feeling the familiar arrowhead that had long rested there.

Perses had returned his equipment, claiming that as long as Percy was wearing the enchanted bronze chains, he couldn't hope to escape, even with his weapons and armor. As much as Percy believed in his ability with a sword, he knew the titan was right. Without his powers, not even his masterful swordsmanship could get through the massive army of monsters at Perses' disposal.

Now Percy found himself in the bowels of the arena of Tartarus, waiting for his introduction. He had already tried to remove his restricting chains, now cut down to more manageable shackle bracelets, but_ Anaklusmos_ had glanced off them. Whoever had created these had used very powerful and very ancient magics he did not understand. He wouldn't be able to remove them by normal means.

Up above, the crowd's cheers escalated, telling him the fight before his had been finished. Soon, the cheering died down, and he knew his time was almost here. He hadn't wanted to fight in the arena, but Perses had insisted that only through service to his gladiator games could he achieve freedom. From the end of the tunnel, he heard Perses voice begin to goad the crowd. He walked slowly to the gate, preparing for whatever awaited him on the other side.

"And now, the man you all came to see! The deadliest warrior Olympus has ever produced. The most fearsome monster slayer to ever set foot on earth. I'm sure you all know and fear him, but now, rejoice! He's here to fight for your entertainment! He's here to _die_ for your pleasure. I give you, Perseus, the Ghost of Sparta!" Perses bellowed.

The gate in front of Percy sunk into the ground, and for the first time, he stepped foot on the sands of the arena of Tartarus. Around him, the crowd erupted into a cacophony of boos, roars, taunts, and growls. Debris was tossed haphazardly onto the arena floor and stones whizzed by him, obviously aimed with malicious intent. All in all, it was about as warm a welcome as he had expected from an audience of monsters.

Looking around as he walked towards the middle of the arena, he was forced to admit that Perses had something going for him here. The arena looked like an exact replica of the colosseum in its heyday, only it was constructed with the sinister black stone of Tartarus, giving it a hellish, but impressive appearance.

Littering the stands was every kind of monster imaginable. Telekhines, dracaena, empousa, laistrygonian giants, and so many others lined the seats. You name the type of monster, they were there in bunches, and they looked pretty excited to see him die. The monster crowd was near frothing at the mouth to watch the death of the man with such a fearsome reputation in the monster world. He was eager to disappoint them.

His eyes fell on the emperor's box, meeting the crazed gaze of Perses. He looked overjoyed. Like this was the exact response he wanted. A spectacle of chaos and pure entertainment the pit had never seen before. He was salivating at the idea, and Percy could see it. Perses was eyeing him, but his attention wasn't on the titan, he was a little more focused on something else.

To the left of Perses, he saw the titan who had captured him. His chest quickly erupted in anger. Pallas had Zoë, and he was going to make him pay. He sent the titan a stare that promised destruction, something that surely pleased Perses, but Pallas seemed unfazed. In fact, the massive warrior only studied Percy closer, peering at the mortal with a curious look, as if he was a puzzle missing just one piece.

"People of the pit! Is this not the most exciting thing our beloved arena has ever seen?" Perses bellowed, cutting off Percy and Pallas' stare down. Around him, the crowd erupted into cheers.

"I have created the most challenging gauntlet the arena has ever seen for our champion. _If_ he survives, he will be granted his freedom for providing us with the most impressive show Tartarus has ever seen!" All around the stadium, the crowd erupted into yells and boos of distaste. They didn't seem to like that option. "But _when_ he dies, you will all be witness to the death of the bane of monsters! Will this not truly be the greatest show ever witnessed?"

It was pandemonium. The monster crowd cheered and screamed in ecstatic fashion. Percy realized now why Perses had given him this offer. Whether Percy won or lost, the results would be catastrophic. The monster crowd would become a rioting mob of destruction either in happiness or anger, and that was exactly what the mad titan wanted. Nothing but unruly destruction purely for the sake of chaos.

"And now, his first challenger! Or should I say challengers?" The titan said, pointing towards the gate opposite the one Percy had come from.

The gate clunked down, allowing his first challenge to show itself. For the second time in his imprisonment, he felt insulted. His mighty challenge was three empousa? This wouldn't even make any one of the seven sweat. They'd tackle this like it was nothing. For him it was laughable.

The empousa seemed to share his thoughts. They approached him with trepidation. They were under no illusion to their purpose. Perses had made it very clear to them. They were cannon fodder. Meant to die in order to rile up the crowd. This was just the beginning of the mad titan's great spectacle.

When they finally reached him, they lost any hesitation in their step. They knew they were _supposed _to die, and there wasn't really a chance of survival, but they weren't going to go down without a fight. They'd take an infinitesimally small chance over no chance at all. Percy could respect that.

The empousa surrounded him, all moving to attack him with their claws at once. They hoped he'd be unable to ward off three attacks at once. Their hopes were misplaced. This was the Ghost of Sparta they were fighting, not some random demigod. He was more than capable.

Percy dropped to one knee at their first movement, allowing one set of claws to go flying over his head. _Anaklusmos_ caught another pair, and the shield of Leonidas the third. As the empousa tried to recover from their failed attacks, he was already on the move. Sweeping his legs in a wide arc, he sent all three tumbling to the ground. Before they could rise, he was on them, slicing the poorly outmatched monsters into ribbons.

The crowd booed again. The fight had lasted only a few seconds, and the object of their hatred looked none the worse for wear. This gauntlet was looking less appealing now. Perses seemed to sense they were growing restless, which is exactly what he had wanted. Despite the boos, he looked pleased.

"Peace, my friends." Perses hollered, waving his arms to emphasize his words. "This is only the beginning. I assure you; each opponent will be much more difficult than the last. Now, let the second challenge begin!"

The crowd rumbled in approval. Across the arena from Percy, the gate lowered again. He probably should've been more invested in his duel, but the emperors box held his attention once again. Pallas had left during Perses speech, and he'd just returned, this time with something much more important to Percy than any monster. Zoë.

Around her neck was a celestial bronze shackle, a chain dangling off it wound up in Pallas' hands. The titan was studying him again, gauging his reaction. Percy could care less about that though. His eyes were on Zoë's. She was looking at him, her midnight orbs seeming to be sending one message. "I'm okay."

She looked alright. Or as alright as anyone trapped as the captive of a titan deep in Tartarus could look anyways. She seemed unharmed, and her clothes were still in tatters, but no different than when he'd last seen her. With a sigh of relief, he realized Pallas hadn't done what he had most feared. Although he was glad, it raised an interesting question. What did Pallas want with her?

Unfortunately, he wasn't given the chance to ponder the question. Instead, he was reminded of one of the first lessons Chiron had ever taught him; one that Zoë's appearance had made him forget. Luckily, Zoë's eyes warned him just in time, otherwise he would've certainly been killed.

Dodging at the last second, he managed to avoid the brunt of the blow from his attacker. Still, part of whatever it was made contact, sending him flying towards the arena wall. He slammed into it with a crunch, dust erupting in a plume around him. He looked to his opponent, his eyebrows raising beneath his helmet. Perses had certainly upped the stakes a bit.

He removed himself from the wall as the dust settled, regaining his footing. He stood face to face with a massive Colchis bull, its snout spewing steam. The mechanical bull's hoof pawed at the ground, kicking up sand as it made to charge him again. Normally, Percy would probably just thrash one of these things with his powers just to save time, but that wasn't an option here. He'd have to get creative.

The bull started its charge, quickly picking up speed. Percy had to time this right if he wanted to succeed. Turning from the mechanical beast as it drew nearer, he ran towards the wall he had recently been imbedded in. The bull chased after him, bloodlust in it's glowing red eyes. Exactly as Percy planned, the bull gained ground on him fast. He was nearly gored, moving just soon enough to put his plan into action.

Hitting the wall with tremendous speed, Percy's world seemed to slow down. Without missing a step, the spartan ran up the wall of the arena, quickly gaining altitude. The bull had no time to stop and crashed into the arena wall, lodging its horns in the cool black stone.

Percy pushed off the wall just as the automaton made impact, contorting his body in the air like a gymnast. Somersaulting through the air, he landed firmly on the beasts back. He thrust _Anaklusmos_ into the robot's spine with a grunt, but the creation of Hephaestus wouldn't be beaten so easily.

The bull tore its horns from the wall, sending rock and debris flying. It began to buck violently, trying to throw its unwanted rider from its back. Percy clung tightly to the hilt of _Anaklusmos_, knuckles white with effort. He needed to kill this thing before he was thrown clear.

Redoubling his grip with one hand, he quickly reached for his boot. He removed his dagger, and without taking time to give the bull a chance to buck again, he jammed the knife into the things head. He assumed the vital circuitry would be placed there, and it seemed it was, because the bull's movements rapidly decreased, coming to a full stop in moments.

He dismounted the now still mechanical bull, once again placing himself in front of the emperor's box. Zoë smiled encouragingly at him from Pallas' side. She didn't say anything, but her face said enough. She looked expectantly at him, as if to say "Hurry up and win so we can leave already." Their silent conversation was cut off by the mad titan arena master.

"A brilliant display by the Spartan!" Perses shouted. The crowd shouted their disagreements. "But there's more where that came from! I present to you, his third opponent!"

This time around, Percy wasn't making the same mistake he made last time. His chest still kind of hurt from the Colchis Bull's charge he had been unprepared for. He turned towards the gate, raising his sword and shield in a defensive stance. For the third time, the gate slowly clinked down, his opponent taking to the field.

His third opponent was significantly more imposing than the first two. In fact, without his abilities, Percy was almost worried. Almost. The crowd around him seemed to think he should be, if their cheers were anything to go by. It sounded like they thought this would be the beast to kill the Ghost of Sparta.

There were certainly worse monsters to put your faith in, Percy thought grimly to himself. The monster before him glittered in the light of the pit, sending dazzling sparkles across the arena. Its mane blew in the slight whistling breeze of Tartarus. The Nemean Lion reared back it's head and roared to the ceiling, projecting its strength through the colosseum.

This would be a much taller task. He was missing his abilities right now, which made this much more complicated. He cursed his power dampening bracelets in his head, wishing he could just use some water to stomp the poor Nemean lion. Instead, he'd have to do this the old fashion way.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He called out to the beast.

The lion roared again, pouncing on him in a moment. The lions swung his paw, aiming to rake his claws against Percy's chest. Percy backed away with inhuman quickness, just dancing out of the lion's reach. The lion wasted no time grumbling over its failed attack, instead launching a continuous assault on its prey.

Percy, for his part, could only dodge. He knew well enough the weakness of the monster, and he would have to wait for a clean opportunity to strike at the lion's mouth or eyes. Until then, all he could do was dodge and swing his sword to aggravate the beast.

As the lion continued to attack him with a flurry of bites and scratches, Percy rolled underneath it. The lion could easily just sit on him, but he was counting on the monster being a little slow on the uptake. Luckily, his assumption was correct. Percy continued his roll, coming up behind the beast. He took hold of the lion's tail, grasping it just before the monster whipped its body around to face him.

Holding on tight, he was carried with the tail. He was dangling from the monster's tail with one hand, his other grasping _Anaklusmos_ with a white-knuckle grip. He only had one shot at this. He'd have to time it perfectly.

Violently, the lion started to whip its head around. It brought its tail toward its head, looking to chomp its unwanted passenger. Just before the lion's head reached him, Percy let go of the tail, not leaving the beast any time to adjust or halt its own plan. As Percy fell clear of the lion's maw, the monsters jaws missed him, instead chomping shut on its own tail.

Percy fell to the ground, drawing his knife from his boot. Above him, the lions tail fell from its mouth. The Nemean lion's mouth hung open, roaring in self-inflicted pain. This was his chance. Rearing back his arm, Percy launched his knife straight down the monster's gullet. With a shudder, the massive lion collapsed to the earth, subdued by the blade in its throat. It slowly dissipated into golden dust, leaving Percy alone on the arena floor. He scooped up his dagger, shoving it back into its normal hiding place, all in complete silence.

After a few moments, all around him the arena burst into another flurry of displeasure. Their bloodlust was growing and growing with each minute he still lived. From the emperor's box, Perses' eyes scanned the crowd, eagerly lapping up the chaotic and destructive energy the crowd was producing. It was paradise for the mad titan.

"A valiant effort by our gladiator! He has slain one of the mightiest beasts of legend. Still, his final challenge will be even _more _dangerous. He will be fighting the titan of warfare himself! Pallas, take to the field!"

The monster crowd shouted their approval. This was surely going to be the fight that did their nemesis in. Without powers, and trapped in the arena of Tartarus, there was no doubt. The Ghost of Sparta would die, and the titan of warfare would be a hero to monsters everywhere.

From his spot on the arena floor, Percy's face stretched into a wide smile beneath his helmet. He had been planning on killing Pallas after he had finished Perses' gauntlet anyways, but Perses' had given him the chance to kill two birds with one stone. Now all he had to do was kill the bastard and he and Zoë were free to go according to Perses. Percy still wasn't sure how likely that was, but he figured the chance was better than nothing.

In the emperor's box, the mad titan grinned wickedly. Zoë looked nervous next to him, obviously remembering how their last fight had ended. Percy nodded at her, urging her to have faith. She seemed to get the message, her body losing a little bit of its previous tension.

Next to the emperor's box's two other occupants, the titan of warfare rose. Pallas walked to the edge, his silver armor gleaming, before jumping down to the arena floor. A cloud of sand burst into the air when he made impact, blocking him from sight. When the dust cleared, he was standing tall, his massive sword raised in a battle stance.

"So, long time no see. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance Pallas? You have a crush on me or something?" Percy teased, raising _Anaklusmos_, ready to meet any advance from the titan.

"I didn't kill you because it was not a fair fight. I wanted to fight you at your strongest, sword against sword, no powers. To prove that I, the titan of warfare, should never have been bested by a mere mortal. Perses promised me that opportunity." The titan shot back.

Pallas started to approach him, the tip of his sword tracing small circles in the air. Percy lowered his stance, eyeing the titan's steps. He waited patiently as the distance closed between them. Twenty paces. Fifteen. Ten. Five.

"So, I was right? You _do_ have a crush on me." Percy said. Before Pallas could retort, he sprung into action.

The titan bellowed in rage, swinging his sword at Percy. Percy ducked underneath it, coming up with a violent swing of his shield. The titan backed out of the way of the blow, but Percy was already moving, stabbing directly at the titan's gut. His sword grazed the titan's armor, but Pallas was able to turn his body just in time.

Percy's stab met no resistance, so his momentum carried him forward, sending him tumbling past the titan. Pallas smiled to himself. He knew the mortal had gotten lucky the first time. This was too easy. He raised his sword to strike the spartan down but was met with a shield to the face.

Before he could react, Percy was on him again. He had thrown his shield at Pallas' face buying him time to recover, but now he was at an extreme disadvantage. Rolling away from the titan's next attack, Percy grabbed his knife from his boot for the second time, pulling it out so he was dual wielding.

Pallas pushed him again, and the fight truly began. They went blow for blow for a while, but neither could land a serious hit. Percy pressed hard, but his shorter weapons couldn't reach inside the guard of Pallas' large great sword. Pallas couldn't hit Percy, who's mobility and agility constantly helped him dance away from the touch of his blade.

Finally, the titan made a mistake. He raised his blade overhead, aiming to bring it down in a two-handed overhead strike. Percy recognized the bait this time. He knew what was coming. Stepping inside, just like the titan wanted, he could see the titan change his weapons trajectory, aiming to hit his helmet with the pommel just like their last fight. This time though, Percy was expecting it.

Percy didn't let it faze him though. Instead, he stepped even further inside Pallas' guard, coming closer to the titan than his pommel's trajectory could reach. Percy brough his head directly into the chin of the taller titan, sending him reeling backwards.

Before the titan could recover, Percy was on him. The titan swung a punch at him, but it was slow and telegraphed as he stumbled backwards. Percy spun away from it, bringing his sword in a deadly horizontal arc across Pallas' chest as he did. He cut through the titan's armor like tin foil, leaving a huge gash on the titan's chest.

Pallas didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening before Percy was pushing him again. Pallas swung his sword wildly, hoping to make contact. He was bleeding profusely, and the ichor loss was making him desperate.

As the sword whirred through the air, Percy ducked it, pushing closer than even his sword could strike from. Instead, he brought his off hand, the one holding his dagger, and rose with force, jamming the short blade into the underside of Pallas' chin. His blade struck deep and true, biting deep into the titan's skull, killing him instantaneously.

The titan's armored form slumped against Percy, completely lifeless. With a huff, he shoved the corpse unceremoniously to the ground, leaving the body to water the arena sands with golden ichor.

The arena was in a state of shock. They'd been expecting a quick death for the spartan. It's what Pallas had promised. Instead, they'd been forced to watch as the object of monster's nightmares solidified his reputation to them. The Ghost of Sparta was already like the boogey man to them, and he had just gotten even scarier. He'd killed a titan with nothing but his skill. No godly powers required.

The monsters murmured among themselves. For a while, everyone in the arena stood stock still, even Perses. Then, as if all at once, everyone decided it was time to move. In the emperor's box, Perses grabbed a hold of Zoë. Percy snarled, reaching for his sword again, but was stopped by surprise.

The titan disappeared with her in a flash of light, reappearing next to him in the middle of the arena. At the titan's movements, the monster's bloodlust and anger finally overrode their fear of both Percy and Perses. They began to pour from the stands like a stream of mythological terror, all gunning for the trio in the middle of the arena.

Percy readied himself to fight but was stopped by Perses' raised hand. The mad titan simply stomped a booted foot, causing a giant bubble of orange energy to surround the three of them. The monster army slammed against it, but their efforts were futile. The titan's barrier held strong.

"You're helping us?" Percy asked carefully. He wasn't sure if Perses was trying to protect them, or if he wanted them all to himself.

"Why of course! Why would I kill you?" The titan laughed, like the idea was hilarious.

"Not that I'm complaining but, isn't that sort of your thing. To kill everything indiscriminately? Zoë questioned.

"Normally yes, but look around you," the titan said, gesturing to the mob of monsters still trying to get through the barrier. "You two leave a trail of chaos and destruction in your wake wherever you go! Why would I want to stop that? It only makes things more fun for me!" the mad titan cried.

"So why bother with capturing us then?" Percy asked hesitantly. As much as he could see the titan was just straight up loco, he wanted to have some semblance of understanding, purely for curiosities sake.

"Because," the titan grinned, "Pallas insisted. Really wanted you and the girl."

"Yea, what did he want with you?" Percy growled out, turning towards Zoë. The mad titans behavior was momentarily forgotten.

"He was hoping I'd provide him with some sort of advantage in the fight. He was thoroughly invested In killing you. It was all about proving he was the ultimate warrior or something." Zoë explained quickly. He could tell there was a little more to it than that, but he figured it could wait until later.

"Enough chit chat, you mortals should go," Perses stomped his foot, opening a tunnel in the ground between them. "As much as I'm enjoying these angry monsters, there's much more destruction from you two ahead. So exciting." Perses seemed like a giddy school girl thinking of all the things they'd blow up together.

"Yea, I can't really do too much destroying without my powers." Percy said patiently. He raised his still shackled hands. "Mind removing these for me before we leave?"

"Oh no. No can do. There's only one person who can remove those. The guy who made them for me. I need your storm powers back ASAP so you can get back to blowing things up, so I made you this express passageway. The tunnel leads right to him." Perses explained, pointing towards the dark shaft he'd created.

"And just who are we going to see?" Zoë asked hesitantly. Something in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn't like his answer.

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you feel it?" Perses asked indignantly..

And they could. Emanating from the tunnel was a blast of wintry air. It was numbingly cold, and completely out of place in the molten heat of the Tartarus atmosphere. The tunnel seemed to have an intense pull, beckoning them to explore its depths.

Percy and Zoë both realized where they were headed next. The thought chilled their blood. Percy felt Zoë place her hand in his, but it did nothing to alleviate the strangling hand of fear gripping his heart. Still, there was no other choice. With one last look back at the mad titan, the couple stepped into the darkness of the tunnel, ready to face what was ahead. Together.

* * *

**AN:**

**That's a wrap guys. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I really like how this played out. I was going for a few things. One, I wanted this chapter to show that even without his abilities, Percy is still a badass. A big part of his character is how he can rise to any occasion using ability and wit. Even though he's a powerhouse with his abilities from Poseidon, Percy is still a self-made and capable warrior. Two, I wanted to portray Perses well. Yea, he let them walk, but it fits his character. To me, he's the ultimate chaotic neutral. He just want's whatever causes the most destruction, and let's be honest, Percy fighting Gaea promises way more damage than just killing him or cooping him up in an arena. Three, I wanted to show Pallas' prideful side as well. He wanted to prove he was a better warrior than Percy, so he didn't kill them. That's why he wanted ****Zo****ë. He thought he could use her to** **gain the upper hand and assure his victory, but obviously she wasn't going to go giving out any of Percy's secrets. I want to make it clear; he DID NOT do anything sexual to her like one reviewer thought for some reason, he only cared about getting information to help him with beating Percy. Unfortunately for him, he got flexed. And finally, I wanted to set up Percy's encounter next chapter. I'm sure it's clear where he's going. I'm excited. Once again, Happy New Year, and see you guys soon. Until then,**

**Peace**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN:**

**I'm back with another chapter! This one is pretty long too. It's worth mentioning that I feel like this is one of the best chapters I've ever written. I had so much fun putting this thing together. I think you're really going to enjoy the path this chapter takes. You get more of Percy and Zo****ë's relationship, which is always good, plus what I think is an amazing fight scene. Most importantly though, we dive deep into Percy's psyche. Fair warning, this chapter may seem a bit trippy and confusing, but it will all make sense by the end. If not, I'll try to explain in the other AN. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, you're in for a fun one. Here's chapter 21 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Their feet trudged along the solid ground. The tunnel was shrouded in darkness, meaning they both had to walk guided by only the light of _Anaklusmos_. The air was harsh and freezing, biting deep into their exposed flesh. Their breath was visible in front of them, casting a hazy cloud into their faces as they walked.

"Any idea how much longer this tunnel will go?" Percy wondered aloud, teeth chattering.

Zoë looked over to him, arms wrapped around herself protectively. She was trying to stave off the unbearable cold of the tunnel, but it wasn't possible. Both her and Percy's clothes were suited for the Roman summer, and even worse, torn in several places thanks to their time in Tartarus. The lack of covering hadn't been too bad in the heat of Tartarus, but deep in this tunnel Perses had made, it was nearly a death sentence.

"Hopefully soon. I'm not sure how much longer we'll last" she said.

Zoë's cheeks were rosy, and goosebumps riddled her skin. Protectively, Percy reached out to wrap his non sword-arm around her. He knew he wasn't any warmer than she was, but the contact would help a bit. When he touched her, his mind changed. Her body was like ice on his, chilling him to the bone despite his already freezing temperature. He squeezed her tighter, cursing his celestial bronze bracelets. With his powers he would've been able to heat the water in the air to warm them both up, but he was severely lacking in that department right now, meaning they were stuck in the cold.

"You're right." Percy admitted. "We've got to be getting close though."

He pulled her tighter too him. Freezing to death wasn't the most glamorous way to go, but they didn't seem to have a choice. As they trudged further and further into the darkness, Percy wondered if they should've taken their chances with the monster army.

"And when we get there? Who's to say our," she was afraid to say his name, considering where they were, "…Host will be any better than this?" Zoë questioned.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his as they walked. He could see the worry there. The fear. He was sure his eyes were telling her the same thing. They had no illusions as to what awaited them at the end of this tunnel. There was no doubt he was infinitely more dangerous than a cold tunnel, but they were running short on options.

"When we get there…" Percy pondered the question for a moment. "When we get there, we kindly ask one of the most dangerous beings in existence to do us a favor for nothing in return; then we hope he doesn't blast us to smithereens."

"Well aren't those comforting words?" She joked, leaning into his side, worry forgotten in his presence. He threw his head back and laughed.

That was one of the things he liked about Zoë so much. She was all business when it mattered, but in the face of near insurmountable odds, she was always able to find a way to have faith. To be able to enjoy any moment, especially when she knew it could be her last. She was a lot like him in that way.

"Maybe not. How about this? When we get there, I bet we'll have a fancy tea party. Maybe some scones? A nice friendly conversation too, and then we'll be on our merry way." He shot back. His hand absentmindedly rubbed against her arm as he spoke.

"Much better." She smiled up at him. Her eyes twinkled in the dim light.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. They walked together deeper still, the cold only seeping further in their bones as they did. Their shoes trod heavily on the hard ground, sending echoing footsteps through the tunnel. After a while longer, things started to change from the infinite and repetitive blackness. As they moved, they started to be able to see without the light of _Anaklusmos_. Percy sheathed his weapon, now relying on the natural light from up ahead.

"Do you feel that?" Zoë asked, pointing ahead.

She didn't wait for a response. Zoë pulled away from underneath Percy's arm, hand slipping down into his. She quickly jolted forward, tugging him with her. He could understand her excitement. He had felt it too. The light up ahead was giving off the faintest warmth, and he wasn't too proud to admit he was agonizingly cold. The prospect of feeling his fingers again was quite enticing.

Before, they had been trying to conserve energy; you didn't really have much time to rest in Tartarus after all. Now they were running, chasing after the comfortingly toasty breeze they had felt from the light. As the tunnel grew warmer and brighter, they finally came to an opening, leading into a massive cavern.

They heard a rumbling just as they passed through the entrance. They skipped their examination of the room, turning just in time to see the tunnel they had just come from collapse, sealing them in. The wall smoothened out, giving the appearance that the entrance had never been there in the first place.

"Guess we're stuck here." Percy said dryly. They turned to take in their surroundings, shock filling them both.

"What is this place?" Zoë asked, not really speaking to anything in particular.

"Well… It's certainly not a McDonalds." Percy joked from beside her.

And it wasn't. The walls were the same signature black stone that covered every inch of Tartarus, but they were too angular and sleek. Too refined. They looked man made. Intricately carved columns of black marble held up the ceiling, bedazzled with various gemstones twinkling in the light. The walls were lined with torches, filling the room with light and a heavenly warmth, melting away the biting cold that still clung to their skin.

"It's empty." Percy commented, seeing the end of their journey was significantly less inhabited than they had expected it to be.

"And warm." Zoë said, voice filled with wonder.

The interesting part of the room, however, was the raised platform in the middle of the room. It was built atop a small pyramid, with steps leading up to whatever was on top. The outsides were carved in strange and unrecognizable hieroglyphics, piquing both of their curiosities. Together, they began their ascension.

The further up they got, the more their breathing grew ragged. The air was extremely thin as they climbed, like all the oxygen was being siphoned out of the room. The higher they got, the more powerful the suction grew. By the time they reached the top, they were seeing spots dancing at the edge of their vision. It was like they had conquered an entire mountain in the span of two minutes. Still, what they saw at the summit made them forget their exhaustion.

"What the hell is that?" Percy asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Zoë breathed out.

Imbedded in the top of the pyramid was a ring of gold. Along the edges were more strange symbols, glowing a harsh red. In the circle was what looked like a swirling pool of stars. It was as if the whole galaxy had been condensed into a whirlpool of water deep in the pits of Tartarus.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Percy admitted.

"What do you think it is?" Zoë asked from his side.

When they spoke, it was like their words were being sucked out of them. The air was impossibly thin, daring them to choke on its emptiness. The whirlpool at their feet was the source of the suction, there was no doubt. They could feel it beckoning to them, like it had its own gravitational force, just like the pit had done when they clung to the edge. It was far from comforting to experience that tug again.

"I think it's… I think it's a portal…"

"A portal?" Zoë raised an eyebrow.

"That, or it's just a hot tub with a crazy cool bath bomb. Either way, we're getting in." Percy said confidently, stepping towards the galaxy below. He was stopped by Zoë's hand on his arm.

"Are you sure about that Percy? We've come too far to die just because you wanted to take a space bath." She looked pointedly at him. She was always the babysitter in their relationship.

"Zoë, we don't really have a choice. We either die trapped in this room or jump in and hope this is a portal. We _need_ to survive. This is our only chance."

She glanced between him and the swirling stars, still unsure. She could understand his reasoning, but still she was hesitant. It was hard to psych yourself up to jump into a pool that had the same feeling as Tartarus. Still, as Percy said, it was becoming clearer and clearer they didn't have a choice.

"I'm not su-" she said, but he cut her off.

"Zoë," he grasped her hands, clutching them between them like a lifeline. "This is the only choice. I just need you to… To take a leap of faith with me. Together."

"Together." She nodded.

She turned readying herself to jump, but he pulled her back. He grasped her face in his palms, his calloused hands gently caressing her skin. He stared at her for a second, before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet but filled with passion and complete adoration.

"What was that for?" Zoë asked when he pulled away. She didn't look upset in the slightest.

Percy smiled at her, like he knew some secret that she didn't. He stared at her like the world was a mystery. Like she was the only thing that made sense. He looked into her eyes like her inky black irises held the secret to the cosmos. Like she was his everything. He was quiet when he finally spoke again.

"If we _are_ jumping to our deaths," he whispered, "I want kissing you to be the last thing I ever did." Then, hand in hand, they jumped into the unknown.

* * *

**Palace of Tartarus, July 2010 CE**

To say their journey through the portal was trippy would be an understatement. Percy felt like he was a comet rocketing through space. All around him images of stars and distant nebulas clouded his vision in a wonderful light show. It was as if he was just a passenger on a spaceward vessel venturing deep into the cosmos. The awe-inspiring experience lasted only a few fleeting moments, but it felt like an eternity to him, and he lapped up every second.

It ended for he and Zoë as quickly as it began. The two of them tumbled from a similar looking whirlpool to the one they had jumped in, tangling together in a heap on the floor. Slowly, the pair removed themselves from each other, pressing their hands against the cool black ground to stand.

All around them, a hallway not dissimilar to the cavern they had come from greeted them. It had the same marble pillars, but the torch light was different. The torches emanated a crimson red, casting a sinister glow across the black stone that made up the room. Dangling from the ceiling were rotting corpses in various states of decay, dripping unthinkable substances onto the marble floor. At the end of the hall was a massive set of mahogany doors with images of screaming ghouls depicted in intricate gold etchings.

"The décor is lovely. Do you think he'd get us in touch with his interior decorator?" Percy joked. Zoë elbowed him in the ribs for that one.

"That hurt you know." Percy said, rubbing his chest in mock pain. Zoë walked on ahead, leaving him to tend to his "injury".

Zoë looked back over her shoulder at him shooting him a smirk. "Good." She chirped. Percy shook his head, jogging to catch up with her.

When they got to the doors, their sheer size truly dawned on them. They were several stories tall and looked to be extremely heavy. Percy doubted that even Briares would need to duck his head to get through them. In other words, they were completely dwarfed. The screaming ghouls on the door almost seemed to be laughing, as if to say, "No way this tiny guy can open us!"

Unfortunately for Percy, he wasn't provided a chance to prove the doors wrong. They swung open untouched, seemingly of their own accord, giving way to the room inside. Walking through the doors, Zoë and Percy took in the room they now found themselves in.

The room was all black marble and obsidian, giving the appearance of standing in an empty void. The ceiling was high and vaulted, with dangling chandeliers of red fire dripping embers down onto the sleek floor. Massive pillars with etchings that glowed like magma lit the room, giving the entire place a fiery sheen. Despite all the fire and magma, the room was cool, like the heat was being sucked away by a massive vacuum.

Rolled along the floor was a carpet of what seemed to be human skin. It seemed to be stitched together by a rather untalented seamstress, the joining parts of the hide ripped and torn by the erratic stiches. At the end of the human carpet was a raised dais, standing proud and tall. It was constructed of sterling white bone, but the same liquid that made up the portals dripped lazily over it, oozing like magma as it rolled down the grim seat.

The most terrifying thing in the room however was not the décor. It wasn't the throne. It was the man _in _the throne. The man, if you could even call it that, was at least eight feet tall, and seemed to be completely covered in corded purple muscles, bulging in the light. The light around him seemed to be being sucked towards him, devoured by his very presence.

The ground frosted beneath his stygian iron boots. Around his waist was an armored skirt of black bones, weaving over his legs like a wreath of death. His chest plate was a morphing enigma of black metal, constantly shifting, covered in the faces of thousands of screaming monsters and people, all looking to be in excruciating pain. Percy had no doubt they were actual souls trapped in the armor.

His face was what made him most frightening. Where his purple head should be, there was something much worse. His head was a hunk of molten metal and rock, but his face was absent. In its place was a miniature black hole, swirling incessantly. As they drew nearer, Percy saw trails of stardust trace their way from he and Zoë to the mans face, like it was drawing in their very life force. It probably was.

"Tartarus." Percy squeaked out.

He had meant to sound confident and proud, but it was impossible in the face of the immense power he felt washing over him. He felt Zoë reach out for his hand, interlocking their fingers as they clutched each other for security. The swirling face of the deity of the pit slowly turned to him, cocked at an angle with interest.

"No mortal has dared to seek me out before." The primordial said slowly, like their courage surprised him.

His voice alone seemed to defy logic. It was as if the words themselves were being sucked towards him. Not even his thoughts could escape him. Tartarus was the end all be all. The irresistible pull of the abyss.

"We uh… We need a favor." Zoë choked out. The mere presence of Tartarus was suffocating her. Percy was experiencing a similar issue.

"A favor?" the primordial let out a booming laugh. It sounded like a shelling of bombs cascading over them as they huddled in the trenches. The god rose from his throne, straightening to his full height. He strode confidently towards them, his long legs helping him glide towards them with vigor. Percy and Zoë backed away, fearing this was their last moment.

Suddenly, the massive man stopped. He waved a hand, and a short table appeared, surrounded by three stools. On the table were three teacups, a tea pot, and a plate of scones. Percy shot a look of disbelief to Zoë, who's face mirrored hers. Tartarus didn't seem to sense their discomfort, ignoring them as he sat. If he wasn't so horrifying, the sight of the massive man on the tiny stool might've been quite comical.

"Sit." He said, pointing towards the stools opposite him.

It wasn't a choice. For the first time, Percy experienced the full extent of what his blood controlling abilities had done to his targets. His body moved on its own accord, immune to his own machinations as he struggled against it. Tartarus was controlling their motions at a whim, forcing them to be seated. It was clear that his power, especially deep in the bowels of, well, himself, was absolute.

"Tea?" Percy said with a snicker. Sure, he could be wiped away by a thought at any moment, but he had totally called it.

"Is this not how mortals negotiate?" Tartarus questioned, his voice sounding hostile.

"No, you're right. Totally right." Zoë rushed out. The powerful being nodded slowly in approval, like he had known he was right anyways.

"I have granted you this audience out of respect for your bravery in seeking me out," Tartarus began, "But you should know, I am not keen to grant you any favors. The fact that I have manifested a physical being just to speak with you is favor enough."

They weren't quite sure what to say to that. Still, this audience was going better than expected. They'd figured they were going to be incinerated on the spot when the primordial saw them. The fact that they were getting a chance to win him over was more than they had ever hoped for.

"We understand that." Zoë said, choosing her words carefully, "And we're beyond grateful. But we need to return to Earth to-"

"To defeat my beloved Gaea. I know what you _seek_ girl." Tartarus interrupted. Zoë winced at his words.

"Yeah, to do that." Percy retorted. He was gaining confidence now. He figured if he was going to be murdered by an all-powerful being, he wasn't going to do it cowering. "But to do that, I need my powers. So, I need you to remove these stupid power dampening things."

He raised his hands to emphasize his point. Zoë shot him a scolding look, eyes screaming one thing at him; "What the hell are you doing?" Meanwhile, it was impossible to gauge Tartarus' reaction to his outburst. His face was still a blank pool of swirling nothingness. He said nothing for a while, his face sucking the noise out of the room. Suddenly, without warning, his voice thundered throughout the throne room, shaking Percy and Zoë to their very souls.

"And you think I will _aid _you in defeating Gaea? In escaping me? What gives you the slightest inclination that there was the tiniest chance of me even _considering_ your request?"

"If you weren't considering it, we'd be dead already." Percy countered pointedly.

Zoë's eyes widened. She knew sometimes it seemed like Percy had a death wish, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Luckily, the all-powerful deity didn't seem upset. In fact, he let out a booming laugh, sounding like a massive rockslide, clearly amused by Percy's disrespect.

"You have courage, mortal, I will give you that. Not even my own children, the giants, would dare to think of speaking to me that way. Your disrespect has no limits. Still, you are right. I _am_ considering your request."

"Why?" Zoë asked incredulously before she could stop herself. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Now Percy was looking at her like she was the one with the death wish.

"Because," Tartarus explained, "As much as I adore my beloved Gaea, she is not who she once was. She does not care for the ramifications that her rising would truly have. Not even you mortals, the gods, or even the giants can truly fathom what her wakening will do if she is able to fully manifest a physical form."

"What… Ramifications?" Percy asked slowly, his curiosity piqued.

"Look around you," Tartarus said, sweeping his hand across the room. "Even now, the entirety of this room is begging to implode, to cave in on itself, to be utterly destroyed, all thanks to my presence. Only because I am willing them to hold together are the fabrics of reality not being torn asunder. As we speak, what you're experiencing is but a small fraction of my power. Now imagine it a thousand times over."

All around them, they could see he was right. The room itself seemed to be warping and contorting, as if space and time were just abstract constructs. The longer they lingered, the worse it had been getting. The truth in Tartarus' words was evident.

"So, you can see," he continued, "What the issue is with Gaea, or any primordial for that matter, rising is. If any primordial achieves a full physical form, all of reality would fold in on itself. It would unleash a wave of power that would destroy the physical realms of the universe. Even the other primordials would suffer. Only Chaos would remain. It is why even in the height of our power, we only ever created manifestations of ourselves as we slumbered. But now, as Gaea has aged, she's forgotten as much. She's grown blind to the one rule we primordials have. The one rule even_ I _abide by."

"So… You'll help me remove these cuffs then?" Percy asked.

"That, mortal, depends entirely on you. You must prove yourself worthy of my assistance."

"And how would I do that?" Percy questioned hesitantly. He couldn't mask the fear in his voice at the primordial's proposition.

Tartarus said nothing. Instead, he reached across the table, pressing both of his massive hands to either side of Percy's head. In the background, Percy heard Zoë cry out, but it was muffled by his own screams. Pain more intense than any he had ever felt erupted in his skull, begging him to rip out his own mind. His eyes filled with hot tears of agony, and then everything faded to black.

* * *

**?, ? ? ?**

Percy groaned as he lay on the ground. His eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was in some random house. It looked ancient. Like a Greek home from when he was a young man. He wasn't sure where he was, but the ground was soft and cold beneath him. The air was fresh and tasted like spring. Looking at his wrists, he saw his power restraining cuffs were gone. That was odd. One thing was for certain now though. He wasn't in Tartarus.

"Zoë?" he called out hastily. There was no response. Where had Tartarus sent him?

Walking out the door of the hut, Percy found himself in the clearing that Chiron had trained him in. It had been so long; he hadn't even recognized the home he'd been raised in. He wasn't sure if it was due to his long life or the stress of Tartarus sending him here that was causing his lapse in memory.

"I need to get back." Percy murmured to the cool night air.

He looked up to the stars, standing next to his childhood home, two things he had missed immensely when he had been in Tartarus, but he didn't feel relief. He didn't feel like he was finally home. He felt alone. He was free and Zoë was trapped with the manifestation of the pit. He needed to get back. He just wasn't sure how.

Over the treetops, illuminated by the moonlight, massive billowing plumes of smoke worked their way skyward. He figured that was a good a lead as any, so he decided to investigate. It took him a while to press through the trees and intense vegetation, but finally he burst his way through the underbrush, coming face to face with the source of the fire.

His heart dropped in his chest. He recognized this place. It hadn't looked like this when he'd visited, but there was no doubt. This was Sparta, and it was in flames. He heard the clash and clang of swords coming from within the city walls, along with the screams of citizens. He summoned his armor, and burst through the city gate, blood rushing with adrenaline as his spartan spirit urged him to defend his city.

He wasn't sure why or how Tartarus had managed to send him back in time to the sack of Sparta, but he wasn't wasting time pondering it. All his life he'd yearned to serve Sparta's memory, but it was never enough. No matter what he did, Sparta was already gone. Dead. Now he had a chance to change that.

Percy ran through the city streets, boots pounding the ground as he searched for an Athenian to kill. It was like the city was a ghost town of burning buildings though. All around him the city burned and crackled, but no one was to be found. The sounds of battle were gone. In its stead, the faint sound of a baby's cry grew louder and louder.

He charged towards the noise, figuring it was the only indication of human life he had. As he drew nearer, the wails grew louder and louder. The decibels continued to rise, deafening him as the sound pounded against his eardrums. He was outside the house the baby was in now, but the sound was unbearable. He felt his ears begin to trickle blood. Still, he pushed on, slamming the door open. As the light wood crashed against the wall, the crying stopped altogether.

Inside the hut, there was a helmed warrior with his back turned to Percy, sword raised. At his feet there was a woman, bleeding profusely from a cut across her jugular. Lying in the pool of the woman's blood was a baby, playing happily in the blood like it was a toy. Like bloodshed invigorated the child.

"Prepare to die Athenian." Percy shouted at the mystery soldier, raising _Anaklusmos_.

The warrior made no motion to indicate he had heard Percy, instead continuing to stare at the child frolicking in the crimson liquid. Percy begun his downswing, aiming for the neck of the warrior. Faster than he could comprehend, the warrior whipped around, raising his own blade to catch Percy's.

Percy's eyes widened in shock. He didn't waste time being shocked though. He quickly began his assault, but his amazement only increased. He was entirely outmatched. The warrior dodged and danced through every attack, avoiding them with ease. It was like he _knew_ what Percy was going to do.

Percy tried trick after trick. He strung together every deft and complicated maneuver in his repertoire, each one failing to grant him a single landed blow. He was growing frustrated. Never in his life had he felt so outclassed. It was like he was in slow motion for the masked man, who had yet to throw a single strike.

As Percy continued his assault, he began to wane. He was losing energy. He needed to do something miraculous if he was going to land a single hit on this uncanny opponent. He fought on autopilot as he wracked his brain for something he hadn't tried. Something that could work to his advantage.

Before he could think of anything, the warrior finally went on the offensive. Percy didn't even have time to register it before he was being sent flying through the air by a massive kick. He crashed through the wall of the house, tumbling end over end before finally landing flat on his face.

"Ouch." Percy muttered helplessly from his position on the ground.

Rising, Percy found that somehow their location had changed. They weren't in Sparta anymore. In fact, he was certain they were on the beach at Camp Half-Blood in the modern day. He'd somehow been kicked across the world and into the future. Standing in front of him, unmoving, was the same masked warrior, waiting for him to attack. He smiled to himself. The warrior had made a mistake taking him here. Beaches were his territory.

With a yell, the ocean swelled, careening towards the masked warrior. Percy charged with the wave, hoping to catch the warrior as he recovered from the blast, but he was stopped in his tracks. As the wave reached the man, it split around him, passing him by unharmed. Percy's eyes widened at the display.

Ignoring his failed wave attack, Percy launched his assault. He couldn't waste any time. He needed to win this fight, and fast. He was starting to tire, and the masked warrior seemed as fresh as ever.

As they fought, the same song and dance as before resumed. Percy attacked relentlessly, but nothing hit. He summoned various forms of water attacks, icicles, waves, water whips, you name it, he tried it. Each time, the attacks dissipated just before they reached his adversary. He was literally untouchable. Still, he couldn't just give up.

As the fight continued, Percy's strength was sapped from him faster and faster. After a few more minutes, he simply couldn't raise his blade anymore. He stood helplessly in front of the warrior, only avoiding unconsciousness by sheer will. He was at the man's mercy. That's when the beat down began.

The man didn't even use his sword. He unleashed a flurry of punches against Percy's armor, denting it with each strike. Each crushing blow shattered bone, sending Percy stumbling away. He teetered and wobbled as he stood, somehow still attempting to fight back. Finally, the warrior delivered a vicious backhand that sent Percy tumbling to the sand, landing on his back in a heap.

The warrior was on him in a second, whipping out a dagger from his boot as he closed in. He pressed the knife against the beaten Spartans chest, just a muscles twitch away from ending the immortal warrior. One push, one move, and the blade would pierce his heart.

Underneath the warrior, Percy knew he had no chance. He thought of his options. He could try to control the man's blood, as he had considered earlier in the fight, but that was probably impossible now. He was too weak. He had missed his opportunity. Death awaited him, but he wasn't one to die like a coward.

He delivered a viscious punch to the man's helmet from underneath him, more as a "Screw you" than an actual attempt at survival. The powerful blow sent the man's helmet careening, and the sight he was met with terrified him.

It was his face staring back at him, only it wasn't. It was the same high cheek bones and angular features. The same black hair and green eyes. The difference was, the man's face was contorted in a manic and sinister grin, like a serial killer about to get his next fix.

"What the hell?" Percy sputtered out.

The man snarled; his face peeled into a hideous grin. Then the knife thrust into Percy, puncturing his armor like it was paper. It struck his heart, pushing deep into the vital organ. Then… Nothing.

* * *

**?, ? ? ?**

White. All he could see was white. He had forgotten how much he liked the color white. There hadn't been much of it in Tartarus. He had missed it. Now though, all around him was white. There was nothing _but _white. No walls. No roof. No floor. Just white.

"You failed." He heard behind him. He would recognize that voice, garbled like a video in reverse, anywhere.

"Tartarus? I don't understand. How was I fighting me? Was I really where I was?"

He was truly confused, but the swirling black hole that was Tartarus' face told no secrets. The god stepped towards him menacingly, and Percy's body reacted on instinct. He drew his sword, aiming the tip towards the primordial's chest.

"You mean to fight me mortal?" he said amusedly.

"I'm not going to let you kill me just because I failed a non-existent test." Percy retorted.

The primordial god's shoulders slumped, like he had been expecting more. Instead, he stepped closer again, and things started to get familiar. The closer Tartarus got, the more powerful his presence became. Percy realized what was happening. He had lived it a thousand times after all. His nightmare from back on the Argo II was coming to life.

Tartarus' power was overwhelming. The primordial was obviously bringing more of his power into the fold. He was almost to Percy now, and the power was oppressing. He could see reality tearing around them. The world around him was literally being ripped apart as the primordial grew in strength. Percy had never felt so insignificant. So weak. So scared. This was true power that he was witnessing. The power to destroy reality itself, and it was all directed at him.

He had seen it happen a million times. He knew it was coming. Still, as Tartarus stepped close enough to touch him, he couldn't fight it. Fear gripped his heart like a vise, and his body gave in. He dropped his sword, the celestial bronze blade clinking against the nonexistent floor. He fell to his knees. This was where his dream always ended. Now he was in the unknown, forced to grovel as he waited for the unstoppable force to end his life.

His most primal instincts took over in the moment. His terror had reduced him to a basic animal, and now he had one choice. A choice ingrained in everything from the moment it was created. Fight or flight. There were no morals to his choice. Nothing mattered but survival. He had to choose.

He extended his senses, feeling the immortal ichor running through the primordial's veins. He tugged on it, willing it to expand. It resisted, harder than even Kronos' ichor had, but he couldn't give up. He forced the golden liquid to obey him, pushing it outward.

He heard the primordial let out a wail of pain, and he gave one to match. His chest exploded in pain as he used his power to an extreme he had never experienced. He felt the strain of the process eating away at his own life force, but there was no other way. He pushed onwards. Finally, the primordial's ichor obeyed his will fully.

With a roar, Tartarus exploded into nothingness, his form disappearing into oblivion. He was simply gone, leaving Percy all alone. All alone with nothing but white. No. Black. Nothing but black. Somewhere during his controlling of the ichor, his world had shifted to black. He already missed the white.

"Congratulations. You've succeeded." Tartarus' voice boomed from all around him.

Percy whirled around frantically, searching for the primordial, but he was nowhere to be seen. He halted his thrashing investigation, instead deciding to humor the voice. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but he wasn't sure if _anything_ was real at this point.

"I don't get it." He admitted. He felt silly talking to open nothingness.

"Is it not clear?" the Primordial questioned from nowhere. "Did you not feel how truly dangerous a primordial's power is? How _unstoppable_?"

"Oh, I most certainly felt it." Percy stated, thinking about the fear he had felt moments before.

"And you realize now, there is only one way to stop one of us?"

"Ichor control." Percy said with a frown.

"Yes. You have been gifted with that ability for a reason, by who I have no clue. Perhaps it was Chaos itself, perhaps not. Maybe you've simply pushed the boundaries of Poseidon's abilities beyond what was thought possible. Not even _I_ am sure. All I am sure of is that your ability is unique and vital. With it, you have the power to put a primordial to sleep. _Permanently._"

"How does that even make sense? You're perfectly fine now and I just did it to you?"

"Not quite. You're trapped in a dreamscape of my own creation in order to test you. That is why I am unaffected. In the real world, it would be as I say. Think about Ouranos. Kronos carved his physical being into thousands of pieces, and chances are he will _never_ rise again. Imagine what would happen to Gaea if you were to completely disassemble her very ichor. She would never dream of stirring." Tartarus explained.

"So, you were testing my ability to control ichor then?" Percy seemed miffed. _Control_ had never been the issue with his powers.

"Not your control. I was testing your willingness to use your ability. All your life you've avoided it. Shunned it. Feared it. When you were fighting the projection of yourself that I created, you refused to use your blood control. Because of your hesitation, you quite _literally _killed yourself. Not until you faced me did you dare dip into that part of your power. When you face Gaea, you _cannot_ make that mistake."

Percy wanted to argue, but he really couldn't. His power had always been something he feared and avoided, but he realized he couldn't do that anymore. Leave it to Tartarus, literally evil incarnate, to show him the truth. It was wrong, his ability, but it was necessary. The fate of reality itself depended on him putting aside his morals. No matter how he felt, he had a duty to save existence; Spartans lived for duty.

"I… I understand, Tartarus… But I have one other question for you."

"It being?"

"What happens if I fail. If Gaea is too much for me to control?"

"That's the crux of why I'm helping an insignificant mortal like you, actually. If _you_ fail, then the fabric of reality is at stake. And if that happens, Chaos will intervene. Chaos doesn't often make an appearance, but if reality is at stake, it will. Chaos will wipe Gaea, Earth, and all its inhabitants, even the primordials, from existence to protect its creations across the universe. _That_ is why I want you to succeed. Gaea may slumber forever, but your success is a much better outcome for her and myself than if you fail. So… Don't fail mortal, or the last thing you'll feel before Chaos wipes out my existence is me vengefully devouring your soul."

"You know, of all the pep talks ever given, that was certainly one of them." Percy muttered indignantly.

This time, there was no response from the space around him. Tartarus' presence seemed to have left the vicinity. Tartarus wasn't the friendliest guy in the world, but Percy had to admit he was being rather helpful. He wasn't sure who he could thank for that. Chaos maybe? Before he could finish pondering his existential question, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, his vision faded away, leaving him trapped in the veil of unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Elevator of Tartarus, July 2010 CE**_

Percy woke up to his head on something soft and comforting. He felt a hand softly stroking his hair, and his eyes jolted open. He was met with the sight of a midnight black orbs peering down at him, the black hair that surrounded them cascading down to tickle his cheeks.

Before he could move, Zoë was leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. They both poured relief into it, glad to be reunited again. Percy wasn't sure how long it had been for her, but his trip through Tartarus' dreamland had felt like an eternity and a half.

"Where are we?" Percy asked. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"The doors of death. Kind of." she paused before elaborating. "They're actually elevator doors. We're about halfway up now, according to Tartarus."

"And closing them?"

"He said he'd take care of it." Zoë said. He nodded, head still resting in her lap.

"How long was I…" he started, trailing off.

"I'm not sure. Hours. Days, maybe. You know how time is he-. Down there. All I could do was watch you two interlocked and hope you'd pull through." She admitted.

Her voice was wet. He could see tears trailing unashamedly down her face, falling unbidden to his face. He couldn't blame her. Seeing Zoë in the same position as she described would have been torture to him. He could imagine how nerve-wracking it was for her.

"And I did, didn't I?" he said gently with a small smile.

"Yea… You did. You always do…" she whispered back, a smile tugging at her lips too.

"Zoë…" he began. He wanted to tell her about the experience, but he wasn't sure how. He was still struggling with it himself.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered. She must've seen the struggle in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have time to answer. Instead, he was cutoff by a noise from above. The elevator was dinging. They had reached the top. It was time to go home.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh wow, what a doozy that was! I think that might be my favorite chapter. I just really love it for some reason. Anyways, here's the skinny on what you read. First, with Percy and ****Zo****ë, I wanted to expand on them. I wanted to show that they're able to joke and converse even in the face of danger. To be able to get through anything with confidence as long as they're together. The whole idea being that together they have everything they need, and that gives them a confidence they wouldn't have alone (Even though they're both brave and badass when they're solo) Now, Tartarus. Oh boy did I love writing everything with him. I wanted to pain him as the most fearsome and powerful thing Percy has ever encountered by far, and I hope I achieved that. It makes Gaea more intimidating, because she's on the same level Tartarus is. Also, I hope my reasoning for Tartarus helping them made sense. Basically, if you didn't get it, Tartarus loves Gaea, but if she wakes reality is fucked, so Chaos will just wipe her from existence entirely. If Percy messes her shit up, she'll just be asleep forever, which isn't that big a deal for primordials anyways. With the visions, well, I wanted to show how Percy is at war with himself over his powers even still. Tartarus showed him in the dreamscape that there is no time for morals when you're fighting a primordial. Percy needed that lesson. He was hesitant to use his strongest ability even when fighting Kronos. He can't make that mistake with Gaea. Anyways, that's all for this time. I really hope you enjoyed because I LOVED this chapter. Be sure to review and let me know what you think, as well as leave any ideas/tips for next chapter. Until then,**

**Peace**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: **

**I'm back with another chapter. Before we get started, I first want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews, follows, and favorites. All of the appreciation and love has helped encourage me and is why I'll be back with a new story after this one is through. Anyways, about this new chapter. It's a little different. Since we were purely in Tartarus for House of Hades, I used this chapter mostly to show the impact Percy and Zo****ë's absence had on the rest of the Argo crew. It is not completely without them though, because they make the story, let's be honest. Also, fair warning, for The Blood of Olympus, I'll be doing a bunch of skipping, replacing, and completely new scenes, mostly because I didn't like Blood of Olympus that much so I only read it once, making myself too unfamiliar to follow canon super close. I hope that is alright with you all. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy chapter 22 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**House of Hades, July 2010 CE**_

Hazel was seriously starting to get annoyed. Hecate had arrived a few minutes ago, but she seemed perfectly content to watch her and Leo fight Clytius by themselves. She merely stood across the room from the conflict, the torches in her hands dripping purple fire as she looked on. The infuriating part of that was, Percy and Zoë were supposedly on the next elevator ride up, and if they were too busy fighting Clytius to press the up button…

Leo, for his part, was doing his best to assist Hazel. To his credit, he was holding his own, but fighting had never been Leo's strong suit. He usually relied on fire, but Clytius, despite his rumored susceptibility to flames, seemed rather impervious to them. He'd claimed Leo's fire couldn't burn hot enough to harm him, unlike Hecate's torches, and so far, he'd been right. Unfortunately, Hecate seemed to be enjoying her role as a spectator far too much to intervene.

The hardest part of fighting the giant though, was not avoiding his physical attacks. Clytius honestly seemed untrained in that regard compared to his brothers. No, it was in the rolling black smoke that poured off him, dangerous to the touch. She was being forced to split her mind, half focused on creating her own mist to counteract his, and half focused on not getting crushed.

Back on the Argo II, before Percy had fallen with Zoë into Tartarus, he'd taken it upon himself to give lessons to all of the seven if they wanted. One of the things he stressed the most during training was the importance of fighting with complete focus. He'd told them that fighting with a distracted mind was a death sentence, and the more she fought with her attention split like this, the more she realized he had never spoken truer words to her.

"Magic lady! We could really use some help here!" Leo shouted to Hecate, ducking underneath a sword strike from the giant.

Hazel opened her mouth to agree, but as she rolled underneath the giant, she caught something in the corner of her eye. Billowing off of Hecate's body in waves were columns of white mist, clashing with the sinister fog that the giant emanated. She should've realized she hadn't created all the good mist by herself. Hecate was helping her, if only a little, and that inspired Hazel to keep up the fight.

"She _is_ helping Leo," Hazel yelled, stabbing the giant in the ankle, "The white mist. It's protecting us."

Hazel didn't have time to gauge Leo's reaction. The giant had been too fast for her. After receiving the stab in the ankle, Clytius delivered a lightning fast kick to her chest. It sent her flying across the room, crashing into the wall with a huge crack. She felt a few of her ribs break, and she clutched her chest in pain. Now Leo was alone, significantly outmatched by the giant in a solo battle.

She coughed up blood. Things were looking grim. She leaned on her spatha, rising slowly from the earth. Leo looked panicked, backing away from the giant, sending fireballs at his face as he dodged for his life. Things only got worse though. From the elevator, she heard a ding. Percy and Zoë had arrived, and the longer they waited to press the button to let them out, the more they'd suffer inside.

Hazel started to limp towards the elevator. Leo needed her help too, but she wasn't sure she would be able to do too much in her state. If they really wanted to deal with this giant, they'd need the two people on the other side of those elevator doors. Luckily for Leo, and unluckily for Hazel, Clytius seemed to realize her plan. He completely ignored Leo, instead moving to stop her.

"Leo! Hold him off!" she gasped as she walked. Her voice came out weak, and her breathing was uneven. It felt like at least one of her broken ribs had punctured a lung.

"Oh sure. 'Leo, hold him off.' No problem." Leo muttered to himself, running after the giant.

Clytius seemed entirely uninterested in the son of Hephaestus though. He was slowly clomping after Hazel, drawing closer with each step. At this rate, he'd reach her before she got to the doors. Hecate was protecting Hazel from the encroaching black smoke, but he had to protect her from the giant that was creating it.

He was desperate to protect Hazel. To buy her the time she needed to get Percy and Zoë out of that stupid elevator. He felt responsible for them falling into Tartarus, all thanks to him cracking open that stupid fortune cookie back in Rome. Protecting Hazel so she could free them was his chance at redemption.

Drawing from deep within himself, Leo felt the fire burning within him. Percy had always told the seven that the key to unlocking one's full potential was within oneself. He'd always passed it off as cliché trainer mumbo jumbo, but now he could see it was true. His desperation had unlocked this realization for him.

Extending his palms outward, Leo unleashed what was by far the largest fire blast he'd ever conjured. It extended from his hands like a massive cone of superheated destruction, colliding with the back of the huge giant. The whole cavern lit with an orange hue as the fire raged on. Even Leo could feel the heat of the flames licking at his face.

Clytius whirled around at the touch of the fire, raising his sword to ward off the heat. Leo could see the look of pain on his face. He realized that these flames were strong enough. Hot enough to wound the giant. Hazel was drawing closer to the panel. He needed to hold out just a little bit longer. He dug deeper, bringing the fire from within himself like he was trying to squeeze juice from a stone.

Clytius roared in pain. The giant walked through the flames, stepping closer and closer to the fire user with his arms raised to protect his face from the fire. His flesh was searing off, but he ignored the melting of his skin, eager to disable the son of Hephaestus. Leo continued to summon more flames, but they were starting to wane. He was running out of energy.

As Leo's flames weakened, Clytius' confidence grew. His pace quickened as he waded through the torrent of weakening fire. Leo knew he was done for, but it didn't matter. Between the giant's legs, he could see Hazel had finally made it. Above him, the giant raised his hand, bringing it across in a punishing punch. The last thing he saw before the punch sent him into unconsciousness was those intricate elevator doors cracking open.

Hazel winced when she saw Leo get rag dolled across the room. She felt bad, but it had been necessary. They needed the two on the other side, especially with how unhelpful Hecate was being. The doors creaked open, and her heart soared, before sinking just as fast. The two that tumbled out of the elevator were in no condition to fight. In all honesty, she wasn't sure they were even _alive._

"Rising from Tartarus is a difficult transition even for giants. I doubt your friends survived their return. They cannot save you." Clytius said slowly. His words came from the stone around them rather than from his person.

The giant began to walk towards her. She was alone and weakened now, but Hazel was defiant still. Hobbling to place herself protectively between Clytius and her friends, she raised her spatha. Blood trickled from her mouth, but the look in her golden eyes told a story that her battered form couldn't. Hazel Levesque would not die a coward. Not this time.

"Unfortunately for you, Clytius, the pit walkers are not the only friends Hazel Levesque has." Hecate said from the other side of the room. Her voice was guarded, but Hazel thought she was able to detect a trace amount of pride in the immortal witch's voice.

"You cannot defeat me alone goddess. The girl is too weak to fight. It is over."

"Not yet."

The goddess raised one of her hands, slowly waving it towards the center of the room. In the middle of the room, the air rippled, drawing mist all around it. It slowly converged into the shape of a small group of people before dispersing. When it dissipated, Frank, Nico, Piper, and Jason stood in its stead.

"Sorry we're late," Jason said. "Is this the guy who needs killing?"

Hazel saw this was her opportunity. The giant was distracted. After checking to make sure the maybe corpses of Percy and Zoë were clear of the doors, Hazel did what they came here to do. She sliced through the chains, allowing the doors to finally disappear. They vanished with a shudder, sending rocks tumbling from the ceiling. She groaned. Of course, the stupid elevator was key to the structural integrity of the giant's evil lair.

"Gah, I'll kill you all!" she heard from all around her. Clytius sounded frustrated.

Turning to the fight, she raised her spatha to join, but saw she wasn't needed. The four of them were swarming Clytius like flies. He was losing, and fast. The cavern though, was losing its ceiling at an even faster rate.

"Guys can we hurry this up please?" she squeaked, clutching her chest as her ribs flared in pain.

Across the room, Hecate looked up to the roof, seemingly seeing the same thing Hazel was. Apparently, the goddess who had been watching so nonchalantly before decided now would be a good time to intervene. For almighty gods that needed giants dead, the gods were annoyingly reluctant to help. Still, once Hecate stepped in, the fight was as good as over.

Clytius, too distracted by the entourage of bloodthirsty demigods, didn't even have time to see her before she was on him. The goddess wielded her torches like daggers, swinging them violently through the air, trails of smoke tracing their path like ribbons. They sliced across the giant's body in criss cross patterns, igniting his flesh like it was tinder.

With a final blow, the giant erupted into massive purple flames. The giant flailed uncontrollably, desperately trying to pat out the violet fire. He burned rapidly, like a fistful of dry grass, turning into nothing but ash. Hazel almost felt bad about how the giant died. Her ribs flared up again as she turned to her fellow demigods, her punctured lung wheezing in pain. She grit her teeth, slowly making her way to the goddess and her friends.

"This place is unstable, Hazel Levesque. I will transport your friends," Hecate shot a look towards Percy and Zoë, "back to your ship, but the rest of you are on your own." She said stoically. In a poof of mystical white fog, the goddess was gone, taking Percy and Zoë with her.

"Were they…" Frank asked the question on everyone's mind. The groups eyes turned to her. She gulped worriedly.

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

"Well, we better get back to the ship then. I'm sure they're fine, but they might not be for much longer if we don't hurry." Piper interjected. Hazel could feel the charmspeak oozing over, goading her into relaxing. She decided not to fight it. She needed the comfort.

"Anybody have any ideas how we get out of here?" Jason asked. Hazel smiled nervously, shooting a look towards Nico.

"I do, actually."

* * *

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

Piper was anxious. When they'd returned to the Argo II from the house of hades, they'd been barred from entering the med bay. Annabeth had locked herself in with Percy and Zoë, refusing to allow anyone else entry. The crew had reluctantly agreed to her demands for the time being. They were all worried about their friends, and eager to see them, but they knew better than to argue with Annabeth when she was like this.

The daughter of wisdom had claimed that her reasoning for keeping them out was because of the dark energy that clung to the pair. She'd said that if its effects were contagious, she didn't want anyone else to suffer from it. Personally, Piper didn't buy it. If she had to guess, Annabeth was trying to protect the other heroes from seeing _their_ heroes so weak. It was honorable in a strange sort of way.

Annabeth had come out briefly in order to see Reyna and Nico off with the Athena Parthenos, but the rest of her time had been spent working tirelessly in the med bay, tending to their friends. Finally, after a few hours of arguing through the door, Alex had finally been able to convince her that everyone deserved to see them. He'd argued that even if it was dangerous to be around Percy and Zoë, they'd all take the risk to see their friends again. When the rest of the seven backed him up, Annabeth had been forced to give in.

That was how Piper found herself outside the med bay, hand gripping the handle of the door tightly. The rest of the seven stood solemn behind her. As much as she had waited to see the pair again, in the moment, she was almost afraid to open the door. Zoë had been her first and best friend at Camp Half-Blood, Jason and Leo aside of course, and she admired her like no one else. And Percy was, well, Percy. The idea of seeing them so _damaged_, so not themselves, frightened her.

"How bad is it… Really?" Piper questioned. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her knuckles were a pasty white as she gripped the door handle.

"It's… They're alive but… You should see for yourself…" Annabeth said quietly. She'd been like that ever since she'd first come out of the room housing the two. Reserved. Worried.

Piper turned back to the other demigods, making sure they were ready. Leo was tinkering with some object or another, a clear sign of his nervousness. Hazel had her face buried deep in a worried Franks shoulder. They were both pretty conservative when it came to PDA, so their open display of affection was a clear indicator of their worry. Annabeth's face looked apologetic. Like she was responsible for what they were walking into. Jason and Alex were the worst though. Piper could understand. Both had spent countless hours alone with Percy honing their skills and their mind. They were shaped by him. Molded by him. To the others, this was seeing their best friends again. To those two, this was seeing their idol in shambles.

With a deep breath, Piper steeled her nerves. Puffing out a breath, and choking back the bile creeping up her throat, she pushed into the room. The door swung open easily, giving way to the familiar hospital like room of the Argo II. It usually smelled like cotton balls and ambrosia, but now it smelled like blood and sulfur. It stung at her eyes and her nostrils. She tried not to cry.

"Oh gods…" she heard Frank mutter, eyes falling on the sleeping form of her friends.

She choked back sobs as she muttered her agreement. Zoë, for her part, looked worse for wear. She was still as gorgeous as she'd been the last time Piper had seen her, but this time she was hauntingly so. Her skin had lost a lot of its luster, and her eyes looked sunken in and dehydrated. She looked thinner, and her face seemed troubled, even in her slumber.

Two IVs dripped into her arm. One was filled with water, no doubt working on the rehydration, the other holding nectar, obviously fusing with her demi-titan blood to heal her. Her body was covered in bandages, so the total damage couldn't be seen, but the red soaking through said enough. She wasn't well. Not by a long shot.

More telling than Zoë, was her boyfriend next to her. Percy was _not_ covered in bandages. In fact, he wasn't even in a bed. Annabeth had placed him in a tub of water, leaving his form for them all to see. His clothes were in tatters, cuts marring his body. They seemed slow to close, like some sinister energy was battling against the water as it tried to mend his wounds. The water was a murky faint red, hinting at his still bleeding wounds.

The sinister energy was the most worrisome thing about the whole situation. The injured pair still seemed dangerously close to death, even after being in Annabeth's tender care for nearly a day now. The evil aura Annabeth had spoken about was palpable in the air. It was as if Tartarus had somehow sent his evil spirit with the pair, a parting gift from the pit of damnation itself.

"Will they make it?" Jason asked from Piper's side, breaking the morose silence that had befallen the crew.

She turned to look at her boyfriend. He was swallowing a lump in his throat. It was clear he was distressed, but he was doing his best to put on a strong face for the rest of the crew's sake. Piper slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

"I think so… Their wounds are healing, just slow. Really slow. I can't say when they'll be better, but until then…" Annabeth trailed off.

"We keep going. We push on to Athens. They wouldn't want us to sit and wait for things to get better. We _make_ things better, like they would." Alex said confidently.

Around Piper, the other demigods nodded in agreement. It was true. If there was one message the couple had imparted on the seven before they fell into Tartarus, it was the importance of one's will power. The pure determination to force things to turn out in your favor, no matter the odds. The fact that the pair had made it out of Tartarus together was testament enough to their ability to exert their will on their own fates.

Hazel and Frank were the first to leave. They'd stayed for a while, but Hazel had been too distraught to linger any longer. Piper knew Hazel wasn't very close with Zoë in particular. The tears were clearly for Percy. She'd caught the daughter of Pluto having late night conversations with Percy in the dining room too many times to count. She knew what the ancient spartan meant to her.

She felt terrible for the girl. Hazel had always longed for family, and the only family she'd had was a distant brother who loved her, but struggled to really show it, in Nico. Piper knew Percy had been the mentoring and caring older brother Hazel had always wanted. She could sympathize with how she was feeling. Piper had always longed for family, what with her father being so distant. She figured the older sister Zoë was to her was roughly the equivalent of Percy's brotherhood with Hazel.

Leo left next. He was by far the least attached to the two. It wasn't that he disliked them by any means, but he had always been less interactive with them than the rest. He'd told Piper that it was because both of them made him nervous, but Piper knew the truth. Leo had a bad habit of putting himself down via comparing himself to others, and that was dangerous if you spent too much time around Percy. He was a lot to live up to. As for Zoë, well, Piper was pretty sure she reminded Leo of a certain someone he'd met on Ogygia.

Alex and Annabeth followed not long after Leo. She could tell Alex wanted to stay, but Annabeth needed to get out of there. She'd been in the evil energy that emanated off of Percy and Zoë for far too long now. Now that the other demigods were there to help her shoulder the burden of watching over their friends, she needed to get as far away from the clinging breath of Tartarus as was physically possible.

When the door closed behind the pair, Piper turned to Jason. Her hand was still intertwined with his, but his attention was anywhere but on her. He was still staring blankly at his friends, motionless as they lay in their pain. His jaw was clenched tight, and the scar on his upper lip was strikingly pale in the harsh light of the med bay.

"Jason?" she asked softly. She squeezed his hand to gain his attention. No response.

"Jason." She was louder this time. She bumped his shoulder, finally drawing his attention.

"Yeah?" he said, tearing his eyes away to look at her.

His eyes looked dull, not their usual vibrant lightning blue. His face was crestfallen, and she swore his adams apple was doing a nervous tap-dance. He looked on the verge of breakdown, and Piper knew she looked the same. She drew him in a crushing hug, trying to force down the sobs that threatened to form in her own throat.

"They're going to be okay." She said softly. She put charmspeak into her voice, whether to comfort Jason or herself, she wasn't sure.

"How do know?" He asked quietly. His voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Because they're them." She whispered back.

Jason laughed; despite the pain she could tell he was feeling in his heart. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. It was sloppy and filled with worry rather than calm, but it was comforting all the same. She snuggled deeper into him, relishing in the feeling.

"That they are." He murmured into her hair. "That they are."

* * *

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

It had been a couple days now, and neither Percy nor Zoë had woken up. They'd made it past the suitors at the palace of Odysseus, and now they were at Olympia. They were discussing plans to capture Nike, but Piper's heart wasn't in it. Percy and Zoë were still asleep, and now Jason was nursing a serious wound. Still, through the dull buzz of worry in the back of her mind she could hear Annabeth closing the meeting.

"We have our plan then," Annabeth said. "You guys have to find Nike and figure out how to subdue her … whatever Juno meant by that. I still don't understand how you defeat a goddess who controls victory. Seems impossible. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be here, waiting for Percy and Zoë to wake up. Don't take too long. We don't have time to waste."

Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Alex agreed. They left quickly, saying their goodbyes in short fashion. It was true, they were running out of time to reach Athens. That's why they left to capture Nike so abruptly. When the door closed behind them, that left just Annabeth, Jason, and Piper in the mess hall, twiddling with their thumbs as they waited. In her stomach, Piper had a gut feeling that _something_ was going to happen, and soon. She just hoped it was a _good_ something.

"So… Elephant in the room. What do we do if they don't wake up?" Piper said slowly, chewing on her lip.

She would never think to broach this conversation with all of the seven present, but Jason and Annabeth were easily the most levelheaded of the demigods. If anyone would be able to put their emotions aside and think about this potential problem rationally, it was them. At her words, she could see the gears turning in Jason's mind, but Annabeth didn't have the same look. She seemed like she already had her answer.

"They will." Jason said confidently. Piper could see it wasn't a façade. He truly believed it.

"And if they don't wake up, we do whatever it takes anyways. We get the job done. We're heroes too, we survived without them. We can do it again." Annabeth responded.

Piper knew it was Annabeth's hubris combined in a vicious concoction with her stress and worry talking, but the words were still ridiculous. Of course, they were capable, but Percy and Zoë were two of the greatest heroes in all of history. Pretending their loss didn't hurt was ridiculous.

"Yea, but this is different. _All_ the giants will be there in Athens. Not to mention, if Gaea rises… You can't tell me you're not worried that without them we're doomed, even as skilled as we all are?" Piper retorted.

"It'll be tough, that's for sure. Damn near impossible. But we have to think that even without them, we can take the giants. We can take Gaea. Because if we think we _can't_, then what is this all for?"

Piper could see her reasoning now. Yea, the odds were stacked against them, but they couldn't just give up. Even without Percy or Zoë, they had to believe that they'd still be able to pull through no matter what. If they didn't, they might as well turn back now.

Before Piper could voice her agreement though, she was cut off by the door swinging open gently. Turning to the sound, she saw a figure standing there, wobbly kneed and pale like a ghost, but alive. Her midnight hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her eyes were sunken, but still held the same vibrancy they always did. It was Zoë Nightshade, in the flesh, and completely awake for the first time since Tartarus.

"Zoë!" Piper screamed.

She was the first one to the huntress, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She squeezed with all her might. Zoë returned the gesture, expressing with all her strength how glad she was to be back. Piper smiled a watery smile. Her friend was well and truly back now. And if Zoë was awake, that meant Percy was soon to follow. Maybe things weren't as desperate as they had seemed just moments ago.

"Piper, as good as it is to see you, would you kindly let go of me? My body still hurts." Zoë huffed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Piper said sheepishly, reluctantly releasing Zoë from her clutches. She patted her hands against her thighs nervously.

"Thank you." Zoë breathed out, gingerly sitting in one of the chairs around the table.

No one said anything for a while. The trio was too nervous to ask about Tartarus but saying anything else would've seemed superficial in the moment. As for Zoë, she seemed content with the silence. Her eyes were squinted in focus, aiming at no particular point on the wall over Annabeth's head. They waited for her to gather herself, knowing it had to be her that broke the silence.

"Piper was right, Annabeth." Zoë finally breathed out.

"What do you mean?"

"About Gaea. I heard what she said. She's right. If Gaea rises, we're doomed." Zoë explained carefully, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't really think that, can you?" Jason asked worriedly. He'd never expected Zoë of all people to give up so easily.

"I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it. Even with Percy, it's just not possible. I don't think all the gods together could destroy her, even if their personalities weren't split."

"And how do you 'know'?" Piper asked. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

Zoë turned to her, and her eyes were haunting. They looked terrified. Scarred. Damaged. Like she'd seen something so terrible that she could never hope to impart what it was like on anyone else.

"Because when we were in… When we were down there. We met him… We met Tartarus." The name came choked out, like she was afraid to even speak it.

Around them, the temperature seemed to drop to an icy cold. The same dark feeling from the med bay washed over them. Down in Tartarus, Zoë's adrenaline had overridden her fear of the primordial somewhat, but now, far removed from the natural confidence that came with adrenaline, the memory of the deity of the pit made her shiver down to her soul.

"You what?" Piper shrieked. Jason and Annabeth had similar looks of horror on their faces.

"Percy and I met him. Percy made a deal with him to get us out of Tartarus. He had to go through some trial inside his own mind, I'm not even sure what. I think that's why he's still asleep now. I was only in Tartarus, and that slowed my healing a great deal, but Percy? Tartarus invaded his very _mind._ I don't know what he saw, what they discussed, or how it affected him, but whatever it was, it had him pretty shaken."

"Tartarus… He helped you?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Yes, be-"

"Why? Why would he help you escape to defeat Gaea?" Annabeth interjected. Her curiosity getting the better of her. Zoë rolled her eyes. Annabeth hadn't changed in her and Percy's absence.

"For the same reason we're doomed if Gaea rises. You guys don't understand just how _powerful_ the primordials are. Tartarus showed us. You'd know if you could've been there. If you'd felt how hopelessly outmatched even Percy was, you'd see. Worse, we were only around a small fraction of Tartarus' power manifested in physical form, and it still dwarfed us, still warped reality around us. If Gaea wakes fully, all of reality will cave in on itself. The universe will self-destruct. Once she's fully awakened, there _is_ no stopping her."

"So we what? Give up?" Jason muttered.

"No. We do what Percy would do. We stop the giants before they can wake her. We do our duty. We fight. We win. Or else…" she trailed off.

"Or else?" Piper whispered.

"We die."

* * *

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

Zoë hadn't really left Percy's bedside since she'd crashed the meeting between Piper, Jason, and Annabeth. She'd had her reunion with the rest of the seven, but after that, she'd planted herself right next to her unconscious boyfriend, waiting for his return.

It was where she found herself now, stroking his hair absentmindedly as he slept. His wounds had healed by now, at least externally. Whatever lay inside his mind though, was still working itself out. He'd seemed fine on the elevator, just before the opening doors had knocked them unconscious, so she knew he'd pull through, it was just a matter of _when_.

His face was contorted into a grimace, almost snarling at her as he slumbered. She didn't like it when he looked at her like that, even unintentional. Leaning down, she pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, hoping to kiss away the uncomfortable creases in his forehead as he slept. When her lips met his skin, it seemed to spark something in him. His face twitched, and he started to move in his sleep.

"Percy?" she shook his shoulder gently. "Percy wake up."

He groaned, rolling towards her in his half-asleep state. Percy's eyes slowly fluttered open at her delicate touch. His pupils shrank rapidly, adjusting to the bright light after days of darkness. When his eyes finally focused, he was staring right at Zoë's face, leaning over him anxiously.

"Five more minutes?" he mumbled out cheekily. His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"No, absolutely not. You've been out for days." She tugged on his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Days? Where are we now?" he asked, all signs of joking gone.

"A few hours out from Sparta." She said quietly. His eyebrows rose at her words.

"Sparta? How poetic that I wake up _now_ of all times."

Zoë examined his face. She could tell _something_ about it was bothering him. Why he seemed nervous about returning to Sparta, she wasn't sure. She figured he'd tell her eventually but trying to squeeze it out of him when he'd just woken up from what was essentially a godly coma probably wasn't the best idea. She decided to take the comforting route rather than the interrogation one.

"You don't seem too thrilled." She teased. She dipped her hand in the water, sending a small splash into his face.

"Oh, it's on now." He said with a grin.

He reached out of the tub, grabbing hold of her arm. She tried to escape, but he was too strong. She couldn't wrench free. He reeled her in like a fish, pulling her closer and closer to the tubs edge, laughing all the way.

"Percy stop! Let me go." She choked out, but he didn't listen.

With one last tug, she was yanked over the edge, falling with a splash into the bath. Water spilled over the edge, and she spluttered up from underneath the water. Her clothes were soaked, and her hair was drenched. Looking to Percy, she could see that he at least had the courtesy to let himself get wet too. She'd probably kill him if he didn't.

"Percy, either dry me off, or I'm leaving." She said anyways, but her tone was playful.

"Nah, I don't think you're going anywhere." He said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her.

He pulled her back into him, her back leaning against his chest. Her wet hair cascaded down her shoulder, and her soggy clothes clung uncomfortably to her body. Still, this was her first time with him since before Tartarus, and she couldn't find it within herself to be upset. She was the furthest thing from upset at the moment.

"So…" She said, sobering up for a moment. "Why aren't you excited about going back to Sparta? You're going home."

Percy whirled her around in her arms, lowering his eyes to meet hers. Her head was pressed against his chest now, and she could hear the heavy and steady pump of his heartbeat. His breath tickled her face, and his long lashes dangled precariously over his emerald green eyes. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked at him for what must've been the millionth time.

"I don't know what you mean about 'going home' Zoë." He whispered. "I've been with you this entire time."

* * *

**AN:**

**There you are, another chapter in the books. I know, it was lacking in Percy time, but that's because I wanted to demonstrate a few things. First, I wanted it to be clear that ****Zo****ë was not privy to** **Percy's experience in Tartarus' mind game. She doesn't know about anything that happened there. Also, I thought this chapter was a great outlet to show how the seven had been feeling missing her and Percy, considering I didn't take time away from Tartarus to do that in the previous chapters. I did give you the tidbit at the end though, mostly because I know chapters without your main character are kind of dumb pointless. Who wants to read PJO without Percy? Luckily, up ahead it's pretty much all Percy all the time. We're nearing the end, which is both sad and exciting. It's a bummer realizing this will be over soon, but I'm ecstatic with how this story has turned out, and so pumped to write the next one. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me know how I did! I'll try to have the next chapter out in a timely manner, but school started again today, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have on a day to day basis. We'll see. Until next time,**

**Peace**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN:**

**Another chapter here for you all. Sorry for the wait, school is a bitch. Before we start, I want to answer one question a reviewer raised. Thank you to him/her for catching this, because I had honestly forgotten. A few chapters ago, I told you that Reyna would not be coming for the Parthenos. However, last chapter, she was there to retrieve it. I didn't mention it, because at the time of writing, I had forgotten that I even put that in my previous AN. At the time, I had been planning to send Alex and Annabeth to return the Parthenos instead of Reyna, but I changed my mind because I have something else planned for them. In other words, disregard what I said previously about Reyna. I hope that clears any confusion that last chapter raised. Anyways, I think **_**this**_** chapter came out very well. It's kind of drabble-y to be honest, but that's purely because I much prefer my own scenes to those in Blood of Olympus. So, I won't keep you any longer, here's chapter 23 of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Sparta, July 2010 CE**_

The forest brambles tugged hungrily at Zoë's ankles, almost like they were begging her to stay. With each step, it felt more and more like the woods were beckoning to her. Like the trees were urging her to stop for a while and rest, rather than push onward. Still, the sight of Percy slowly picking his way through the forest just ahead of her kept her moving.

"How much longer?" Zoë asked, sounding like a small child on a road trip.

"A few minutes at most." Percy chirped back over his shoulder.

She had no idea where he was taking her. As soon as they'd gotten to Sparta, Percy had tugged her from the ship, leaving Hazel in charge. It had been funny seeing the miffed look on the faces of both Alex and Jason at that, but Percy didn't seem to notice. Now though, that memory was behind her. All she wanted to do was figure out where they were headed.

As they wandered through the underbrush, she briefly wondered what lied ahead. When they'd reached Sparta, she had expected him to want to visit his ancestral homeland. He'd scoffed at the idea, mentioning there was something he'd much rather see instead. What could be more important to him than visiting the ruins of the city he had lived to honor for thousands of years, she couldn't guess.

As her feet crunched on fallen leaves and branches, she noticed the forest's thickness had started to recede. Continuing to walk, the going became faster and easier. Overhead the trees thinned, giving way to yellow beams of warming sunlight. Before she knew it, the trees were gone, replaced by a clear sky overhead.

Percy walked on ahead of her, striding with a purpose. Zoë, for her part, lagged behind, drinking in the serene beauty of the small clearing. It looked gentle and homely, like a mother's embrace. On the far side of the small area, she saw a quaint cabin. It was ancient Greek in design, but still in pristine condition, with firewood stacked up against the walls like it was still being lived in. It was as if this clearing had been transplanted from history into the modern day. A small nugget of the past still living. Historians would have a field day if they discovered this.

"What is this place?" she said in wonder. She hadn't realized how far away Percy had gotten.

Looking up, she saw he was nowhere to be found. Glancing into the nearby trees, she saw no sign of him. Approaching the house, she stepped cautiously through the door, wondering what awaited her inside. The wood creaked beneath her feet, the first sign of age in the entire structure. Around the cabin, candles were lit, as if no one had ever left. The place looked clean, and was decorated by various pelts and trinkets, signs of someone wishing to remember the adventures of their past.

Through another doorway, she came into a bedroom. This one was more plainly decorated, with nothing personal about it. The only sign it had been lived in were the rumpled covers on the bed, showing it had been slept in and never remade. Standing in the middle of the room was Percy, blankly looking out the window. He seemed to be lost in thought, and she decided to humor his musings for a moment.

The heavy light from outside wasn't as bright in the cabin. It matriculated lazily through the window like a grasping hand, tickling at his face. Zoë couldn't help but note how picturesque the whole scene was. Her breath hitched a bit at the sight, but Percy didn't turn. For once, he seemed not to notice her. She tried to savor the sight of him for a moment, and she did, but eventually, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Percy." She murmured, trying to gently rouse him from his state.

"Hmmm?" he inquired softly, turning around with a thin eyebrow raised sharply.

"Where are we?"

"This…" he lazily swept his arm in a wide circle, gesturing all around him, "is my first home."

Zoë could feel the look of surprise on her face but did nothing to stop it. She realized the gravity of the situation. The importance of where Percy had taken her. This was a relic not only of the ancient times, but of Percy himself. This was a piece of his history, before he'd met her, before he'd become who he was, before he'd even truly lived. This was a deeply personal place, that much was obvious, and her heart melted at the thought that he would bring her here.

"From with Chiron?" she asked finally. He nodded to her. "How is it still here?"

"It was one of the first favors I asked of Poseidon, to preserve this place. When Chiron left, he was just going to let whatever happened to it happen. When I told him we should protect it, he'd scorned the idea. He told me life was about more than material things. I knew as much. That's not what it was about…"

"So, what _was _it about?" she whispered, stepping closer to him.

"It was a reminder."

"Of?" She was close enough to feel his breath now, peering up into his eyes.

"A reminder of who I was. Of who I needed to be. Who I still _need_ to be. When I was growing up here, I was a lost boy. I had no purpose. No sense of identity. No family. All I knew was this clearing and a charismatic old centaur. When I left, I was a man with one drive. One goal. Whenever I need to be reminded of what I was fighting for, I would come here. At least, I used to."

One of the biggest perks of their long lives, at least in Zoë's eyes, is that no matter how many hours they spent together, no matter how much they knew each other, they still had things like this. Parts of one another that were a complete mystery. So many secrets, memories, and experiences yet to be shared. It was one of the most exciting things that awaited them in their shared future. As long as they were together, each day would be an adventure into the others soul. She could feel that she was going on another one with him right now.

"Why'd you stop?" she murmured, genuinely curious.

"I didn't need the reminder anymore. I had a better one."

"It being?" she pressed on. He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye at her words. He'd been expecting this.

"Well," he said sweetly, "I met her on Othrys."

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

Leo heard a knock at his door, rousing him from his sleep. Shooting upright, he realized he'd fallen asleep slumped over his workbench. There was a red imprint of a lug nut on his cheek, and when he shook his disheveled hair, he was pretty sure a screw fell out. Standing lazily, he wandered to the door, throwing it open without thinking.

He figured it was probably Piper coming to tell him that he'd missed dinner and needed to eat. She was a mother hen like that sometimes. It could've been Jason, coming to bro down for a little while when neither of them was busy. It might've even been Annabeth, coming to discuss some engineering problem or another with him. The absolute _last_ person he expected to come visit him though was Percy. Scratch that, Zoë was a little more unlikely.

"What do you want?" Leo said drowsily, eying the spartan.

It came out harsher than he intended, but he couldn't help it. He was sleepy and surprised, two conditions that weren't usually helpful in a conversation. Luckily, the spartan seemed more amused than bothered by his rather brash greeting. That was good news for Leo, he preferred his spine unbroken.

"Well," Percy began, "I had this interesting idea, and I was wondering…" he trailed off, his eyes drifting across the room, a curious look on his face.

Leo followed his gaze, and he felt his stomach twist into knots when he saw what Percy was looking at. Of all the people on the ship, he was probably the worst person to see it. It was a picture he'd had Hazel draw when he'd first returned from Ogygia. A portrait of Calypso. Completely lifelike, and easily recognizable for someone who'd met her, as both he and Percy had.

"You met her…" Percy said simply. His tone left no room for argument.

"I did." Leo replied sullenly.

"And where is she now? Why isn't she here? She was supposed to leave with you. That was our deal." Percy grumbled.

"She did… But she didn't want to stay on the ship. She went to Camp Half-Blood. She said she'd be more of a help there trying to keep the peace than she would have been here on a ship sailing towards the biggest fight in history." Leo explained, before adding much quieter, "and it's not like you have the right to want to see her anyways."

He wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe he was trying to hurt Percy, because as much as Calypso had understood why he left, she had still been noticeably broken when Leo arrived. Maybe he was trying to avenge that hurt for Calypso. Or maybe he was trying to make himself feel better by telling Percy he didn't deserve to see her; because deep down he was afraid of what would happen if Calypso saw Percy again. Either way, it obviously wasn't the right thing to say in the moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't too angry, but his voice hinted that Leo was wandering down a dangerous path should he continue.

But Leo didn't care. Now he was angry. All his pent-up feelings since returning from Ogygia were coming to the forefront. He'd spent his entire life as someone that was looked over. Someone that no one wanted. When he'd met Percy, he'd found someone who was everything he _wished_ he was. He may have Calypso's heart now, but Leo couldn't help but wonder if it would stay that way when the caramel haired titan finally saw Percy again.

"It means exactly what I said. You don't deserve to see her. You broke her heart man. You chose her own sister over her!" Leo hissed, his emotions getting the better of him.

Leo probably shouldn't be angry at Percy for leaving, but he was. Had Percy stayed, Leo would've never had the chance to even meet Calypso. Still, he couldn't help but be infuriated that Percy would break her heart. That he would abandon her. It wasn't just. It wasn't what a hero would do, at least in Leo's eyes.

"It wasn't a choice!" Percy spat.

_Now_ he was angry. Leo was insinuating that Percy had _wanted_ to hurt Calypso. That he set out with that as his goal. He knew Leo's words came from insecurity and anger, but even still, the presumption rubbed him the wrong way. He took a deep breath, restraining his anger. It wouldn't do to sink the ship because Leo was grumpy.

"Except it was!" Leo shouted back at him, face red.

"No." Percy said, quiet now. "I did everything I could for her. I gave her freedom. I _protected _her heart if anything. If I had stayed, a part of me would always have been with Zoë. It wouldn't have been fair to her. She understood that, as much as it hurt her. If you're so caught up in this… this… defensive anger you have that you can't see that, then you're blind, Leo."

"Defensive anger? What the hell are you talking about? This is _justified_ anger!" Leo questioned.

"You think I don't see through this Leo? Even if you don't?" Percy stepped towards him. "I know _exactly_ what you're doing. You're afraid. Afraid that you're inadequate. That if I saw her again, suddenly she'd forget you, and I'd forget Zoë, and you'd be alone. Trying to spin some fictitious tale where I'm the bad guy because I made a hard choice in a harder situation won't solve anything. If you _really_ love Calypso, you need to put this insecurity behind you. It'll eat away at you until there's nothing left. _That's_ what will take her from you, not me."

Leo's anger faded rapidly, quickly replaced with something else. His shoulders slumped, and his veins no longer pumped hot fury. What was once rage was replaced with the emotions that really fueled it. Jealousy, insecurity, and worry. Three things that plagued Leo his entire life. He shouldn't have been surprised Percy could read him like that. He should've known Percy would see right through him. The man had lived far too long to lack perception.

"I don't know if I can." Leo mumbled; his entire mood shifted. Percy sighed.

"Leo, the raft came for you. Is that not proof enough that she wants to be with you?"

"Maybe now. Maybe then. But in a few years? You know her and you know me. Do you actually think someone like me deserves someone like her? How can you honestly believe that years from now she'll still feel the same? Maybe it was just the curse of the island working against her then. Maybe when I get back to Camp Half-Blood, the spell of Ogygia will have worn off and she'll realize I'm _nothing_ and she's _everything._ Then what do I have? Nothing."

"If you're nothing without her, you're nothing with her." Percy said slowly.

He looked disappointed. Like he expected more out of Leo. He felt a little out of place, seeing the look directed at him; it was usually one the spartan reserved for Alex or Jason when they did something particularly stupid. Percy backed away as Leo washed away the feeling of that disappointed glare, saying nothing more. He turned and made his way to the door, seemingly ignoring Leo's distressed form as he left. Just before he rounded the corner, he turned to say one more thing to the struggling son of Hephaestus.

"Leo, if you can't start to see in yourself what others see in you, pretty soon people will start to change their perception. If you just continue to put everyone but yourself on a pedestal, all they'll ever be able to do is look down on you." Percy said quietly.

Leo watched him go. He almost stopped him, but he knew he had no right. He'd blown up on the spartan for nothing. Even in the midst of Leo's crashing anger, Percy had stood strong, weathering the storm as he tried to impart a valuable lesson on Leo. He wasn't going to let that lesson go to waste. He had something to work on, and for once, it wasn't a machine.

* * *

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

If Percy had a dollar for every time he was woken up because the Argo II was in danger, he'd probably be able to clear out an entire dollar aisle at his local Walmart. At times it seemed like it was an every night occurrence. It was as if the entire Greek world had a fascination with seeing just how many times they could wake him up before he completely lost it.

The ship was rocking back and forth violently, being battered by a massive storm. He was pretty familiar with those, so he was pretty confident in his ability to tell which ones were natural, and which ones were summoned by a god. Extending his senses beyond the hull, he could tell there was some divine source forcing it upon them. He just had to find out _which_ god had been unlucky enough to attack a ship with the Ghost of Sparta on board.

Tapping his necklace, the familiar sensation of his armor forming over him took hold. After just a flash of metal, he was prepared to deal with whatever deity was laying siege to the Argo II. Running up the stairs, using his natural agility to counteract the rocking of the boat, he made it there in record time. He knew Zoë would be behind him, but he couldn't afford to wait up for her.

His feet pounded on the stairs, driving him rapidly so he burst onto the deck with haste. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he saw things weren't going well at all. Frank was swinging around the rigging in gorilla form, trying his best to hold things together. Leo was at the helm, aiming to regain control of the ship, but it was a hopeless fight against the heavy rain and massive waves.

Jason was on the deck too, directing blasts of air to break up waves and particularly nasty gusts of wind. Alex was standing firmly despite the rocking ship and howling wind. He was in the center of the ship, arms raised and eyes shut, controlling the ocean, manipulating massive waves to counteract the biggest ones aimed at the ship. Still, he was fighting a losing battle.

With a snap of Percy's fingers, everything seemed to stop at once. The rain slowed down, falling in slow motion. The waves stilled, coming in at record slow speeds, as if they were sailing across a sea of molasses. Percy felt whatever deity that was causing the storm push against his power, but they couldn't overwhelm him. When it came to storms, it would take a being like Poseidon or Oceanus to best Percy in pure strength. A minor god was no match for him after all his years of training.

With the newfound calm, all the demigods above deck took action. With the time for respite, Leo and Frank set to work fixing the most critically damaged parts of the ship. Jason and Alex turned to him, a question on their lips.

"You just love to show off, don't you?" Alex chirped.

"Me? Show off? Never. Some minor god thought attacking us with _storms_ on the _ocean_ would be smart. I'm just showing them how misguided they are."

"And can you hold this until we're out of range?" Jason asked, eyeing the rain falling gently like snow to the deck underfoot.

"Yeah, no. I may be stronger than whichever god this is, but I most certainly don't have their stamina. Godly ichor is like taking Viagra for your powers. You can go forever."

"So, what do we do then?" Alex questioned.

"Well, you guys resume your fight up here, and I'll go deal with the god." Percy said, inclining his head towards the ocean below.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we were kind of losing that fight before you got here." Jason muttered.

"Oh, I know. You tend to lose most of your fights to be honest." Percy teased. "But it won't be that long. Just get everyone below deck and you two take over while I'm dealing with our resident dumbass that thought attacking us would be a good idea."

"Why don't we go down there while you stay and hold the storm?" Alex argued.

"Well you could, but I'm about nine thousand percent sure it's a trap, so."

"So why do you get to go if it's a trap?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Because, he wants to go down there and kill them because he hasn't had a good fight in a while." Zoë said from behind him, finally coming up from below deck. She looked disheveled, a sign of being roused from her rest, but ready for a battle. Percy smiled at her appearance nonetheless.

"She gets it." He chirped, jutting a thumb towards the huntress.

"Well can you at least make it quick?" Jason moaned.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Percy replied cheekily.

Before he got a response, he was over the railing, plummeting down into the murky depths. He willed the water to take him deeper, pushing him further and further from the Argo II. As he pulled away from the ship, his control over the storm lessened. That was one advantage the god or goddess had over him. Immortals had a _much_ easier time projecting their power over distance. From the bottom of the ocean he'd be able to slow the storm and still fight, but Alex and Jason would still have their work cut out for them.

As he reached the sea floor, he saw a sight that shocked him. He hadn't realized it above water, but they had been floating over the original palace of Poseidon. It was in ruins now, a sign of the sea gods neglect. Briefly, Percy wondered why the god of the oceans of all people didn't build his ancient underwater sea palace out of something a bit more biodegradable.

Swimming in through the rooftop, Percy found himself in the first throne room of Poseidon. Sitting in the former seat of his patron, was none other than one of the sea gods' own children. He recognized her easily enough. He didn't know too many people, goddess or otherwise, with skin like algae and hair like a jellyfish's tentacles.

"Kymopoleia." Percy grumbled. "I should've known you'd be the one dumb enough to attack us."

"Percy?" the goddess cried, sounding scared. She'd had run ins with the Spartan before, and they usually didn't end well. "You weren't supposed to come for us."

"Us?" Percy questioned confusedly.

He cursed himself for not being more vigilant. Extending his senses, he was able to pick up the motion in the water behind him just in time. Sending a jettison of sea water at the form moving through the water, he blasted his would-be attacker, sending them flying past him. His assailant veered drastically off course, crashing destructively into the wall behind Kymopoleia.

From the cloud of murky water and shattered marble, the giant, Polybotes, emerged. His seaweed hair writhed with basilisks inside, and the water around him hissed and sizzled as his touch turned it to poison. His crude face was contorted in an ugly snarl as he eyed the spartan, obviously displeased by Percy's arrival. Percy wasn't surprised by that though. The bad guys tended to be pissed when he showed up.

"You're supposed to be a demigod!" the giant complained, his voice thundering through the underwater palace. "Kymopoleia promised Gaea demigods blood! Not some mortal scoundrel!"

"Oh really? Sorry to disappoint. I left my godly parents in my other suit of armor." Percy joked, patting at his hips where pockets would be.

"Are you mocking me, mortal?" the giant growled. His eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I thought it was obvious…" Percy trailed off, rolling his eyes beneath his armor.

"Oh, I'm going to love killing you, spartan. And then we can deal with _your _failure." Polybotes said, whirling around to thrust an accusing finger in Kymopoleia's face.

"_My _failure? How is it my fault? I caused the storm, just like you asked. You failed to mention _he'd_ be on board." She hissed, gesturing to the spartan floating casually next to them, enjoying the bickering.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to kill them all myself then." Polybotes said with a sinister tone. "Though Gaea will want to _re-discuss_ your deal."

Kymopoleia looked offended. As if the fact that the backstabbing, world domination seeking, genocidal earth mother wanting to turn back on their agreement was supposed to be surprising. Personally, Percy could've told her it was coming from a mile away, but hey, she didn't ask.

"I have a counter-offer actually." Percy interjected, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Silence mortal." Polybotes hissed.

"No, I'd like to hear this counteroffer." Kymopoleia insisted.

"Well, you let me have my fun with Polybotes, then we kill him together. I stop Gaea, and when it's all said in done, I'll just happen to 'forget'" Percy said that with air quotes, "that you were ever on team dirt face."

Kymopoleia paused for a moment, a finger resting on her chin thoughtfully. It seemed to be a fair offer. She had no illusions as to what would happen if she sided with Gaea now. Polybotes had made it clear that wouldn't do well for her. Better yet, she'd even escape punishment from the gods as long as Percy kept his word. Somehow, she trusted the spartan over the primordial.

"Deal." She said simply, floating slowly out of range of the soon to happen brawl.

"No! This is an outrage! The earth mother will have both of your heads!" Polybotes cried, giving in to his primal aggression now.

With a thrust of his hands, the giant sent a blast of poisonous water at Percy. Manipulating the water around him, Percy shot himself clear of the acidic water's touch. Jetting forward at incredible speeds, Percy was on Polybotes in milliseconds, a cloud of clean water surrounding him serving as a protective barrier against the giant's poison.

Polybotes tried to land a strike on the mortal, but Percy was too fast. He swam circles around the giant, literally and figuratively, delivering cut after embarrassing cut to the once proud son of Gaea. Down underneath the water, where Percy was strongest, fighting the giant was child's play. He was nothing when his poison was useless.

"Stay still and die." Polybotes cried, sweeping his weapon at where he hoped Percy would be.

For the first time in the fight, he landed a blow. He struck Percy directly in the sternum, but instead of being damaged, the mortal burst into a cloud of saltwater, indistinguishable from the ocean around him. Polybotes swirled around, searching for him to reappear, until his presence became very obvious.

Polybotes felt a burst of water force it's way into his mouth, speeding down his windpipe. Too late, he realized what was happening. He panicked, choking as he clutched his neck. Unfortunately, the water worked its way deeper, lodging itself in his chest. Suddenly, the water began to solidify, starting to take human shape.

With a roar of pain, the giant's chest exploded open in a stew of blood, pieces of lung, and shattered ribs. Emerging from the massive cavity in the giant's torso was none other than a newly reformed Percy, looking as unharmed as ever.

"That's definitely a top five kill right there." Percy muttered to himself.

"Technically, he's not dead yet." Kymopoleia squeaked out, eyes wide in fear at the display of power and skill she'd just witnessed.

Eying the floating body of Polybotes, Percy remembered she was right. The chest of the giant was already starting to weave back together. He forgot that one crucial detail. He still needed Kymopoleia's help. He just had to hope she wouldn't switch sides _again_, or things would get ugly.

"Right you are," he conceded. "So, will you do the honors then?" he asked, his voice hiding a threat. Do it or die.

"Of course!" she hurried out.

Kymopoleia floated slowly over to Polybote's slowly reforming corpse. With a raise of her hand, she delivered one single blast of water, directly to the gaping hole in the giant's body. Like a snowball, the giant exploded into a burst of powder, quickly being washed away by the now gentle ocean currents.

"So," Percy said, turning towards Kymopoleia. "No more storm?"

"No more storm…" she affirmed. "You'll pretend this never happened?"

"I'll pretend this never happened." He agreed, already turning to swim away.

The goddess smiled nervously at his retreating form, still unsure about what her fate now held. At least she could be somewhat calmed by the fact that she could've faced a worse death than Polybotes. She'd heard about what the spartan could do with his powers, but until now, she hadn't quite believed it, despite her previous encounters with him. Now though, as she watched him slowly rise to the surface through the hole in the roof, there was no doubt in her mind that he was every bit as dangerous as the legends said.

* * *

_**The Argo II, July 2010 CE**_

Like she often had, Hazel found herself standing outside Percy's door, wondering if she should knock. It was a common occurrence, this hesitation when she went to speak with the mortal. She always found herself torn. On one hand, Percy had become like a brother to her, and she greatly enjoyed spending time and talking with him. On the other hand, she was rather shy, and interrupting anyone's privacy did not come easily to her. Despite her reluctance, it seems the decision was made for her.

"Are you going to stand out there all day, or are you going to come in?" she heard the easily recognizable voice of Percy speak from within, muffled by the heavy door.

She felt her cheeks heat up. She'd forgotten that he could sense people through doorways. That made every time she'd stood awkwardly outside his door infinitely more embarrassing. Taking a moment to gather herself, she pushed open the door. Percy was seated at a desk, his back towards the door, but it didn't take long for him to swivel in his chair to greet her.

She eyed what he had been working on. It was a document of some sort. She couldn't make out a what was written on it from so far away, but it seemed to be hastily scrawled, his writing looking almost frantic, as if his hands were struggling to keep up with his mind. Percy's eyes looked heavy, as if he'd been working on it all night, but the same warm smile she'd come to appreciate graced his features as it always did. With a gentle motion, Percy urged her to sit.

"What'd you need Hazel?" he said cheerfully, though he sounded tired.

"Why didn't you go with Frank, Leo, and Zoë to Delos? To see Artemis and Apollo? Wouldn't it make sense? You know the gods better than anyone." She asked.

She was genuinely curious. In the meeting, he'd shot down the idea of going with. Zoë had jumped at the chance to see Artemis again, but Percy had been noticeably unenthusiastic about tagging along. He hadn't really explained why, and Hazel just had to know. Blame it on her sisterly affection, she was dying to figure out why.

"Because," Percy said, eyes holding her gaze steadily, "I have no problem with Artemis. In fact, I'd go as far as to say we're friends; but I _hate_ Apollo."

His voice didn't waver. Hazel had never seen the spartan say someone's name with such malice before, not even Kronos'. Normally, she'd question the truth of it. How could anyone work with someone they supposedly hated like Percy apparently had for as long as he did? However, these weren't normal circumstances. Percy's voice brokered no argument, and Hazel never took him for a liar anyways.

"Why?" She asked. Percy gave a long sigh, but his eyes had a soft look.

She couldn't help but grin at those soft eyes. She recognized the look. It was the look he always gave her when she asked him something he'd rather not talk about, but he couldn't turn her down, or when she said something that made him laugh. She privately called it his "big brother look" because it was one that seemed to be reserved for her. Sure, Zoë got the lions share of sweet glances from the spartan, but this one glance was Hazel's, and she loved it.

"A long, long, long time ago," Percy said, stressing each long more than the previous, "I had a friend. He was a son of Apollo. He was my first friend honestly. I loved him like I love you. He was a brother to me."

She felt her heart swell, just hearing that he shared her same affections. She loved Nico dearly, but her relationship with Percy was what she had always hoped and dreamed having a brother would be like. She was glad she could provide some semblance of sisterhood for the ancient warrior.

"What happened to him?" she asked softly. She could tell by the way he talked that his friend didn't have a happy ending.

"All his life, he had one dream. To see his father one time. To be able to look Apollo in the eyes and feel like he meant something to him. He'd keep me up at night, talking about how much he'd dreamt about it, how much he'd planned what he'd say when he finally met Apollo."

"Did he?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"No." he shook his head. "He died a dreamer."

"And Apollo?"

"Waited until after his death to see him. Had the audacity to let me bury his son. And when the dirt was placed, and the grave was set, there he was. He finally showed up; like he was grieving. Like he _cared._ He'd never even _met_ him." Percy spat.

"That's… Horrible." Hazel admitted, struggling to find any other way to describe it.

Percy nodded mutely. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it, she was normally the one that was being comforted by Percy. Still, there was always time for something new. Percy was upset, and her heart hurt for him. Enveloping him in a hug, she felt the ancient mortal wrap his arms around her. It was soft and comforting for both parties, something they could both appreciate.

"It's alright." Percy murmured. "I've lived a long life. It took me a while, but I've had more than enough time to cope with my friend's death."

"I guess you are pretty old." She teased, laughing into his shoulder. He laughed with her.

"I suppose you're right…" He murmured after the laughter had subsided.

She pushed away from the hug, gently retreating to her chair. They said nothing for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Over his shoulder, her gaze fell back onto the paper he'd been working on. She was closer now, and she could sort of make out a few words; 'to the gods'. She wondered if it was some petition or proposal of some sort. She knew he'd had a big hand in the past in reforming Olympian politics, so it wasn't completely out of this realm. She opened her mouth to ask about it, but he beat her to the punch.

"Just a little something I've been working on." He said, eyes having obviously followed her gaze.

"What is it?" she said, squinting as she tried to make out more words.

"A thought exercise," he explained. "At least for now. I doubt it will ever see the light of day, honestly."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." It most certainly didn't.

"Mhmm." He hummed. "Hey, they're taking forever on Delos. You want to get more of that Italian gelato while we wait?" he asked, a wide smile on his face again. Hazel's face broke out into an identical grin.

"You had me at gelato."

* * *

**AN:**

**And done! I hope you enjoyed! As you can probably tell by the pacing, next chapter is going to have the final throwdown with Gaea, along with some other scenes obviously. Still, I want to talk about this chapter. I really hope you like the creative direction I took with it, staying away from the canon stuff for this book. I think it turned out well. The one canon piece, the Kymopoleia/Polybotes scene, was fun for me, because I **_**love**_ **writing the parts where Percy is sarcastic and powerful. As for the others, well, each served a purpose. The scene at Chiron's old clearing was to demonstrate that even after all these years, Percy's still deeply connected to his early life. The scene with Leo was for a few reasons. One, I wanted to explain how the Calypso deal worked out considering I changed it up way back when. Two, I wanted to expand on Leo's character. His insecurity is a huge part of his personality in the books, and I don't find it hard to believe that even as easy going as he is, he'd still be worried and lash out due to that. Third, I wanted to write something like that, because I have tons of friends who struggle with feeling like they're not enough compared to those around them. I'm sure some of you feel that way sometimes too, as do I. It's part of what makes people human. Still, I wanted to speak to anyone struggling through Percy, I guess. To tell you that you only have to be unashamedly you, and that is certainly enough. Finally, the Hazel scene. God do I love writing that Brother/Sister fluff. I think that shit is mad cute. It's a relationship that I wish I expanded on more in this story, and one you'll definitely see again in other stories. I ship the Percy/Hazel sibling thing so hard. Anyways, I really hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story. It's almost done. I can feel it. Happy and sad. Until next time though,**

**Peace**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN:**

**These chapters were hard to write. That's right. Chapters. This is a double upload. This is the last true chapter, followed by an epilogue. I didn't feel comfortable ending the story then making you wait for the epilogue, so you get both. Surprise. Before we begin, I just want to say right now that it's been a long ride, and I'm so thankful for everyone who came along on this journey with me. Your constant support motivated me to keep writing and has reignited my passion for literature that I had as a kid. I'm excited for my next story, one I really think you will all enjoy, but first, we need to get through this one. I'm sad to see this story end, but I am still ecstatic with how this all went, and how I finished it. I hope you all feel the same as I do. Without further ado, here's one last **_**full **_**chapter of "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Preserved Hill Top, North of Athens, July 2010 CE**_

The soil was soft underfoot. Each and every step sunk ever so slightly into the dirt as the grass tickled at his toes. The inclined ground before him reached high, masking the sight of what awaited him at the top. To be honest, he was grateful. He'd faced a lot of things in his life, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared for what was waiting for him next.

When he reached the top of the hill, he placed one hand on the lone tree that stood there. The bark was gnarled and rough beneath his hands. In a way, that comforted him. The tree had stood for millennia, preserved by the godly energy surrounding this place, and yet it hadn't adopted the same near artificial perfection that graced every tree on Olympus. The tree was rough and ugly, bearing the markings of its life. It reminded the man of himself in a way. Or at least of who he used to be.

Passing the tree by, he treaded slowly across the hilltop. In the distance, he could just make out the city of Athens on the horizon. He was needed there soon, but this was a matter of importance as well. He had to put to bed a ghost. One that had haunted him for hundreds of years. This visit was long overdue.

The man strolled closer to a mound of dirt, patted down evenly in a uniform rectangle. Thanks to the power of the gods, this place had stood untouched since the day it had been left, millennia ago. It was a peaceful and gorgeous, although morose little hill. Perhaps it was symbolic, a demonstration that nothing could be beautiful without being wrapped in tragedy.

"It's been a long time, old friend." The green-eyed visitor said to the mound of dirt.

Naturally, the mound of dirt didn't respond. The man sat down roughly, feeling the moistness in the earth from yesterday's rain seep into his clothes a bit. He couldn't bring himself to care about something so trivial at a time like this though. Instead he leaned forward, almost as if he was looking to embrace the ground. Ironic considering who he would probably be fighting in just a few hours.

"I stopped coming here pretty quickly, and for that I'm sorry my friend." The man said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's not that I didn't want to see you. More so, I didn't want you to see me. Does that make sense?"

The man laughed. He knew if someone were to see him now, they'd assume him crazy. Here he was, a grown man, a warrior, a fearsome spartan, and he was talking to a patch of ground like it was his best friend. To be completely truthful, for a long time, it was. But not anymore.

"No. I suppose it doesn't, does it? Allow me to explain. At first, I came to remember you. To feel like you were still with me. It was a selfish idea; to think that I could hold your memory hostage like that. Still, I couldn't find it within me to let go."

The black-haired visitor paused, seeming to be struggling to find the words. His hands appeared to be resting calmly in his lap, and his posture seemed relaxed, but a keen observer could see he was anything but. His fists were clenched with white knuckles, and his voice held a wiry edge. He was anything _but_ cool and collected. If anything, he was filled with sorrow and regret for a mistake of the past.

"I… I never did let go. I think that's a part of me I'll never be able to fix completely. Even now, for all the ways I've changed for the better, that part of me still holds true. I could never forget you; or my people for that matter. Hestia thinks it's the loyalty in me, but I disagree. I think its something else. I think I've been holding on to the past all my life, hoping somehow some way, if I live enough for what was… If I live enough for what was, what was will be what is again."

He looked up, taking in the surroundings around him. The breeze gently blew the warm Greek air into his face, gently caressing his features. The clouds still lofted lazily overhead, and the sound of birds still rang through the air. It was comforting, that even when he was vulnerable as he was now, the world still moved on.

"I'm… I'm ready to let that go now. To let _you_ go. I lived for the past for _so _long. When I look back on myself, day by day had passed, and I'd seldom realized those days were my life. I'd been too focused on what used to be, and not what was happening in my life. I'm ready to focus on what's important to me now."

The dirt didn't reply, but its presence was comforting. There was an ethereal feel to the place. Despite being the only living person within hundreds of feet, he felt like someone was listening. It was like the words were being taken from him to some far away place on the back of the wind.

"That's actually why I'm finally back, after all these years. I stopped coming, because I knew you would have been ashamed of the man I was. The shell of a man that I had become. You'd have been ashamed of how I slaved away, and for all I did, all I had to show for it was a few pieces of armor, and some thanks from the gods."

He licked his lips, wetting them as he continued to talk. His throat had gone dry and raspy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd been absent so long, he had too much to say. Especially now.

"But now, I finally had a reason to come back. You'd finally be proud of where I'm at. I have a life. An actual _life_ just like I promised you. I have friends, students, even my old teacher Chiron, the centaur I told you about, is here. I have a sweet girl that's like a sister to me, and a woman I love with everything in my soul. The only thing missing is you. Gods, I'd love for you to meet all of them, but I know it's not meant to be. You're not here. You're gone. I guess what I'm trying to say is; for the first time… For the first time that's okay."

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, idling in the grass, it could've been hours, it could've been seconds. Either way, it felt like an eternity as he sat, soaking in the atmosphere of the sacred hilltop. He was making up for lost time, using whatever he had left.

Behind him, he heard grass ruffling beneath someone's heavy footfalls. They were deliberately announcing their presence as they trounced through the grass, though it was unnecessary. He would've heard them anyways. Rising to greet them, he turned just in time to meet a pair of solemn black eyes.

"Percy." The owner of the inky eyes murmured.

"Zoë." He muttered back.

"Did you get what you wanted?" she asked.

He looked down from her, eyeing the lone patch of dirt once again. His eyes flicked between her and the unmarked grave a few times before his gaze finally settled on hers. A small smile graced his features.

"Yes. I got what I came here for."

"I'm glad but… It's time." Zoë said regretfully.

"I figured as much. Start heading back. I'll be right with you." Zoë nodded, turning to begin her descent back towards the Argo II.

He turned back to the unmarked grave. A small smile still clung to his face. He thought one last time about all he'd said. He was satisfied. He'd told Zoë the truth. He'd done what he came here to do. He'd finally gotten closure.

"Rest easy Cyrus," he whispered. "Gods know you've earned it."

_**The Parthenon, July 2010 CE**_

It's not that Percy was complaining, but he'd expected getting to the Parthenon to be just a smidge harder. In fact, getting in wasn't difficult in the slightest. There were exactly zero defenses around Athens. Sure, he knew the giants wanted them there so they could spill demigod blood on the ancient lands and all that fun stuff, but honestly, what kind of self-respecting group of evil beings didn't make the good guys work to get into their evil lair?

"Is it supposed to be this easy?" Alex asked from his side. It seemed the demigod shared his initial train of thought.

"It seems so. I don't think they want to risk us not making it to the Parthenon. Gaea needs our blood to awaken." Annabeth explained, echoing Percy's thoughts.

"That's all fine and dandy, but couldn't they post a few earthborn guards or something? Even demigods need a warm-up." Jason muttered.

They strode up the stairs, drawing closer and closer to the ruins of the Parthenon. With each step, the air grew thicker with tension. You could almost slice through the nerves in the air. Alex and Jason's adrenaline was affecting their powers, causing them to draw moisture and static electricity around the group subconsciously, only adding to the affect.

"Sorry Jason, but the time for stretching was back on the ship." Percy joked.

"Besides," Hazel said from beside them. "We're here."

They could see the girl was right. Up ahead were the ruins of the Parthenon. Percy remembered how it had been in its heyday, and it made him sad to see it so decrepit. Sourly, he was reminded that it was going to be even _more _destroyed after this fight was through. He could almost feel Annabeth's disappointment at the prospect even now.

Walking into the ruins, they were met with a semi-circle of giants, facing them with sinister looks in their eyes. They were all fully armored, standing with their weapons drawn. They smiled down at the small group, mouths almost dripping with bloodlust. It was an intimidating sight, even for Percy. Every giant, barring the recently slain Polybotes and Clytius, had been returned to life. This was the might of the earth goddess. This was Gaea's final stand. Her favored children against a few mortal warriors, fighting without the help of their own gods.

"Demigods!" Porphyrion bellowed, his disgusting face breaking out into a greasy grin. "We've been waiting for you!"

Percy stepped forward, isolating himself from the others. It was a mutually decided, and completely undiscussed plan that he'd be the one to take the lead. Although the others had been involved in their fair share of fights, Percy was their strongest warrior. Plus, the whole good guy against bad guy trash talk before a fight was kind of his thing.

He strode forward, placing himself directly centered, surrounded by all the giants. His mask was down now, his armored figure cutting an imposing sight even to the group of massed giants. He was sure at least one of them shuddered at the sight.

"You've been waiting for us? Are you all that eager to die?" Percy shouted, his voice metallic and angry.

The giants laughed at his words, though the laughs varied from boisterous chortles to nervous chuckles. Even a few of the arrogant giants knew he wasn't a man to be taken lightly. He let his gaze carry across each of them, glaring their laughs into submission just before Porphyrion spoke again.

"You think you can defeat us, fool? I see none of your gods. They've abandoned you. You're all alone, and that makes _us _undefeatable." The king of the giants boasted.

Percy knew what he was about to do was risky, it could incapacitate him for the fight, but it could also turn the tide of the battle. He needed to buy time and taking out Porphyrion would do just that. Reyna and Nico had IM'd them earlier, promising they were almost to Camp Half-Blood. All they had to do was hold off the giants until the god's personalities were restored. Then the Olympians would come to their aid, and the giants, especially without their king, would all die in minutes.

"Porphyrion, if you think some ancient rule like that can protect you from me, you're sorely mistaken." Percy said.

He started lumbering slowly to the giant, like he was walking to meet up with a friend. The other giants brandished their weapons, but their king raised a hand to stop them. He wanted to see where this was going. He thoroughly enjoyed hearing his enemy's boast, it made killing them that much sweeter.

"What are you going to do, little spartan? Splash me?" the giant teased.

"Something like that." Percy said, his voice like a whip through his screaming armor.

Suddenly, the giants body went rigid. All the giants raised their weapons again, looking around for some unseen enemy. Percy stood rooted in place; his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Back with the demigods, Zoë and Hazel were the only ones to realize exactly what was happening.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jason asked, mouth agape in wonder.

"Something I've never seen him do. He's told me about it, but I've never seen it…" Hazel muttered, her voice as shocked as they all looked.

"What is it?" Alex mumbled.

"He's…" Annabeth had obviously figured it out, but she could barely believe it.

"He's controlling his ichor. You're witnessing the true extent of Percy's power now. _This _is why the gods keep him around. Why they allow him to do as he pleases. Why they let a mortal have a say in the politics of the gods." Zoë explained, her voice hollow. "Sure, they like him, and they need him, but a small part of them all fears what he's truly capable of."

The demigod's eyes widened. They'd seen many terrifying things in their lives, it came with the territory of being a demigod, but this took the cake. Over every giant, every titan, even all other Percy's displays of power. This was the first time they'd ever been completely in horrified awe of anyone, friend or foe.

"What is this? Release me!" Porphyrion cried in pain, struggling against his invisible bonds.

Around them, the other giants all seemed to realize there was no invisible attacker. Somehow, the mortal in front of them was binding their king. They all raised their weapons, all targeting the lone spartan. Without any hesitation, they charged, cheering battles cries for the earth mother as they went.

"Stop them! Protect Percy!" Zoë called out, raising her bow and unleashing a volley of arrows faster than anyone else could react.

At her call, the seven sprang into action, weapons raised. They charged into the fray, slicing and dicing their way through the children of Gaea as they formed a protective circle around their friend. Percy was still locked in his heated battle with the ichor of Porphyrion, and until he was finished, he was an open target.

"I'll kill you for this, you puny mortal!" Porphyrion groaned out, eyes burning holes in Percy's mask.

"Don't you see, Porphyrion?" Percy spat out. "I am no puny mortal. I am Perseus, the Ghost of Sparta. Blessed of Poseidon and Ares, Champion of Olympus… And your fucking judgement day."

Percy finally exerted his full will on the giant's ichor, willing it to heat. His stomach groaned and twisted in pain as he exerted his power, but still he pushed on. He felt the giant king's ichor start to boil, but he pressed onwards. Porphyrion began to scream, but his screaming quickly devolved into incoherent babbling as he melted from the inside out.

As the giant slowly disintegrated, melting in a pool of his own molten ichor, Percy finally released his hold on the liquid. It would take Porphyrion too long to reform now. Either the gods would arrive and finish the puddle of giant king off, or it wouldn't matter that he'd reformed, because they'd all be dead anyways.

When Percy released his hold on the ichor, he stumbled. It had taken a lot out of him, but he still had plenty of fight left. Looking around, he realized there was no need. The demigods were pushing the giants back, and handily at that. The giants were discouraged by the thrashing he'd just given their king, and the demigods were fighting like demons, inspired by their desire to not be crushed into tiny pieces.

Frank was in elephant form, constantly ramming giants to the ground. Zoë was delivering precise bowshots to their joints, dealing maximum damage with minimal shots. Alex and Jason were two storms of destruction, wreaking havoc on the children of Gaea. Leo was delivering debilitating fire blasts to any that crossed his path. Hazel was weaving through the giants on the back of Arion, slicing faster than the eye could follow. Annabeth was invisible somewhere, her hat's power finally restored. Piper was putting her sword training to good use, slashing giant legs as she charm spoke the giant's into giving up and lowering their weapons.

Suddenly, things took a turn for the worse. The sound of a girl crying out in pain drew his attention. Whirling around, he saw Annabeth on the ground, her Yankees cap thrown from her head. She'd been caught by a stray sword strike, purely by luck, and it had cost them all dearly. Blood trickled down her wounded arm, sinking to the earth. The crimson liquid turned to gold, sizzling as the earth mother drank the sweet nectar.

He realized what he had to do now. The giants were too distracted to fight him, but they could still make the demigods bleed. Gaea only needed a male demigod's blood now. He had to stop it.

Expanding his senses, he felt all the liquid on the battlefield. Every ounce of blood in each and every demigod. He stood stock still, concentrating with all his might. As the battle wore on, the demigods began to take cuts, leaking their life blood into the open air. Using his abilities, he caught each drop of blood that threatened to trickle into the earth, holding the liquid, beads of crimson hovering above the ground precariously.

Above him, thunder crackled, louder than he'd ever heard. He couldn't move to look, but he knew what it meant. The gods were here. All they had to do was survive this fight. All _he _had to do was keep the demigod blood from reaching the earth. All around him, he heard massive crashes and booms, sure signs the Olympians were there. Only they could bring so much firepower so quickly.

Even with the Olympians, the fight wore on for a good deal longer. More and more giants fell, and things started to slow down. His eyes were clenched shut in effort. He just had to hold on. Sweat started to bead on his forehead. He just had to hold on. The giants were almost completely wiped out. He just had to hold on. Everything was going great, the day was almost done, until…

_BOOM!_

A massive shockwave struck him from behind. He was sent flying, losing his concentration from the force of the concussive blast. He was soaring away, flying towards the far end of the Parthenon. As he tumbled through the air, everything seemed to move in slow motion, as if his life was some cheesy action movie.

He saw his friends, along with the Olympians, spread all throughout the Parthenon. There were no giants left. Between Zeus and where he had stood, there was a massive charred spot on the earth, with two massive footprints in the middle. Zeus was standing away from the black spot, mouth agape in horror. His arm was still raised, the master bolt sizzling in his hands. Percy realized what had happened. Zeus hadn't seen Percy behind the giant. He'd taken out the last of the giants, but at what cost?

As Percy hit the ground, things finally went completely south. He had lost all focus. All around the Parthenon, the demigod blood that he had been suspending in the air dropped to the ground. The sheet of crimson was soaked hungrily into the earth. The ground sizzled as Gaea guzzled the life-giving liquid. The blood of Olympus was giving her the strength she needed. She was going to wake.

"Oh fuck." Percy muttered to himself, rising slowly to his feet.

Across the Parthenon from him, the rest of the crowd had matching looks of disbelief. They'd come all this way, conquered so much, and now Gaea was going to wake anyways, all because Zeus had missed the small figure behind the huge giant. No one dared to move. All of them were too filled with fear. Then the rumbling started, and things got worse.

It started slow, like a dull grumble. It gained strength rapidly, until it was like the earth was crying out in agony. The ground seemed almost like liquid, it was rolling, chopping, and warping like the surface of the ocean. Then, as quickly as it started, it simply stopped, fading back to the same solid dirt it had always been.

"False alarm?" Leo said hopefully, though his hopes were quickly dashed.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE." A womanly voice boomed. Her voice was like a landslide full of boulders tumbling and crashing down a mountain.

In the center of the Parthenon, the earth rose up like a geyser, reaching for the sky. It warped and changed, adapting the rocky form of a woman, over a hundred feet tall. Power oozed off of her in a way that Percy had only felt once before. Across the way, he could see Zoë felt the same thing.

"It was a valiant effort, but now that I am waking, you are all simply bugs I will crush underfoot." Gaea taunted. Her voice seemed to be coming from the earth rather than her giant physical form. It was a rather trippy experience.

As one, the gods raised their weapons, aiming to deliver a conjoined energy blast. The giant rock goddess waved her hand dismissively, as if the might of Olympus was child's play to her. Honestly, it probably was. Bursting from the earth, tendrils of rock exploded forth, wrapping around everyone in the Parthenon. The coiled rocky limbs pulled everyone down to their knee, forcing them to kneel before the primordial goddess of the earth.

Percy forced his eyes up to look at the goddess. He was closest to her. He was the closest to the affect she was already having on the world. He could see the reality tearing around her, even worse than it had when he'd met Tartarus. He could see the time and space shifting at the mere touch of her power. He had to act, and fast, before Chaos itself came to fix things.

"I much prefer it this way." Gaea jeered, flexing her physical form. "It is good to see you weaklings kneel before I kill you."

"Yea, kneeling isn't really my thing, you dirt faced bitch." Percy said angrily behind her.

The goddess form whirled around, drawing nearer to him. She stood over him, her massive form towering over his as she looked down at him. Standing this close to her, Percy felt the full affect of her existence in the physical plane. He could feel the holes in reality tugging at his essence now. It was a violent pull, as is if the warping air was starving to wipe him from existence.

"You DARE speak to the earth mother that way?" the goddess cried incredulously.

"Yea." He spat. "And I dare to kill her too."

He did what Tartarus told him he would have to. He didn't hesitate. He latched onto the goddess' ichor, and he clung for dear life. It was even more difficult and painful than when he'd done it in Tartarus' dreamscape. He felt like a professional bull rider who'd lost both his arms and legs. That's how difficult it was to wrangle control of her.

The goddess screeched in pain as he manipulated her ichor. The earth shook underneath him as the earth itself felt her suffering. Her rocky form reached up to grab her skull in excruciating pain. He was in a similar state, the effort hurting him as much as it hurt her. He felt her ichor, forcing it to heat and expand. He was trying to superheat it and turn it to a gas before forcing it away, hopefully to spread her immortal essence so thin she would never recover.

The good part, his plan was working. He was succeeding. He could feel the immortal life force leaving Gaea as he continued to dismantle her ichor drop by drop. The bad part, he was pretty sure it was killing him too. He could feel his efforts draining him. His power supply had long run out, but he was still pushing. He was offering everything he had. He was using his own life force to fuel his power.

He felt his very essence begin to flake away. His body felt frail and weak. His blood felt slow in his veins. Screams tore from his throat, but he couldn't really hear. Everything was muffled and blurry. He could barely feel anything anymore.

He thought about why he was doing this. He thought about his Spartan people, who he'd served for millennia. He thought about the thousands of jobs he'd completed, of all his memories, good and bad, with each of the gods. He thought of the campers, and of the seven, and how he'd never been prouder of a group of demigods before. He wasn't sure, but he thought he was smiling.

Gaea was still screaming. At least he thought so. He couldn't really tell. All he could feel was the ichor still bending to his will. He was almost there. He'd almost done it. Still, he knew he was close to killing himself too. He didn't have much more life to give. He thought about whether the sacrifice was worth it.

He thought about who would suffer if he didn't end this here and now. He thought about his old friend Cyrus, and what he would say about making the ultimate sacrifice. He thought about Hazel, the sister he'd always wanted. How he'd be robbing her of the second chance at life she had been given if he chose to selfishly preserve his own life here and now. He pushed on.

In his next moments, his mind drifted to Zoë. He thought about everything he loved about her. About how she'd changed his life. Changed him. Love wasn't something he'd ever seen in the cards for himself; but now, it was all that he felt. As he forced the last bit of life from Gaea's ichor, and the goddess faded away with a loud explosion, never to return, all he felt was that love for his friends, his family, and most of all, for Zoë. All of that feeling washed through him. And then nothing. He felt nothing at all. Bliss.

* * *

_**Olympus, July 2010 CE**_

They seven, plus Zoë, had gotten their rewards about a week ago, but personally, Hazel hadn't wanted any piece of hers. Leo had chosen immortality, which she could understand, he had a forever long life with Calypso to look forward to after all. Alex and Annabeth had opted for immortality as well, wanting to be together forever. She could understand that. They'd earned it.

The rest of the seven, had declined the offer from the gods. Jason had instead asked to be appointed pontifex maximus. He wanted to make sure demigods properly honored _every _god. To finish what Alex and Percy had started at the end of the titan war. Frank had wished for the link between him and his firewood to be removed, taking away the biggest threat to his life. Piper had no idea what she wanted, but she knew she wanted to be mortal with Jason, so the gods had offered to save her wish for later. She'd gladly accepted that deal. Hazel, for her wish, had asked for the simplest thing of all of them. She wished for the gods to promise that one day, she'd get to see her brother again.

It was Zoë's wish that brought her here though. It's what brought _everyone_ there. And by that, she meant _everyone_. It was undoubtedly the largest and longest funeral the world had ever seen. Every demigod, nymph, god minor or major, and even some peaceful titans were in attendance. The entire Greek pantheon was there to see the sending off of the eternal hero. A funeral befitting the man it was for, just as Zoë had asked for.

Speech after speech had been given, and Hazel had honestly wanted to puke the whole time. She'd been crying non-stop for weeks, and this wasn't helping. She'd been offered the chance to speak, and she had wanted to. She yearned to go up to the podium and preach to the world how much she had loved him, but her emotions betrayed her. At the mere thought of him, she devolved into sobs. Giving a heartfelt speech about him? That was impossible.

How the last speaker was going to hold it together, she wasn't sure. Sitting front row, Hazel had a clear view of one Zoë Nightshade as the tall woman approached the podium, a few papers in her hands. She looked terrible. Like she'd never slept a day in her life, and like she'd been born with tears in her eyes. Despite that, her face was stoic, and her walk was confident. Hazel supposed that was the strength Percy had always loved in her.

"I… I've been thinking a lot about what I want to say." Zoë's voice was raspy and weak, no doubt the result of crying as violently as Hazel had been over the past week. "I've been thinking about what _he'd _want me to say. I've been crying a lot too, and that's actually what led me to this." She held up the papers in her hands. Hazel felt her heart creep up in her throat. She _recognized_ those papers.

"I was looking for tissues, in our room on the Argo II, and I found this. It's a letter of sorts. From… him. Addressed to a lot of different people. I guess it's not too surprising that he was prepared for something like this. I figured, I shouldn't spend my time figuring out what I wanted to say, when I have everything, _he_ wanted to say right here." She cleared her throat and started to read. The crowd listened in a solemn silence.

"_If you're reading this,"_ Zoë shuffled the papers nervously. _"Then my plan worked in a bad way. Ever since Tartarus, I've known this was a possibility. I felt just how much it took to wound a primordial. I knew killing one might… Might kill me."_ She choked the words out.

"_I pray to chaos that it won't. I'm writing this to put myself at ease. Just in case I don't make it. Truthfully, I'm scared of what's to come. They say that bravery cannot exist without fear, so I suppose I won't be without bravery then. I truly think that I can defeat Gaea and live to tell the tale, but I need this letter, so that I can face whatever is a head of me with courage. I need to know that my message will get to the people who need to hear it the most."_

"_To everyone assembled, as I'm sure that for whatever reason, you decided to throw a huge funeral for just one man, know this. Do not let my death or my life teach the wrong lesson. As much as I always fancied it was, my life was not about servitude. It wasn't about my abilities as a warrior, or about me even. My life should serve as a lesson to you all. My life was only as good as the people in it. My final years were my best, and it's thanks to the people I'll be addressing in this letter. You should learn from my life that the whole reason for life is to be the best you can be for the people around you, because they'll do the same for you, and there will be nothing you cannot overcome together. Now, first and foremost, to the gods…"_

Hazel let out a cry. She knew she'd recognized the papers. She'd walked in on him writing them. If she had known what they held, maybe she could've changed his mind. Convinced him there was another way. Maybe he'd still be here now. She felt tears slide down her cheeks, but her sobs did nothing to stop the proceedings.

"_To the gods, major and minor, thank you. A million times thank you. Thank you for granting me the chance to serve you all those years ago. For giving me the chance to serve my people. For giving me the chance to live long enough to write this letter about the people I love the most. You're all far from perfect, but that's what I like best about you. You're all unashamedly flawed, but through all your mistakes, you do try to be the best rulers you can be, and I respect that immensely."_

"_To my Patrons, Poseidon and Ares, and the goddess who led them to me, Hestia, I thank you more than all the other gods, though I love and admire many of them too. Without you, I would have never become the man I am. You all took a chance on a young spartan who was lost in the world, and I'm truly grateful. You were some of the greatest friends I've ever had."_

"_To the demigods of today. You are all modern-day heroes. I know how difficult it can be to live up to the heroes of the past. Although I hate to admit it, I know I am someone many of you idolize. I want you to know, that I revered you all in the same way. I was a warrior with several millennia of training, and you were all just children, yet you rose to the occasion in not one but two wars, the same as I did. As far as I'm concerned, that is far more admirable than anything I've ever accomplished. You should all be proud. This generation will go down in history as the golden age of heroes. Now, I have several special demigods I'd like to address."_

The crowd was quiet. The only sounds permeating the air as Zoë spoke were the faint sobs of the attendees everywhere who had known Percy. Zoë's voice was getting wet as she spoke now, and tears streamed unhindered down her cheeks, but she pressed on anyways.

"_To Frank, you big loveable oaf. You've come a long way from when I met you on that glacier. You're a great guy, and a better friend. Coincidentally, you're probably the only demigod I've ever met who had a power I was jealous of,"_ the crowd laughed at that. _"I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be able to turn into guinea pig or something?"_ Alex shuddered at those words. _"But in all seriousness, I'm glad to have met you and… Take care of Hazel, will you?"_

"_To Leo. I hope you've been thinking about what I've told you. I'll spare everyone else the details, but you should know that every word I spoke was the truth... To Piper. Take care of Zoë for me please. She'll claim she's fine, she's tough like that, but she won't be. She'll need someone, and you're exactly the kind heart she'll need to lean on."_

"_To Alex and Jason. That's right, I lumped you two together. If I didn't, you'd already be fighting about who I liked more based on what order I put you in. The truth is, I love you both equally. You're like sons to me. I've trained my fair share of demigods, but I've never been prouder of any two pupils than I am of you two. I hope that one day you both will be able to pass on the knowledge I gave you to the next generation of heroes, so that you may finally see what nurturing you meant to me."_

By this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Hazel knew well enough who was coming next, and she was grateful for Frank's comforting arm around her. Without it, she might've fallen apart entirely.

"_To Hazel,"_ And there it was, the sobs were back stronger than ever. _"I never had any true family. My parents were dead before I could crawl, and I had no siblings; but they say blood makes you related, and love makes you family. Well, I love you more than I can describe. You're the family I never had. You're the little sister I didn't know I wanted, but I most certainly needed. Even writing this, I'm filled with gratitude that I got to meet you. That I got to go on the journey of a lifetime with you. I'm immeasurably proud of who you are now. Perhaps my biggest regret in my passing is that I'll never get to see the woman you become. I know that one day, we will reunite in Elysium, and you'll tell me all about your life, and about all the good you did with your kind heart and your will to do good. I hope that day is a long time coming though, because you deserve a long and happy life. I'm patient enough. I'll wait for you. Until then… I love you, sister._

She was weeping. Her head in her hands as she ugly cried in front of all of Olympus. She wasn't ashamed. She felt miserable, distraught, terrible, and hopeless all rolled into one hideous emotion. Despite that, she felt loved. Even from the grave, Percy had a way of making her feel like she mattered. Like there was always someone who cared.

"_And finally, to Zoë Nightshade." _Zoë was speaking through sobs now. Her words were garbled and wobbly, but she soldiered on. _"I'm not sure what I could say here to ease your pain, or to lift the heavy weight from my heart as I write these words. I don't think there's really any words to describe what I want to convey to you. I don't think love has a language. What I feel for you, it's more than any form of communication can convey, but I'll try. Every waking moment spent with you is the best moment of my life, and everyone moment without you is null and void, because without you by my side, I feel like I'm not living. When I look back on my life as I wait for you in Elysium, I'll smile, because I'll know that I lived the best life I possibly could have. You were the best thing that could've ever happened to me, and when I meet you again, it'll be the best thing that has ever happened to me all over again. Only then will I feel at home in the paradise that is Elysium, because home is wherever you are. I will love you eternally, Zoë Nightshade, and something as frivolous as life or death can't change that, because you're my person. You always have been. Until we meet again, yours, Percy."_

* * *

**AN:**

**Yeah, uhm. Sorry about that. Don't unfollow, unfavorite, or leave a flame just yet. Get your tears, anger, or whatever you need to out, and keep reading. This show isn't over yet. Regards, **

**The asshole that wrote this depressing ass chapter.**


	26. Epilogue

**AN:**

**Yeah, I'm not going to keep you waiting. The AN at the end will be long and will discuss everything. I'm sure you just want to keep reading, so go ahead. Hears the epilogue for "The Spartan"**

* * *

_**Camp Half-Blood, July 2073 CE**_

Zoë Nightshade's old bones creaked as she walked back to the Artemis cabin. Even after all these years as a trainer at Camp Half-Blood, she still much preferred the silver cabin to sleeping in the big house. There was something about the cabin that comforted her in the night.

She walked past the campfire, ignoring the singing that was blaring through the air from there. In her younger years as a teacher at Camp Half-Blood, she'd been a staple at the fires. People would constantly ask her to tell stories about Percy, the Ghost of Sparta, the greatest hero who'd ever lived.

It may seem strange, but those times had helped her cope for a while. For a brief time, she'd feel close to him again. When she explained to the new generations of heroes all the great things about Percy, along with all the mistakes he made, she'd feel him watching over her. She did her best to impart the lessons Percy would probably feel the stories should give. It had been therapeutic then, but not anymore.

Now, she simply didn't have the energy to put herself through that anymore. She was old and weak, and she much preferred to sleep rather than to be awake. Sleep was her best coping mechanism now. She missed Percy immeasurably when she was awake, even now, but every night, she'd see him in her dreams. It's what had gotten her through the years honestly.

Walking past the newer cabins, a pang filled her heart, as it always did. They reminded her of Percy, just like everything did. He never got to see the new Camp Half-Blood. The one where every god and goddess was represented, all thanks to the efforts of his pupil, Jason Grace.

There was a lot that Percy had missed, she mused. He'd missed Alex's ascension to godhood. He'd missed Annabeth's completion of the renovations to Olympus. He'd missed Leo and Calypso living happily ever after. He'd missed Piper finally coming into her own as a confident young woman. He'd missed the gods becoming more fair and just than they'd ever been, all in his memory.

He'd missed Hazel and Frank's wedding. Gods were still strictly forbidden from interaction with their children, so Pluto couldn't give Hazel away. Zoë had talked with Percy about it, and she knew Percy had discussed it with Hazel. He'd missed giving away his little sister, and she knew that would hurt him more than almost anything. She'd given away Hazel in his stead, but it hadn't been the same. Everyone knew who should've been filling that void.

More important than anything though, he'd missed his life with her. The one they'd stayed up planning on so many different nights. The one they'd dreamed about. He missed so many moments with her. All those things he missed. And it hurt, because she knew that everyone missed him being there for those moments just as much as she did.

Walking into the original U of cabins, tears stung at her eyes. She waved to the lone goddess tending to the fire in the middle of the U, as she walked to the Artemis cabin. The goddess waved back, a small comforting smile on her face at the gesture. Wishing Hestia a good night was something Percy had always done when he was there. That was another thing Percy had missed. So many little things he wasn't there for. So many little things.

She pushed into the cabin, the familiar interior greeting her as it always did. She got into bed straight away, her old body too lazy and tired to have a nightly routine anymore. She grasped hungrily at the spot next to her. The spot that Percy used to fill. Percy missed these nights too. Gods, she missed him.

Despite his noticeable absence from, well, everything, she still always felt like he was there, in some way. Like a guardian angel, or a friendly Ghost of Sparta, she still felt like a little piece of Percy was inside of everyone he'd ever encountered. Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't missed as much as she thought. The idea put a smile on her wrinkled face.

Reaching up to touch the necklace she had worn for the past sixty-three years; she fingered the cool arrowhead. She turned it lazily in her hands, glad it had survived, even if Percy hadn't. It was a little piece of him preserved for her and only her, along with everything he had left in her heart.

Looking to the ceiling, a broad grin spread across her face. She was too tired to keep her eyes open now, and that was a good thing. She was so, so, so tired. Bone tired. Exhausted even. She'd sleep soon, and that was always the best part.

"See you in my dreams." She whispered to the air, before fading into the night.

* * *

**?, ? ? ?**

Zoë woke up in a field of wheat. It was a strange sensation, waking up in a place you didn't go to bed in. She must be dreaming. The only problem with that was, she didn't see Percy. He was _always_ right there to greet her in her dreams. If he stopped showing up even here, she'd truly be lost.

She decided she'd have to find him. Walking through the tall grain, she let her hand drift through the wheat lazily, dragging it with her before it sprang back into place. The sensation was oddly comforting. As she walked, it felt like her body wasn't entirely whole. It was completely different than any other dream she'd ever had before, that was for certain.

In the distance, she could see a massive sprawling town, with a glittering lake in the middle. It was gorgeously designed in perfect Greek and roman architecture. If Annabeth saw it, she'd geek out for weeks. It was even more perfectly built than the new Olympus, and that was saying a lot. Annabeth wasn't made the goddess of architecture for nothing.

She decided the city in the distance was as good a lead as any, so she started to trek towards it. Something in her gut was tugging her towards it. She hoped it was Percy. He'd never made her find him in her dreams before; but forcing her into a game of hide and seek to mess with her was totally something he would do.

As she walked and walked, the pull got stronger. She started to speed up, almost at a full sprint, desperate to reach the city. It was as if the city itself was a magnet attached to her core, beckoning her to join the citizens in the paradise. The town was reeling her in, like a fish on a line. As she ran, faster and faster now, something caught beneath her foot, and she was sent tumbling into the sea of wheat. She lay there for a few moments, groaning in annoyance.

Rising slowly, and dusting herself off, Zoë saw that she wasn't in a field of wheat anymore. Instead, she was by a small pond, surrounded by a thin group of trees. Through the tall oaks, she could still see the city on the horizon, but investigating this little oasis was too intriguing to pass up.

Walking towards the water, she eyed her reflection in the cool pool. What she saw shocked her. Staring back at her wasn't the face she knew now. It was a ghost of her past. She was looking at Zoë Nightshade in the height of her beauty. She saw herself as she was when she was with Percy. Beautiful, young, smiling, happy, and in love. Gods, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed _that _version of herself.

Looking down at her hands, she saw that her skin was smooth and soft, like it had been then. In fact, her joints no longer felt old and weak. She hadn't even thought about it, but she'd been _running._ It was like she'd drank from the fountain of youth.

This whole place seemed magical. It barely even felt like a dream. Everything was so vivid. Every sensation was so real. Every image so clear. It was so concrete. There was no fog like a normal dream. She wondered if her old age and her longing for Percy had finally driven her bonkers, or if this was something else entirely.

"Where the Hades am I?" she mumbled to herself in wonder, shaking her head.

Behind her, she heard a rustling. A twig cracked beneath someone's foot. She whirled around, coming face to face with a shocking sight. A vivid color greeted her, more vibrant than anything she'd seen in decades. Swirling pools of sea green stared back at her. Two words. That was all it took.

"You're home."

* * *

**AN:**

**Holy absolute shit, it's over. I can't believe I made it this far. I can't believe you guys tagged along with me. Hopefully, despite these last two chapters, you enjoyed the ride. If I killed it for you, I understand. I knew that by killing Percy, I was running the risk of losing fans, favorites, reviews, and getting flamed massively, but honestly, I don't care, I think I gave this story the perfect end.**

**I know it was incredibly depressing, but honestly, this is everything I wanted it to be. From the start, I knew I wanted Percy to have this end. It's a happy ending if you think about it. All his life, Percy searched for some greater purpose. He lived for his duty, but he always lived to fight another day. The entire point of this story was Percy's personal growth. He went from someone obsessed with servitude, with no one he loves, to someone who made the ultimate sacrifice in order to protect all the loved ones he finally had. I think it's wonderful he finally had people in his life that made stopping Gaea the way he had to worth it. Plus, he reunited with Zoë in the end. Soon, the rest of their friends will join them (especially Hazel, God, I love that brother/sister relationship SO MUCH). I think that's a perfect ending. Hopefully you agree.**

**With this end, I wanted to draw to a close all the major plot points of the entire story. Percy was finally able to get over the death of Cyrus. He finally came to terms with using his powers when he needed to. He finally found friends, family, and love. I told you at the beginning that everything was connected, and I meant it. I had a plan for this story I wanted to see through, and I finally got there. I'm incredibly proud of myself for that.**

**As for what's next. For those of you that don't now hate me for killing off the most popular character in the entire fandom, I have another story in the works. Be on the lookout for it, although it may take some time. I had this idea gestating in my head for a while before I started writing, so it was easier to just jump into it. This time around, I want to do lots of planning. Not to mention, the idea I have in store for you will be a complete AU, totally removed from canon, but still totally awesome. (I hope.) That means it will take longer to formulate because I have no pre-establishes story to leach off of.**

**Finally, to my readers. I want to give you all the biggest thanks I possibly can. You've all been so tremendously supportive, and even if you all turn on me, I'm thankful for you joining me on this journey. All the support, via review, favorite, follow, or even just turning the pages, was amazing. You're all truly great people in my eyes. Please, leave a review letting me know how I did with this ending. Or PM me, I will answer you. I'd love to chat ideas or comments if you'd like, and feedback you give me will go into my next story, because I want to know what you guys will enjoy, as ultimately, what I write is for you. See you in story #2! One last time I get to say, Until next time,**

**Peace.**


End file.
